Elastic Heart
by Parlev
Summary: Él es como el resto de las personas, no tiene nada especial, solo trata de atarme a este mundo del cual trato de escapar con todas mis fuerzas, él hace lo mismo que el resto, hacerme vivir como alguien normal, me hace preguntas y le doy respuestas, aunque nunca parece satisfecho con ellas. AU/ Drama/ Psicología/ Romance/ Lemmon/ Vida cotidiana/ Artes/ Soledad/ Medicina.
1. Prologo

**Elastic Heart.**

 **(SIA)**

 _Y otro que muerde el polvo_ _  
_ _Pero, ¿por qué no puedo conquistar el amor?_ _  
_ _Y puede que tengo que estar con una_ _  
_ _¿Por qué no luchar en esta guerra sin armas?_ _  
_ _Y lo quiero y lo quiero todo_ _  
_ _Pero había tantas banderas rojas_ _  
_ _Ahora, otro muerde el polvo_ _  
_ _Y seamos claros , no confío en nadie_ __

 _No me rompiste_ _  
_ _Todavía estoy luchando por esto_ __

 _Bueno, tengo una piel gruesa y un corazón elástico_ _  
_ _Pero tu espada podría ser demasiado fuerte_ _  
_ _Soy como una banda de goma hasta que tire demasiado duro_ _  
_ _Pero puede romper cuando muevo cerca_ _  
_ _Pero no vas a ver a mover no más_ _  
_ _Porque tengo un corazón elástico_ __

 _Tengo un corazón elástico_ _  
_ _Sí , tengo un corazón elástico_ __

 _Y ahora me paso toda la noche_ _  
_ _Que quede claro , no voy a cerrar los ojos_ _  
_ _Y sé que no puedo sobrevivir_ _  
_ _Caminé a través del fuego para salvar mi vida_ _  
_ _Y yo quiero , yo quiero que mi vida es tan malo_ _  
_ _Estoy haciendo todo lo que pueda_ _  
_ _Luego, otro muerde el polvo_ _  
_ _Es duro perder a un elegido_ __

 _No me rompiste (No me rompiste, No)_ _  
_ _Todavía estoy luchando por esto_ __

 _Bueno, tengo una piel gruesa y un corazón elástico_ _  
_ _Pero tu espada podría ser demasiado fuerte_ _  
_ _Soy como una banda de goma hasta que tire demasiado duro_ _  
_ _Pero puede romper cuando muevo cerca_ _  
_ _Pero no vas a ver a mover no más (elastic heart)_ _  
_ _Porque tengo un corazón elástico_ __

 _Tengo un corazón elástico_

 _ **Prólogo.**_

Hace muchos años…

Demasiados incluso para alguien como yo.

En aquel tiempo me enamore.

Él era un profesor del área de las ciencias de la salud, psicología para ser exactos.

Yo era un chiquillo del último año de la preparatoria.

Desubicado y lleno de dudas.

Recuerdo que tenía veintidós años, era nuevo en la preparatoria, éramos su primer grupo al que daba clases, también sé que amaba su materia.

Hacía que con su simple presencia, algo dentro de mí gritara y se alterara, corriera por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, picando todo a su paso.

Muchas veces me obligue a matar aquellas sensaciones, esas emociones que me embargaban cada que lo veía, ya fuera en los pasillos o en las clases pero por el contrario parecía que las alentaba a que crecieran más cada día, más y más, crecían como una avalancha de nieve, que si no llegaba a controlar, terminaría aplastándome y asfixiándome.

Siempre me pregunte en que momento empecé a declinar en mi camino de vida "normal", supongo que algo se llegó a desconectar de mi cerebro.

El tiempo ha corrido desde entonces.

Al final esa persona se convirtió en un simple recuerdo, en algo que solo puedo clasificar como mi primer amor, luego, poco a poco, se fue al olvido, personas han llegado a mi vida desde entonces, aunque ninguna pudo ocupar ese lugar, he olvidado su rostro e incluso su nombre.


	2. Primera sesión

**Primera sesión.**

 **"Atado al mundo real"**

A mi lado Hanji chasquea los dedos, rompiendo la sintonía de mis ideas.

—Niño, despierta.

—Te escucho. —Digo con flojera.

—No, no lo haces, te perdí y lo peor es que no sé en qué momento fue.

Luego suspira con pesadez, como si fuera el trabajo más pesado que jamás hubiera hecho.

—Solo dame el manuscrito. —Pide después de un corto periodo de tiempo en silencio.

—Ya te dije que me faltan tres capítulos para terminar.

— ¿Y qué esperas para terminarlos?—Suelta ella en un grito exasperado.

—¿Inspiración?—Digo con un leve toque de burla.

Ella vuelve a suspirar y deja caer su cara sobre la mesa, sonrió, es gracioso verla sucumbir ante la desesperación.

—¿Qué se supone que va después?—Me mira suplicante.

—Matarla.

—¿Qué?—Golpea la mesa y me mira horrorizada.-¿Mataras a la protagonista? Estás loco, tus fans la aman, ¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es necesario.

—Eren, primor, tienes un grave problema, la mayoría de tus historias terminan en tragedia, la protagonista muerte, sufre una increíble cantidad de problemas, muerte, traumas, torturas, etcétera, tus finales son demasiado crueles.

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros, como si eso le restara importancia.

—Es necesario.—Repito.—Estoy al tanto de las redes sociales y todo el mundo espera que ella se case con él y no pienso permitir eso, otros dicen que se ira con su mejor amigo pero él muere en el catorceavo capitulo torturado por la antagonista.

Hanji se deja caer en el escritorio de nuevo.

—No sé si lo haces por no darle satisfacción a tus fans o porque sabes que matando al personaje principal las ventas subirán hasta el cielo, siempre los terminas sorprendiendo.—Luego suspira.—Me caía bien, era una muy buena heroína ¿Cómo la vas a matar?

—Ese es el problema, no sé cómo, quiero algo realmente trágico, tengo que llorar con lo escrito.

Ahora parece que va a darle un ataque al corazón.

—Ok, no voy a decir nada, haz lo que quieras, solo termina el manuscrito y ya.

—Sí, si lo que digas.

Desbloqueo la laptop y abro el documento, luego tamboleo los dedos sobre el teclado, sin llegar a escribir exactamente, abro _Youtube_ y busco algo de música que pueda ayudarme, al final estoy vacío, sin inspiración y algo cansado.

No pude dormir… no, de hecho si pude, no dormí porque tenía que terminar este libro, no llevaba escrito más de tres páginas y tenía fragmentos en varias libretas de ayuda y apoyo, así que como la fecha de tolerancia es mañana a más tardar, tuve que exprimir cada neurona en mi cerebro para poder terminar o casi terminar ya que aún me falta el gran final con el que quizá me ahogue en correos electrónicos, cartas, mensajes en _Facebook…_ todos de amenazas, deseos de una continuación o algo por el estilo, claro, sin contar todas las quejas entre fans en las páginas dedicadas a mis obras y ese tipo de cosas.

Me levanto del sillón y dejo la laptop en la mesita de centro que tengo en frente, las piernas me rechistan, vaya, tengo los músculos agarrotados, me duele caminar y de repente pierdo fuerza.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunta Hanji.

—Quiero helado.

Ella me da alcance y me toma del brazo, lo presiona y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado en este lugar?

Me suelto de su agarre y tomo una de las cucharas de plata fina que hay sobre uno de los soportes de mi cocina.

—No lo sé, fíjate en el calendario, sabes que allí marco todo lo que hago.

—¿Cuántos botes de helado has devorado?—Insiste.

—No sé, eran sesenta cuando llene el refrigerador, sí quieres cuenta cuantos quedan.

—Eren.—Azota uno de sus tacones sobre las baldosas de mi cocina.

—Hanji.—Digo del mismo modo.

—Niño, por Dios, llevas más de un mes sin que la luz del sol te ilumine, no comes nada, más que chocolate, helado y lo que te llega a traer Isabel, y dudo que lo último lo hagas. Eres preocupante, solo lees y escribes, lees y escribes. No sé si duermes o haces algo más aparte que esas dos únicas actividades. Estas mucho más pálido que la primera vez que te vi y mucho más delgado y no me has decirte de los demás aspectos. ¿Al menos te bañas?

—Uso toallitas de bebé, el baño consume mi tiempo.—Digo con seriedad.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también, sin que te ofendas, Hanji, pero tú solo eres mi editora, no te interesa nada más que el hecho de que cumpla con mis tiempos y ya, el resto es mi problema.

Ella bufa.

—¿Qué pasa si te llegas a enfermar?

—Mi cuerpo está sano, no suelo enfermar.

—Pero…

—Hanji.—La interrumpo.—Es mi vida, déjame arruinarla como quiera.

Me dedica una de esas miradas que mi madre solía dedicarme, de lastima, pena, dolor y mil reclamos listos para salir. Pero ella se los ahorra, simplemente suspira y deja caer los hombros rendida, cansada de tratar de hacer que entre en razón.

—¿Dónde están tus lentes? —Pregunta más tarde, cuando he terminado medio bote de helado.

—No lo sé.

—Volviste a perderlos.

Como siempre, le respondo encogiéndome de hombros, básicamente le doy poca importancia a mi vida y a mi entorno.

Recuerdo que usualmente de eso trataban las discusiones que tenía con mi madre, lo distraído y olvidadizo que soy. Ella suele decir, incluso ahora que vivo solo, que no es normal la forma en que me organizo la vida, dejando todo en lugares que no corresponden, perdiendo papeles o documentos, olvidando cosas, etcétera, etcétera, ella jamás se imaginó que yo pudiera valerme por mi mismo, bueno, no es como si ahora viviera de las mil maravillas, hay un centenar de botes de helado, envolturas de chocolate y paquetes de comida instantánea en la barra del desayunador y encima de la estufa, también un montón de trastes sucios en el lavabo, son de la última vez que Izzy vino a visitarme, ¿Una semana? No lo recuerdo, hay botellas de jugo en el piso y latas de refresco, si así está mi cocina, la sala, mi habitación y el resto de la casa no es mejor, hay ropa sucia en todos lados, botes de helado, hojas de doble uso, cartuchos de tinta, cajas vacías, cobijas, vasos, juguetes, pantuflas y mucha basura más, hace mucho que tanto Hanji como Izzy no me ayudan a limpiar mi casa, ellas piensan que soy un caso perdido por mí mismo.

Ambas me incitan a que venda esta casa y me mude a un departamento ya que solo soy yo y mi gato pero es más cómodo así puedo extenderme a mi anchas, es uno de los pocos propósitos que he cumplido, comprar una casa grande con muchas habitaciones y espacio para una inmensa biblioteca, quizá, el único lugar libre de suciedad y desorden, era mi deseo y ahora está cumplido, también tango un auto pero usualmente Isabel es quien hace uso de él, se manejar pero no salgo de casa a menos que sea altamente necesario. Tengo un gato amarillento llamado Armin, es tranquilo y no da lata, tengo una habitación para jugar video juegos, un mini cinema e incluso un refrigerador en mi habitación. No voy a limitar estos lujos privados a un departamento.

Soy un escritor famoso, tuve demasiada suerte de que mi primer libro fuera todo un éxito, aunque vivo bajo el anonimato de un pseudónimo, decidí eso poco después de ver las altas expectativas que mis primeros lectores tenían de mí, preferí dejarles vivir en ese sueño y no decepcionarlos con mi mediocre imagen, un adulto desaliñado, desordenado, despreocupado, olvidadizo y un asco en términos generales. Prefiero eso. Aparte de que me ahorro las tediosas firmas de autógrafos o presentaciones ser alguien invisible me da más ventaja de vivir lleno de lujos a mi gusto, sin molestias o críticas.

Antes de la mitad de la tarde termino el manuscrito, lo imprimo y se lo entrego a mi editora en un mono sobre decorado. Le sonrió con sarcasmo amable.

—Sé que siempre evitas este tipo de temas, te hartan pero, creo que es necesario que visites a un psicólogo. —Sus palabras son suaves, amables, igual a cuando un depredador espera paciente entre la maleza para atacar a su presa débil e indefensa.—No es normal que vivas de eta manera, apartado del mundo, solo, ido, te desconectas de todo, no hablas con nadie que no sea Isabel o yo misma.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y antes de que diga algo más suspiro exageradamente.

"Normal" ¿Exactamente qué significa vivir de forma "normal"?

Nunca he entendido esa palabra y eso que la he escuchado miles y miles de veces, de toda la entre que conozco y me ha conocido, mi familia y allegados. También, yo no le he dado tanta importancia a esa palabra. Ni me interesa en demasía.

—Creo que ya he escuchado eso y…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Interrumpe ella.—Pero en serio, me gustaría ayudarte, tengo un amigo que regreso de vacaciones hace unos días, esta es su ficha debes visitarle.

Ella me da un rectángulo blanco de papel opalina con letra cursiva recitando lo que supongo es el número telefónico y la dirección.

—No, lo siento pero no, ya tengo una colección de tarjetas en mi habitación, no necesito otra.

—Es diferente.—Insiste.

—No, Hanji, entiende, no voy a ir visitar a alguien que fingirá escucharme una hora diaria para que al final me diga que el problema está en mi subconsciente, que tengo el poder de cambiar yo solo.—Imito el tono de esos especialistas en la televisión.

Hace una mueca de fastidio.

—Escucha…

—Ya tienes el manuscrito, listo, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado.—Finjo sonar muy alegre, la tomo de los hombros dirigiéndola a la salida.—Adiós.

Si esperar a que se vaya del todo doy media vuelta y regreso a mi estudio, pocos segundos después oigo la puerta cerrarse.

No, esta no es la primera vez que me da una tarjeta para visitar a un psicólogo, incluso me ha hecho citas a las que nunca he asistido, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya he visitado a muchos, demasiados, durante mi infancia y pubertad, no arreglaron nada en ese entonces y no creo que lo hagan ahora que tengo más de veinte años, casi treinta.

¿Por qué intentan arreglar algo que ya está roto?

¿Por qué tratan de hacer que cambie?

¿Por qué quieren que sea "normal"?

No lo entiendo.

¿En qué les afecta mi forma de vivir?

Tampoco es la primera vez que me hago ese tipo de preguntas.

Mi madre se encargó muchas veces de darles respuesta pero para mí no era lógico o coherente. Así que deje de insistir.

Tomo un libro del pequeño librero que hay en mi estudio, es gracioso porque es un libro sobre "psicoanalismo" y acabo de discutir con mi editora, aunque el libro es más de acción, misterio y peleas, hace mucho que lo leí. Poseo más de un millón de libros, bello ¿No?, no estoy exagerando, tengo una biblioteca y pequeños libreros en cada lugar disponible dentro de mi casa, cada uno abarrotado de libros, es decir, todo mi sueldo lo gasto en ellos, desde antigüedades, best sellers, comics, revistas y también películas. No escatimo en ese aspecto.

Después de llevar la mitad del libro prendo la televisión, no sé qué tipo de programación nueva puede haber ahora, no veo mucho la TV, me aburre pero de vez en cuando sirve para perder el tiempo. Debería limpiar mi casa, tirar la basura, acomodar, lavar, sacudir, debería… sin en cambio… prefiero no hacerlo, no hay nadie que me lo ordene o me regañe por eso, ¿Qué más da?

En algún lugar de la casa suena el celular, no siquiera sé dónde está el aparato, no sé porque lo compre en primer lugar solo sirve para que Izzy y Hanji me fastidien. Cuando termina de sonar le sigue el timbre de la casa y ese no va a detenerse hasta que abra.

—¿Qué quieres? Isabel.—Digo una vez que el sonido me ha desesperado.

—Vengo a ver que sigas vivo, tu madre llamo.

Sin esperar una invitación entra.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiere que vayas a visitarla, no te ha visto desde hace siete años.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Le mando dinero cada mes, regalos en navidad, año nuevo, epifanía, el día de las madres, su cumpleaños…

—Eren.—Se frena y yo hago lo mismo.—Los regalos no sustituyen tu presencia como hijo.

—No está enferma, ni moribunda, de ser así, papá ya habría llamado.

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

—No lo sé, deje muy en claro que no volverían a verme, así se decidió y estoy manteniendo mi palabra.

Su mirada enfurecida es sustituida por una de tristeza.

—No es correcto como piensas, estas mal, son tus padres, lo que paso…

—Sí, he allí el problema, "Lo que paso", paso, tiempo pasado, fin, chao, chao, olvidado, es algo entre ella y yo. No vera nada de mí más que el dinero que gano con la carrera que no pagó y odió, nada más que regalos costosos, de marca y diseñador comprados con mi vagancia.—Genial, ahora estoy agitado.

—Eren, piensa.

—Isabel, deja de meterte en mi vida.—A sonado rudo, lo sé en el momento en el que suelto las palabras.

Suspira, se aprieta el puente de la nariz y trata de mantener la compostura.

—Entiendo, es tu problema. Solo… espero que no te arrepientas cuando estés completamente solo y aislado de todos.

—Ya lo estaría de no ser por ti y Zöe.

Agacha su mirada, esta vez he cruzado la línea, tal vez no era necesario decir nada, solo llevarle la corriente como siempre.

—Lo siento, solo trato de ayudar.

—Te agradecería que no te molestaras ya haces bastante cuidando del gato y alimentándome.

—Por ciento, ¿Dónde está?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Vuelve cada vez que cree que ya he muerto y puede devorarme.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Como la mayoría de las veces, Isabel se desespera y dice que no soporta el chiquero donde vivo, lleno de botes de helado y hojas, así que entre los dos nos ponemos a limpiar, me da órdenes y trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo no sé cuándo fue la última vez que vi debajo de la basura. Me sorprendo cuando veo el piso de madera despejado y un poco brillante.

Terminando ya entrada la noche, consigo dos enormes bolsas de basura y un sermón de lo importante que es la higiene y que si sigo viviendo de esta manera terminare por contraer a alguna infección por la suciedad.

—Encontré esto junto al teléfono.

Izzy me tiende una tarjeta, la tomo y al instante reconozco la tarjeta de Hanji, no puedo evitar poner mala cara.

—Al final Zöe la dejo.—Susurro.

—¿Otro psicólogo?—Pregunta curiosa.

Arrugo la tarjeta y la meto en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, suspiro con resignación.

—Otro.—Confirmo.

—Deberías darle gusto, para que te deje en paz.

Bufo divertido.

—Buen intento. ¿Te quedaras?

Le revuelvo el cabello, bostezo, sé que ella también piensa que debo visitar uno.

—No, mañana tengo trabajo.

No me ofrezco a llevarla a casa, ella tiene mi auto y se vale por sí misma.

Tampoco es que le tenga miedo al exterior, simplemente, pensar en salir es un poco chocante, no tengo a alguien a quien visitar, víveres que comprar o algo de ese tipo de cosas que la gente suele hacer.

En la escuela me llamaban "inadaptado social", no como ofensa, más bien, como etiqueta, como decirle a una chica, "guapa", "Inteligente", o a un maestro "estricto" "maleable". Al menos así lo veía yo.

Después de que Izzy se despida opto por ir a ver la televisión pero al final me quedo dormido, pero pasados unos minutos una pesadilla me altera y hace que mi parte paranoica salga pidiendo auxilio a las sombras y después me pongo a llorar. No sé qué es lo que me ha atormentado esta vez pero ya no duermo después de eso. Esta es una de esas veces en las que me arrepiento de vivir completamente solo.

Me hago un poco de chocolate y me acurruco en un sillón inflable con una cobija rodeándome el cuerpo, miro las paredes y trato de hacer que la pesadilla venga a mí.

Cuando meto mis manos a los bolsillos doy con una bolita de papel, lo desdoblo, leo su contenido.

" _Doctor Levi Ackerman"_

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Av. XXX_

 _Núm: X_

" _¿Levi… Ackerman?"_ pienso.

Es un nombre extraño si me lo preguntan, el apellido sin duda es Ingles o americano, aunque el nombre… no tengo ni idea de donde podría ser.

Leo de nuevo los datos de la ficha, es simple, letras negras y elegantes cursivas, está el escudo de medicina psicológica en una esquina y a parte de las arrugas nada más lo adorna.

—Ackerman.

Una chispa brinca en mi cerebro, dos neuronas luchan por conectarse, un recuerdo desea salir pero no parece ser muy importante porque no sumerge a la superficie con rapidez.

Me encojo de hombros.

A fin de cuentas solo es otro psicólogo del cual no deseo saber nada.

" _Psicología"_

" _Psicólogos"_

" _Psicopatología"_

" _Mente"_

" _Pensamientos"_

" _Memoria"_

" _Perfiles psicocriminales"_

" _Asesinos"_

" _Criminalística"_

" _Psicología Criminodelictiva"_

Lanzo la ficha a un lado y rápidamente busco una hoja y algo con lo que escribir.

" _¿Qué provoca que alguien se convierta en un asesino?"_

Escribo con letra rápida y poco entendible.

" _¿Es diferente el cerebro de un asesino? ¿Por qué?"_

" _Hide and Seek"_

" _Mascaras"_

" _Engaños"_

" _ **La luz de la calle alumbra las manchas de sangre, viscosas y rojas, la sombra sale del departamento, se funde en la eterna obscuridad de la noche, nadie fue consciente de que un asesino acababa de nacer" —PL.**_

" _Juegos mentales, astucia e inteligencia"_

Sonrió satisfecho, releo lo que acabo de anotar, corrijo mis notables faltas de ortografía y entonces ya tengo una nueva novela a publicar, prendo el computador y en primera plana aparece el icono de acceso directo a mi blog personal como escritor, subo el pequeño fragmento y anuncio la nueva historia, diez minutos después más de mil comentarios llegan preguntando por el pequeño prologo.

Entonces, de repente, necesito la ayuda de un psicólogo, me rio de la pequeña ironía, matare dos pájaros de un tiro, darle gusto a Hanji e Isabel y juntar datos psicopatológicos criminales para este nuevo escrito.

Después de todo… ¿Qué puedo perder?

Cuando el reloj marca las nueve de la mañana, marco el número impreso en la tarjeta, dos timbrazos más tarde una voz perezosa me contesta.

— _Consultorio del Doctor Ackerman._

—Buenos días, quiero una cita.

" _Eso ha sonado mal"_ pienso.

Soy muy malo con las palabras, soy mejor con las letras.

— _¿Disculpe?_

—Lo que quise decir es que… necesito una cita con el Doctor.

" _Sigue sonando mal"_

— _Ah, ya veo.—_ La mujer del otro lado de la línea se ríe de mi incapacidad para comunicarme.— _Voy a tomarle unos datos, ¿Está bien?_

—Claro.—Susurro acalorado por mi propia vergüenza.

— _Su nombre._

Dudo un poco.

—E… Eren Jaeger.—Ella lo repite para corroborar.

— _Edad._

—Veintiséis años.

Me pide una dirección, número telefónico, datos de alguna referencia y después me pregunta sobre qué tipo de problema es lo que quiero que el "Doctor" trate, mis horarios disponibles y después me pregunta sobre otras cosas más para hacer un post expediente.

—¿ _Le parece ser el último paciente? El Doctor Ackerman tiene llena toda la tarde, así que… ¿De 6:00 a 7:00 pm?_

—Me parece bien. No tengo problema con ello.

— _¿Cuál va a ser su forma de pago?_

—¿Efectivo?

Del otro lado la chica se ríe.

— _Hace mucho que no tenía pacientes que pagaran en efectivo._

—Lo siento, no suelo usar tarjetas de crédito y no tengo una cuenta en el banco.—Digo avergonzado.

— _Bien, le llamare en un rato para ver si el Doctor Ackerman lo puede atender hoy mismo._

—¿Tan pronto?

— _No sería su primera sesión, es parte de un protocolo, el Doctor tiene que hacerle un test para evaluarlo y hacerle un horario de acuerdo a usted._

—Ya veo.

Termino la llamada y después le comunico a Hanji que ya he hecho la cita con ese amigo suyo, ella casi grita de la emoción, Isabel por su parte me felicita y ruega que eso me haga recapacitar. No va a hacerlo, solo necesito al psicólogo para hundirme más a mi mundo.

Una hora después la chica me llama y dice que esta misma tarde el Doctor va a recibirme a las seis de la tarde pero que preferiblemente llegue media hora antes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que me quedo viendo una buena serie criminalística en la televisión, respondo algunas preguntas del blog y de _facebook._ Cuando el reloj da las cinco de la tarde, me doy un baño, busco algo que no sean sudaderas y pijamas con estampados infantiles.

Al verme en el espejo me consuelo diciendo que quizá alguien allá afuera este peor que yo.

Titubeo un poco al tocar el pomo de la puerta, espero no perderme entre las calles de la ciudad que no conozco pero en la que he vivido por más de siete años.

Y no lo hago…

Lo extraño de todo es que el consultorio está en un apartado departamental de lujo a casi veinte minutos de mi casa, es elegante y me da escalofríos, el consultorio se encuentra en la tercera planta del edificio " _Freiheit"_

La puerta está abierta, hay un olor a café demasiado suave y hace que me de hambre, es cierto, he desayunado galletas y leche y comí helado de menta, moriré de inanición.

—Buenas tardes.—Saluda una chiquilla castaña detrás de un bello escritorio de madera.

—Hola, buenas tardes, soy… Eren Jaeger.

La chica me mira sorprendida.

—Señor Jaeger… vaya… creí haber anotado que tenía veintiséis años, lo siento.—Ella busca mi expediente y borra mi edad y pone dieciséis.

—En realidad tengo veintiséis.—Digo avergonzado.

Ya recuerdo porque no me gusta salir de casa.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho.—Ella repite lo de borrar y anotar.

—No importa.

—El doctor Ackerman lo atenderá en un momento, esta con una paciente, así que espere un poco.

—Claro.

Antes de darme vuelta veo un libro sobre el escritorio.

—Ese libro… ¿Es "Ashes"?—Pregunto.

Ella mira el libro y después a mí.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Soy un bibliófilo, tengo la mayoría de los libros de esa escritora.

La chica sonríe emocionada.

—¿En serio? Yo la amo, es increíble, todas sus historias son asombrosas, aunque… siempre termina matando a los personajes más importantes.—Lo último me hace sonreír.

—¿Te parece malo?—Pregunto.

—No exactamente pero… hace que llore por varias horas.—Se sonroja y desvía la mirada.—Me encantan sus personajes.

Sonrío.

—Supongo que son buenos.

—Me encantaría conocerla, aunque jamás se ha dejado ver, ni accede ir a las firmas de autógrafos o a los eventos dedicados a sus libros, es una pena, me encantaría decirle lo asombrosa y fantástica que es.

—Sí, es una pena.

No es la primera vez que veo uno de mis libros en manos de una adolescente y que me diga lo mismo que ella, me alegra escuchar de primera mano esas palabras, si se lo preguntan, si… mi pseudónimo es el de una mujer, de repente las mujeres son más populares en el mundo de la literatura por lo que se me hizo más fácil entrar en él.

La puerta del consultorio se abre y sale una mujer rubia temblorosa y con la mirada turbia pero de alguna forma parece demasiado pensativa y relajada, saluda a la chica quien al parecer se llama Petra.

Petra se apresura a ir al consultorio, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y segundos después sale con la misma prisa, remueve algunos documentos de los cajones de su escritorio y vuelve al consultorio, después de varios minutos sale con una enorme carpeta pegada al pecho y con cara de fastidio.

—El Doctor Ackerman lo atenderá ahora. ¿Desea café? ¿Té? ¿Agua?

—Agua estará bien.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Próximamente...**

 **Segunda sesión.**

 **"El atador de mundos"**

* * *

 **Aquí está el primer besho capitulo…**

 **Si, sé que me tarde horrores pero estoy atareada con la Universidad y es un caos así que ando muy ocupada pero espero ser más constante.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios y/o críticas. :3**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **PARLEV"**


	3. Segunda Sesión

**Segunda sesión.**

 **"El atador de mundos"**

* * *

La primera vez que fui con un psicólogo fue cuando tenía aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro años, según mi madre por algunos problemas alimenticios que tenía, no soy muy consciente de lo que hacía a esa edad, ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que sea capaz de recordad. Más tarde visite a otros especialistas, de eso de los seis o siete años, no se la causa con exactitud y en cuarto años, a los diez, me atendieron dos psicólogos al mismo tiempo, uno por _deficit de atención_ y otro por _deficit de retención de conocimientos y de concentración,_ hasta los once. Después mi madre dijo que no iba a malgastar más dinero, al final creo que termine curándome yo mismo o tal vez simplemente me afecte más.

En retrospectiva, toda la gran experiencia con psicólogos me da algo de experiencia, es decir, puedo jugar el mismo juego analítico de leerme y leer a mi analista, para así, evitar que me descubra algo que me inculpe. No es algo muy inteligente. Lo sé.

Por alguna razón me he puesto muy nervioso, las manos me tiemblan y siento que tengo un nudo muy grande en la garganta, trago varias veces paro no puedo pasarlo, el corazón late rápido y mi estomago parece hervir internamente quemándome demasiado

El aroma del pequeño consultorio es familiar, no por los psicólogos que he visitado antes, es... un perfume que conozco pero que no puedo recordar, la chispa en mi cerebro vuelve, como si quisiera sacar un recuerdo del hoyo negro de mi mente. olfateo ligeramente y ... me dan ganas de vomitar, me siento algo mareado como si el mundo diera muchas vueltas.

―B...buenas tardes.―Susurro con un timbre algo audible.

―Señor... ¿Jaeger? ―Contesta el médico frente a mí, una carpeta llena de hojas oculta su rostro.

―Sí.

―Por favor, tome asiento.

La carpeta desaparece, descubriendo su rostro, pero su vista sigue pegada a las hojas, leyéndolas atentamente.

Parece algo joven, aunque todos los títulos y diplomas pegados en la pared derecha dicen otra cosa, el título como Lic. en Psicología es del 2013, hace como diez años, puedo calcular que tendrá unos treinta y algo, hay tantos cuadros que pienso que debe tener otro ciento guardado en casa, debe ser una persona altamente preparada en este campo, supongo que por eso Hanji me ha mandado con él. Me pregunto si ha hablado de mí.

Hay un librero en la pared contraria, es de madera, no sé de qué árbol pero es de uno que debe costar mucho dinero, lo sé porque mi madre compro muebles de ese tipo, son casi como reliquias; está atascado de libros, demasiado gruesos la mayoría, unos son demasiado antiguos que parecen que con solo tocarlos van a salir volando en cenizas, solo acercarme un poco y huele a páginas, es mi perfume favorito, el aroma de un libro es demasiado fortificante, aunque también un tanto mortal ya que hay muchos que se son antigüedades y sus hojas contienen algún tipo de bacteria, eso me dijo Isabel después de ver mi adicción por meter la nariz en los libros viejos que íbamos a comprar.

Sin dejar de ver la belleza de librero que tiene me dirijo hasta una de las sillas frente al enorme escritorio de mi nuevo psicólogo.

La silla rechina bajo mi peso, supongo que debo estar engordando, aunque Hanji dice lo contrario.

―Bien, Eren Jaeger ¿Cierto?

El médico alza la vista, ¿Es mi imaginación o hay un toque de sorpresa en su mirar?

―Así es.

Su rostro es afilado, pequeño y demasiado juvenil, tanto que parece casi un estudiante universitario, aunque su semblante es demasiado inteligente y examinador, serio y un tanto gélido, tiene ojeras casi imperceptibles bajo los ojos de un tono azulado y grisáceo oculto detrás de los anteojos de montadura negra, su cabello obscuro está un tanto despeinado como si de repente se hubiera desesperado tanto y se hubiera dedicado a sacudir cada hebra, su piel es blanca y demasiado pálida como si estuviera a punto de contraer algún tipo de gripe, se nota cansado y agobiado, harto de un largo día de trabajo, escuchar a cada persona que aparece en su puerta debe ser desesperante. La camiseta blanca que viste esta desabotonada de los primeros dos botones y la corbata un poco floja dejando ver su clavícula, sus huesos están demasiado marcados. Sus dedos son largos y huesudos, tiene las uñas mordidas, no todas, algunas parecen demasiado cuidadas, tal vez tiene algún tic nervioso, tiene los labios resecos, una nariz pequeña y respingada, largas pestañas y cejas no tan pobladas...

―Hanji Zöe me hablo de usted. " _Akira Cassie"_ la famosa escritora de literatura juvenil, ¿No?

Abro los ojos sorprendido, es un shock instantáneo, nadie me llama por mi pseudónimo, ni Hanji ni Isabel. Separo los labios para decir algo pero algo taponea mi cerebro.

―No se preocupe, su secreto se quedará aquí, no es de mi interés hacer que los medios lo acosen hasta la muerte. ―Aclara después de ver mi reacción.

―Lo siento. ―Desvió la mirada.

―Aunque debo advertirle que la razón por la que Hanji me dijo eso fue porque desea que usted venga a las sesiones diariamente hasta que lo dé de alta, es algo parecido a un amenaza.

"Si no vengo a las sesiones psicológicas ella va a sacar a la luz mi imagen" fácil y sencillo.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto. Maldita cuatro ojos.

―Parece que no está de acuerdo en eso. ¿Por qué ha venido entonces? ―Cuestiona cruzándose de brazos.

Lo pienso un poco, tuerzo los labios y me recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

―Tengo una nueva idea para una novela, pero necesito referencias psicopatológicas, podría buscarlo en internet o en alguna biblioteca pública pero... aprovechando que Zöe me ha dado una tarjeta para un psicólogo... creí que sería buena idea. ―Confieso jugando con los dedos.

―Ya veo, piensa que yo puedo ayudarlo.

―Sí, algo así... puedo darle créditos cuando la obra este publicada, no sé cuánto le podrían pagar pero... al ser un escritor afamado una buena cantidad...

―No me interesa el dinero, ya gano suficiente ejerciendo mi carrera. ―Interrumpe, junta sus dedos y se recarga sobre la mesa dejando caer su barbilla sobre el entrelace de sus dedos.

Trago saliva, así que no piensa ayudarme tan fácil. ¿Qué necesita? ¿Mi alma?

―Bueno... puedo pagarle con cualquier otra cosa... no sé... libros, tal vez, un nuevo consultorio en la zona central de la cuidad...

―Eso puedo costeármelo yo mismo. ―Vuelve a interrumpir. ―De haber querido ya lo habría hecho.

Diablos.

―Entonces, si no puede ayudarme, no tengo otra intensión de estar aquí, tendré que atarme a las consecuencias de eso...

―No le he dicho que no voy a ayudarlo, pero...

 _"No me jodas"_ Aprieto los dientes con discreción.

―¿Pero? Creo que... tiene demasiados pacientes como para agregar otro a su lista, es un trato bastante justo, yo vengo a investigar en su vasta biblioteca psicológica y usted se puede tomar esa hora de descanso. No me importa si me cobra la hora como paciente.

Él me mira con atención durante unos segundos y sonríe como si esto fuera divertido, me desconcerta.

―Hanji predijo que diría algo así. Por mi no hay problema, por supuesto, ella va a pagar los gastos de las consultas después de todo.

¿Está jugando conmigo?

Trago saliva con dificultad y de repente tengo un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, dejo salir aire con afán.

―Entonces... ¿Va a ayudarme?

―Supongo que sí, solo hágame un favor y llene esta hoja, solo para verificarle a esa mujer que ha estado aquí.

Ha aceptado demasiado rápido, parpadeo algo confundido, él se estira y me ofrece un lápiz, lo tomo sin estar del todo seguro, al final termino contestando un pretest, preguntas sencillas sobre mi estado de ánimo, mi estado de salud, mi estado mental y cosas por el estilo, no es largo, aproximadamente unas cien preguntas... por lo que sé los exámenes de personalidad llegan a tener más de mil preguntas.

―¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas? ―Se apresura una vez que termino el cuestionario, casi diez minutos después.

Su expresión ha cambiado, ahora es algo relajada, amigable y un tanto confiable, incluso ha llegado a sonreír algunas veces en menos de cinco minutos, se ha subido las mangas de la camiseta hasta los codos y se ha quitado los anteojos, incluso se ha hecho el cabello hacia atrás despejando su frente.

Mi corazón da un brinco agresivo y mi mente estalla en chispas, como si las neuronas estuvieran peleando por encontrar a su pareja para conectarse y sacar un recuerdo a flote.

Bajo la mirada, hay un largo rectángulo dorado con letras negras elegantes y cursivas que recitan " _Levi Ackerman"_

"Ackerman"

He escuchado ese apellido antes... pero no sabría decir donde, quizá el apellido de un artista, un cantante... un escritor no, me he memorizado a la mayoría que he leído, tal vez algún viejo conocido...

Algo me pica en la sien izquierda y tengo que tocarme con el dedo índice, mis manos están frías.

―Claro.

"Ackerman"

―¿Está casado?

―¿Luzco como alguien que lo está?

Él estira los labios divertido por mi respuesta.

―¿A qué edad comenzó a escribir?

―Desde que lo aprendí. ―Entrecierro los ojos un tanto obviando la pregunta.

Vuelve a sonreír por la respuesta.

―Lo siento, no supe expresarme, me refiero ¿A qué edad empezó su afán de ser escritor?

―Los diez años.

―¿Por qué quiso hacerse pasar por una mujer?

Arqueo una ceja.

―¿Razones personales? Simplemente fue algo que quise hacer, fue más fácil.

Frunce los labios no muy convencido de mi respuesta y mueve el bolígrafo con rapidez sobre las hojas de una nueva carpeta, supongo que una carpeta personal.

―¿Algún trastorno de la infancia?

―Ninguno.

―¿Acoso, maltrato?

―No y solo mi gato.

Alza la vista divertido.

―¿Su gato?

―Sí, es algo agresivo, si me rio de él me golpea.

Entrecierra los ojos como si estuviera tratando de saber qué es lo que pienso, parpadea algo confundido por las respuestas que estoy dando.

Las preguntas siguientes son sobre la relación con mi familia, a las que tengo que mentir, la relación que tengo con amigos, hago que Isabel se multiplique por mil, mi relación con el entorno, me vuelvo un ecologista y ese tipo de cosas con las que puede tratar de ver atreves de mi, por supuesto, creo que en realidad sabe que no estoy haciendo más que mentir, pero por el momento eso es lo de menos.

―Es alguien... inusual. ―Dice mirando con atención las respuestas que a anotado en una de las hojas de la carpeta.

Y entonces allí está de nuevo esa chispa.

En toda mi vida solo ha habido una persona que me ha llamado de esa forma, "Inusual"

Una sombra se proyecta en mi mente, como queriendo empujar el recuerdo, ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es?

―¿Gracias?

―No se lo tome a mal, simplemente que no muchas personas contestan de esa forma, muchos tratan ser más formales y rectos. Vienen a curarse, por así decirlo.

―Pero yo no vengo a eso.

―Viene por otro tipo de ayuda eso lo sé. ―Mete la hoja en la carpeta y la cierra, después abre una agenda demasiado atascada de papelitos de colores. ―¿Le parece que empecemos a trabajar en su novela la semana que entra? Tengo algunos pacientes que dar de alta esa semana, así que liberar horas será más sencillo para ambos.

Asiento rápidamente.

―Claro, aún así quiero empezar por los prólogos y construcción de mis personajes, aparte del escenario y los secundarios, tengo que empezar a diseñar los esqueletos y las líneas.

Arquea una ceja sorprendido.

―Demasiado trabajo para una novela fantástica.

―Entra en el género de suspenso, terror y gore. ―Susurro un tanto ofendido.

―Lo siento, no suelo leer ese tipo de libros, me atengo más a la ciencia.

Bufo, no es cuestión de leerlos o no, es cuestión de lógica.

Suspira algo apesadumbrado y se deja caer sobre la silla, es señal de que yo debo de irme.

―Entonces, hasta la próxima semana. ―Digo levantándome de la silla.

―Por supuesto, haré que mi secretaria le llame para que venga a ajustar horarios y trabajo.

Me levanto por completo y recorro la pequeña habitación, el piso es de madera y hay una hermosa lámpara de piso junto a uno de esos sillones que aparecen en las caricaturas, largo como si fuera una cama pero delgado como un sofá, a su lado hay una silla simple pero de aspecto cómodo.

―¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ―Digo una vez que estoy frente a la puerta.

―Adelante.

―¿Nos hemos visto antes? ―Aprieto el pomo de la puerta.

Giro el cuello para ver su rostro, su expresión relajada ha sido sustituida por una de estudio, como la de los científicos al ver a una rata de laboratorio, parece que desea hacerme otro tipo de preguntas para responderme.

―En lo absoluto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Tercera sesión.**

 **"El desertor de mundos"**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **"Parlev"**


	4. Tercera sesión

**Tercera sesión.**

" **El desertor de mundos"**

El cuchillo se queda enterrado en la barra de mantequilla, tal vez debí esperar un rato más a que se ablandara un poco más, pero tengo algo de hambre, se podría decir que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me preparo algo usando la estufa, la mayoría de las veces me alimento de helado y chocolate, Isabel se encarga de darme otro tipo de nutrimentos para que mi cuerpo no desfallezca en algún momento del día.

La sartén se calienta rápidamente, pongo el pan del lado en el que he embarrado la mantequilla y espero a que se dore un poco, busco la azúcar en algún lugar dentro de la alacena, Izzy es la que se encarga de etiquetar todo dentro de esta casa, ¿Debería llamarle?

Antes incluso de poder ser capaz de completar el pensamiento, el timbre de la puerta suena, no hay que ser un genio o parecido para saber quién es, sonrió para mí mismo, quizá ahora Izzy se dedique a leer mentes y teletransportarse.

—¿Qué tal en tu primer cita? —Pregunta nada más entrar.

—Bien, supongo.

—¿Bien? Es una respuesta extraña viniendo de ti, especialmente de ti.

—¿Extraña? ¿Debería ofenderme?

—Es con cariño. —Su nariz se mueve en el aire. —¿Huele a quemado?

—Ah, creo que mi pan con mantequilla ha sido historia. —Contesto con tranquilidad.

—Eren. —Grita corriendo rápidamente a la cocina.

Llego detrás de ella, a apagado la estufa y ha sacado un pedazo de pan ennegrecido de la sartén, lo sostiene con las uñas como si fuera algo toxico.

—Tú en definitiva no debes cocinar.

—Tenía hambre. —Contesto sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de casi se quema mi cocina y posiblemente el resto de mi casa.

—Eso es aún más raro, supongo que al fin y al cabo el psicólogo te ha servido. —Se gira y tira el pan en el bote de la basura. —Al menos para abrirte el apetito. —Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Arqueo una ceja a modo de ofensa.

Sin preguntarlo ella toma las cosas necesarias para hacer algo decente para comer, ha traído despensa fructífera y vegetal, así que con eso y otros alimentos dentro del refrigerador y la alacena empieza a cocinar, no le digo nada, la verdad es que ahora en verdad tengo hambre.

En algo tiene razón Isabel y es en el hecho de que tan solo llegar de mi pequeña entrevista con aquel tipo de nombre extraño he tenido hambre, como he dicho no es algo muy propio de mi organismo después de haberlo obligado a tener una dieta a base de grasas congeladas, me pregunto si es algo psicológico o simplemente algo parecido a una coincidencia, como a todo, trato de no darle más importancia de la necesaria, en realidad hace que tenga un revoltijo aún más grande dentro de mi cabeza y la verdad ya tengo uno muy grande.

—¿Y qué tal el psicólogo? ¿Amable? —Pregunta Izzy mientras mete un par de jitomates dentro de la licuadora.

Me dejo caer en una silla alta a un lado del refrigerador, me encojo de hombros, tomo mis piernas y las cruzo en forma de mariposa, en un rato más tendré calambres de tamaño colosal ya que mi circulación no es exactamente muy buena en estas épocas.

—Supongo, es un tipo… ¿Extraño? No sabría definirlo, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras.

—Inténtalo, no todo se basa en hojas y tinta. —Me presiona vaciando el contenido de la licuadora dentro de una cacerola caliente.

Bufo molesto, en verdad Isabel hace todo lo que está a su alcance para hacer que salga del hoyo en el que estoy metido.

Al final dejo salir aire rendido.

—Tiene una secretaria, al parecer ella lee mis libros. —Suelto el primer dato que me llega a la mente.

—Que raro. —Contesta con sarcasmo. —La escritora juvenil más famosa siendo leída por una adolescente, súper extraño, ¿No?

Entrecierro los ojos con cara de pocos amigos.

—No recuerdo su nombre, Tara o Pati, no sé, el consultorio es grande, al parecer el psicólogo es famoso o algo por el estilo, ni idea, cobra bien por las consultas, supongo.

—Deja de decir "Supongo" o "ni idea" "no sé", usa un vocabulario normal.

La pasta se hace blanda dentro del agua hirviente, después Isabel la saca y cuela sobre el puré de jitomate de la cacerola. El aire huele a pizza.

—¿Me vas a dejar contarte o vas a criticar mi falta de comunicación y descripción hablada?

—Sigue.

Dejo salir aire de nuevo y el estómago me gruñe.

—Su nombre es extraño, al parecer es inglés, me refiero a su nacionalidad. —Me balanceo tomando mis tobillos. —Es alguien…

Corto la línea de mis palabras y la continuo dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Cómo es?

¿Qué impresión me dio?

Alguien recto, alguien… alguien a quien conozco.

La sensación de haber visto a Levi Ackerman en algún lugar y temporada de mi vida sigue presente, a pesar de que él lo negó, no creo que haya mentido, ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Nada, porque quizá solo es idea mía, quizá solo fui yo el que se topó con él en el supermercado o en alguna caminata nocturna, o simplemente nunca nos habíamos visto las caras hasta ese momento.

Pero…

¿Por qué la sensación de leer su nombre hizo algún tipo de corto dentro de mis recuerdos?

El aroma de su oficina mi cerebro fue capaz de reconocerlo.

También su rostro, algo en sus facciones pequeñas me dicen que esa persona ya la he conocido antes, ¿Dónde? Esa es la pregunta del millón.

Levi Ackerman.

Levi Ackerman.

Levi…

Un estallido de ideas se desata en mi cabeza, hay una punzada de dolor dentro de mis sienes, hago una mueca y cierro los ojos, parece como mil relámpagos pegando en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, aprieto los dientes y presiono mis dedos fríos en la zona, es casi como un analgésico, presiono con fuerza para hacer que el dolor desaparezca lo más rápido posible.

—… alguien pequeño. —Susurro.

—¿Qué?

—Es alguien pequeño, sus manos lo eran, también su rostro. —Respondo alzando el rostro.

—¿Pequeño? ¿Recién graduado?

—Todo lo contrario, lleva varios años en el puesto, creo que es más grande que yo, en cuanto a edad, claro.

Isabel suelta una risita.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Bajo la mirada a la unión de las plantas de mis pies, la sangre deja de circular por mis piernas y es momento de estirarlas antes de sentir el dolor característico de la interrupción de la circulación sanguínea.

—No lo recuerdo.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Los tres días siguientes a mi primera cita con el psicólogo me dedico de lleno a la nueva novela en proceso " _Hide and seek"_ , algo lleno de suspenso y misterio, con un par de pinceladas de terror.

La narrativa la hará un chico, a comparación del resto de mis novelas donde la chica es la narradora, pero la chica seguirá siendo la protagonista, me dedico a darles una personalidad, una cara, una apariencia, fechas de cumpleaños y todo lo que sus fichas de datos personales deben llevar, pasatiempos, comida favorita y ese tipo de curiosidades que los fans buscan después de encariñarse con algún personaje, después creo los escenarios pertinentes a lo que creo seria el lugar perfecto de los hechos, pienso en las probabilidades de que "este" o "aquel" sean el personaje favorito de la temporada, dependiendo la personalidad y su pasado hago estadísticas de que tanta popularidad puede llegar a ganar y con base a ello decido que tan importante debe ser para matarlo, los efectos que produciría en el fandom pertinente y la manera más heroica o dramática para morir. Es divertido hacerlo de vez en cuando.

En _"Revenge"_ creí que el protagonista sería un tanto odiado y crearía algún tipo de discordia por su actitud holgazana y torpe, pero resulto ser alguien muy querido, en cambio la protagonista y heroína resulto ser algo parecido a una villana, no llegaron a odiarla pero su muerte y aparición no confirmada y repentina en el epilogo no provoco grandes revuelos como los que tenía pensados.

Pero en _"Ashes"_ la mayoría hizo varias amenazas por la cantidad de muertes, el pasado trágico de la protagonista, el destino del protagonista, la inconformidad ante el triángulo amoroso y la no decisión final de la protagonista, e incluso un pequeño cameo de otro libro llego a dar un gran problema entre fans.

A veces no logro entenderlos del todo.

Me entretengo dibujando y escribiendo posibles finales alternativos para la historia, escucho algo que podría quedar con la trama del libro y hago combinaciones diferentes para entretenerme, también investigo un poco en internet sobre lo que más me causa curiosidad en los criminales seriales, ¿Qué pasa en su mente? ¿Porque asesinan? Preguntas de ese tipo, más que nada psicológicas y biológicas. También hago una lista de preguntas que me gustaría que mi psicólogo respondiera para mí.

Me pregunto si mantendrá su promesa, tanto de ayudarme como de mantener mi identidad guardada, la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos como para salir a la luz en estos instantes.

—¿Eren? ¿Estas ocupado? —Isabel entra en mi estudio vestida con un bonito overol y unos zapatos campistas.

—Trabajando. —Contesto.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Su voz suena aburrida, alzo la mirada para observarla.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Me sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos y resplandecientes.

—Me acabo de ganar dos boletos al parque de diversiones. —De su bolsa saca los dos tickets mostrándomelos con energía.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? Quiero que vayamos, los dos.

Hago una risa sarcástica que nace desde el fondo de mi garganta, después vuelvo a mi labor de seguir dibujando.

—Estoy ocupado ve con uno de tus amigos… puedes decirle también a Hanji. —Murmuro.

—No, el chiste es que vayas tú conmigo, Eren. —Me toma del brazo obligándome a mirarla. —Necesitas salir, que te pegue el sol, estas tan pálido, pareces un muerto viviente, necesitas diversión, despejar tu mente, hacer que tu cerebro se oxigene, anda, metete a bañar.

—Isabel, no tengo ganas de salir. —Digo con desgana.

—¿Y tú cuando tienes ganas de algo que no sea leer y escribir? Anda, que no te estoy preguntando. —Con un poco de su fuerza me obliga a levantarme, me jala hasta mi habitación.

—Suenas igual a mi madre, Izzy.

—Lo que digas pero tú vienes conmigo.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, una nueva novela me está esperando y no va a escribirse sola.

—Pues tampoco va a salir corriendo, créeme, te estará esperando hasta que vuelvas, una ida al parque de diversiones no va a matarte.

—No lo sabes, ¿Qué tal si ya soy un vampiro y si el sol me da en la piel me convierta en cenizas?

—No digas tonterías, si es así entonces… ni modos, al menos lo intente, mueve el trasero que esos boletos no van a gastarse solos.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro de pesadumbre pero al final obedezco, en realidad todo sea por que deje de molestarme durante un rato.

Al salir de la ducha Izzy me deja un conjunto deportivo-campista en la cama para que use, en verdad es ropa de la que no tengo recuerdo alguno de comprar, de seguro estaba hasta el fondo del armario.

—Estoy listo.

Isabel se da media vuelta, me mira de pies a cabeza y lanza un silbido de adulación, me hace sentir incómodo.

—Si salieras un poco más quizá ya hasta tendrías novia. —Comenta, luego me sonríe con inocencia, como si no hubiera sido su intención hacer ese comentario.

—Sabes que…

—Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, andando. —Agita las llaves de mi auto en el aire y da brinquitos hasta la salida. —Aunque no te vendría mal tener pareja, no importa que.

—Isabel Magnolia. —Me detengo a mitad de entrar al vehículo y la miro acusadoramente, se encoje de hombros y mete las llaves arrancando el motor.

Ruedo los ojos, cuando se pone en plan de fastidiarme no hay quien la pare, en verdad es un dolor en el trasero si se lo propone.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente...**

 **°Cuarta sesión°**

 **『Entre mundos』**

* * *

" **Akira Cassie" en realidad era mi anterior seudónimo, se me hizo gracioso dárselo a este Eren xD, es algo representativo.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	5. Cuarta sesión

**Cuarta sesión.**

" **Entre mundos"**

—Esta puede ser la hamburguesa más deliciosa que podrías probar en toda tu vida. —Izzy toma entre los dedos el grasoso pan y le da una mordida gigantesca, exageradamente se ha metido media hamburguesa a la boca.

Siento unas terribles ganas de devolver lo poco que he comido esta mañana, es asqueroso.

—Paso. —Digo haciendo a un lado el plato donde está mi propia comida "rápida"

—Oh, vamos, solo dale un mordisco, es deliciosamente mortal, la piña le da un sabor dulce a lo picoso.

Arqueo una ceja como si no le creyera, pero en realidad me viene valiendo muy poco que sabor le da a que o que cosas pueden hacer con mi sistema gustativo.

—Tengo pensado como voy a morir, pero creerme que no va a ser por exceso de colesterol en la sangre.

—Dios, solo es una hamburguesa, no vas a morirte por tener solo un poco de colesterol.

—No quiero arriesgarme.

Hace casi como unos diez años que no como una de estas cosas, creo que la última vez fue cuando mi madre me llevo a Mc Donald, en realidad tampoco fue la mejor experiencia del mundo, la carne estaba algo cruda y mi madre se peleó con el dependiente del lugar, no es exactamente el mejor recuerdo, dicen que una de estas cosas tarde seis meses en abandonar tu sistema. No es bonito pensar en eso.

El aroma del jamón friéndose, las papas, cátsup, salsa, pan, mayonesa y todo ese tipo de cosas grasientas en el aire no me abren el apetito como lo hicieron con mi pequeña y tragona amiga, al contrario, provocan que me den ganas de vomitar, es demasiado asqueroso. Tal vez por el hecho de que hace mucho que no como en la calle o porque estoy acostumbrado a no oler comida en mi entorno, Izzy siempre abre las ventanas cuando cocina en mi casa y yo nunca estoy presente hasta que me jala de las orejas para hacerme sentar frente al plato. En realidad no lo sé, solo estoy consciente de que esto no me da hambre y que quiero regresar a mi hueco de ratón como suele llamarlo Hanji e Isabel.

—No seas payaso y come, no comerás nada hasta la noche. —Declara ella pidiendo una segunda hamburguesa, no puedo evitar poner cara de asco, tiene los dedos brillantes gracias al aceite y llenos de queso y cátsup, las comisuras de la boca no son mejores, parece una niña pequeña que no sabe comer sola.

—Olvídalo, no voy a tragarme eso, te esperare a que termines, después buscare otra cosa de comer, debe haber algo que no me mate lentamente o que permanezca en mi organismo por medio año.

Suspira rendida, sabe que no voy a cambiar de opinión por mucho que insista.

—Está bien, entiendo. —Se estira por una servilleta y se limpia la cara y las manos. — ¿No quieres unas papas? —Niego rápidamente antes de que las pida por mí.

—No quiero nada grasoso.

—El helado que te atascas en casa es grasoso, niño.

—Es grasa congelada.

Pone los ojos en blanco, el tendedero del pequeño restaurante le da su nuevo pedido y ella ataca el bocadillo como si fuera un tigre sobre un venado y creo que el tigre sería más benévolo y delicado, se supone que es mujer, debería tener algo de pudor, ahora entiendo porque no tiene novio ni se casa, nadie podría con ella y su enorme hoyo negro que tiene como estómago, llevaría a la bancarrota a cualquiera.

Después de eso compramos helados de yogurt, ella lo atiborra de chocolate, chispas, crema de galletas y pasas, el mío es demasiado sencillo, granillo y chocolate.

Pasamos a varias recreaciones, principalmente a las que Isabel le atraen, los juegos rápidos, de altas velocidades y alturas, esos que te hacen ir de cabeza por todo el recorrido o el pasaje dentro de una casa de terror, donde por cierto termine gritando la mayor parte del recorrido y lleno de alguna sustancia de procedencia desconocida en el cabello, Izzy asegura que es agua pero no le creo, entramos a la casa de los espejos donde ella no paraba de burlarse de mí y me golpeo cuando le dije que se veía gorda en el espejo normal, me jalo hasta el juego donde lo más divertido es pasar debajo de una cascada de agua a toda velocidad, por supuesto termine mojado hasta los huesos, al único juego que me negué a subir fue a una cosa parecida a una resortera que te lanzaba al aire sobre quien sabe cuántos metros, escuchar a las personas gritar en el aire y girar sobre la silla ya era de por si aterrador, no soy fan de las alturas, ni de la velocidades peligrosas, pero en definitiva no de las alturas.

No niego que me divertí, me reí bastante en algunas recreaciones, ya sea por lo divertido o por lo nervioso que me puse al posiblemente estar al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión, grite hasta que la garganta me ardió y quede afónico por unos minutos y, debo admitirlo, vomite durante mucho tiempo después de subir a un juego donde el asiento privado giraba, la plataforma donde estaba el asiento giraba, la maldita rueda también giraba y todo termino girando fuera y dentro de mí, a Izzy se le hizo gracioso girar más rápido nuestra plataforma, a mí no. Claro.

—Me duele la barriga de tanto gritar y reír, hay que sentarnos allá, ¿Quieres?

Asiento, porque la verdad mis piernas no funcionan del todo correcto, podría desfallecer en cualquier instante.

—¿A que ahora añoras la hamburguesa que despreciaste en la tarde?

—No, moriría y no la añoraría jamás, créeme.

—Claro, solo falta el espectáculo de juegos artificiales y volveremos a casa, aunque vi algunos anuncios sobre un espectáculo sorpresa, ya mero es navidad.

Miro el cielo, está a punto de cerrar el día, aún hay colores cálidos, un leve naranja y un diluido amarillo, allí donde termina el sol, pero predominan más los colores fríos, como el azul naval y el morado obscuro, la luna brilla solo un poco más, creo que tendremos cuarto menguante esta noche.

—Sí, ya mero. —Recargo mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la banca, esta frío y una corriente de escalofríos me recorre la espalda pero no me aparto.

—¿Iras a visitar a tu madre? —Pregunta Izzy en un susurro audible.

—No, sabes que no, me quedare en casa viendo películas hasta tarde y comprare ponche en alguna tienda, tal vez compre galletas de edición especial, lo de cada año. —Contesto vagamente.

—Eren.

—Izzy.

—No está bien, ella te extraña, tu padre también, ha sido mucho tiempo.

—Yo también los extraño… pero…

—¿Isabel?

Una tercera voz se nos une, no la conozco, así que me siento correctamente imitando a Izzy, una chica de corto cabello negro y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello se acerca hasta nosotros con un chico detrás de ella, cabello rubio ceniza y de ojos azul traslucido.

—¿Mikasa? Vaya coincidencia. —Izzy se levanta como un resorte y abraza a la chica. —¿Es tu hermano?

—Sí, Farlan, Isabel, Isabel, Farlan.

—Mucho gusto.

Hacen presentaciones cortas, se sonríen y hacen preguntas personales, por mi parte me quedo callado en mi lugar, sin hacer ruido o bulla, esperando que no me noten y me pasen de largo, son conocidos de ella, no míos, así que no importa si tengo que ser cortes o amable.

—Él es Eren, es un amigo de la infancia, se podría decir que nos conocemos desde antes de nacer. —Ese es el mismo chiste de siempre.

Cierro los ojos, como si me hubieran golpeado levemente con fuerza, luego los abro y sonrió lo más amable posible.

—Hola. —Me levanto de la banca y hago el rito pertinente a los saludos y presentaciones informales.

—Mikasa es una amiga de la compañía, aunque estudio conmigo el primer año de la preparatoria, ¿Tal vez la recuerdes? —Indica Isabel.

Es alta, bonitas facciones, ojos de un profundo gris obscuro, cabello casi perfectamente peinado de forma desordenada, sus ojos están ligeramente rasgados, largas pestañas curvas, de complexión delgada, como el de una modelo sin anorexia, bien alimentada y ejercitada… no la recuerdo.

No es personal, no recuerdo a nadie que pase rápidamente por mi vida, a pesar de que parece ser alguien que llama la atención con su simple presencia no es alguien que me genere algún recuerdo vago.

Pero…

—Discúlpalo, tiene mala memoria. —Se adelanta Izzy al ver que no contesto.

Pero…

—No hay problema, de hecho creo que jamás nos hemos visto hasta ahora, ¿No? Tal vez solo nos cruzamos en la preparatoria, pero nada más.

—Si eso creo.

La conozco.

Bueno… tal vez a ella no exactamente, pero… sus rasgos, son tan similares, la forma de los ojos, el tono de piel, la complexión… alguien igual a ella pero del sexo contrario.

Trago saliva al dar con ese contraste.

No es algo cómodo después de encajar perfiles.

Tuerzo los labios y trato de mostrar indiferencia por estas dos personas nuevas, me gustaría no tener nada que ver con ellos, algo me susurra que ella no es solo una coincidencia física.

Hablan durante unos minutos, sobre cosas del trabajo y cosas triviales como los boletos que se ganaron para venir al parque de diversiones, trato de fingir estar distraído con el celular o con el ambiente del parque, aunque sea mentira.

—Eren, el espectáculo ya va a comenzar, vamos.

Cuando pienso en decir que quiero ir al baño ella me toma de la muñeca y me jala detrás de ella y su compañera de trabajo.

—Oye, Farlan, ¿Dónde está? —Pregunta Mikasa.

—Quería ir al baño, iré a buscarlo.

—Okey, aquí estaré, si se llena de gente llámame.

El chico se aleja corriendo agitando la mano en señal de que ha entendido.

—¿A dónde fue? —Pregunta Izzy después de ver que el chico ha desaparecido.

—Ha ido a buscar a mi hermano mayor, te lo presentare tan solo lleguen.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

Antes de que responda el espectáculo empieza y ambas se distraen admirando el cielo lleno de luces de colores, una tras otra explotando en imágenes divertidas, los niños ríen y señalan las figuras, algunas parejas se toman de las manos y lanzan suspiros.

Admito que es algo digno de ver, los rostros de las personas reflejan el color de las luces, amarillos, anaranjados, rojos, verdes, azules, explosiones de todo, chispas de luz que bajan y se apagan lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, a lado de los pies de la gente.

Me recuerdan a demasiadas cosas, como aquel proyecto de física en último año de preparatoria, donde el chiste era lanzar globos de cantoya al cielo, más que algo escolar lo veíamos como nuestra propia despedida, iluminando el cielo con las tenues luces de la llamas de fuego que hacían que el globo se elevase más y más, ya fuera para perderse en el cielo o atorarse en algún árbol.

En esas fechas en que las flores de jacaranda florecían, los arboles con pétalos morados acompañados de los globos, a finales de la tarde del mes de abril, el cielo casi obscurecido, con las luces de los edificios apagadas, solo uno que otro salón que tenía clases que impartir nos acompañaban, un aire cálido que nos acariciaba las mejillas mientras observábamos nuestro espectáculo privado, todos juntos, esa generación que nos despidió, allí era donde todos murmuraban el futuro que deseaban que les esperara, deseando ser alguien en la vida muy pronto, no todos lo lograron, tal solo hay que mirarme para confirmarlo, pero era algo tan nostálgico que incluso después de muchos años hace que tenga ganas de llorar.

Los fuegos artificiales terminan y después todo el parque se ilumina con series de luces de todos los colores que representan la navidad, dándole la bienvenida a esta celebración nueva.

Comienzos de Diciembre, el mes donde las esperanzas son táctiles, los sueños alcanzables y los deseos una realidad, la fecha donde todos piensan que el mundo está pintado de rosa y azul.

Siento un peso extra en el brazo, Izzy me abraza y me susurra.

—Tengo hambre.

Sí, todo en ella hace que el bello efecto de los fuegos artificiales se pierda y el delirio de algo bonito se vaya a la basura, en serio, ¿Cómo es que somos amigos de tanto tiempo?

—Vayamos por algo antes de volver a casa, después te iras a dormir, que tengo trabajo que hacer. —Digo como si fuera su padre.

—Sí, Capitán, como ordene. —Hace un saludo militar gracioso.

El chico, Farlan si no mal recuerdo, vuelve jadeante, ni siquiera recordaba que nos había abandonado antes del espectáculo de luces.

—Se fue, el bastardo uso el baño como excusa y se largó. —Murmura entre jadeos exagerados.

Mikasa frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños.

—Maldito, todavía que me tomo la molestia en invitarlo hace estas niñerías.

—Dejo un mensaje en la puerta del baño diciendo que Erwin necesita alimento.

La chica bufa divertida.

—¿Su maldito gato obeso? Esa cosa no necesita más alimento, es más con él podríamos hacer barbacoa para un centenar de soldados.

—Deja de despotricar contra su gato aquí, Mikasa, mejor vamos por el coche y despotricas contra él en casa.

El sonido de un celular interrumpe su plática, la chica saca su móvil y abre el mensaje, sé que no es nada bueno cuando su aura se vuelve terriblemente peligrosa, está a punto de matar el aparato y parece que en algún lugar del mundo va a ocurrir una desgracia.

—Se llevó el auto. —Murmura con voz silbante, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo tengo las llaves ¿Cómo pudo…?

Al meter las manos en la bolsa de su sudadera descubre que en realidad esa otra tercer persona si los ha dejado sin medio de transporte.

—Voy a matarlo, en serio, voy a matar a ese mal nacido.

Isabel y yo nos quedamos quietos, calladitos, como si hacer cualquier mínimo movimiento provocara la tercera guerra mundial.

Sin decir nada más Mikasa da media vuelta y camina haciendo que sus tenis resuenen fuertemente contra la grava, Farlan titubea, se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y no sabe qué hacer con exactitud, termina dando una rápida disculpa y va tras su hermana.

—Vaya. —Digo

—No digas nada, que de seguro pensaste en hacer lo mismo en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Escaparme por el baño?

—Si.

—Admito que sí, pero no soy tan ágil ni valiente.

—Vamos por algo de comer, ¿Te parece?

—Claro.

Caminamos como muñecos de resortes, como si hubiéramos sido nosotros a quien amenazaron con matar a patadas o gritos de recriminación.

 **§**

Lo primero que encuentro al despertar es un peludo paisaje, es decir, el trasero de mi gato sobre mi cara.

—Armin, ya te dije que no duermas aquí, dejas todo lleno de pelos. —Me sacudo y el gato salta de la cama, corre hasta su plato de comida, diciendo que como no he muerto para que sea capaz de devorarme al menos lo alimente correctamente.

Me doy una ducha rápida, como no hay planes importantes para el día, igual a los otros, me pongo un pants holgado de tela demasiado delgada y suave, bajo hasta la cocina para ver que comer, Isabel se ha ido temprano, tenía una llamada de emergencia, solo hay galletas y leche, dejo café preparado pero no soy muy partidario de él.

Me hago leche achocolatada con hielos y caliento unos waffles huérfanos que había en el congelador, los baño de miel y me voy al estudio a continuar con el proyecto que tengo en mente.

La trama se dará en un país alterno y futurista, comienzo el prólogo con un asesinato simple y con poca descripción, doy la primer pista del asesino sin dar a conocer realmente su identidad, me levanto y lleno una botella con agua para pasar el resto de la mañana, saco un bote de helado y vuelvo de nuevo a mi mullida silla hecha de un material esponjado y cómodo.

Izzy llama para verificar que me haya levantado de la cama, me pide que caliente la lasaña que ha dejado en el refrigerador y que esa noche no vendrá, volverá a su propia casa porque tiene mucho trabajo, le digo que no hay problema y que la espero hasta la próxima semana o el próximo mes si es mejor, me regaña, exige que le llame al psicólogo y pregunte sobre mi horario de citas, le llevo la corriente durante unos minutos antes de que me grite:

— _Tomate las cosas en serio y deja de perder el tiempo._

Y aun así no hago caso.

Me dedico más que nada a redactar la nueva historia y a perder el tiempo con otros proyectos no oficiales, uno que otro que tengo en mente pero que no me atrevo a publicar, uno de ellos es demasiado personal que me da algo de pena y los demás que son como mis primeros hijos, pequeños polluelos de letras y tinta de colores. Suena extraño, lo sé.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, cuando decido ver una buena serie policiaca que recomiendan mucho por la TV, el teléfono suena, al no estar lleno de basura y papeles es fácil dar con él.

—Diga.

— _¿Señor Jaeger?_

—Supongo que a él llama.

Una risita femenina me contesta del otro lado.

— _Soy Petra Ral, la asistente del Doctor Ackerman, llamo para agendar su primera cita y mandarle su horario a partir de ahora._

Casi estoy a punto de decir que mejor cancele todo y que desisto de los servicios psicológicos, pero, como si estuvieran a mi lado, las voces de Hanji e Isabel molestando hasta el fin de los tiempos hace que me arrepienta.

—Sí, claro, creí que llamarían a finales de la semana.

— _Bueno, un par de pacientes se han dado de alta y el Doctor ha dicho que cuanto antes mejor._

Suena más a "Entre más rápido me deshaga del extraño escritor mejor."

No podría estar más de acuerdo.

La cita principal queda programada para este lunes entrante a las siete de la tarde, el ultimo paciente como habíamos quedado antes, el resto de las sesiones no serán diferentes se ajustaran dependiendo los avances que tengamos y ese tipo de cosas que solo él podría entender y que yo finjo comprender para no parecer un ignorante completo.

—¿ _Tiene alguna duda?_

—Ninguna, gracias.

— _Por cierto… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

—Claro.

— _¿Ya se ha enterado del nuevo libro que sacara "Akira Cassie"? lo ha publicado en su blog hace solo unos días y hace unos minutos a dado el reparto y subió un boceto de la protagonista, al parecer la trama será policiaca._

No puedo evitar sonreír algo divertido.

—Sí, me llego el aviso a mi correo, ¿Le parece interesante? Creo que lo será.

— _Siempre lo son, me gusta el diseño que le está dando, quiero saber quién será el protagonista, aunque tengo varias dudas ¿Cree que si le pregunto en su blog me conteste?_

—Claro, siempre lo hace, no creo que deje que sus fans se decepcionen de ella.

La chiquilla da un chillido emocionado y escucho como es reprendida del otro lado de la línea.

— _Tengo que volver al trabajo… ¿Podríamos hablar después de los libros? No conozco a mucha gente de mi edad que los lea y los pacientes que llegan son demasiado viejos como para que los lean, me emociona encontrar a alguien que comparta mis gustos._

" _Si supieras…"_

—Claro.

— _Bueno… me despido, que pase una buena tarde, señor Jaeger._

—Hasta luego.

" _Y no soy señor"_

Dejo salir una bocada enorme de aire atascado en mis pulmones.

Bueno, supongo que el libro estará antes de lo previsto, llamo a Hanji para darle aviso de que su amigo me ha marcado en su agenda, parece demasiado emotiva.

Hay un pitido en la computadora, lanza un nuevo mensaje.

 _De: Firefly 34_

 _Buenas tardes, Akira, lamento las molestias que podría causarle, soy una de sus grandes fans, estoy emocionada por su nuevo libro, he visto cada publicación que ha hecho acerca, un amigo y yo hemos hablado mucho de su nueva obra pero tenemos un par de dudas y quisiera que me ayudara. Espero no sea un inconveniente…_

Sonrió divertido, así que lo ha hecho después de todo, leo todas sus preguntas, algunas de ellas tienen que ver con el género del libro y sus contenidos y otras tratan sobre cosas que vienen dentro del pequeño prologo que he dado hace unos días.

Respondo a casi todas las preguntas sin que lleguen a ser reveladoras o muy exclamativas, le doy un enorme agradecimiento por escribirme y leer los libros, de alguna forma se siente bien leer todos esos comentarios, hacen que no me sienta tan yo.

Es extraño que ella me haya mencionado como un amigo, se siente raro.

Preparo algo de chocolate caliente antes de volver al trabajo, hago un par de dibujos digitales en la computadora, personajes nuevos y otros antiguos, sigo respondiendo mensajes y sigo escribiendo. En algún momento de la tarde me quedo dormido sobre una pila de hojas y trabajos.

Tengo un sueño extraño, un sueño sobre mi pequeño y vergonzoso pasado secreto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente:**

 **Quinta sesión**

" **Un mundo roto"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	6. Quinta sesión

**Quinta sesión.**

" **Un mundo roto"**

Usualmente mis sueños suelen tratar de aquel rostro que no reconozco del todo, hay una niebla que cubre y me impide ver a esa persona que trata de salir del obscuro inconsciente de mi mente.

La ligera lluvia me despierta, creo que es eso o el hecho de que Armin ha saltado encima de la computadora pasando su peluda cola por mi cara, pienso que hay veces en las que realmente me detesta, dicen que los gatos en realidad no son muy agradecidos con sus cuidadores. Aunque en realidad no lo sé, nunca me lo ha dicho abiertamente.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro de pesadez, siento el cuerpo ligeramente pesado, como si estuviera en una nube pero de esas que salen de los trenes de vapor, la cabeza me pesa, mi mente esta embotada, atada por un par de hilos al mundo de los sueños, me levanto de encima de un montón de papeles y bolígrafos, creo que me he marcado la cara.

Siento algo frio en la cara, siento mis mejillas con la punta de los dedos, al parecer estuve llorando mientras dormía, me pregunto qué tipo de sueño fue el que tuve.

Hay un suceso en mi pasado que he olvidado, una parte que se ha borrado de mi historial de vida, se ha ocultado temeroso en lo más recóndito de mi inconsciente, resguardado y bajo llave para evitar que me haga daño. Pero ese suceso aparece dentro de mis sueños, revelándose y torturándome lentamente, golpeándome con plumas de fuego.

Por algunos libros sé que mi mente ha guardado ese recuerdo como forma de defensa, el cerebro es tan listo que quita de en medio aquellos sucesos dolorosos, tristes o trágicos de nuestra caja de recuerdos, todo para proteger nuestro presente y futuro, esperando con desesperación que llevemos una vida sana sin esos episodios que tanto daño nos hicieron y que de ser libres no apuñalarían por la espada para que seamos incapaces de seguir adelante.

— _Miau˜_

Giro el rostro, los ojos azul intenso de Armin me observan desde una esquina del pequeño estudio, hay veces en las que me pongo a pensar que no solo es un gato, sus ojos brillan tan inteligentemente que dudo que solo piense en pescado y fajitas de carne, es como si preguntara como estoy o dijera que lo olvide y que siga adelante, que deje pensar un rato y me relaje.

—Tienes hambre ¿Eh? —Me levanto de la silla y voy en busca de la bolsa de alimento. —Anda.

El gato duda un instante y después se mete entre mis piernas logrando que casi caiga al piso, si no fuera por la pared a mi derecha.

Abro una lata de apestoso olor a carne en salsa, no me gusta mucho el aroma, de hecho en general no me gusta el olor de la comida, me revuelve el estómago. Vacío el contenido en el plato y tiro rápidamente el aluminio, me sacudo la nariz para alejar el olor y vuelvo al estudio.

Recuerdo que Armin era un gatito delgaducho, pequeño y chillón, yo acababa de llegar a esta ciudad cuando lo encontré dentro de una caja de cartón, enredado en una cobija sucia y llena de pelo, no lo adopte de inmediato como suele pasar en los animes shojo, me quede parado, observándolo y pensando demasiado en la crueldad humana y en lo desalmado que era abandonar a un ser vivo indefenso a su suerte. De ser un bebé recién nacido, el gobierno haría un escándalo por todos los medios de comunicación, achacando el hecho de que una madre desalmada abandono a su propia sangre a su suerte, pero lo que yo tenía enfrente era un gatito, solo y con hambre, sin muchas opciones de supervivencia.

Si me dan a elegir entre alojar en mi casa a cien refugiados de una guerra o desastre natural y a cien animales heridos y sin hogar, sin dudarlo mucho elegiría a los animales, son mucho más agradecidos, amables y te hacen pasar mejor el rato que un humano. Basta con darle un trozo de carne a un perro para que te siga toda la vida. Si se lo das a un humano es posible que te apuñale por la espalda para quitarte tu parte.

No soy quien para criticarlos, criticarnos, ni nadie para tachar a todo ser humano en la tierra pero pocos hacen algo para demostrar lo contrario, demostrar que no nos estamos convirtiendo en máquinas asesinas sin sentimientos.

Nuevamente pienso demasiado en cosas sin mucho sentido.

Isabel me dijo que me quedara con el gato después de tomar la caja y lo llevara a su departamento, no sabía que más hacer que llevárselo y dejar que se encargara de él, yo era, soy, un desastre por mí mismo, trabajosamente me acordaba de alimentarme, asearme y recordar en que día y mes es en el que vivo, tenía miedo de matarlo por mi ineptitud de supervivencia.

Me tarde varias semanas en adaptarme a él, recordar de darle de comer, asearlo para evitar una infección, llevarlo al veterinario periódicamente y darle su propio espacio. Al final era mi acompañante, entendió que yo era un ser humano torpe y se adaptó a eso, aprendió a cazar y alimentarse por su propio medio, en ocasiones también se ocupaba de que yo mismo me alimentara, parecía que el animal me cuidaba a mí en vez de yo a él, es como si entendiera que no estoy hecho para vivir por mi cuenta y cuidar de otro ser vivo.

Pero sea como sea, aquí estamos, intentando sobrevivir. Él esperando a que yo muera para devorar mis restos y yo esperando dejar de existir físicamente.

Tecleo para despertar la computadora pero esta no reacciona, bufo, al parecer se ha quedado sin batería, eso es triste. Giro el rostro pensado en donde es que deje el cargador, abro el cajón del escritorio, reviso debajo de los papeles en el suelo, hago una mueca de fastidio. Malditos objetos movibles.

Pienso en dejar así todo e irme a jugar videojuegos y esperar a que Isabel venga y busque el cargador, peor el pensar en que me regañara, me dirá que soy un holgazán y blah, blah, hace que mueva las piernas por el estudio buscando los cables, al final los diviso a lado de lo que parece una gran caja de plástico color lila, me pregunto cómo es que volaron hasta ese lugar. Pienso que los duendes en verdad existen. Me asusta. Creo que quemare la casa en cuanto vea uno rondar por allí con mis cosas.

Me estiro para jalar el cargador, me paro de puntillas y en un balanceo mal dado jalo el cable y me baño con los objetos de la caja, algo me golpea la cabeza, suspiro rendido, creo que me dejare caer en medio del estudio y esperare a que Izzy venga a limpiar, no sé cómo es que sigo vivo para estas fechas.

Una foto llama mi atención, me agacho a tomarla y ver de qué trata, somos Isabel y yo, el último día de preparatoria, ella tenía el cabello corto y amarrado en dos coletas con ligas verdes, tiene una sonrisa enorme y los labios pintados de rosa, yo tengo el cabello despeinado, una sonrisa feliz, más discreta que la de ella, ambos vestimos una toga negra y mostramos los diplomas, la giro y detrás tiene escrito:

" _12 de abril"_

 _I. M & E. J._

 _-Tengo miedo de dar un paso en falso a partir de ahora, creo que no estoy listo para ser un adulto, tengo miedo de morir en el intento de ser alguien en la vida. No sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora.-_

Vuelvo a girar la fotografía, la observo con cuidado, suspiro con melancolía, creo que aún tengo miedo a lo que venga, a caminar a ciegas. Muchas cosas no cambian al paso del tiempo.

Tomo otra fotografía, esta es de Isabel recibiendo su diploma y saludando a la directora, tiene la misma fecha y sus iniciales.

" _12 de abril"_

 _I.M_

 _-Sigo con la duda de saber cómo fue que llego a este punto.-_

La siguiente es mía recibiendo el diploma, reviso varias que se tomaron ese día, con mis padres, con algunos profesores, con la directora, compañeros, detrás hay fecha, las iniciales de los integrantes de la foto y algún vergonzoso verso de mi yo joven, todas son recuerdos de la preparatoria, algunas son sobre presentaciones teatrales, académicas y profesionales, entre todas encuentro el recuerdo más vergonzoso de todos los que podría tener de mí en aquella lejana época. Un trauma que tendré por la eternidad.

Yo vestido de Idol.

Suspiro divertido y me permito reírme un poco de mí al recordar ese día, me cubro el rostro como si alguien recordara conmigo.

" _3 de marzo"_

 _Ererin._

 _-Púdrete Isabel- El peor día de mi vida.-_

Nuestro grupo y otro iban a hacer una presentación de J-pop, las chicas principalmente, los chicos nos dedicaríamos a cosas como la venta de boletos, la escenografía y hacer publicidad. Una chica de nuestro grupo cantaría como base principal, Isabel se hizo cargo del vestuario, una cosita muy mona, color rosa y lila, estaba demasiado emocionada por ver su creación en escena. Todo estaba muy bien hasta el día de la presentación en el que la chica confeso que sufría de pánico escénico, intentaron darla ánimos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero solo consiguieron que empezara a vomitar. No había sustituta y la otra chica, del otro grupo, se negó a cantar sola, le daba pena.

En resumen.

Isabel me obligo a salir a escena con el atuendo, un corsé ajustado con mangas cortas, una falda que cubría poco menos de lo necesario, un moño rosa enorme, zapatillas rosas con listones y guantes blancos, grito que me sabia las canciones o al menos los coros y que cantaba bien, nadie se quejó, solo suplicaron que no lo echara a perder, no me dejaron quejarme o decir que en realidad yo jamás cantaría en público.

La foto es cuando Isabel termino de vestirme, tengo la cara roja, el ceño fruncido, mirada molesta y trato de bajar un poco más la falda, sé que maldije mucho a Isabel y que deje de hablarle por varios días.

La siguiente foto es del mismo día solo que ya estoy en escena, cuando tome un poco de confianza de algún recóndito lugar y empecé a divertirme, a mi lado hay otra chica, de cabello negro y atuendo rosa, giro la foto para saber su nombre.

" _3 de marzo"_

 _Ererin & Mikarin. (M. A.)_

Tuerzo los labios al no dar con el nombre real, pero debe tener algo que ver con Mika, ¿Mikaela, talvez?

Sigo viendo fotos hasta ver una que es diferente a las demás, es Ererin, tengo la cara roja, mucho más que en la primer foto, parece que voy a explotar por el calor que emano, tengo el cuello y las orejas en rojo brillante, mis dedos están enredados en la falda, estaba jugando, eso es seguro, cruzo las piernas como si quisiera ir al baño, no miro a la cámara, sino al piso, a mi lado hay, supongo, un profesor, lleva un elegante traje negro sin saco y está abrazándome, bueno, está cruzando un brazo por mis hombros, no sé quién es, tiene una línea de marcador en los ojos y una equis roja en los labios, pero tiene cabello negro y creo que sonríe, giro el papel.

" _3 de marzo"_

 _Ererin y (Nombre que no debe decirse jamás)_

Frunzo el ceño confundido, ¿Acaso se trataba de Voldemort? Me rio del mal chiste. Aun así no comprendo porque puse eso.

—¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué luzco tan nervioso?

A mi lado Armin maúlla y pone una pata en mi brazo, estira el cuello para ver la foto, luego me mira a mí y vuelve a maullar.

—Sí, me vestí de chica, créeme no fue por gusto propio. —Meto la foto dentro de la caja y sigo con la siguiente.

Yo en caballo durante mi catorceavo cumpleaños, Isabel mostrando un vestido medieval para una obra teatral, una foto grupal y de nuevo ay una donde estamos, Isabel, unos chicos, la misteriosa persona y yo, mostrando el mismo patrón de antes, una línea en los ojos y una equis en los labios, hay otra dos casi similares, una tomada en clase y otra en una conferencia, en la última he tachado lo que dice la diapositiva y detrás dice algo curioso.

— ¿Eren, estas en casa? —Grita Hanji. —Por supuesto que estas en casa, ¿A dónde irías tú, un extraño desadaptado? —Se contesta ella misma como si fuera algo obvio. Que lo es, claro.

—En el estudio.

Zöe abre la puerta y se acerca a mí.

— ¿Qué haces, niño? —Deja su bolsa en la silla y se deja caer.

—Tienes la bragueta abierta y un escote de más en la blusa. —Digo escondiendo la última foto.

—Oh. —Se sube el zipper y se abotona correctamente la blusa. — ¿Demasiado sexy?

—Demasiado perturbador, diría yo.

Frunce el ceño y me golpea el hombro.

— ¿Qué son? ¿Fotos?

—Recuerdos.

—Creí que no te gustaba recordar.

—No me gusta, pero estaba buscando el cargador de la laptop y esto me llovió.

Hanji mete una mano a la caja y saca una de las fotos.

—¿Eres tú? —Pregunta señalando a Ererin, también aguanta una leve risa.

—Adelante, ríete.

—Te ves adorable, los holanes rosas te van.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Tienes que vestirte así un día, Dios, sería muy hermoso.

—Ni lo sueñes, ya tuve suficiente en esa ocasión.

—Oh, vamos, sería divertido.

—Mejor ayúdame a meter todo esto en la caja.

Me incorporo y empiezo a recoger todo a mi paso, sin detenerme a mirar siquiera de que trata.

Odio los recuerdos, en realidad hay algunos que duelen y hacen daño, por eso mi mente los manda al rincón más obscuro del olvido, aunque aparezcan en los sueños no significan nada, no hacen daño. Y eso está bien. Es menos complicado vivir así.

Isabel dice que los recuerdos son los que nos hacen, yo digo que son los que nos destruyen. No todos, por supuesto, hay buenos recuerdos, pero aun así siempre vas a pensar que poco a poco las metas de la vida que deseaste en ese entonces se están desboronando ahora. No sé, yo odio recordar.

—¿Tenias complejo de acosador?

Me giro para ver a que se refiere Hanji, sostiene un álbum hecho a mano, con portada de cartón forrado con papel rojo y plástico, tiene estampas y una enorme etiqueta con mi nombre, esta viejo y tiene hojas sueltas. Una de ellas cae al suelo y me adelanto a recogerla.

—No que yo recuerde. ¿Por?

—Creo que no recuerdas mucho de tu pasado, porque no quieres ¿Cierto?

—No me gusta mi pasado, es basura.

Ella me mira detrás de sus anteojos con algo de confusión y diversión, luego me tiende el álbum abierto.

— ¿Incluso este? —Lo tomo con precaución, la miro, esperando que pronto el libro explote o expida vapores tóxicos.

Dentro del álbum hay un montón de fotografías de los mejores momentos de mi vida, no vale la pena mencionarlos, son cosas que me hicieron muy feliz en su momento o que me provocaron un sentimiento de paz. La página que Hanji tiene abierta para mi dice: _"Zona prohibida"_ con plumón negro y tiene un dibujo de un ave fénix. Después hay un montón de fotos extrañas, todas de una sola persona. La persona misteriosa de las demás fotos, en muchas no se distingue su rostro, son fotos tomadas en un muy mal momento o fueron fotos rápidas, supongo que para no ser descubierto, detrás hay escritos poemas muy ridículos, carentes de rima o sentido, en otros hay dibujos, las demás fotos mejor tomadas tiene el patrón de los ojos rayados y labios tachados. Ahora entiendo lo del "Complejo de acosador".

—No pensé que alguien como tú pudiera llegar a enamorarse, en todo este tiempo que llevo trabajando contigo, jamás te he visto con alguien más allá de Isabel o Armin. Ni siquiera una cita rápida con alguna desconocida sacada de internet. —Comenta Zöe con las manos en la cintura. —También encontré esto.

Me tiende una libreta forrada de azul marina, en la portada tiene impreso el dibujo de un anime y mi nombre con marcador verde, al abrirlo descubro un montón de más poemas, conversaciones imaginarias e historias cursis que no recuerdo jamás haber escrito.

—Bien dicen que cada uno de nosotros tenemos un pasado obscuro, hasta tú.

Leo cada línea, cada trazo de tinta que hice.

Es completamente ridículo, cursi, vergonzoso y una basura en todo el sentido de la palabra, sé que mientras lo escribía también sentía eso, pero…

—Nunca he dejado que una idea vague mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. —Susurro pasando de página.

Cada idea se transforma en un escrito, aunque solo escriba un capitulo, una parte, tengo que sacarla de la telaraña de neuronas que tengo, para que al menos por las noches me dejen dormir, mi cerebro trabaja rápido. Mucho más cuando está inspirado o tiene algún objeto de inspiración. En este caso, una persona.

Cierro la libreta y la lanzo al fondo de la caja, sea la razón por la que olvide todo eso, no quiero saberla.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Solo ayúdame a recoger todo.

Doy media vuelta para seguir metiendo el resto de fotos que faltan y están regadas en el piso, un cuadro de papel me pica la mano, es la foto que recogí cuando Hanji me tendió el álbum. Es esa misma persona, sentada en lo más recóndito de la escuela, debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro de poemas, la portada es azul y tiene letras doradas, los ojos rayados y los labios tachados. Giro la ficha y con letras poco entendibles y temblorosas dice.

 _-¿Por qué me he enamorado de esta persona?-_

 _Él dice que porque soy_ _INUSUAL._

" _14 de febrero"_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Próximamente:**

 **Sexta sesión**

" **Devorador de mundos"**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	7. Sexta sesión

**Sexta sesión.**

" **Devorador de mundos"**

Observo la fotografía por un largo rato, debo admitir que es una buena foto, el paisaje e incluso la iluminación y ese tipo de cosas, la persona leyendo atentamente, sin conocimiento de que alguien está observándolo con algo cercano a la ¿Admiración?

No lo sé, en realidad creo que no me conozco lo suficiente como para saber si estaba enamorado de esa persona, pero… si significaba demasiado para mí, ¿Por qué lo he olvidado? ¿Por qué no recuerdo su rostro?

No sé porque pero termino poniendo la fotografía debajo del cristal del escritorio justo a un lado de la computadora y encima pongo un _post-it_ de color rojo.

" _Oblígame a recordarte"_

Hanji se ha ido hace un rato, ha dicho que venía solo a ver qué tal me estaba lleno con la nueva novela pero tan solo terminamos de guardar mi desastre ha dicho que tiene algo importante que hacer, ha sonreído como la posesa extraña que es y luego se ha largado deseándome buena suerte, algo ha de traer entre manos, no lo dudo.

Armin se ha quedado dormido en ese mullido colchón para gatos que le compre hace varios años, está algo viejo, lleno de pelo y arañado, supongo que un día de estos tendré que comprarle uno nuevo.

Salgo a la cocina por algo de comer, al no encontrar algo que sea nutritivo saco uno de los botes de helado de la nevera y con una botella de agua subo a mi habitación a ver una película o alguna serie que me recomiende el programa de TV por paga, debería trabajar o hacer algo productivo, pero no, decido perder el tiempo. Como siempre.

" _Hasta personas como tú pueden llegar a enamorarse, estoy realmente sorprendida"_

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, hasta personas como yo, creo que debí ofenderme con el comentario de mi editora. Por supuesto que incluso alguien como yo puede llegar a sentir algo por otro ser humano… o al menos por otro ser vivo.

No termino de creer que estuve enamorado de alguien durante una parte de mi vida, más aun que tengo recuerdos de esa persona en esta casa, la pregunta importante aquí es… ¿Cómo llegaron al estudio?

No recuerdo haber cargado la caja cuando salí de casa de mis padres, de hecho salí con tan pocas cosas, una maleta con ropa y una con mis libretas y una memoria USB con mis escritos, dinero y algo de confianza en que no moriría de hambre pasando una semana lejos de casa. Es… algo para prestarle atención.

Apago el televisor y bajo de nuevo al estudio donde he dejado la caja de plástico, es grande, al menos unos sesenta centímetros de largo y treinta de ancho, la bajo con cuidado y abro la tapa, solo hay un montón de fotografías mal acomodadas, el álbum y creo que es una vieja caja de madera con cartas viejas de la primaria, recuerdo vagamente que hacíamos intercambios escolares con niños de otros colegios, para conocernos. Tomo el álbum y lo hojeo hasta la zona prohibida, leo las historias, hay un intento de canción, tiene ralladuras de plumón negro, creo que no soy nada talentoso para crear música, hice algunos dibujos, mi nombre y el de la otra persona en un corazón.

 _Mi corazón late demasiado rápido, me ha dado un plumón para dibujar en la pizarra, el simple acto de quitar la tapa me altera. Hago los trazos en la superficie plana, no lo veo pero siento su mirada sobre mi persona. "No me mires". Las manos me tiemblan mucho, siento que me puedo derretir en esta plataforma, "No me mires"…_

Paso las páginas, llenas de letras, tinta, colores y la vida de un adolescente enamorado, hay escritos y escritos, indirectas, algunas tienen fecha de cuando fueron escritos, no hay un orden cronológico, hay partes en las que declaro que quizás estoy confundido, que no es amor, solo es una gran admiración y respeto por esa persona. Hay otros escritos que… que demuestran un momento de locura total, donde sucumbo ante el sentimiento, ante las emociones, derramo lo que me pasa, lo que pienso de esa persona, mis deseos, mis anhelos.

 _Hoy he pasado a dar la explicación de la esquizofrenia, le he puesto mucho entusiasmo a las diapositivas, he hablado con la voz más segura y potente que he podido, Julieta, créeme que he pasado toda la semana estudiando el tema, memorizando y analizando. Cuando he terminado, sentí el mundo caerse sobre mí, fue como si me bañaran con… con algo que no puedo describir, me sonreía, juro que me estaba sonriendo, me felicito y me dijo que era un excelente trabajo. ¿Qué hare? Siento que puedo morir de felicidad, he visto la mejor sonrisa del mundo._

 _Yo… yo enserio estoy enamorado de él._

¿Julieta?

Salgo del estudio y entro a la biblioteca, justo en el estante donde están la carpeta de escritos privados, corro el cierre, está lleno de polvo, hace que tosa un poco, allí encuentro lo que quiero, un índice de cuentos, justo en el número siete esta: _Cartas a Julieta._

Era un escrito, la cree cuando entre en la preparatoria, al principio sería una historia de terror, el fantasma de una hermana muerta. En la carpeta encuentro los primeros escritos, Julieta y Kandra, las personajes de la historia, Kandra relata una situación muy mala en casa desde el momento en que murió Julieta, drogadicción y maltrato intrafamiliar. Al parecer también recurrí a este personaje para desahogar mis sentimientos de amor.

" _¿Por qué no puedo recordar?"_

Estoy confundido, me siento extraño.

Si fue una buena etapa de mi vida, ¿Por qué no recuerdo? ¿Por qué?

Vuelvo al estudio junto con la carpeta, sigo leyendo, no son historias, son partes de un diario, algunas las escribo en primer persona, omnisciente y segunda persona. Pero no todas son partes felices, hay algunas donde me siento pequeño, donde me recrimino esos sentimientos, como si fueran algo malo, algo prohibido.

… _No sé, creo que una vez que termine esto, nunca podremos volver a vernos, eso me alegra de cierta manera, no tendré que ponerme nervioso por su presencia, no tendré que fingir que estoy enfermo para no asistir a su clase, pero también estoy triste…_

Cierro el álbum, no tiene caso. Si no recuerdo, será mejor.

¿Me afecto tanto no haber dicho nada?

¿Me dolió salir de ese lugar, lejos?

¿Los sentimientos me ahogaron?

Una punzada en la sien derecha me distrae, Armin se levanta de la colchoneta y maúlla, como si me dijera que lo olvide de nuevo.

 **§**

Me paso el fin de semana en cama, solo me levanto para ir por helado, barras de chocolate y refresco, también para ir al baño, el gato me recuerda durante el sábado que tengo que bañarme, pero fuera de eso no hago nada, ni siquiera acercarme a la computadora para escribir o prender la televisión para ver algún programa, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, me siento decaído y como si estuviera muy cansado, agotado de la vida. Suena algo exagerado pero no sé, siento que me ha deprimido darme cuenta de algo tan sentimental. Usualmente no suelo ser emocional, Hanji dice que me hace falta sonreír, Isabel dice que me hace falta dar algo de amor.

Tal vez esa primera vez que me enamore no fueron las cosas bien, ese amor se terminó pudriendo y se espolvoreo en el aire.

" _No pienses, no le des importancia."_

El lunes por la mañana Izzy llama para avisarme que tengo cita con el psicólogo, le digo que el psicólogo se ha ido de vacaciones y que su avión se perdió en el triángulo de bermudas, un cracken se lo comió y fue transportado al país de las maravillas. No me cree y dice que si no voy ella me llevara de la mano como niño pequeño. Hanji habla a las tres para decirme lo mismo y como si no fuera poco, Petra las imita. Genial.

Me doy un largo baño con agua tibia, busco algo cómodo y elegante, algo que no me haga parecer como un escritor desquiciado con problemas existenciales de un pasado que no recuerda. Suena… "trágico"

En una maleta pequeña de piel meto un par de libros y una libreta donde he estado anotando partes de la historia que supuestamente va a ayudarme a armar, la dejo un rato para buscar algún bolígrafo y hojas de papel, al regresar, Armin se ha instalado dentro de la maleta.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Pregunto. —No vas a ir conmigo.

Gira su cabeza para observarme, maúlla e ingratamente se acomoda más dentro de la maleta.

—No, no puedo llevarte, iré con un psicólogo, si te llevo quizás piense que soy un obseso de los gatos, cosa que no soy. —Aprieto los labios. —Tampoco es normal que te esté regañando como si me entendieras.

Ronronea y cierra los ojos, dando a entender que no se va a mover de la maleta.

Suspiro rendido.

Me debato internamente y al final tomo la maleta con todo y gato dentro, salgo de la casa, creo que en pocos días empezara a nevar, creo que me gusta la nieve.

Camino entre las calles, hay gente de un lado a otro, platicando entre ellas de cosas triviales, mujeres con carriolas, niños abrigados llevados de las manos, tienen caras tristes o molestas por no poder correr o jugar con libertad, ancianos que caminan lentamente, animales que buscan hogar, paisajes perdidos…

Al llegar al consultorio Petra me saluda demasiado entusiasmada, me pregunta sobre cosas de los libros, conversamos un rato, Armin saca la cabeza, maúlla como si saludara y dijera: "Aquí estoy, hola."

—Qué lindo, ¿Es tuyo? —Pregunta la chica con emoción.

—Sí, se ha colado en la maleta.

—Es adorable, el Doctor Ackerman, también ha traído a Erwin, su gato. Ojala se lleven bien.

La puerta se abre y sale un señor demasiado elegante, con sombrero de ala y un bastón, da un breve saludo y luego desaparece por la entrada.

—Oh, espera, en un momento entras. —Toma una carpeta y entra al consultorio, tarda menos tiempo que la última vez.

Ajusto la maleta, le digo al gato que se quede quieto, me mira mal, como si fuera mi culpa que este allí adentro.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludo al entrar.

—Señor Jaeger, buenas tardes, adelante. —El Doctor está detrás de la carpeta, igual a la primera vez, lleva anteojos puestos y se ha aflojado la corbata. —Puede tomar asiento.

—Gracias. —Me acomodo en una de las sillas de oficina, Armin se remueve en la maleta y luego salta al piso. —Oh, lo siento… Gato tonto. —Salto de mi lugar para atraparlo.

Él baja la carpeta y mira a mi mascota.

—Petra me ha dicho que lo ha traído, mi gato ha ido al baño, en un rato vuelve.

Lo miro confundido, lo ha dicho como si se tratara de otra persona.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No importa, los gatos son una excelente compañía, son… divertidos.

Cierra la carpeta y se ajusta los anteojos, dobla las mangas de la camiseta hasta los codos y se echa el cabello hacia atrás despejando su frente, me mira y luego relaja los hombros.

—¿Empezamos a trabajar? —Pregunta.

No contesto, me limito a sacar mis cosas, aunque dudo un poco, en realidad jamás he pedido ayuda para crear una de mis novelas, admito que es extraño, no soy bueno trabajando en equipo, aun así le muestro la libreta.

Me pregunta datos sobre la narrativa y los personajes, le cuento lo que deseo y que es lo que necesito, una personalidad psicópata, él me muestra una investigación de esto, son personas que físicamente lucen como alguien común y corriente, nadie sospecha de ellos, son completamente normales a simple vista, pero tienen problemas graves, mentales en su mayoría, algunos, como el que necesito, libera su estrés o problemas con otras personas, de forma agresiva y sangrienta, algo así como en las películas. No es el único tipo de psicópatas, recibo una catedra del termino y algunas enfermedades mentales que van ligadas a este tipo de personalidad. Hago preguntas que me interesan y me responde de la forma más sencilla que encuentra para que alguien tan mundano como yo entienda.

El gato del doctor es realmente obeso, de pelaje amarillento y ojos enormes y azules, una versión enorme de mi gato, me sorprendo al verlo, es muy grande, gordo y apenas y se sostiene sobre sus cuatro patitas peludas, alrededor de su cuello tiene un collar de cascabel que suena al moverse, Armin lo observa durante un instante como analizándolo y pensando en si es peligroso, si debería salir corriendo o debería quedarse. Erwin, el otro gato, al notar a mi gato, se acerca a ligeros trotes graciosos, feliz por encontrar un nuevo amigo, pero mi gato lo ignora olímpicamente, durante un rato trata de llamar su atención para jugar o comer, pero Armin simplemente vuelve a meterse en la maleta, esperando a que yo termine para volver a casa.

Perdemos la hora en buscar algún perfil que le quede a la perfección a mi personaje principal, a mi asesino, me alaga por darle una personalidad aparentemente respetable, nadie dudaría de alguien así, alguien que da confianza e impone presencia, el personaje masculino es alguien torpe y es usado como señuelo y es un juguete de mi asesina.

—Es una novela interesante, creo que empezare a leerlo para comprender un poco. —Comenta viendo uno de los dibujos.

—No lo haga, por favor. —Comento.

— ¿Por qué?

—No me sentiría cómodo.

—Muchos adolescentes alrededor del mundo lo leen, ¿Qué más da otro lector más?

—Estaré trabajando con usted un buen rato, no quiero que me conozca por medio de las letras.

—Ya veo. —Parpadea sorprendido por mi respuesta, luego mete una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una cajetilla de cigarros. — ¿Le molesta? —Dice señalando la cajetilla.

—Adelante. —Cuelgo la bolsa en mi hombro, Armin maúlla molesto por el movimiento.

—Creo que su gato es algo especial con sus amistades.

—Casi no se relaciona con otros gatos. —Contesto justificando su reacción con el gato del Doctor.

—Por supuesto. —Contesta con una risa. —Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—¿Qué pasa?

Miro un poco la alfombra del consultorio antes de preguntar.

—¿Alguien puede olvidar a otra persona que significo mucho en su pasado?

—Depende.

—¿De qué cosa? —Alzo la vista observando como exhala el humo del cigarrillo.

—De que tan importante fue.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente:**

 **Séptima sesión**

" **Un puente a ese mundo"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	8. Séptima sesión

**Séptima sesión.**

" **Un puente a ese mundo"**

Veo el humo del cigarrillo dar volteretas en el privado aire del consultorio, él exhala con tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo para volver a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios y agregar:

— ¿Por qué?

Parpadeo varias veces antes de agachar la mirada un poco avergonzado, en realidad la curiosidad me ha podido más que el sentido común de quedarme callado.

—Bueno… es que… estoy leyendo un libro con ese tipo de temática, me preguntaba si es posible.

Se encoge de hombros y da una calada al cigarro.

—Hay muchas opciones, amnesia, por ejemplo. —Me mira esperando a que responda.

—Lo dudo, en la historia no relata algún tipo de percance o accidente que pudiera provocar amnesia. —Niego con rapidez.

—Bueno, entonces, tal vez, su "personaje" tuvo un episodio traumático, quizás olvido a esa persona especial para protegerse, para no sufrir, quizás no quería llegar a odiarlo y solo se obligó a ahogar ese sentimiento. Suele suceder cuando la persona es débil de pensamiento y muy emotiva. —Explica de forma sencilla.

—Ahh. —Me muerdo el labio inferior y miro hacia la ventana, esta anocheciendo. — ¿Qué le recomendaría al personaje si no desea recordar, pero los recuerdos han aparecido años después?

—Que entierre los recuerdos en el patio trasero y vaya con un psicólogo. —Dice casi en chiste. —Dicen que el tiempo ayuda a olvidar.

Rio un poco divertido por el comentario.

—Eso está bien… supongo.

— ¿En que termina su libro? —Pregunta con curiosidad, baja el cigarrillo balanceándolo entre sus dedos y me perfora con la mirada.

—No… aun no lo he terminado de leer. —Agrego titubeante.

—Cuando lo termine, cuénteme el final.

—La verdad… no sé si quiero terminarlo. —Frunzo el ceño y niego lentamente.

Parece como si de repente hemos dejado de hablar del libro, de un libro que en realidad no existe.

— ¿Por qué no le gusta o porque le confunde?

—Un poco de ambas, quizás. —Respiro el humo de cigarro y este se hace espacio entre mis pulmones. —Su… gato, creo que necesita un poco de ejercicio. —Comento para desviar el tema.

Descansa el cigarrillo en los labios y baja la mirada hacia el minino que no deja de mirar mi maleta, esperando paciente a que Armin salga a jugar.

—Mi hermana dice que sirve para alimentar a todo un ejército, por eso me ha obligado a traerlo conmigo, para cuidar su alimentación y todo eso, estoy demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

—Es un lindo gato pero debe cuidarlo más, podría enfermar.

Me mira un momento antes de asentir y volver la vista al gato.

—Le compre una caminadora, quizás más tarde lo ponga en ella.

Aprieto los labios para no reír, creo que él ese tipo de persona que podría entrar al ejército y obligar a todos a dar cien abdominales al grito de "YA"

Vuelve a darle otra calada al cigarro y exhala lentamente, dejando que el humo se mezcle con nuestro oxígeno.

— Bien, señor Jaeger…

—¿Podría dejar de llamarme de usted? Hace que me sienta mucho mayor. Está bien que me llame por mi nombre, Eren.

Arquea las cejas un poco sorprendido.

—Claro, como gustes. —Aprieto la cuerda de la maleta y me dispongo a salir de una vez. —Entonces, hasta mañana, trabaja en la novela por la mañana y durante la tarde seguimos con los perfiles psicológico - patológicos.

—Si.

—Ah y trae a tu gato.

Me giro un tanto contrariado, él ha dado media vuelta y está sentado frente al escritorio.

—Por supuesto.

No sé quién es más extraño de nosotros dos, creo que en realidad él también necesita un poco de ayuda psicológica o al menos alguien con quien desahogar sus ideas.

—¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

—Adelante. —Esta vez no me mira, se ha enfrascado de nuevo dentro de las carpetas de sus pacientes.

—¿Está seguro de que no nos hemos visto antes?

Con eso logro captar su atención de nuevo, los anteojos se le resbalan por el puente de la nariz y me mira sobre ellos, el color plateado del iris me absorbe, siento que puede leer cada historia dentro de mi piel, cada fragmento del diario dentro de aquella caja.

—Eso mismo pregunto la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Es que… siento que he visto su rostro en otra parte.

Sonríe casi de forma imperceptible y una chispa de electricidad estalla entre dos neuronas, un fragmento del diario me llega a la mente casi en automático.

—Si llegas a recordar, házmelo saber, estaré gustoso de oírte.

Asiento lentamente, un poco confundido por el conjunto de palabras que ha elegido para contestarme, pienso que en realidad él es una extraña persona, tal vez, simplemente está actuando dependiendo el paciente, en este caso, un extraño escritor con preguntas incómodas.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro dispuesto a irme, Armin maúlla dentro del bolso, desesperado por irse.

—Eren. —Mi corazón da un leve vuelco dentro de mi pecho, me giro un poco para observarlo, aunque él a mí ya no me mire. —Mi nombre es Levi, de ahora en adelante llámame así, por favor.

Inhalo lentamente, no contesto, salgo del consultorio y una vez que la puerta está cerrada dejo que el aire abandone mis pulmones.

Agito la cabeza con energía y pegando la maleta a mi pecho abandono el lugar. Petra ya se ha ido al parecer, por lo que no tengo que sonreír y despedirme de buena gana, me aliviana un poco eso.

Camino de forma distraída por las calles de vuelta a casa, trato de ordenar mis pensamientos y los sucesos que acaban de pasar, siento que tengo las neuronas más revueltas que antes y un poco desordenadas. Tal vez un poco de helado y soda ayuden para calmar los nervios y la confusión.

Al llegar a casa abro rápidamente la puerta, dejo el bolso en la entrada y rápidamente Armin lo abandona, se mete en una orilla y empieza a asearse, parece como si quisiera quitarse la esencia del consultorio y su experiencia con el otro gato. Un gato realmente grande y gordo.

—Eren, bienvenido.

Doy un brinco hacia atrás, resbalo entre el enrede de mis pies y caigo al piso dando un grito de sorpresa y dolor. No esperaba que alguien estuviera en casa, al menos no ahora.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Isabel, que mierda haces en mi casa? —Digo tratando de calmar mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Yo… vine a ver si seguías con vida. —Contesta con calma, eso hace que me desespere.

—Llamaste en la tarde, confórmate con eso, maldita sea, casi muero de un infarto. —Se acerca a mí con un suspiro de pesadez y me ayuda a incorporarme. —No puedes entrar en las casas ajenas y no avistar de ello.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero tú también tienes la culpa, vienes en tu propio mundo que ni siquiera notaste el carro en el garaje y las luces prendidas, vaya, dudo que hayas escuchado el sonido de los vasos. Alguien podría meterse a robar y tú ni en cuenta.

—Al menos el ladrón me mataría por detrás y no de un susto. —Recrimino tocándome el pecho.

—Ya, ya, deja de molestarte, ya paso. Anda, he preparado lasaña.

Aun no muy convencido y feliz por el susto accedo a ir con ella a la cocina, me obliga a lavarme las manos y luego a sentarme en la mesa frente al plato humeante, me recuerda a mi madre, a mi infancia y las reglas en la mesa. Es un poco extraño.

Me pregunta sobre la sesión de hoy, le invento algún cuento sobre lo mucho que hemos hablado sobre mi vida y cosas de ese estilo, luce complacida con la respuesta vaga, aunque sigue indagando un poco. También pregunta sobre la novela y hace una leve observación.

—Hanji me comento que encontraste un libro con historias antiguas.

Levanto mis platos y los dejo caer en el fregadero, ella me reprende por el poco cuidado que les doy.

—Ah, si… encontré una caja llena de fotos de la preparatoria, dentro había un álbum y una… —Frunzo el ceño. —Una libreta con historias. —No recuerdo haber visto la libreta el otro día.

— ¿De qué iban?

Alejo la libreta de mi mente, en otro momento la iré a buscar.

—Izzy, ¿De quién estuve enamorado en la preparatoria?

Si alguien me conocía, o me conoce, demasiado bien, esa es Isabel. Me felicito por la idea tan brillante, ella debe darme las respuestas que necesito y que pueden alivianar mis pensamientos al menos de este asunto. Ella debe recordar todo lo que yo olvide, ella debe conocer ese fragmento de mi pasado.

Parpadea rápidamente, como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No, es extraño, hay fotos de esa persona pero todas están llenas de marcador, no se quien sea y detrás no viene su nombre, solo una rara descripción.

Ella pone cara de tristeza, un poco de desolación, confusión y como si sufriera en mi lugar, se lleva una mano al pecho y respinga quedito.

— ¿En serio? —Suena dolida.

—Sí, hablo en serio, dime de quien se trata, hay muchas cosas referentes a eso. —Me encojo de hombros, no entiendo el cambio repentino en su semblante y actitud.

Da un largo suspiro, como si se preparara para dar un discurso extenso y profundo.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a decirte.

—Entonces sabes de quien hablo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, como olvidarlo, fue… —Se debate entre dame más información o callarla. —No, lo siento, no voy a hablar, si decidiste olvidarlo fue por algo, algo que yo no sé, y respetare esa decisión. —Luego se lleva las manos a los labios y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

— ¿Isabel?

—Perdóname, tengo que irme.

—Espera, Isabel, tienes que decirme… ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Por qué no recuerdas?

—Eso quiero saber. —Casi parezco desesperado. Quizás porque en verdad lo estoy.

Aprieta los labios y un hilillo de lágrimas recorre su rostro de muñeca rota, corta la distancia que nos divide y me abraza.

—Por favor perdóname, si llegas a recordar algo, quiero ser la primera en saberlo. Juntos sabremos cómo resolver todo. ¿Ok?, espero que lo entiendas, es algo que tú solo debes hacer. Pero… si me pides un consejo, no recuerdes, quédate como estas, en esta ocasión te doy la razón, los recuerdos pueden llegar a ser destructivos y más los recuerdos de este tipo.

 **§**

Miro el techo, tratando de unir parte de lo que Isabel ha dicho y la explicación rápida del psicólogo sobre posibles causas emocionales para olvidar a alguien, por desgracia ambas encajan bastante bien en mi perfil de personalidad. Por primera vez me siento como si estuviera desenterrando el pasado de un desconocido y no el mío, como si estuviera leyendo la vida ajena de otro ser vivo, eso es incómodo, descubro que en realidad soy un completo desconocido para mí mismo y no termino de creerlo.

Mi color favorito es el azul combinado con el verde y el rojo combinado con el rosa, dando como resultante el color aqua y el magenta, me gusta leer, escribir, las series policiacas, soy un completo cobarde ante reacciones de miedo, me gustan los gatos, adoro el helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, amo el chocolate, la música pop y la clásica…

¿Eso es lo único que podría decir de mí?

Entonces si soy un caso completamente perdido.

Me cubro la cara con la palma de mis manos.

¿Qué pudo herirme a tal punto de olvidar?

Algo lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar el recuerdo al olvido pero no lo suficiente para odiar a ese alguien misterioso, algo que me hizo querer deshacerme de todos los sentimientos, deseos y anhelos escritos en aquel libro.

¿Era yo alguien débil de pensamientos y emociones?

No lo sé, tal vez, en realidad nunca he sido alguien muy extravagante, sé que soy terco y necio ante mis ideales pero nada más.

Me levanto de la cama y voy de nuevo al estudio, saco la caja de debajo del escritorio y revuelvo su contenido, sé que había una libreta dentro de la caja, aparte del álbum, las fotos y la caja, sé que había una libreta azul. Quizás haya partes del diario que no hay en el álbum, miro debajo del escritorio, dentro de la papelera, debajo de la computadora, entre los libros, debajo de los libreros, esculco cada rincón del despacho para dar con el objeto pero nada, ha desaparecido, se la ha llevado el aire. Trato de recordar donde fue que la vi por última vez pero nada, solo sé que la avente dentro de la caja pero no está.

Es frustrante.

" _Enterrar los recuerdos en el patio trasero."_

Quizás el consejo no fue exactamente en el sentido literal aunque no es mala idea, dijo que el tiempo ayuda a olvidar.

Trago saliva con fuerza, cierro la caja, la sello con cinta adhesiva y salgo al patio trasero, Armin me mira con curiosidad y termina por acompañarme.

—Tal vez estaría bien quemar todo, así no habría evidencias, ¿Verdad? —Miro al gato, como si este fuera a darme una buena respuesta pero solo mira la gran caja con curiosidad digna de un animal.

— _Miau˜_

—Creo que es una buena idea, así… así voy a volver a mi vida normal ¿No?

Tomo la pala colgada en la pared y empiezo a excavar, hago un gran hoyo en la tierra dura, Armin se ha puesto cómodo, observando analíticamente cada movimiento, de repente me mira como si esperara que me arrepienta para saltarme a la cara y obligarme a seguir con mi labor.

Cuando el hoyo tiene una buena profundidad dejo caer la caja perfectamente sellada y protegida con cinta, luego de observarla y meditar sobre su contendido vuelvo a dejar caer la tierra sobre ella hasta que la cubro y el suelo vuelve a ser más o menos normal e igual a antes de romper su estabilidad. Cuando termino el gato da un leve gruñido y entra en la casa balanceando la cola. Casi parece feliz.

Al regresar al interior de la casa hay un apagón, me tenso en mi lugar, en realidad la obscuridad no es demasiado de mi agrado, llamo a mi mascota en susurros altos pero parece que se ha ido al otro lado de la casa o simplemente no desea contestarme, doy un largo respiro y tomo valentía para volver a mi habitación o al menos al estudio donde está la computadora y la lámpara de emergencias.

Tropiezo varias veces y otras tantas grito asustado, la casa es grande para alguien tan diminuto como yo, no la conozco del todo por desgracia para mí. Pero de alguna forma logro llegar con vida al estudio, mi visión se ha adaptado a la obscuridad, trato de recordar donde está la lámpara de emergencias y una vez que la ubico alumbro el lugar, se ve fantasmagórico y un tanto aterrador. La mente es una mala amiga cuando estas en este tipo de situaciones, trato de tomar aire y de conservar la calma, de no ser así posiblemente entre en un ataque de pánico nivel tres.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso dentro del estudio, pero en cuanto empiezo a bostezar me doy por vencido con la esperanza de que la luz vuelva esta noche, así que emprendo mi camino hacia mi habitación, rogando por no encontrar nada raro o terrorífico, pero tengo la suerte suficiente para solo llegar a mi cama con un par de moretones en las rodillas.

No sé si es por los pensamientos necios de tratar de recordar o por mi pavor a la obscuridad pero esa noche no puedo dormir.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Próximamente:**

 **Octava sesión**

" **Saltador de realidades."**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	9. Octava sesión

**Octava sesión.**

" **Saltador de realidades"**

Giro entre el enredo de mis cobijas entonces quedo enfrente de la madera lateral del buró, recargo mi frente sobre la superficie y cierro los ojos, como si eso me hiciera entender muchas cosas que me dan vueltas durante mucho tiempo.

El reloj marca las siete con quince minutos. El tiempo en realidad pasa muy lento cuando esperas a que el día se termine para darle comienzo al siguiente, esperas a que ese termine para ver al siguiente y esperas, esperas y sigues esperando por algo interesante dentro de tu vida, esperas a alguien, quien sea, esperas algo, lo que sea, quieres algo, pero en realidad no sabes que, necesitas un objeto o a una persona, sin conocimiento de ese algo o alguien. Solo esperas algo. Un extraño sentimiento de vacío y desolación. Algunas veces solo quieres enredarte en las cobijas y esperar a que el momento que esperas llegue, mirando distraídamente el eterno infinito de las paredes.

Como si la vida que has estado viviendo fuera una mentira, un sueño o una pesadilla.

La primera vez que sentí ese vacío en el pecho fue cuando me senté a leer mi primer libro, a eso de los once años, me atrapo tanto la trama que no deje de leer en dos días completos, pasando las paginas a una velocidad increíble, ansioso por el gran final, cuando este llego, lo único que hice fue levantarme del sillón, ir a la cocina y decirle a mamá que había terminado, tome un paquete de galletas y me encerré en mi habitación por el resto del día, me sentía abatido pero con ese sentimiento de "esperar algo". Quería que esa aventura del libro llegara a mi vida, quería yo ser el protagonista.

Mi momento jamás llego.

Lo más emocionante que he hecho desde ese entonces fue subirme al " _Sky couster_ " en aquella playa junto a mis tíos.

Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y me incorporo, estiro mi brazo para abrir el primer cajón del buró, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que descansa en el fondo y el encendedor metálico a su lado, hace un poco más de dos años que no fumo, pero compre esa cajetilla hace un mes por si ocurría algo que ameritara fumar un poco. No soy un fumador compulsivo, solo fumo cuando algo interesante esta por pasar o cuando me siento muy estresado. No pasa nada de eso en esta ocasión pero ese sentimiento de vacío dentro de mi pecho me preocupa un poco.

" _Hay que intentar llenar el pecho de humo para cubrir ese vacío"_

Prendo el primer cigarrillo y exhalo el humo haciendo que el oxígeno puro de mi habitación se contamine, primera hora de la mañana y me siento como si el mundo se me fuera a caer encima.

Vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre el colchón, me cubro los ojos con el antebrazo y dejo el cigarrillo entre mis dedos mientras el fuego consume el tabaco y el papel.

Luego, empiezo a llorar.

Sin una razón.

Sin algún detonante.

De repente me siento vacío y solo.

Revivo algunos de los miles de errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, las palabras que jamás debí decir, las acciones que nunca debí llevar a cabo, me siento asustado.

De nueva cuenta pienso en la muerte como la solucionadora a mis problemas.

Doy otra calada al cigarrillo.

Exhalo dejando que el sabor a sal se convine con el del tabaco.

Miro la lámpara que cuelga del techo, un aro de humo se eleva hasta donde esta y luego se pierde, se disuelve y le sigue otro, un pequeño y privado ciclo de vida.

El reloj marca las siete y media.

Cuando marque las nueve la cajetilla de cigarros se acabara.

Hay ocasiones en las que me siento de esta manera tan pesada y molesta, como si algo me jalara a una desesperación depresiva demasiado fuerte, hay veces en las que sé que es la causa pero otras no, como ahora.

Me duele la cabeza, quiero llorar, gritar y romper todo a mi paso, lo he hecho, casi derribo todo dentro de este lugar cuando la desesperación me tomo desprevenido, Armin se escapó durante una semana después de ese ataque, no he querido que vuelva a pasar. Me siento muy débil de esa manera.

Trato de volver a dormir, quiero volver a dormir.

Quiero sentirme bien de nuevo.

Pero por más que lo intento, los minutos pasan y el sueño no viene, no estoy cansado o agotado, al menos de forma física no, todo es mental.

Termino la tercera parte de los cigarrillos y decido tomar un baño de agua fría.

 **§**

Tomo un desayuno ligero de sobras de la comida de Izzy en estos días, solo pongo todo en un plato y lo meto al horno de microondas, también le doy de comer al gato y le advierto que este día también vamos a tener que ir al psicólogo y obviamente tendrá que ir conmigo, la idea no parece gustarle demasiado ya que me mira con demasiado odio, aunque me perdona un poco cuando le dejo lamer la tapa de la lata.

No me dedico a hacer nada de la novela o a revisar algún tipo de material, solo me dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones inflables de mi biblioteca y leo algún libro sobre aventura y fantasía combinado con el romance característico de ese tipo de temática, la protagonista es algo así como mitad elfo y mitad humano, recuerdo haber leído el libro durante el segundo año de preparatoria.

Curioso ¿No?

Puedo recordar que libros leí durante la escuela media superior pero no puedo recordar un rostro.

Me rio un poco de mí mismo.

Como no he dormido muy bien esta noche, gracias a que no había luz durante la madrugada y porque mis pensamientos paranoicos me susurraron que alguien desenterraría la caja y vendría a matarme por excavar durante la noche en el patio trasero como si quisiera ocultar un cadáver, parezco como gato encerrado. Desesperado e irritante.

Tomo la caja de paseos para Armin, mi billetera, las llaves de la casa, la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, luego salgo de casa para ir directo al parque que se encuentra a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

Como no tengo un lugar al cual ir o un punto al cual llegar solo me dedico a dar vueltas por la colonia hasta terminar dentro del conjunto departamental donde se encuentra el consultorio de mi "amigo" psicólogo, me debato durante unos minutos en entrar o dar más vueltas alrededor, luego de ser el punto de atención de varias personas decido entrar y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

La pequeña sala de espera está abierta pero no hay señas de pacientes o siquiera de la pequeña secretaria de alegre sonrisa, aunque del otro lado de la puerta se escuchan sonidos extraños, gruñidos de molestia y algún tipo de vibración de algún aparato.

Me acerco a la puerta para escuchar un poco más, el doctor chasquea la lengua y murmura algo que no alcanzo a comprender, luego el golpe de algo contra el librero y le sigue algo estrellándose contra el piso, una maldición y un chillido gracioso.

— _¿Miau?_

—Sí, yo también quiero saber que pasa pero…

— _Miau._

Trago saliva y doy un ligero toquido en la puerta, sé que no me han escuchado del otro lado de la puerta pero cuando la abra me hará sentir menos culpable.

—Perdón la intro…

Abro la puerta con lentitud y poco a poco me asomo con timidez, aunque me quedo a la mitad, parpadeo varias veces y luego frunzo el ceño confundido.

—Oh, Eren, adelante. —El psicólogo gira su rostro para ver el reloj en la pared. —Aún faltan dos horas para que nos veamos, ¿Qué te trae a estas horas?

—Yo…

Mi gato maúlla nervioso dentro de su caja, me quedo quiero en mi lugar sin saber bien que hacer, la verdad no sé qué tan raro es que alguien este peleando con su gato tratando de que se suba a una caminadora, porque eso es lo que está tratando de hacer este hombre, el gato esta aferrado a las manos del psicólogo mientras este trata de ponerlo sobre las bandas corredizas.

—Disculpa, ¿Traes a tu gato? —Pregunta y yo asiento con lentitud. —¿Podrías prestármelo?

Doy un paso y le tiendo la caja de Armin, quien sigue maullando nervioso.

—Bien, maldito gato obeso. —Dice sosteniendo al gato por su pellejo con la derecha y con la izquierda tomando la manija de la caja de mi gato. —Si te pones a correr en esa caminadora hasta quemar toda esa grasa que cargas te concederé una cita con… ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu gato?

—Armin.

—Te daré una cita con Armin, ¿Entiendes? Ahora haz ejercicio.

Si esas palabras han sonado raras y de lo más perturbadoras, lo que sigue después de eso es aún peor, Erwin, el gato obeso, parece accionar bajo el efecto de esas palabras, ya no refunfuña ni gruñe, solo se pone a caminar con algo de energía sobre las bandas de la caminadora, casi ansioso por perder esos kilos de más y cobrar su recompensa con mi gato.

¿Con mi gato?

Le ha dado una cita con mi gato.

¿Debería preocuparme?

—Bien, creo que eso funcionara por ahora. —Mira la caminadora y a su gato, luego me devuelve la caja con Armin. —Gracias, ahora… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Seguro? Iré a la cocina por algunos bocadillos, ¿Te parece? Ahora vuelvo.

Sin dejarme hablar sale del pequeño consultorio y me deja solo, con su gato haciendo ejercicio, perturbando mi aun inocente mente y dejando una huella enorme y traumática en Armin.

—Lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar. —Le susurro a mi gato. —Te recompensare después, ¿Sí?

Armin me mira desde el fondo de la caja con ese tipo de miradas que bien podrían matar si pudieran.

—Al menos haz conseguido una cita, yo nunca he tenido una. —Murmuro para mí mismo.

Pocos segundos después llega con una charola llena de galletas, pastelillos, golosinas y dos vasos con malteada de chocolate adornada con chantillí y granillo de chocolate, dejo la caja del gato en el suelo y le ayudo con el paquete de comida.

—Ponlo en aquella mesita, ¿Te parece que trabajemos más relajados que ayer? —Comenta cerrando la puerta y entrando detrás de mí. —Podremos tomarnos más tiempo para trabajar, son solo las cinco de la tarde.

—Bueno… —Dejo la charola sobre la mesa y dirijo mi mirada hacia él. —En realidad…—Doy una gran bocada de aire antes de terminar la gran frase. —¿Podría hablar con usted de otras cosas? Necesito a alguien que me escuche, no tengo muchas personas a quien recurrir y la única en la que confió por el momento es la única a la que no puedo contarle esto. —Agacho la mirada algo triste al recordar la cara de Izzy anoche.

El psicólogo me mira sorprendido, como si no esperara que yo en realidad dijera esto.

—Además, prácticamente le estoy pagando por escucharme, así que no haría nada fuera de su trabajo. —Agrego para no parecer un completo desesperado.

—Claro, entonces lo escucho.

—Pero… —Me pongo algo nervioso de repente. —No quiero que parezca como si realmente usted fuera un psicólogo y yo el paciente, quiero… no sé…

—¿Que parezcamos más cercanos?

—Algo así, como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo y… bueno… usted sabe de estas cosas, no quiero sentirme como rata de laboratorio y no anote nada solo asienta, diga "Eso es muy interesante" o "Todo estará bien", esas frases baratas que suelen decir los psicólogos.

—En realidad no digo nada de eso cuando estoy con un paciente, pero si lo hace sentir más cómodo, "todo estará bien"

—Suena peor de lo que imagine. —Murmuro, pero trato de no sonar muy chocante ya que fui el que pidió que dijera eso.

Él me indica que tome asiento sobre la alfombra y después de obedecer él hace lo mismo cruzándose de piernas y tomando una galleta para mordisquearla.

—Cuando quiera.

—Bien.

En realidad el propósito de venir hasta este lugar después de aquel arranque en mi casa no era hacer que el psicólogo me escuchara las penas que me están aplastando, ni mucho menos armarle una cita a mi gato, no sé en realidad que pensaba, tal vez encontrarme con Petra y hablar un poco sobre algún libro interesante. No lo sé con exactitud. Así que la idea de tomar los papeles que se supone que tenemos frente a Izzy y Hanji acaba de nacer de mis labios sin la autorización de mi cerebro, tal vez las palabras y los pensamientos son demasiados que ya están haciendo presión por salir de mis labios cual cascada de agua agresiva y helada.

Si sigo de esta forma creo que terminare por enloquecer.

La primera pregunta que me hago es ¿Desde cuándo comenzó esta locura?

—Hace poco menos de una semana encontré una caja llena de recuerdos de la preparatoria, estaba a rebosar de fotografías, de historias y otras porquerías sin sentido, aunque no fue eso lo que está haciendo que me sienta frustrado o desesperado y deprimido. ¿Se ha sentido como si lo aplastara un tren? —Escupo casi en un solo suspiro.

—En realidad jamás he tenido el placer de ser aplastado por uno. —Contesta él casi burlándose.

—Genial, exactamente así me siento, siendo aplastado por las rueditas y rodando por las vías, sintiendo demasiado dolor, a pesar de no estar herido.

—Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te hace sentirte de esa manera? ¿Los recuerdos? —Pregunta llevándose el popote de la malteada a los labios.

—No.

Tomo mi propio vaso de malteada y sorbo con fuerza, esta fría y tiene hielitos perfectamente triturados, el sabor a chocolate estimula mis papilas gustativas, hace que me sienta relajado por un instante. Un recuerdo sale a flote, un leve sabor a chocolate en los labios, uno diferente al que estoy probando.

—Una persona. —Termino por susurrar.

De repente ya nada se escucha, solo la vibración de la caminadora y el sorbido constante de las malteadas.

—¿Una persona?

—Creo que la primera y única persona a la que he sido capaz de amar demasiado. —Un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos recorriendo la piel de mis mejillas con rapidez, hace que el sabor a chocolate se borre de repente.

—¿Crees?

—Creo, no lo sé, no recuerdo nada, no sé quién es, no sé si sigue viva, no sé nada, nada, estoy en blanco y eso me frustra, me desespera, no sé qué hacer y estoy empezando a obsesionarme por encontrarle un rostro y una voz a esa persona. Solo he tratado de retroceder en mis pensamientos, quiero caminar a mi pasado, saber que paso, que fue lo que esa persona me hizo, que tan grave fue para que yo lo olvidara, si me hizo daño y porque no deseaba odiarlo. Quiero saber quién era. Hay tantas imágenes dentro de esa caja, hay un álbum lleno de porquería cursi escrita por mí, yo odio el romance, en verdad lo odio.

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y abrazo mis rodillas hundiendo mi rostro entre ellas, ocultando mi rostro.

—Pero tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé, tal vez de recordar, de recordar y que ese recuerdo no me guste.

—Entonces no recuerdes.

—Terminaría por enloquecer gracias a la curiosidad, por naturaleza soy alguien muy curioso. —Giro mi rostro para verlo, sin alzar la cara de mis rodillas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?

—Olvidar que vi esas fotos y que leí aquel diario. ¿Podría hipnotizarme?

—La hipnosis no funciona de esa forma, Eren. —Toma otra galleta y la mordisquea— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Demasiados.

Uno de los pastelillos sobre la charola llama mi atención y lo tomo sin dudarlo mucho, le doy un mordisco demasiado grande, que empiezo a atragantarme.

—Eso no es una edad. —Responde él sin inmutarse por el hecho de que estoy muriendo por un pastelillo.

Bebo de la malteada para tratar de recuperarme un poco.

—¿Cuántos tiene usted?

—Creo que acordamos no hablarnos de usted. —Observa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Repito con algo de fastidio.

—Si no me equivoco, unos ocho más que tú.

Hago la cuenta mentalmente.

—No los aparenta, luce un poco más joven, creo que más joven que yo.

—Esa es la idea.

Se recarga sobre una de sus rodillas y se coloca demasiado cerca de mí, pasa su dedo pulgar sobre mi mejilla varias veces pero sin despegar su vista de la mía.

Me quedo quieto, sintiendo lo rasposo de la yema de su pulgar restregando mi mejilla casi con agresividad delicada, su respiración choca contra mi rostro no es tan cálida como podría pensarse, tal vez el frío de la malteada tiene que ver con eso. Desprende un aroma vagamente familiar, sé que la colonia ese de un modelo antiguo pero muy costoso, de esas reliquias que usan los abuelos con estilo elegante y único, sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño, son de un gris metálico brillante pero al mismo tiempo de un azul naval difuso, pequeños pero demasiado examinadores, buscan dentro de mi alma, buscan una respuesta que yo no tengo.

—Tienes unos veinte casi treinta años, deberías aprender a comer pastel correctamente, Eren. —Luego lame el poco chantillí que ha quedado en su dedo.

Mi corazón da un vuelvo agresivo, me golpea cada costilla, como cuando haces mucha actividad física de golpe, abro los ojos demasiado, tanto que me arden, las manos me sudan, las sienes me laten con violencia, mis neuronas chocan entre ellas creando electricidad innecesaria, buscan desesperadas a sus compañeras, buscan pero no encuentran lo que necesitan. Creo que no tienen los materiales necesarios para sacar a flote ese recuerdo que con tanta urgencia quiere salir a destrozarme la vida.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota:**

 **Sé que quizás la personalidad que le estoy dando a Levi es súper rara, demasiado animosa incluso, pero eso tiene su razón de ser, en realidad él no es así y lo saben, pero juró que hay una buena razón para que actué de esa forma en gran parte del fic, no en todo por supuesto.**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Novena sesión.**

" **Rompedor de galaxias"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	10. Novena sesión

**Novena sesión.**

" **Rompedor de galaxias"**

Dejo salir el aire atorado de mis pulmones de forma lenta y pausada, tratando de que no sea evidente que me he puesto nervioso y un tanto alterado, aunque mi ritmo cardiaco sea muy alto, el respiratorio sea irregular y posiblemente mi presión este en su punto máximo. Creo que incluso mi cara está ardiendo a causa de la vergüenza. La sangre hirviente detrás de mi piel evidenciándome con ese tinte característico.

Una cosa debo admitir, el psicólogo es algo atractivo.

El aroma que desprende de su piel, su forma de vestir y su físico, es ese tipo de persona que no todos los días se ven en la calle o solo se ven de vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que estas distraído.

—Lo siento. —Exhalo casi desinflándome, tratando de que la sensación de los nervios comportándose como cables enloquecidos en mi estómago desaparezcan.

Se aleja lo suficiente como para que su colonia ya no sea mi oxígeno, se incorpora y abre la ventana que da a la cuidad, ahora se escucha con más claridad el correr de los automóviles y algún murmullo humano.

El cielo toma un tinte anaranjado muy tenue, casi traslucido, combinado con pinceladas gruesas de violeta y azul obscuro, una que otra nube gris y el débil rayo lunar que anuncia que ya es demasiado tarde, admito que es un bonito panorama desde este piso y más desde el lugar donde me encuentro.

Su silueta que contrasta con el paisaje hace una escena melodramática, sin luces artificiales ni música de fondo, ese tipo de escena suspensiva en las películas románticas.

La camiseta azul claro que trae puesta se contrae junto a sus omoplatos, parece que respira muy rápido o suspira muy profundo, se lleva las manos a los bolsillos traseros en busca de la cajetilla de cigarros, esta vez no me pregunta si me incomoda o no, solo lo enciende y da dos caladas largas. Nuevamente la tela de su camiseta se contrae, con su mano libre se enreda el cabello y luego da media vuelta enfrentándome con la mirada.

—¿Fumas? —Pregunta acercándome la cajetilla mirándome fijamente, me siento examinando.

Asiento con lentitud y con la misma tomo uno de los cuatro solitarios cigarrillos que quedan.

—¿Usted lo hace a menudo? —Con torpeza enciendo el cigarro y exhalo el humo.

—Quedamos en que no soy "usted" —Frunce un poco las cejas, como si realmente le molestara que me refiera de esa manera. —Llámame por mi nombre.

—Lo siento. —Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, por alguna razón me cuesta decir su nombre o tutearlo, necesitare preparación mental para hacerlo. — ¿Fumas muy a menudo? —Repito para no dejar un silencio muy extenso entre nosotros.

Casi parece complacido.

—No, solo cuando estoy estresado o demasiado…—Se pasa la lengua por los labios, da una calada profunda y mira hacia la ventana llevándose una mano a las caderas. —Demasiado desesperado. —Termina exhalando el humo lentamente.

—¿Cuál es la razón ahora? —Me levanto de mi lugar y me tambaleo un poco, muerdo el filtro del cigarro con los dientes.

—¿Cuál te parece que sea? —Susurra sin mirarme, se lleva el cigarro a los labios, duda un segundo, como pensando en tirarse por la ventana o gritar por la misma, al final solo absorbe del tabaco.

No contesto, supongo que es un poco absurdo hacerlo, aunque me pregunto qué es lo que piensa, me pregunto si algún recuerdo le vino a la mente o piensa demasiado en algo, su actitud amable e incluso amigable ha sido sustituida de repente.

Luce un poco desesperado.

Supongo que esa es la razón de que fume ahora. Me da risa, ambos tenemos una razón, o excusa, para dejarnos caer en la droga.

Dicen que los cigarros ayudan a relajarte.

El gato del psicólogo termina por tirarse en las bandas corredizas hasta resbalar al suelo, suspira rendido, un poco agotado por el esfuerzo físico, dentro de la caja Armin maúlla quedito, como si le preguntara que es lo que le pasa ahora o tal vez si ya esta agonizando. Doy dos pasos y abro la reja para dejar salir a mi gato, este duda pero al final sale y se acerca con cuidado hasta Erwin, le maúlla y luego lo olfatea, le pega en la cara con su patita, supongo que checa que no se haya muerto por sobredosis de ejercicio gatuno, aunque el leve quejido del gato hace que tanto Armin como yo suspiremos de alivio momentáneo.

Mi gato le da un golpecito en el vientre. Sonrió divertido.

—¿Tienes siquiera una pequeña idea de quien podría ser esa persona?

Me giro para encarar al psicólogo, sigue dándome la espalda, parece que de repente se ha puesto a meditar sobre algún acontecimiento sobre la existencia mundial o tal vez un pensamiento filosófico de la vida humana mediocre.

—No, ninguna, estoy completamente en blanco. —Digo con obviedad, creo que he dejado en claro que no tengo recuerdo alguno de esa persona de las fotografías.

—¿Qué harías si recordaras? —Pregunta de nuevo, parece que le da un toque de suspenso a nuestro momento.

—No sé.

—¿Qué harías si supieras que esa persona te busca?

Esta vez la pregunta llama mi atención.

¿Me busca? ¿Por qué seria?

Un hormigueo acrecenté en mi pecho, los insectos caminan rápidamente por entre mis costillas, picando cada nervio disponible, estos gritan como alarmas, mi corazón se ensancha, bombardeando alguna sustancia venenosa, se crea una molestia pesadez en mi vientre, las manos me sudan y siento mi temperatura descender.

—Quien sabe, quizás huya de nuevo. —Susurro de forma distraída, hubo un tiempo en el que huir se hizo mi respuesta a todo.

—Hablamos en sentido figurado. —Se gira para aplastar el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal sobre su escritorio.

—No lo sé, depende de la gravedad del asunto.

—Explícate. —Exige.

—¿A dónde va todo esto? —Trago saliva, no me gusta que me pidan explicaciones ni mucho menos que guíen mi vida privada a un artículo de farándula.

—Quiero ponerte en diferentes escenarios, para averiguar.

—¿Averiguar qué?

Está a punto de contestarme pero su celular suena con una cancioncilla de los 80´s.

Saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo lanza sobre el escritorio, pero este insiste y luego le sigue el teléfono de la sala de espera, ambos al mismo tiempo, debe ser alguien que lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que posiblemente no conteste a la primera. Alguien que sabe que fastidiarlo hasta la muerte es la única forma de tener su atención inmediata.

Al final tomo el aparato con agresividad, parece que podría matar al móvil.

Esta persona tiene muchas facetas.

—¿Diga? —Se lleva el celular al oído, su semblante se ha deformado hasta parecer realmente fastidiado y molesto por la interrupción.

Parpadeo confundido, no entiendo cómo fue que esta conversación llego a un punto demasiado extraño y retorcido, como si él insinuara saber algo que yo no. Me frustra y esa es una razón por la que odio a los psicólogos, solo te sueltan las piezas para que enloquezcas juntando una a una hasta obtener una respuesta que puede servirte o puede ser una pérdida de tiempo, hay veces en las que todo ese rompecabezas solo es una pista diminuta para resolver el gran misterio.

Aun así creo que el culpable voy a ser yo y mi maldita boca, ahora quizás solo se inmiscuya en mi vida, tal vez él esperaba esto, que yo soltara un detalle en mi vida para después ir deshilachándome poco a poco y tejer un nuevo ideal. Ese es el trabajo de los psicólogos, evaluarte, observarte, analizar y absorber todo. Claro así terminaría por cumplir con el sucio propósito de Izzy y Hanji.

Malditas brujas.

—Lo siento, tendremos que seguir mañana, tengo un pequeño asunto molesto que atender.

—No hay problema, lamento molestar.

—Es nuestro trabajo, ahora, ¿Qué te parece tomar una libreta y relatar lo primero que se te venga a la mente con esos recuerdos? Es un ejercicio básico de memorización. Inténtalo y me cuentas como te va.

—No creo que… yo en realidad no quiero recordar, solo quiero olvidar, recordar es una actividad muy estresante y es cansado, no soy el tipo de persona que se sobre esfuerza innecesariamente.

—Pues yo quiero que recuerdes. —Contesta de forma casi agresiva. —Eres mi paciente no voy a dejar que te caigas en ese hoyo negro de olvido, tienes que aprender a vivir con ese peso.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Voy a obligarte.

 **§**

Trago saliva y veo con odio la pared de mi estudio, frunzo un poco el ceño y aprieto los labios, estos me tiemblan un poco, muevo los ojos con velocidad sobre las hojas esparcidas del escritorio, viendo solo letras y fragmentos de un par de las historias que he estado creando a lo largo de estos diecisiete años, quizá un par de años más.

Golpeo la mesa con las palmas de las manos y cierro los puños apretando los nudillos sobre el cristal, un par de lágrimas de ira me pican en los ojos. Un segundo después arraso con todo lo que hay sobre el mueble.

La habitación se llena de hojas blancas y carpetas de colores, bolígrafos, cables y el ambiente se rompe gracias al armónico repiqueteo de los objetos que se estrellan contra el piso y se fracturan en mil pedazos afilados, incluso la computadora rebota contra el piso, la pantalla se estrella como si fuera una telaraña.

Mis dedos tiemblan.

Mi piel tiembla.

Mi cuerpo está sufriendo un terremoto interno que no puedo controlar.

El aire se me corta, los pulmones se llenan de algo helado que no me deja respirar, boqueo igual a un pez fuera del agua y que está siendo apuñalado hasta la muerte.

Caigo de rodillas sobre la alfombra del estudio, enredo mis dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello maltratado, las lágrimas terminan por salir y ensuciar mi rostro, secar el papel con la sal, marchitando mi edad de forma más rápida, aprieto los dientes tan duro que sé que podrán romperse en cualquier instante, tal vez no, en realidad jamás lo han hecho, no creo que hoy sea el día.

Grito.

Suelto alaridos como si fuera una pequeña bestia sufriendo.

Alguien taladra mi cráneo desde el interior, como si atravesaran mi cerebro con un trinchete una y otra vez, una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Necesito las pastillas.

Pero no sé dónde es que las he dejado.

Tal vez las he perdido.

Isabel tiene razón. Soy demasiado distraído.

Mamá siempre sabe lo que dice, las cosas deben tener un lugar al cual pertenecer siempre.

Quiero que esas tabletas de colores quiten el dolor.

Aunque pueda quedar inconsciente por días.

El dolor me recorre la espina dorsal como veneno, pasea por entre mis venas, mezclándose con mi sangre, contaminando todo, como el virus mortal que es, jadeo en busca de oxigeno que no tengo, trato de enfocar mi pequeño y único punto infinito en las paredes, pero mi cerebro solo recibe las señales de dolor.

Una vez más en estos años me pregunto si por fin moriré.

Una vez más me pregunto…

 **§**

El sol entra en silencio por la ventana del estudio, los parpados me pesan.

Las crisis de ese modo pueden ser en realidad una molestia muy grande.

Me pregunto cuándo es que terminaran, o siquiera si tienen un final al cual llegar. Tal vez el final sea mi propia muerte. Quien sabe, suelo pensar mucho sobre ese tema justo después de tener una de esas crisis. Otras veces cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer también suelo pensar en la muerte como algo interesante.

Me levanto del piso del estudio y los huesos gritan de dolor, al parecer están descalcificándose más rápido de lo que pensaba, estoy envejeciendo más rápido. No sé si es bueno o muy malo.

Subo hasta mi habitación para buscar el bote de pastillas que anoche necesitaba, si le llamo a Izzy para preguntarle lo más seguro es que me termine por regañar gracias a mi ineptitud por guardar las cosas. Armin sale de una esquina maullando con algo de preocupación como si preguntaran como me siento, le sonrió, soy consciente de que de repente ese tipo de escenarios a veces lo asustan, me hacen sentir culpable y algo malvado, como si lo hiciera a propósito.

—Prometo buscar esas pastillas. —Le digo, después de mantenerme la mirada por unos segundos se lanza a mi cama y se hace bolita, ronronea quedito y cierra los parpados, respirando armónicamente.

¿Nunca has sentido que la vida de los gatos es mucho mejor que la de los humanos?

Yo, todo el tiempo.

Reviso entre la ropa de los cajones, en las puertitas del armario, debajo de la cama, pero no hay señas de algún tipo de medicamento, suspiro resignado.

Tampoco es como si la búsqueda fuera a fondo.

" _¿Cada cuánto tengo esas crisis?"_ Cuestión balanceando la idea de que tan importante es encontrar o no esas pastillas.

Antes de la crisis de anoche, la última fue hace uno o dos meses y antes de esa… ¿Un año?

Miro hacia el techo y me desinflo hasta caer a un lado de la cama. En realidad…. ¿Importa?

Pienso que tal vez alguna deidad molesta conmigo por mi comportamiento tonto está provocando que mi muerte sea de un modo doloroso y tortuoso, si de esa forma será mi fin, entonces creo que lo abrazare con fuerza.

El teléfono suena haciendo un escándalo, pienso que la casa es demasiado silenciosa que deja que cualquier ruido revote en demasía.

Troto por las escaleras rápidamente antes de que el sonido sea muy estridente.

—¿Si? —Alzo el teléfono golpeándome un codo con la pared.

— _¿Eren?_

—Sí, supongo que sí. — ¿Por qué pregunta por mí, sabiendo que soy la única persona que podría estar en esta casa?

— _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

—¿Qué pasa?

— _¿Tienes muchos escritos románticos?_

—Hanji, sabes que yo no escribo romance, es… aburrido.

— _Pero lo escribiste._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— _Solo quiero saber si conservas algún escrito antiguo de romance, me pareció que sería un buen tema para iniciar el siguiente año, ¿No?_

—No. Lo iniciare con suspenso policiaco.

— _Un cambio no va a matarte._

—Y no cambiar tampoco.

— _Solo hazme el favor de buscar si tienes alguno, ¿Si?_

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

— _Solo haz eso y te recompensare con mucho helado, ¿Si?_

—Lo pensare entonces.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota:**

 **Si Eren es raro como escritor anónimo, aun no conocen al Eren humano x'D**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Décima sesión.**

" **Coalición de ideas"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	11. Décima sesión

" **Décima sesión"**

 **Coalición de ideas.**

La gente es demasiado ruidosa, al caminar, hablar, comprar, respirar, para todo. No me había percatado de ello.

Hace tanto tiempo que no salía de casa y no visitaba alguna plaza comercial, me trae tantos recuerdos de mi madre. Solíamos salir demasiado los fines de semana a comprar o simplemente a visitar los lugares que ella solía frecuentar de joven, ella ama salir, comprar y curiosear. Supongo que de vez en cuando aún debe de salir con mi padre. Aunque quien sabe, ellos en realidad jamás se llevaron muy bien que digamos.

No sé si he desarrollado algún tipo de fobia social pero estar aquí me ha puesto muy ansioso, nervioso y alterado, talvez solo es incomodidad y algo parecido al pánico.

No, no estoy aquí por gusto, jamás, ha sido Hanji la que me ha citado en este lugar, porque el edificio de la editorial se encuentra a casi media hora de distancia.

Aunque lleva más de treinta minutos de retraso.

Y yo no soy exactamente la persona más paciente del mundo.

Miro el reloj en uno de los pilares frente a mí, son las cinco con cuarenta, esperare solo hasta las seis, después no volveré a hacerle otro favor de este tipo.

Me pase toda la mañana metido en la biblioteca buscando los escritos de genero romántico que ella me había pedido, ha sido un triunfo, escavar dentro de ese mar de polvo y olor a viejo es una odisea, encontré muchas cosas que no recordaba que tuvieran siquiera una existencia propia, como aquellas pantuflas de una caricatura animada de hace años. Armin termino por quedárselas, posiblemente las muerda hasta la muerte, en cuanto las vio salto sobre ellas.

Miro de nuevo el reloj. Cinco minutos más.

Me pregunto porque razón Hanji quiere algo de este género, jamás lo había pedido ni mucho menos se había preocupado por el género que escribo, por lo que de cierta forma es raro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, había tráfico en la quinta.

La mujer llega jadeando y sosteniéndose de las rodillas, tiene el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta acá.

— ¿Traes mi pago? —Pregunto sin inmutarme mucho.

—Déjame respirar. —Se deja caer pesadamente n la silla a mi lado.

—Al menos hubieras mandado un mensaje.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que hubiera tanto tráfico. Pero ya estoy aquí, dime ¿Dónde están?

Saco la enorme carpeta negra de la mochila y se le extiendo, aún tiene algo de polvo, en cuanto los toma se pone a revisar su contenido.

La mayoría son cuentos tontos sin mucho sentido, así que no sé qué tanto podrían servirle.

—No entiendo para que los quieres.

—Moblit dijo que su autora va a hacer una colección especial para San Valentine, vienen preparándola desde Septiembre, pensé que sería una buena idea hacer una propia colección romántica de _Akira Cassie_ —Comenta sin despegar la vista de la carpeta.

—Yo no escribo romance, me enferma. —Susurro, siento escalofríos y eso que traigo una buena chamarra.

— ¿Son todos? —Pregunta después de una pausa.

— ¿Querías más? No se desplazarme muy bien en ese género, es lo mejor que tengo.

—Ya veo, déjame revisarlos a fondo.

— ¿Para que los quieres? En realidad jamás me habías pedido algo así.

—Ya te lo dije, solo… quiero hacer algo especial.

No le creo, pero dejare pasar su mentira por ahora.

—Te creció mucho el cabello esta vez. —Comenta después de unos segundos en silencio.

—No lo había notado, tal vez lo corte después. —Tomo un mechón y enredo mi dedo índice.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿De ese libro con historias tuyas, el que encontramos el otro día, no hay más de el?

Así que es eso.

—No, no exista nada de ese libro, todo lo he quemado.

—Oh.

No agrega nada más, se termina por recargar en la silla, dejando caer todo su peso en el respaldo.

—¿Qué tal va la nueva novela? —Cambia de tema de repente.

—Bien, va bastante bien.

Ella toma la carpeta con aprensión, como si temiera que yo fuera a arrebatársela y la mete dentro de su bolso.

—Te mandare el pago después, tal vez durante la tarde, tengo trabajo que atender.

Asiento lentamente, me incorporo yo también, intercambiamos miradas, ella me sonríe.

—¿Todo bien? Luces… extraña.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

—No lo sé, por eso pregunto.

—Tú tampoco luces bien, pero confió en que Levi este haciendo su trabajo como debe.

Al escuchar su nombre una ráfaga de electricidad me atonta el cerebro.

—¿De dónde dices que lo conoces?

—De la escuela media, fuimos compañeros de clase los tres años y lo ayude a entrar a trabajar a una escuela poco después de titularse.

—¿Fue profesor?

Siendo sinceros, y viendo como trata al obeso de su gato, no le veo potencial de docente.

—Solo un par de años, luego se mudó aquí, no sé bien los detalles. ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad.

Juego nerviosamente con el anillo que tengo en la mano izquierda, de cuando termine la secundaria

—Se parece un poco a ti, huyo de aquel lugar para venir a refugiarse a esta pequeña ciudad.

Alzo la vista observándola fijamente.

—Tal vez también necesite un terapeuta.

—Si, tal vez.

 **§**

Paso la tarjeta por el monitor y este da un pitido indicando que puedo cruzar los torniquetes. Siento algo de repulsión al pensar en la cantidad de personas que puede haber a esta hora, el gentío, el aroma a sudor, sus movimientos pesados, etc. Quizás estoy delirando, hace tanto tiempo que no uso el transporte público, es un… extraño recuerdo.

Últimamente me he dedicado a casar a flote un montón de recuerdos sobre mí pasado, mi madre, mi vida, mis sueños, mi antiguo y perdido yo. Tengo la pesada sensación de que al abrir esa caja color lila en realidad he abierto la caja de Pandora, llena de pandemias, desastre, caos y dolor.

Entro en el pasillo donde debe llegar el tren, hay poca gente lo que hace que deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, hay una pantalla mostrando los horóscopos, ahora pasa " _Capricornio"_

Las vigas vibran y el tren hace su aparición justo cuando yo estoy caminando para tomar lugar detrás de la línea amarilla. Al mismo tiempo llega el otro tren, pienso en la imposible acción de que ambos coalicionen y provoquen el accidente del año.

Siento un cosquilleo en la nuca, la velocidad del tren hace que el aire que trae consigo me revuelva el cabello, las puntas me pican las mejillas y me obstruyen la visión, jadeo, el cosquilleo se expande y llega a toda mi espina dorsal. Giro mi rostro hacia el lugar de las vigas, justo donde se han detenido los trenes, el vagón frente a mí abre sus puertas pero no entro al instante. Del otro lado, la dirección contraria, una persona toma su propio vagón, toma asiento sin percatarse de que lo observo. No puedo definir su rostro, los metales que dividen los vidrios me obstaculizan la visión completa y su gorra hace sobras sobre las líneas de su semblante. Mi tren cierra las puertas, lanza el aviso de su retirada, el otro tren cierras las puertas un segundo más tarde, la persona gira el rostro, sé que me ha visto aunque yo no puedo verlo por completo, los trenes se mueven y esa persona sonríe con cariño, despidiéndose.

Me paralizo por un instante, siento que podría desmayarme aunque el vértigo de ver a través de los vidrios en movimiento lo evita.

El aire abandona mis pulmones, el mundo baila en una danza agresiva.

Hay una explosión de recuerdos sin orden ni rostro.

Una sonrisa.

Un beso.

Una lágrima.

Y palabras amargas.

 **§**

Erwin juguetea con un oso de peluche, lo muerde, pisa y lanza al aire, de ven en cuando Armin se abalanza contra el oso para jugar aunque cuando recuerda que odia a ese gato, que no le agrada, vuelve a echarse sobre la alfombra y maúlla como si estuviera muy aburrido y fastidiado.

Me da risa, es como si no quisiera que se enteraran que el otro garo le agrada y que quiere divertirse. _Tsundere_ es una buena palabra para describir su actitud, desinteresadamente interesado.

Muevo las piernas a modo de ansiedad y meto las palmas entre las rodillas como si quisiera evitar algún sonido que no existe.

Me cuestiono la verdadera razón de que haya venido el día de hoy pero no encuentro una razón, más allá de la que puedo dar para engañarme. "Trabajar en la novela". La persona enfrente de mí y yo mismo sabemos que en realidad eso no es del todo cierto.

Es mucho más fácil engañarse, así la realidad duele un poco menos.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que estés tan nervioso? —Pregunta de repente.

—Demasiadas razones diría yo.

Levi alza el rostro de la carpeta con una etiqueta azul, esta marca el nombre de _Historia Reiss._

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Dice cerrando la carpeta y metiéndola en un cajón del escritorio, se quita los anteojos y me examina directamente.

—No…—Me paso la lengua por los labios y miro nervioso a la derecha. —Quiero que no hablemos de nada, mejor sigamos haciendo el trabajo principal, hagamos de cuenta que jamás hablamos de mí, ni de nada y finjamos que esa platica jamás tuvo lugar. —Mecanizo las palabras de forma casi exitosa.

—¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

No contesto rápidamente, jugueteo un rato con mis dedos y me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

—¿Pudo arreglar su asunto? —Pregunto desviando el tema, como si eso me sirviera para acomodar mis ideas.

—Sí, son esos asuntos molestos e irritantes pero que no representan dificultad alguna.

—Me alegro.

—No has recordado nada, ¿Cierto? Sin en cambio… algo te está alterando.

Aprieto los labios y miro hacia otro lado, el peso que aplasta mis hombros se desaparece por un instante.

He leído que la capacidad suprema de los psicólogos es la observación analítica, saben leer cada gesto, movimiento y palabras no dichas. Dan miedo pero al mismo tiempo los admiro por eso.

—Si. —Susurro demasiado bajito.

—¿Si? —Se recarga en el escritorio sobre los codos, dándome pasó a que continúe.

—Creo que ahora tengo alucinaciones, o estoy viendo fantasmas. —Digo como si tratara en vano de contar un mal chiste.

—¿Por qué?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello, no quiero hablar de nada, no soy un paciente, habíamos quedado en eso. —Me siento tenso, me siento débil.

—Éramos algo más cercanos que simplemente paciente y psicólogo. —Declara inclinando un poco el rostro, como si la frase pesara menos de lo que en realidad pesa.

Siento la piel vibrar lento y cruelmente.

—Creo que estoy enloqueciendo. —Susurro mirando a la alfombra.

Armin vuelve a lanzarse sobre el peluche, el gato obeso maúlla divertido y trata de unirse al juego. Luego, sin querer, pasa una de sus patas alrededor del cuello de mi gato y termina en lo que parece un abrazo gatuno.

—¿Por qué?

Mi gato maúlla ofendido, golpea el rostro del otro minino y dignamente se hecha sobre la alfombra dándole la espalda, maúlla quedito, como refunfuñando sobre tal descaro.

—Hoy fui a la plaza comercial, Hanji necesitaba un par de escritos míos. Al regresar, tuve que usar el subterráneo…—Sigo hablando bajito, como si no quisiera que me escuchara, subo los pies a la silla y abrazo mis rodillas, ocultándome, protegiéndome. —Cuando los trenes se encontraron… pasó algo extraño.

Quiero dejar de hablar, no quiero decir nada más, pero las palabras fluyen por entre mis cuerdas vocales, se pasean hasta salir por mi boca, convertidas en sonidos y frases, siento que lo necesito con desesperación, mi mente me dice que necesito dejar parte de la pesada piedra que me aplasta los hombros en este consultorio. Algo me dice que esa persona frente a mi puede hacer que mi dolor sea un poquito menos, o que puede darme un somnífero para dormir a esos recuerdos tan desastrosos.

El rostro de aquel desconocido en el tren desato una crisis memorial, entre en pánico, muchas imágenes acudieron a mi mente, no había una línea temporal o algún registro de que, cuando y donde sucedieron, algún par de palabras dichas por mí y esa otra persona. Gestos, tactos, susurros… luego… todo ese recorrido se volvió agridulce, cruel pero al mismo tiempo relajante. Doloroso pero agradable.

Por un segundo perdí la línea temporal en la que estoy viviendo.

—Me sentí asustado. —Confieso. —Una mujer me pregunto cómo es que estaba y si me sentía bien, creo que el solo hecho de hablarme hizo que la conexión se perdiera y volviera a la realidad.

Él no dice nada, al menos por un par de segundos, tampoco es como si estuviera esperando algo, si no agrega algo, creo que por mi estaría de las mil maravillas.

Al parecer, mi inconsciente está pidiendo a gritos a alguien que escuche todo lo que me pesa, todo lo que me carcome, mi mente necesita descargar todo lo que está absorbiéndome, le estoy dando la oportunidad.

Tengo miedo.

Estoy asustado.

Me siento como un niño pequeño que necesita los brazos protectores de alguien, de un ángel, de un demonio… de un ser amado.

—¿Qué lograste rescatar? —Susurra, imitando mi propio tono de voz, denota curiosidad.

Abro los ojos viendo la mezclilla de mis pantalones, no alzo la vista, ni digo nada, trato de sacar partes de esa línea. Ver que he "rescatado"

Mi corazón empieza a aumentar su ritmo cardiaco, un escalofrió de veneno dulce me recorre la espina dorsal, siento un hormigueo en los poros de mi piel, mi respiración aumenta y comienzo a sudar en frio.

La sensación táctil, auditiva, sentimental, gustativa, se desplazan por mis sentidos, queman mi piel, exigen salir.

El recuerdo sale a flote, aunque la imagen es difusa y casi no se nota, puedo recordar lo que sentí en ese momento, como si fuera a explotar en miles de mariposas, en millones de estrellas fugaces, como si tocara el cielo con la punta de los dedos, tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez.

Me muerdo la lengua, evitando hablar, quiero guardarme ese recuerdo para mí.

Las palabras me ahogan.

Desean salir.

Sello mis labios apretándolos con fuerza.

Pero no me sirve demasiado.

Las palabras salen como cascada de agua fría.

—Un beso. —Digo entre dientes, exhalando lentamente la palabra.

 **Continuará….**

 **Próximamente.**

" **Onceava sesión"**

 **Big Bang neuronal.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	12. Onceava Sesión

**Onceava sesión.**

" **Big bang Neuronal"**

Aroma a marcador para pizarrón nuevo, un poco del tacto de los dedos manchados de gis, el sonido de las hojas de un libro pasando rápidamente y el murmullo de alumnos paseando por los pasillos. Con sabor a pasta dental y un ligero toque de chocolate amargo.

Una mágica sorpresa de llegada desprevenida, un golpe bajo a mis emociones y sentimientos de adolescente primerizo.

Un suave tacto a lo largo de mis mejillas hirvientes, una alteración nerviosa, una explosión de estímulos recibidos de golpe. Una vida y una muerte.

— _Eren._ — La voz suena ronca y distorsionada. Se abre paso entre cada sinapsis neuronal. quiere tatuar la imagen del dueño de esa voz. Pero no lo logra.

Jadeo y el mundo danza sobre una tachuela a mí alrededor.

Un relámpago rompe el recuerdo en muchos fragmentos terminados puntos cortantes y provoca un descontrol en mi mente.

El dolor recorre i espina dorsal, estalla en mi cabeza y tengo que apretar las sienes para evitar que siga avanzando.

Respiro agitadamente, aprieto los dientes y trato de no gritar, me hago un ovillo en mi lugar y ruego porque el dolor se vaya.

—Hey, Eren. —La voz viene del exterior, aunque no la identifico del todo. —No hagas eso, vamos, necesito que me mires, ¿Estas escuchado?

Lo hago, pero no puedo contestar, me duele, solo quiero algún tipo de calmante. Quiero que el dolor se vaya.

Una secuencia de imágenes aparece ante mí, como una cinta de película, pequeños fragmentos de una vida lejos de mí y mi actual burbuja. Un chico inocente enamorado y un profesor experimentando, divirtiéndose a costa de los demás. A primera instancia puede llegar a parecer como esas historias que las chicas aman. Ridículas y cursis. Llenas de ese romance rosa y fantástico que las hace vivir en las nubes.

Siento las manos de alguien tratando de que salga de mi ovillo, pero mis músculos están demasiado rígidos como para responder de inmediato.

Una imagen se detiene, se enfoca y saca a la luz un nombre brillante y magnifico, lo leo y el rostro llega de repente. La idea y un vago recuerdo roto.

—Levi. —Susurro en una exhalación antes de que la marea que viene por mi se lo lleve. Me arrastra lejos de mi pequeña burbuja.

La noche cae sobre mi consiente. Hace que vaya a dormir. Hay un recuerdo rebelde que necesita ser educado y encerrado de nuevo. Para siempre.

Para protegerme.

 **:::** **:::**

Hace tiempo mamá me llevaba a cabalgar a un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, para mi yo de ese entonces era como una montaña embrujada o un bosque fantástico. Igual al de los cuentos de hadas realistas. Tanto que algunas veces Isabel y yo jugábamos a ser "Caperucita Roja y el Lobo feroz". Había una casita de madera vieja y maltratada- con el paso del tiempo y el turismo se reconstruyo y ahora es una cabaña para pasar la noche-, la ocupábamos a veces para nuestros juegos o con algún arreglo casero la convertíamos en un pequeño punto cómodo para reuniones familiares. Había juegos hechos de toscos trozos de madera y algunas veces podíamos tener suerte de encontrarnos algún animalito perdido o a algún ave extraña que se cruzaba por allí.

Durante la celebración de mi décimo cumpleaños fuimos a ese lugar, invitamos a poca gente, familia en su mayoría. En un descuido de mis padres, Izzy y yo nos alejamos tanto que terminamos perdidos en el complejo de arboles. Al inicio, entre juegos ignorábamos nuestra leve desgracia, pero entre el tiempo y la baja intensidad del juego, Isabel entro en pánico y no tardo en romper en llanto. Yo no estaba mejor, nervioso y con miedo de encontrarnos algún monstruo que solo existía en nuestra infantil imaginación, pero era consciente de que no podía ponerme a llorar también.

En esa pequeña aventura encontramos a un temeroso conejito bebé, su aparición hizo que Izzy se calmara y rogara por quedárnoslo. El animal murió varios años después por sobrepeso y baja actividad motriz.

Sueño con ese día, el regaño de mis padres y su preocupación por nuestro bienestar.

Esa aventura marco el inicio de mi punto de caída.

Escribí mi primer cuento inspirado en esa pérdida dentro del bosque, describiendo los miedos que pasamos mi pequeña amiga y yo, anexando partes de fantasía terrorífica y suspensiva. Mi primer historia oficial, por así decirlo.

Descubrí una magnifica forma de entrar a otros mundo sin necesidad de abandonar el real, claro, al menos no de forma física.

Me pregunto donde fue que ese cuento termino.

Tal vez mi madre termino por tirarlo a la basura, junto con toda la antología de hermanos que le siguieron a ese.

 **:::** **:::**

Siento la cabeza pesada, embotada en un líquido espeso que no deja que mi cerebro se mueva con facilidad, provoca que mi imaginación activa se estanque. Odio esta sensación tan familiar y molesta.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de ser capaz de enfocar algo o de reconocer algo dentro de la habitación, para mi sorpresa no reconozco más que un cuadro pegado en la pared que esta frente a mí. En realidad no sé si sea el cuadro lo que reconozco, pero la persona allí plasmada es "Sigmund Freud", uno de los psicoanalistas más reconocidos, principalmente, por teorías bastante alocadas pero lo suficientemente convincentes para marcar historia y seguir vivas hasta la fecha.

Me incorporo del lugar donde estoy recostado y examino el lugar donde me encuentro.

Las paredes están tapizadas de un color café achocolatado, tiene puntitos rojos diminutos salpicados a lo largo de toda la extensión y líneas punteadas de color blanco, frente a mí hay una mesita de madera fina, encima esta un tapetito tejido color verde obscuro y una bombonera de cristal llena de dulces o tal vez sean solo envolturas. A mis dos lados tengo dos sillones de un café claro con rombos de café más obscuro con cojines a juego, del techo cuelga una elegante lámpara en forma de ovalo y bordes dorados. Hay un librero en la parte trasera a mí, esta lleno de libros de todos los tamaños, gustos y disgustos, también hay uno que otro reconocimiento pegado a la pared. Más allá, a la derecha, hay un marco de entrada, sin puerta, supongo que debe ser hacia la cocina o algún pasillo.

A un lado contrario del librero esta la puerta de salida y casi a un metro a la izquierda hay otra entrada.

No hay que ser un genio para deducir sobre el propietario de la vivienda. Tan solo ver el cuadro del psicoanalista basta para saberlo.

Me llevo una mano a la frente, como si checara mi temperatura, pero en realidad checo que tantas tonterías me han llevado hasta este lugar. Rio un poco, como para tratar de quitarme peso de encima, pero solo hace que me sienta peor.

—Bienvenido de vuelta. —Dice el psicólogo entrando por el marco cerca de la puerta de salida, tiene una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un platito de galletas de mantequilla, Isabel suele comerlas mucho en estas temporadas.

—Este es el momento en el que pregunto qué fue lo que paso ¿No? —Digo con algo de burla.

—No lo sé, tú eres el escritor. —Dice sentándose en un sillón individual y poniendo la bandeja en la mesa.

—Cierto.

—Aunque yo soy el que debería preguntar eso, ¿No te parece? —Me ofrece una de las tazas humeantes.

Quiero rechazarla pero el olor a chocolate hace que me lo piense mejor. Una de las cosas que no deben negarse jamás es el chocolate, antes están los libros y después el helado.

—Yo soy el que perdió en conocimiento. —Murmuro llevándome la taza a los labios.

—Esta caliente. —Comenta él al segundo que yo me quemo la piel de los labios.

—Gracias por la advertencia. —Me quejo primero antes de dejar la taza en la mesita.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algo de deba saber?

—Nada en lo absoluto, solo perdí el conocimiento.

Él suspira y toma una de las galletas.

—Comencemos desde otro punto ¿Te parece?

—Usted es el psicólogo. —Susurro.

—Lo último que dijiste fue que recordaste un beso.

Alzo la mirada un tanto confundido.

—¿Eso dije?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Trato de traer algo de lo último que paso antes de perder la conciencia, pero de repente solo me quedo con un par de palabras y movimientos.

—Creo que no, tal vez solo necesito algo de tiempo. Mi memoria no es muy buena en estos últimos años.

Allí de nuevo esta ese semblante de decepción absoluta.

—Solo te hare una pregunta más.

Miro mi chocolate con admiración, esperando el momento en el que se enfrié un poco para tomarlo, el olor me raspa las paredes internas de la nariz, aunque me encontento con tomar una galleta.

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Tomas pastillas?

Mordisqueo el borde de mi galleta en forma de estrella, siento migajas en las mejillas y para no parecer un completo tonto las sacudo con la manga de mi camiseta.

—Sí, solo cuando las necesito.

— ¿Visitas algún psiquiatra?

—No en realidad, la última vez que lo visite me dijo que solo tomara las pastillas, no era necesario que me siguiera la pista.

—¿Por qué las tomas?

—Dijo que solo era una pregunta.

—Respóndela.

—Crisis de ansiedad. —Me llevo el último bocado de la galleta a la boca y mastico con lentitud. Creo que ya puedo empezar a degustar mi chocolate.

Espero la segunda holeada de preguntas pero no llega, pero parece que por la mente del hombre pasan esas preguntas, aunque las guarda para sí mismo, se levanta del sillón y después vuelve a desaparecer por la puerta por la que ha entrado.

Dejo salir un suspiro pesado y trato de beber con rapidez el chocolate, no toco ninguna otra galleta, por ahora solo necesito abandonar este lugar, creo que ya estoy metiéndome demasiado con esta persona, eso es malo, para mí y para el mundo entero.

Pocos segundos después de que termine la bebida vuelve a entrar en la sala, esta vez con un equipo de sabanas, arqueo las cejas con sorpresa, aunque no me adelanto a nada, solo digo:

—Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya, ya he causado muchas molestias. —Es una frase típica para este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Se supone que eso es lo que tienes que decir? —Pregunta con algo de gracia burlesca en la voz.

—Sí, se supone, yo solo sigo las reglas.

—Son más de las doce y mi coche esta en el taller, así que no puedo llevarte y tampoco puedo dejar que te vayas por tu cuenta. ¿Entendido?

—No exactamente, ¿Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

En realidad eso no es algo que me sorprenda, suelo desmayarme por más horas, pero hay que hacerse el interesante de vez en cuando.

—Sí, tus cosas están en la habitación de huéspedes y tu gato esta con Erwin.

Siendo sinceros no se qué parte de esa frase me preocupa más.

—Lo siento, pero no creo ser capaz de tomar su amable invitación, preferiría…

—No es una amable invitación, como la llamas, es una orden medica.

¿De cuando acá las órdenes medicas tocan esos puntos?

—Pero es en ser…

—Ten este es el juego de sabanas, están limpias y en la habitación hay un pijama, tantee tu talla, espero te quede.

Me ofrece las sabanas y me indica que puerta es la habitación que me ha dicho, luego me pregunta si quiero algo especial de cenar y al no obtener una respuesta inmediata dice que va a experimentar y que no se hará responsable si no me gusta. Ni siquiera soy capaz de dar las gracias, me encamina hasta el lugar y luego simplemente desaparece.

Tal vez si llamo a Isabel, ella pueda venir por mí y entonces me ahorre todo esto, es una buena idea.

La habitación es sencilla, de paredes blancas, un ropero chico de madera, un tocador pequeño, una puerta hacia el baño, hay un cuadro de algún artista que no conozco, una televisión, un minicomponente, una pequeña colección de libros y películas. La cama tiene una sabana color amarillo patito y dos almohadas de color beige.

De alguna forma me sorprende ver tantos libros en esta casa, sé que no debería ser yo quien juzgue eso ya que mi casa tiene libros hasta en las lámparas, pero es la primera vez que veo que alguien también tiene esa pequeña afición y adicción no tan enferma. Me quita un poco la preocupación de que este hombre venda mis órganos en el mercado negro. Quien ama los libros no puede ser malo. De hecho podría ser un psicópata pero trato de no pensar en eso y mejor enfocarme en los libros.

Como ha dicho mi maleta esta en la cama, busco el teléfono celular en el interior, aunque me topo con la sorpresa de que el aparato no tiene batería, es más dudo que pueda volver a revivir en algún momento, tiene la pantalla rota y una esquina esta doblada.

Sin más opciones disponibles solo me enfoco en cambiarme la ropa y volver a salir.

El pasillo tiene otra colección de pinturas, algunas muy hermosas, otras con sentidos abstractos de la vida o muy filosóficos, a la mitad hay una lámpara y a su lado un espejo pequeño. La iluminación de la lámpara es de un amarillo tenue, el vidrio del espejo me regala el semblante de un adulto desmejorado, con ojeras y cara de moribundo. Nada raro en realidad.

Me introduzco de nuevo en la sala donde desperté, allí me llega el aroma a lasaña, aunque no es como la que Isabel suele preparar cuando va a mi casa, esta es de ese tipo tradicionalista italiana.

De nuevo…. una serie de imágenes me atacan de golpe, aunque es un golpe más ligero esta vez, un soplido de algún día en mi pasado, el mismo aroma y una calidez hogareña.

—Huele bastante bien. —Comento una vez que llego a la cocina. — ¿Le gusta cocinar?

—Un poco, si. ¿Y tú? Puedo deducir que eres un fiasco.

—Le ha atinado, lo mío no es prender una estufa. —Contesto.

—Me imagino, siempre ha sido así… es decir… así luces. —Sus hombros se han puesto tensos.

—¿Siempre ha sido así?

—Hanji me lo conto. —Se apresura a contestar.

Sí, bueno, eso no es raro, le cuenta mi intimidad a todo mundo.

Cuando saca la lasaña del horno se expande el delicioso aroma a especias y jitomate, mi estomago gruñe ruidosamente.

—En realidad no he comido correctamente desde mitad de la tarde. —Me excuso.

—Supongo que sí.

El aroma predice un sabor exquisito, y no se equivoca, en realidad el hombre cocina bastante bien, también puede ser que tenga mucha hambre, pero cuando me ofrece repetir plato no me niego, podría meter mi cara en el refractario y llenarme las mejillas de la pasta, pero soy prudente.

No hablamos durante el transcurso de la comida, solo leves comentarios o peticiones de sal.

Me da las buenas noches y vuelve a preguntar si me siento bien.

—Perdón, pero… ¿Dónde es que esta mi gato? Me da algo de pendiente. —Principalmente por el hecho de que no se lleva bien con ese otro gato.

—En aquella habitación. —Señala una puerta pintada de color caoba. —Esta dormido.

—Gracias.

Con cuidado escucho si pasa algo del otro lado de la puerta, cuando no percibo nada giro la perilla con precaución.

Hay un tapiz color salmón bastante mono, una lámpara de luz lila y azul, un montón de juegos para gatos, parece un mini parque temático para animalitos, en medio de la habitación esta una colchoneta color rosa donde hay una bola de pelos amarillenta, no reconozco cual es el inicio ni cuál es el fin de esa bola. Para cualquiera podría ser eso, solo una bola de pelos, pero sé que es un gato. Quiero creer, y espero, que sean dos.

Me acerco con sigilo para tratar de encontrarle una buena forma, alguna oreja o la cola.

Después de varios minutos de examinar con dedicación noto algo curioso y bastante lindo, lo suficientemente lindo para querer aplastarlos.

La bola de pelos más sobresaliente es el gato obeso de nombre Erwin, tiene la cabeza en un ángulo extraño, una de sus patas tiene sostenido a la otra bola de pelos que representa a Armin, mi gato esta hecho bolita siendo protegida por el cuerpo del enorme gato. Es casi como si durmieran abrazados uno del otro. Lo que es tierno es una forma y extraño de otra. No sé en qué momento Armin se dejo abrazar.

Sonrió un tanto complacido y vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta la habitación que me ha sido asignada.

 **:::** **:::**

Cuando el reloj sobre el buró marca las cuatro de la mañana, decido incondicionalmente que no dormiré más en ese día, tal vez el desmayo me cobro algún tipo de descanso extra. Me dedico a tratar de recordar algo antes de perder la conciencia por completo esta tarde, aunque es en vano, solo hay imágenes distorsionadas y difusas, negándose a volver a mi caja de recuerdos.  
Es el segundo ataque de ansiedad que tengo en menos de un mes, mi condición esta empeorando poco a poco y eso es algo a lo que prestarle un poco más de mi atención. Tal vez necesite de nuevo calmantes más fuertes o algún tipo de somníferos para dejarme fuera de combate.

Siento la garganta reseca, si robo un vaso de agua no creo que se moleste, ¿No?, después de todo me ha obligado a pasar la noche en este lugar.

Salgo de las sabanas con cuidado y me dirijo a la cocina donde hemos pasado la cena, al llegar me sorprende ver una ligera lucecita de color azul tenue, oigo el correr del agua y un murmullo, como alguien que esta rezando en voz baja.

Levi esta sobre el fregadero lavando los trastes, y no sé si este cantando o rezando, me acerco lentamente, tal vez solo pida el vaso con agua y vuelva a mi habitación. Creo que ya he recibido muchas preguntas de este hombre. Siento que en lugar de poder salvarme de una posible catástrofe solo va a provocar que la catástrofe llegue antes de tiempo.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —Pregunta poniendo un plato en la charola para escurrirlos.

—Un poco. ¿Y usted?

—Llevas mucho tiempo llamándome de esa forma, creía que ya habíamos avanzado al menos en la forma de dirigirnos. Es una pena. —Deja correr el agua sobre la superficie del vaso y la espuma blanca se resbala hasta caer al fondo del fregadero, luego lo pone junto a donde ha puesto antes el plato.

—Lo siento, en realidad no creo ser capaz de tutearlo, es más experimentado que yo en muchas cosas.

Él se ríe nervioso.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Me equivoco?

Alza el rostro hacia el techo y deja salir un suspiro, de esos que usa uno antes de cometer algún tipo de estupidez de la cual nos arrepentimos al poco tiempo de cometerla.

—No, no realmente. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo un poco de agua, tengo la garganta reseca.

Toma el vaso que acaba de lavar y sirve agua de un dispensador de porcelana azul, luego me lo tiende. Se siente fría.

—Gracias.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No me he sentido mal, lamento si se ha estado preocupando luego de que me desmayara, en realidad no es la primera vez que pasa.

—Ya veo, pido disculpas.

No decimos ninguna otra cosa, solo nos quedamos parados en medio de la cocina, tratando de enfocar algo que no sea a nosotros mismos, es como si nos avergonzáramos por que el otro descubra nuestros obscuros secretos.

De afuera entra un rayo lunar de color plata, por la cortina entreabierta se puede ver como hay uno que otro copo de nieve vagando por la vida, salpicando cada superficie que encuentran con su color blanco y puro. Es el símbolo de que no todo en esta vida es malo y cruel, hay cosas hermosas y llenas de prosperidad también.

—Ve a dormir, has tenido demasiado el día de hoy. —Dice mientras deja uno de los trapos sobre la moqueta del desayunador.

—Claro, lo hare. Gracias por todo y lamento las molestias. —Murmuro.

—¿Eso es lo que dice tu libreto?

—Al parecer sí.

 **:::** **:::**

El fin de semana lo paso con Isabel, le pido que me lleve lo más lejos posible de mi pequeña ciudad, en algo ha tenido razón el psicólogo y es en que ya he tenido suficientes recuerdos para una vida. Necesito algún calmante natural para no explotar en nervios o ansiedad.

Pero fuera de intentar ayudarme, Izzy solo hace que las cosas tomen un rumbo mucho más tenso. No teniendo suficiente con el revoltijo de mente que me cargo y con todos mis problemas interinos, Isabel quiere tratar de arreglar mi vida familiar.

Siete años después de no ver a mis padres, hoy me encuentro en lo que alguna vez yo también llame hogar.

Sinceramente prefiero las crisis de ansiedad.

 **Continuará….**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Doceava sesión.**

" **Crisis de existencia universal"**

 **Tengo en mente hacer un capítulo especial "EruMin", aunque no estoy del todo segura, a pesar de que mi beta también lo quiera, aun tengo problemas para ver los tipos de narración que usaría y como es que manejaría las personalidades de los personajes sin distorsionarlas al punto de ser irreconocibles.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	13. Doceava sesión

**Doceava sesión.**

" **Crisis de existencia universal"**

No tenía mucho tiempo de titularme cuando escape de casa, a lo mucho dos semana, muy poco tiempo para ser sinceros. Simplemente metí las cosas que podría necesitar para sobrevivir por mi cuenta en aquel campo de batalla llamado vida real, estaba molesto, muy enojado, furioso y cualquier otra derivarte de esa palabra que pudiera ocurrirse.

Cuando uno está así no piensa con claridad, solo actúa, guiado por los impulsos del instante.

Izzy dice que durante las dos primeras semanas mis padres pensaron que había sido secuestrado, me había pasado un accidente o estaba muerto. Nadie supo nada de mí, hasta que Isabel, en un viaje de trabajo, me encontró comprando cosas para la despensa. Ella me rogo por que volviera, dijo que mis padres estaban angustiados, muertos de miedo por mí y que incluso me habían reportado como desaparecido. No me importo, solo e dije que estaba bien, había conseguido un trabajo en una pequeña clínica como laboratorista y que estaba animándome a meterme de lleno a la literatura, había encontrado una editorial y tres días después tenía mi primera entrevista. No le di mi dirección ni mi número telefónico nuevo, solo que estaba lejos y que no deseaba volver jamás.

Isabel piensa que actué de forma inmadura y tonta, como un niño berrinchudo. Pero…

Hace siete años que no piso este lugar, los recuerdos de mi vida aquí se ponen en fila y pasan uno a uno, llenándome de melancolía, tristeza y un poco de felicidad extraña.

—Por favor detén el auto, voy a regresar. —Digo casi como una orden.

—No, ya eres un adulto, necesitas hacerle frente a esto.

—¿Quién lo dice? Isabel, detén el auto.

—Yo, no pienso detenerme hasta que hables con tu madre.

Frunzo el ceño y finjo que abriré la puerta del copiloto, como si pensara en lanzarme fuera del carro en movimiento. Sorpresivamente, ella activa el seguro de niños, bloqueando la puerta.

—Isabel.

Mi relación con mi madre siempre fue tensa, un poco ruda y extraña en muchos sentidos. Siempre me caracterizo por ser alguien antipático, algo rebelde, fantasioso y un poco tonto. Aunque las expectativas que tenía sobre su hijo iban más allá de un límite que yo jamás podría tocar ni con la punta de los dedos intentando saltar. Pero nuestra relación madre-hijo, empezó a romperse aún más cuando termine la preparatoria, el primer recuerdo de todo ese infierno fue cuando intente elegir una carrera universitaria. Ella deseaba que fuera medico cardiólogo o neurólogo, abogado, petroquímico, llego a fantasear en verme como piloto o militar, incluso un jugador de futbol americano. Ese tipo de cosas que ponen orgullosas a las madres cuando presumen el triunfo de hijo que educaron.

El problema fue que en mis planes de vida no iba incluido nada de eso, ni soñando, ni queriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás fui capaz de imaginarme siendo el éxito que ella esperaba. Nunca me vi en lo alto de la economía social del mundo.

En mis planes mediocres de vida solo había una cosa y era ser escritor.

¿Alguien podría imaginarse su expresión al enterarse de eso?

¿Podría alguien imaginar que dijo e hizo cuando lo supo?

No, nadie podría.

Quizá se acercara un poco pero lo que paso rompió incluso mis parámetros de tragedia.

Escondí los documentos de inscripción durante un par de semanas, le hice creer que estudiaba lo que ella esperaba que estudiara, pensé que podría engañarla durante al menos un semestre, pero eso era algo demasiado hermoso.

Cuando se enteró la guerra en la familia se desato y a partir de ese momento todo fue un completo infierno para mí, soportar indirectas, reprendas por cualquier insignificancia, reclamos, gritos, regaños. Al segundo semestre de la carrera ella se negó a seguir solventando mis necesidades, me amenazó con eso, aunque ella podría cambiar de opinión si yo desertaba y entraba a medicina.

Tuve la necesidad de huir en ese instante, largarme.

Me negué y eso solo empeoro todo.

Busque un trabajo bastante miserable que solo podría cubrir una de las mil necesidades que me aplastaban, mi padre intento ayudarme pero mamá se lo impidió. Si estaba sufriendo era porque yo me lo había buscado. Ni siquiera las becas del gobierno podrían ayudarme, el dinero era insuficiente, mínimo por mucho que intentara ahorrar y me esforzara.

Lo peor fue que incluso, al paso del tiempo, yo me empecé a sentir mal y me trague el cuento de que era mi culpa, era un mal hijo, era una desgracia y un deshonor a mi familia. Me autoflagelaba con eso. Incluso pensé en desertar y comenzar de cero y complacer a mamá, hacerla feliz y ser ese hijo éxito que tanto ella deseaba y anhelaba que yo fuera.

Pero no lo hice, intente seguir sobreviviendo con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, con ese deseo de cumplir mi propio sueño.

Le tengo demasiado odio a este lugar, desprecio, me sigue haciendo sentir de nuevo esa basurita en el ojo, molesto y pequeño, inservible. Por mucho que alguien pueda decir que por algo hemos nacido y gracias a eso seguimos parados en este mundo. El sentimiento destructivo sigue allí, extendiéndose como virus.

—Isabel, por favor.

—Lo siento, lamento si me odiaras después de esto, pero es lo correcto. Son tus padres. Entiéndelo.

—Aunque sea el mismo Dios, Isabel. Ella me odia.

—No es cierto, ella te ama, solo que…

—Esperaba más de mí. Lo sé, fue por eso que me fui y prometí no volver.

—Deberías entenderlo, ella quería lo mejor para ti.

Allí esta, de nuevo.

 _Lo mejor para mí._

Es lo que papá solía decir luego de encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar. Esa frase es lo que usaba para intentar _consolarme._

—¿Cómo sabía que era lo mejor para mí, si nunca…?—Dejo la pregunta morir en la garganta.

Ella siempre estuvo en contra de que escribiera o incluso de que leyera. Se encargaba de quitarme los libros de las manos, de regañarme cada vez que veía uno conmigo e incluso tiraba los que llegaba a comprar a escondidas. Ella odia el arte. Sabe de su existencia y lo desprecia.

 _«Pérdida de tiempo», «Vagos sin oficio», «Drogadictos», «Desadaptados», «Basura humana»_

Palabras que usaba para describirlos, para describir en lo que yo me convertiría de elegir ese camino, de describir lo que soy ahora.

No puedo decir que la odio, porque no lo hago, me ha dado todo lo que necesito, e incluso más. Pero tampoco puedo decir que la sigo amando como antes. El afecto se ha ido muriendo.

« _Nosotros no elegimos a nuestros padres, no estamos obligados a devolverles nada_ » Eso dice la Biblia. Eso me dijo ella.

Isabel hace un giro para entrar en la calle donde está la casa donde pase toda mi adolescencia, la casa es la onceava sobre la cera derecha, con dos árboles al frente, un bonito portón café y fachada amarillenta. No ha cambiado en casi nada, a excepción de detalles hechos por el tiempo.

—Al menos, dales una oportunidad. Te fuiste sin decir nada.

No le contesto, me quedo mirando al frente.

Todo aquello se acumula en mi mente, trayendo de nuevo ese resentimiento y esa sensación aplastante de un ser inferior.

Salgo del auto, dispuesto a huir de nuevo, correr en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, Izzy tiene mis cosas, ha sido lista al meter todo a la cajuela, pero siempre puedo ir a algún banco a sacar dinero y volver a casa. Tengo las credenciales conmigo.

—¿Eren?

Pero todo mi pequeño plan de huida se ver roto en un instante.

Mis padres se detienen justo en frente de la puerta del vecino, mi madre se ve desmejorada, pálida, más vieja y acabada, con el cabello teñido de negro por milésima vez, para evitar que las hebras plateadas de la edad la toquen, no está maquillada, por lo que varias pequeñas arrugas se forman en las comisuras de los ojos y labios. Su piel luce igual que siempre, pero sus ojos se notan tristes. Viste unos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos y una blusa amarilla con bordados de colores, el cabello se lo ha cortado de nuevo.

Mi padre por otro lado no parece haber cambiado mucho, ese aspecto tan… "a la deriva" siempre lo ha tendió. Viste informalmente, como un civil cualquiera, estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre en uniforme. Tiene más arrugas en el rostro y al parecer sus lentes han tenido más aumento últimamente.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un rato, me pongo a la defensiva, esperando por cualquier comentario de ella.

—¿A qué has venido? —Pregunta después de un rato, su voz suena seria. Da un paso al frente y abre el portón.

—Lamento la molestia, estaba por irme.

Miro de mala forma a Izzy y sé que he dicho algo mal, aunque no he mentido. Después de todo ella odia que yo mienta.

—Eren.

—No, Isabel. —Se gira a verla. —No debiste obligarlo. ¿Para qué venir con esa cara? ¿No crees? Si no viene por gusto, no puede pararse por aquí, seria… ir en contra de lo que quiere hacer con _su_ vida. —Lo dice con voz queda, llena de veneno, como suele hacerlo cada vez que está molesta pero pretende darte en donde más duele.

No me espero a que el veneno siga corriendo, esquivo a mi padre y camino hasta salir de la calle, no me quiera aquí, eso es claro.

Aprieto los dientes. Me siento mal. Fragmentado. Con un increíble peso aplastante encima. Inútil.

Camino sin un sentido fijo, meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y agacho el rostro, como si intentara no llorar, aunque no planeo hacerlo.

Llego a un pequeño café, está vacío, planeo comprar algo de comer antes de ir en busca de algún cajero. La chica detrás del mostrador me mira un tanto raro, queriendo preguntar algo, aunque simplemente se limita a tomar mi orden. Un helado y un sándwich de pavo. Tal vez más tarde pida un té helado.

—Hay hábitos que no puedes cambiar, ¿Cierto?

Mientras espero mi orden tomo asiento en una mesita de esas adorables con manteles verdes, mi padre toma asiento frente a mí.

—No lo sé.

—No es la primera vez que vienes aquí luego de una emoción demasiado fuerte. —Dice con una sonrisa triste.

—¿No? —Trato de sonar desinteresado.

—Un par de días antes de graduarte de la preparatoria, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Otra chica llega con mi pedido y le pregunta a mi padre si necesita algo, pero solo pide un helado sencillo.

—Tampoco cambia el pedido. —Agrega.

—No lo recuerdo. —Confieso. —¿Qué fue lo que paso? —La curiosidad me gana. Debería al menos fingir que sigo molesto.

—No lo sé, no nos lo contaste, pero estabas muy triste y deprimido. Ni siquiera Izzy lo sabía.

—Ya veo.

Algo me dice que tiene que ver con aquel otro asunto que tengo en casa.

—Es bueno volver a verte, nos tenías preocupados. —Comenta por fin.

Suelto una risita de burla.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por pensar que moría de hambre siendo escritor? Lamento decir que gano el dinero suficiente para pagarme una buena comida.

Él suspira.

—Lo sé. Esos regalos no se compran solos, ¿Cierto?

—¿No los tiran? O ¿Regalan?

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—Es dinero mal ganado, ¿No?

Vuelve a suspirar y niega con la cabeza, la mesera trae el helado de papá.

—Estas molesto, muy a la defensiva. ¿Tanto nos odias por todo aquello?

—No los odio, pero prefiero mantener las distancias.

Su mirada se entristece.

—Tu madre te extraña.

—¿En serio? —Digo con sarcasmo. —Lo note.

—Eren, lo siento, creo que ambos debimos apoyarte pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Es enserio? Después de tanto tiempo vas a poner un _pero_ en la conversación. —Interrumpo casi agresivamente. —Increíble. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Eh? ¿El mundo? Lamento no ser capaz de dárselos.

Azoto el vaso del helado en la mesa y me levanto, dejo un billete sobre el platito, no quiero saber nada de todo esto, yo estaba bien alejado de ellos.

—Hijo, lo siento. —Me toma del borde de la sudadera.

—Deja de decir que lo sientes cuando no es cierto. Ya basta. Voy a volver de donde salí y no volverán a saber de mí nunca y esta vez es para siempre. Aunque dile a _ella_ que no se preocupe, seguiré mandando dinero y regalos costosos.

—Ese no es el problema, deja de pensar que el dinero arregla todo.

—¿Y no lo arregla? ¿Al menos su mundo? Estoy siendo alguien, soy lo que quiero ser, tengo incluso fama y dinero a mi disposición y aun así soy el defecto de fábrica. ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerlos? ¿Para que _ella_ me vea como su hijo? —Estoy a punto de llorar, eso es algo malo. No quiero hacerlo frente a él.

No dice nada, solo agacha la mirada y me suelta. Eso hace que me sienta peor, que sienta que no estoy equivocado, que estoy en lo cierto y ella me odia por lo que soy, no por lo que he logrado.

—Ambos te queremos, es difícil…

—Hablas como si fuera un asesino, creo que estarían más orgullosos si lo fuera. Que lastima que no lo sea y que los cadáveres me den pánico.

Con eso dicho salgo del café y tomo el rumbo a donde sé que estará el banco que necesito para irme, largarme de este lugar.

* * *

Llego a casa casi a la medianoche, Armin sale de una esquina maullando quedito, preguntando qué hago allí sí debería estar del otro lado de la ciudad.

Me dejo caer en el sillón y me desinflo poco a poco, como si con el aire expulsado de mis pulmones se fueran todas mis desgracias.

Admito que me siento decepcionado, tal vez una parte de mi esperaba que, de alguna forma, ambos me recibieran con los brazos abiertos, lanzándome preguntas sobre lo que he hecho con mi vida, queriendo saber que he hecho estos últimos años, pero no.

Rompo a llorar en medio de la sala, abrazo uno de los cojines para que me sirva de reconfortante, intento aferrarme a algo, lo que sea. Porque creo que estoy perdiendo el control mínimo que tenía sobre mi vida.

De repente los bandos enemigos me atacan de todos lados, sin darme tiempo de defenderme.

* * *

— _¿Te gusta la lasaña?_ — _Pregunta mientras entra en la cocina._

— _Eh, s…si, es uno de mis platos favoritos._ — _Me quedo quieto en la entrada, con la mochila pegada al cuerpo._

— _¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día? De haberlo sabido te hubiera llevado directamente a tu casa._

 _Me remuevo en mi lugar, las rodillas me tiemblan y termino dando solo dos pasos dentro de la casa._

— _Solo siéntate por allí, quieres._

 _Asiento y con cuidado, como si no quisiera ensuciar nada, me siento en uno de los bonitos sillones color beige de la sala._

 _La casa es pequeña, justo para que una sola persona viva, es bonita y hogareña, tiene un toque ambiental muy reconfortante. Observo cada detalle como si quisiera memorizarlo todo dentro de ese lugar._

— _No te gusta la carne ¿Cierto?_ — _Pregunta desde la cocina._

— _No importa, esta bien._ — _Susurro casi asustado._

— _¿Entonces puedo ponerte la porción más grande y no importa?_

 _Trago con fuerza, en realidad la carne no es mucho de mi gusto, pero mamá me ha enseñado que en casa ajena todo lo que se ofrezca se come, es de mala educación rechazar algo._

— _No… no importa._ — _Susurro no muy convencido._

El sueño se disuelve poco a poco y la escena cambia de lugar, como si estuviera todo hecho de agua, _me encuentro dentro de una habitación, sencilla y de paredes blancas._

— _Te compre este pijama, espero te quede._

 _Los dedos me tiemblan y tomo la ropa casi con fascinación._

— _No, no debió molestarse._

— _No puedes dormir con el uniforme puesto, anda cámbiate, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, ¿Llamaste a tus padres?_

— _Sí, les dije que estaba en casa de Izzy._

— _Bien. Está bien. Duérmete._

 _Alzo el rostro y de repente me siento decepcionado._

El sueño vuelve a cambiar, hace que me sienta mareado.

— _No puedo hacerte nada, aun eres mi alumno y eres menor de edad, solo se paciente hasta que te gradúes._

 _Y mi rostro se siente arder, como si hubiera descubierto aquellos sucios secretos._

 _Aun así me besa._

* * *

Despierto el domingo a las doce del día, la cabeza me duele un poco, tomo una aspirina y trato de hacerme el desayuno. Armin trae a casa un ratón muerto a mitad de la tarde.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente** **.**

 **Treceava sesión.**

 **"Asesino de galaxias"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	14. Treceava sesión

**Treceava sesión.**

" **Asesino de Galaxias."**

Isabel no llama, ni para gritarme, ni para pedir disculpas. No llama y eso me preocupa un poco. Me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo, como si hubiera cometido el crimen más grande del siglo, como si fuera un ser despreciable y asqueroso. Me lastima, me hiere. Duele. Porque ella es la única en la que puedo confiar, en la que puedo llorar y gritar de miedo. Porque ella es mi ancla a este mundo. De no ser por Isabel, yo estaría perdido y solo.

Miro el teléfono, esperando a que cumpla con mis deseos. Pero no lo hace, permanece en silencio, quieto.

La cabeza me sigue doliendo, la aspirina no ha hecho efecto en lo absoluto. Doblo el cuello a un lado, como si eso hiciera que el dolor se moviera de sitio, aunque sigue allí, latiendo en las venas.

Mi gato maúlla quedito, preguntando qué pasa, me mira y luego salta a mi regazo, bosteza y luego se enreda en sí mismo listo para dormir, ronronea haciendo que su vientre vibre. Me gusta cuando hace eso, es tranquilizante en algunas ocasiones, vacía mi mente y me relaja las ideas.

Acomodo mi cabeza sobre el regazo del sillón, miro al frente, justo en ese punto infinito al fondo del librero, entre: " _Mobi Dick_ " y " _El faro del fin del mundo_ ". Un pequeño espacio de madera obscura.

Acaricio el pelaje de Armin mientras sigue ronroneando.

Hay un poco de luz solar tenue iluminando el interior de mi sala, una luz muy débil, opaca, gracias a las nubes que cubren el cielo de color gris tristeza.

Aquel lejano sentimiento de minimeidad, la piedra de la decepción se ciñe de nuevo sobre mi espalda y esa vocecilla interna que grita los muchos errores que he cometido en estos últimos años.

Los labios se me llenan de agua salada, estoy llorando de nuevo.

Con cuidado de no mover mucho al gato me recuesto en el sillón y dejo que las lágrimas sigan su curso hasta mojar mi cuello y la tela del cojín.

— _Hay veces que llorar es igual a un desintoxicante, te limpia y después de un rato te sientes bien, sientes que descansas, es parte de nosotros después de todo._

Hipo varias veces, cierro los ojos y trato de respirar profundamente, en realidad nunca he sido fan de lloriquear. Significa debilidad. Tal vez es lo que mi madre me termino por enseñar.

— _¿Usted también ha llorado?_

— _Todos lo hemos hecho en determinados momentos de nuestra vida._

El peso de Armin desaparece, abro los ojos para ver que ha pasado, maúlla un tanto curioso, mete su cabeza en uno de los estantes inferiores del librero, su maullido suena desesperado.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto mientras me acerco e hinco a su lado. —Déjame ver ¿Perdiste algún juguete?

Armin saca su cabeza y retrocede un poco, esperando a que yo sea el que saque el objeto.

Muevo los libros a un lado y meto la mano hasta tocar el fondo del mueble.

—Aquí no hay nada. —Digo tanteando el lugar.

El gato intenta de nuevo meter su cabeza, casi diciendo que soy un inútil para buscar. Sus orejas se aplastan y logra meter casi medio cuerpo dentro del apartado.

—Espera, déjame a mí. —Me gruñe golpeándome la muñeca. —Está bien, está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Me quedo a su lado esperando a que saque el objeto, como si yo también fuera un curioso de primera, atento a sus movimientos desesperados. Trato de ver sobre su peludo cuerpo pero el lugar esta escaso de luz y solo alcanzo a ver los libros.

Después de un rato retrocede y con sus patitas saca un objeto muy pequeño y curioso, es una carita de rana color verde, tiene ojos grandes y chapas color rojo intenso, es un separador de plástico que estuvo de moda hace ya muchos años, la cara de la rana sobre sale de las hojas como si el anfibio sostuviera la página. Detrás tiene una etiqueta, parece que fue comprado en esas tiendas de: " _Todo a quince noventa_."

Saco el libro a un lado de donde salió el separador, de seguro se ha caído de allí. " _La hija del espantapájaros_ ", eso dice el título del libro.

Y en efecto, hay una marca entre las hojas.

El libro lo leí en la secundaria, como parte de cada trabajo mensual, sé que fue uno de mis favoritos.

Coloco el separador de nuevo entre las hojas, mi gato me observa, esperando paciente a que le dé el juguete.

—Hoy no, luego te comprare algún ratón de peluche.

•

Huele demasiado a café, es un aroma delicioso pero también siento que me está perforando las vías nasales.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana? —Pregunta dejando la taza sobre el pequeño portavasos.

Me ha ofrecido una taza, aunque me he negado rotundamente. La cafeína no le hace mucho bien a mi organismo.

—Normal, supongo.

Aún sigo sintiéndome algo incómodo estando en este lugar. Me remuevo en la silla y entierro mis manos entre las piernas.

—¿Y el suyo? —Pregunto antes de que el silencio se alargue demasiado.

—Un tanto acelerado, mucho trabajo. —Cierra un folder y lo mete dentro de una carpeta. —Ayer vino de visita mi hermana, un total dolor de cabeza.

—¿No se llevan bien?

—Chocamos en muchas cosas, nos parecemos demasiado. —Arquea las cejas como si le sorprendiera decir eso. Con un bolígrafo negro tacha unas casillas impresas en un par de hojas engrapadas.

—Yo no tengo hermanos, lo más cercano a uno, es Izzy, mi mejor amiga. —Dejo salir de repente.

—¿Te hubiera gustado tener alguno?

—Debe ser divertido tener uno. —Me encojo de hombros. Algunos hijos únicos pensamos de esa manera.

—Tengo dos y te puedo asegurar que no es divertido. —Casi puedo percibir un toque de gracia en su voz.

—Eso he escuchado, aun así pienso que es emocionante tener a alguien en quien confiar tus travesuras.

—¿No las hacías con Isabel?

—Es una chica, no es lo mismo, muchas veces yo jugaba demasiado rudo y ella salía llorando, o viceversa, así que en los juegos diferíamos demasiado.

—Entiendo, ¿Y tus padres? ¿Solo deseaban un hijo?

—No sé, pero supongo que ahora, o pueden arrepentirse de no tenerlo o bien, pueden agradecer no haberlo tenido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez simplemente se alegran de no tener que lidiar con otro problema, quizás desean ese otro hijo para cumplir los deseos que no cumplieron conmigo.

Levi baja las hojas y me mira fijamente, aunque trata de que no se note el interés inmediato que tiene en mis palabras. Creo que he hablado de más.

—¿Qué tipo de deseos? Debo imaginar que están orgullosos de ti, eres un escritor famoso y adinerado, la mejor parte de todo.

Eso hace que me ría de forma sarcástica y sienta ganas de llorar, las peleas que tuve con mi madre hace tantos años se arremolinan en mi mente.

—Ese es el problema, soy un "escritor".

—No entiendo.

—Una vergüenza, para mi madre, eso soy.

Él parpadea un tanto confundido por lo que acabo de decir, luego agacha la mirada y golpetea el bolígrafo contra las hojas engrapadas.

—Ella siempre fue demasiado estricta contigo después de todo. —Susurra tan bajito que casi es inaudible.

—¿Disculpe?

—Era una pregunta, ¿Lo fue? Estricta, quiero decir. —Humedece sus labios y finge poner atención a las hojas.

—Sí, "ella quería lo mejor para mi" Escuelas privadas y de vez en cuando profesores particulares.

—Ya veo, ¿Discuten mucho últimamente?

—No, ni siquiera la he vuelto a ver, escape de casa solo terminar la universidad.

¿Es mi imaginación o su respiración se ha acelerado?

Sus dedos tiemblan un poco sobre las hojas, como si estuviera nervioso, juguetea con el bolígrafo y de repente parece que ya no está conmigo, se ha perdido en algún lugar de su mente. Carraspeo un tanto fuerte, tal vez no fue buena idea venir el día de hoy.

Como siempre, no sé porque he venido.

De alguna forma es demasiado fácil hablar de mis problemas con esta persona, es un psicólogo, lo sé, es su trabajo escuchar los problemas de los demás y ayudarlos a salir del agujero negro en el que se encuentran, pero él tiene ese algo diferente a los demás especialistas a los que he visitado, como si, de alguna retorcida manera, entendiera de que hablo. En las pocas sesiones en la que nos hemos tomado enserio nuestro papel siento que pone demasiado interés en lo que digo, me escucha atentamente, y no solo asiente, diciendo que todo está bien. Es extraño.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto después de un rato de ver que no contesta.

—Lo siento, ¿Nunca te has llevado bien con ella? —Vuelve a su papel de entrevistador, pone atención a sus hojas pero sigue vagando en ese otro mundo alterno.

—No sabría definirlo, pero… preferiría no hablar de eso, creo que últimamente me he estado acarreando varios problemas, todo era pacifico hasta hace poco.

—¿Las memorias? —Vuelve a prestar severa atención a lo que diré.

—Mayoritariamente, sí.

—Espera un momento, necesito hacer una llamada urgente, no tardo.

—Adelante.

Él se levanta del asiento y pasa a mi lado con largos pasos, algo me dice que mintió, que simplemente necesita salir de este lugar porque algo lo está ahorcando demasiado, y dudo que sea la corbata.

Dejo salir aire y encojo mis hombros, tal vez es mejor que deje de venir, solo atraigo problemas a otras personas.

Siento un nudo apretado en el pecho, como si doliera demasiado el corazón, aunque por algún par de experiencias sé que eso es imposible.

—Levi, ¿Dónde es que esta la…? Oh… lo siento…

Me giro para ver a la persona que ha hablado, es la chica que se encontró con nosotros el otro día en el parque de diversiones, cabello negro y brillantes ojos grises, lleva puesto un abrigo rosa delgado y una bufanda blanca con un broche dorado.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba en consulta. —Sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave tono rosado y se dispone a salir, aunque primero se asegura de mirarme fijamente.

—En realidad no es una consulta. —Trato de sonar casual e informal.

—Tú… eres Eren. Sí, claro que lo eres, el amigo de Isabel, no pensé en verte acá, hace un par de días justo estaba buscando los anuarios escolares, soy tan tonta por olvidarte, tú fuiste Ererin, ¿No?

Parpadeo varias veces de forma pausada, ¿En serio solo puede identificarme por eso?

—Si. —Susurro avergonzado de ese pasado obscuro.

—¿Sigues sin recordarme? Soy Mikarin, la chica que canto contigo en aquella ocasión, fue tan divertido.

El recuerdo de la foto llega a mi mente, unas partes de aquella canción en japonés y el festival, los dulces y la comida chatarra.

—Sí, un poco, lo siento, mi memoria es mala, hace poco yo también encontré un par de fotos de ese evento.

—Es asombroso, han pasado tantos años desde entonces. —Su expresión de alegría cambia a una de curiosidad e intromisión. —Entonces… tú y mi hermano… aun…. —Hace un par de señas con los dedos y muecas raras.

—¿Aun?

—Sí, la razón por la que viniste.

—Ah, un trabajo, algo parecido a uno, está ayudándome con una investigación. —Asiento y trato de sonreír.

—¿Trabajo? Pero ustedes dos…

—Mikasa. —Levi entra rápidamente al consultorio y la calla tomándola del brazo de forma un tanto brusca. —Te dije que no bajaras, termino a las ocho.

—Sí, ya lo sé, solo que no encontraba…—La chica parece desconcertada.

—Lo que sea afuera.

—Oye.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza hace que su hermana termine fuera del consultorio, ella replica por la forma tan bruta de tratarla, Levi cierra la puerta del consultorio y le pide que se calle, luego hablan en susurros, de vez en cuando ella alza la voz pero vuelve a ser callada, tardan alrededor de un par de minutos en hablar antes de que Mikasa diga.

—Bueno, no debería sorprenderme, tonto, después de todo fue culpa tuya.

Dicho eso escucho como se aleja dando grandes zancadas, Levi suspira y termina por entrar al consultorio de nuevo, parece más tenso y ansioso, nervioso, alterado, como si se fuese a convertir en una bomba de tiempo, solo que falta algo que la active.

Y no quiero ser yo el detonante.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, lamento la molestia.

—La hora aún no ha terminado. —Dice casi de forma brusca y me detiene a medio camino. —Me disculpo por lo que ella haya dicho, parece una niña.

—No hay problema, de hecho fue agradable, ella estudio conmigo la preparatoria, fue amiga de Isabel y participamos juntos en un evento.

Se gira a verme, ahora casi parece asustado.

—¿A si? No lo sabía.

—El otro día la encontramos a ella y a su otro hermano en el parque de diversiones. —Alzo la vista, él vuelve a tomar asiento. —¿Usted iba con ellos? Ellos lo mencionaron, escapo.

Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a tomar otro par de copias.

—No soy fan de ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo, entonces… ¿Ustedes vivieron cerca de Essen?

—¿Essen? —De nuevo sus manos tiemblan.

—Sí, la preparatoria donde estudie se encuentra allí, digo, Mikasa también estudio allí así que…

—En el pueblo cercano, allí vivíamos. —Me interrumpe antes de que yo pueda decir algo.

—Ah.

Se ve demasiado al límite.

No digo nada y él tampoco me pregunta nada, mira con resentimiento las hojas que tiene en las manos, como si tuviera ganas de aplastarlas, quemarlas y lanzarlas lejos de sí. De nuevo tengo el pensamiento de irme. Al parecer he desatado algo que no debería.

—¿Entonces recuerdas a mi hermana? —Su semblante de repente se relaja, mira el fondo de las hojas, sin mirarlo exactamente.

—Solo un poco, ella me ha dicho que estudio conmigo y tengo unas fotos de ella.

—¿La persona que has olvidado de que época es?

—La preparatoria, al parecer, por algunas fotografías sé que quizás pudo haber sido un profesor.

•

Me duermo temprano, aunque antes tomo un baño a fondo y busco un viejo pijama para dormitar, dejo prendida una pequeña lámpara de emergencia de luz amarilla y pongo algo de música clásica en una radio que gane en los empaques del cereal. Termino acurrucándome entre las cobijas, Armin se enreda entre mis piernas y ronronea, su pelaje hace que tenga un cálido calor de invierno.

No tengo ninguna clase de sueño, o al menos uno que yo recuerde. Eso hace que me despierte de un mejor humor, así no me atormento tanto pensando en quien sabe cuántas cosas.

Entro a Internet a buscar algún tipo de receta especial para desayunar, algo que sea fácil y no tan ostentoso.

Me quedo en pijama la mayor parte del día.

A las cuatro de la tarde, cuando me dispongo a cambiarme, suena el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

— _Hola, habla Petra._

—Hola. —Me quedo con un par de palabras en la boca, no sé qué otra cosa agregar.

— _Llamaba para cancelar su cita de hoy con el Doctor Ackerman, tuvo que salir de urgencia._

—Ah, claro, no hay problema. —La noticia hace que me sienta tanto aliviado como decepcionado.

— _También, quería saber si tiene planes para hoy._ —Dice con una vocecilla rápida.

—No, creo que no, usualmente no tengo planes.

— _Ah, bueno, es que… me preguntaba si… no le gustaría ir conmigo por un helado o a alguna librería._

Me quedo pensando durante un instante, he tenido tantos problemas últimamente que solo me gustaría dormir infinitamente.

—No es mala idea. —Termino por decir de forma lenta.

— _Genial, ¿En dónde nos podríamos ver?_

—Donde sea está bien.

— _¿Conoce la librería que está cerca del parque central? Hay una cafetería a pocos metros de allí._

—Si la conozco. Te veo allá entonces.

— _¿En una hora está bien?_

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Catorceava sesión.**

" **Mundos encontrados"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	15. Catorceava sesión

**Catorceava sesión.**

" **Mundos encontrados"**

 _«Era la primera vez, pero estaba seguro de que podría desperdiciar mi vida entera observándolo durante todas las mañanas,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _cada día de lo que restaba de mi eternidad, perderme entre los pliegues de su piel me parecía el pasatiempo más hermoso de todos._

 _Estaba enamorado de todos modos,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _en él hasta respirar podría parecerme el mismo paraíso._

 _Lo malo fue que esto solo era un viejo cuento de hadas y su magia en algún momento tendría que terminar.» —Akira Cassie. (Renace una vez)_

Las calles de esta ciudad me gustan mucho, son empedradas y tienen un estilo único a la antigua, como en esas postales viejitas que los abuelos guardan en el cobertizo dentro de una cajita bellamente tallada en madera. Las torres de los edificios también lucen hechos a la antigua, muy hermosos a mi parecer.

El reloj de la gran catedral marca quince minutos después de la hora acordada, tiene manecillas toscas hechas de metal negro, los números son romanos, la piedra parece muy desgastada, roída por el tiempo.

El cielo es de color gris el día de hoy aunque no parece que vaya a llover o a nevar demasiado, pero hace el frío suficiente como para salir perfectamente abrigado de pies a cabeza, guantes, botas de plástico y bufanda. Tal vez durante la noche se suelte una tormenta de nieve. Eso es lo que he oído de un par de hombres que han pasado frente a mí.

Mi madre solía amar este tipo de lugares, decía que tenían el toque justo de dramatismo y perfección, daban ese melancolismo sobre el tiempo y lo mucho que ha cambiado a lo largo de estos últimos años. Me gustaba cuando me contaba cosas de su niñez, adolescencia y prematura adultez, cuando llego a estas ciudades de joven después de salir de su pueblo natal, adoraba sus historias y relatos, era como ver otra vida a través de sonidos e imaginación. Muchas veces podía ver como se perdía en su propia línea de tiempo y cuando menos lo pensaba ya no estaba conmigo, estaba en aquel bello y viejo entonces. Adoraba escucharla, me encantaba. También escuchar mis propias historias cuando era un bebé y antes de mis primeros recuerdos, travesuras y todas las cosas que mis padres pasaron mientras intentaban educarme.

Un hombre de gran saco sale de la librería donde se supone que pasare el resto de la tarde con Petra, quien no ha llegado aun, hace un gesto de disgusto y luego pega una gran lamina en la ventana principal del lugar, le grita algo a una de las chicas de adentro, luego sigue con su labor para que la lamina no se caiga. No alcanzo a ver las letras, mi vista falla con cada minuto que pasa, así que solo veo borrones rosas y amarillos, tal vez aquello sea un dibujo de un espejo, algún corazón y cosas parecidas.

Mordisqueo la galleta de helado que he comprado para pasar el rato mientras espero, si fuerzo mucho la vista empieza a dolerme la cabeza, así que trato de no prestarle más atención a ese anuncio, tal vez cuando nos acerquemos podre ver de qué trata.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Lamento la tardanza.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de agachar un poco la vista, la chiquilla esta jadeando, sosteniéndose de las rodillas para inhalar un poco de oxigeno, tiene las mejillas rojas, la nariz moqueada y los ojos llorosos, al parecer ha estado corriendo en las ultimas calles.

—No importa. —Trato de sonar amable y casual.

Pero importa, me ha hecho perder quince minutos en los que posiblemente pude hacer cualquier otra cosa de mi vida, no solo estar aquí parado viendo como la vida pasa y como mis viejos recuerdos regresan, eso es algo que no me gusta mucho hacer.

Me gusta la puntualidad.

Aunque puedo ser contraproducente a veces. Cuando hablo de puntualidad me refiero a que una vez que yo he llegado la otra persona ya debe estar allí, esperándome o a unos cuantos metros de llegar. A menos que yo llegue mucho antes, pero suelo desesperarme y termino por mirar el reloj a cada segundo que tintinean las manecillas. Por eso trato de no usar ningún artefacto que de la hora. Me ansia.

Detrás de Petra llega otro chico, lleva un aspecto más cansado aun, como si se hubiera quedado atorado en algún lugar o perdido y tenido que encontrar el lugar él solo, luego corrido varios kilómetros para llegar al destino.

—He traído un amigo conmigo, ha insistido en venir, espero que no moleste. —Se excusa la chica.

—No, claro que no. —Sonrió. Aunque sigo sin ser honesto.

Me irrita esperar. Así que tengo que encontrar algo con lo que distraerme para no convertirme en una molestia.

Mamá decía que mi carácter era horrible, impulsivo, agresivo y malo. Que muchas veces cuando tenía un mal día me aferraba a arruinar el día de los demás con mi forma de ser. Tuvimos muchos problemas también por eso.

Pero juro que no lo hago muy apropósito, depende muchas veces de las circunstancias.

Isabel dice que muchas veces llego a dar miedo cuando estoy molesto.

Pero uno no puede ser feliz toda la vida a cada minuto, ni mostrar una sonrisa todo el tiempo solo porque la sociedad lo dice, soy humano, tengo días malos después de todo.

—Auro, te presento a Eren, ya te he hablado de él. Eren, él es Auro, un compañero de la escuela. —Rápidamente Petra hace las presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto. —Digo.

El chico aun trata de recuperar el aire y trata de responder, también parece que no le ha caído bien que Petra le haya presentado como "compañero".

Para no hacer más larga la espera simplemente cruzamos la calle y entramos directamente a la librería, preferiría terminar con esto de una buena vez. Estoy empezando a sentirme ansioso.

Hay mucha gente, adolescentes en su mayoría, ríen, hablan y comparten algún comentario literario gracioso o cultural. No recuerdo que hubiera tanta gente en otros días, supongo que debe haber un evento o algún autor vendrá a una firma de autógrafos. Sonrió para mí mismo. Al menos yo me veo salvado por el escudo del pseudónimo.

Subimos a la planta de literatura compartida, allí venden un delicioso café, chocolate y golosinas para pasar el rato mientras lees, siempre y cuando no ensucies libros ni los maltrates. En verano venden helados y bebidas frías de encanto. De vez en cuando me gusta venir a este lugar para tratar de "cambiar de ambiente" como suele decir Isabel.

Petra parlotea sobre varios libros, hace que el ambiente se relaje bastante durante un rato, discutimos sobre algunas obras y terminamos en una discusión graciosa sobre _best-sellers vs clásicos._

Ellos piden café Moka mientras yo me conformo con un chocolate y galletas de mantequilla, luego nos separamos para buscar algún libro de nuestro interés, me meto entre las hileras de estantes y libros, saco varios antes de elegir solo uno, dejo mi elección en la mesita que hemos apartado y luego vuelvo para ver si alguno más atrae mi atención. Me frustra, no puedo estar en una librería pública porque nunca sé qué libro escoger, término haciendo debates internos y al final no hago más que pelearme conmigo mismo.

Cuando quito un libro veo al compañero de Petra, finge atentamente leer, podría pasar por un lector casual si no fuera porque tiene el libro de forma invertida, así que solo finge leer. Su vista se dirige hacia la chica a pocos estantes de él, quien se ve enfrascada dentro de las líneas del libro en sus manos, no se mueve, porque de hacerlo tendría que quitar la vista de la lectura y eso es algo molesto muchas veces. Pierdes la línea.

El chico la observa, analiza su rostro y la forma tan interesada de leer. Ahora comprendo porque se ha molestado cuando le dijo "compañero".

Es una linda escena de romance escolar. Hasta para mí lo es.

—Creo que tu libro está mal o tú eres excepcional y lo lees de forma inversa. —Comento de forma casual mientras tomo un libro que tiene forro dorado y rojo.

El chico se sonroja, frunce el ceño y de manera no tan discreta gira el libro, tratando de remediar su error. Luego mira disimuladamente para asegurarse de que Petra no lo ha visto en semejante ridículo.

—Sería una buena idea si mejor vas y le dices algo. ¿No crees?

—¿Cómo qué? —Pregunta, mitad burlándose, mitad curioso.

—No sé, yo no soy el enamorado. Pero sería buena idea comentar algo del libro.

Abro el libro para ver algunas líneas, al parecer es uno que no tengo en casa. Tendré que buscarlo en la sección de ventas.

Él parece pensárselo un rato, luego con varias muecas de indecisión se acerca de manera lenta y llama la atención de la chica.

No sé porque he hecho eso, no soy nadie para ir y darle consejos a un chico sobre como acercarse a la chica que le gusta. Yo no sé nada de romance, lo más que he llegado a vivir uno fue hace años y ya no lo recuerdo. Sería más fácil darle consejos sobre cómo asesinar a alguien y esconder el cadáver sin que nadie sepa que tú fuiste. Siempre es más sencillo destruir.

Me siento a leer un poco, bebo poco a poco el chocolate, es delicioso, por lo que he llegado a leer, es chocolate turco con el que hacen la bebida.

De vez en cuando alzo la vista, aquellos dos siguen en su plática sobre el libro, de momentos ella parece fascinada, en otros molesta y luego tiene un ataque de fan, explica partes interesantes, detalla escenas y da toda una cátedra de la historia. Por un momento me veo reflejado en ella. Yo en mi juventud.

Él por su parte trata de seguirle el hilo de manera concisa pero hay veces en las que se nota que pierde la pista y no sabe si decir algo o mejor quedarse callado.

—Lo vi en el anuncio de la entrada, ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta? Es enorme.

—No lo creo, ¿A qué hora empieza?

—Según se, dentro de unos minutos más. Los encargados no han dejado que nadie se acerque para tener tiempo de arreglar todo.

—¿De qué trata el libro?

—No sé con exactitud, por el anuncio de la entrada me imagino que debe ser de romance o parecido, aunque Akira Cassie nunca ha escrito romance y una vez en su blog alguien le pregunto sobre el género y dijo que ella no solía tocarlo ya que era inexperta.

—¿No dijo nada en su blog?

—Nada, todo ha sido sorpresa. Dicen que es su regalo de Navidad a sus fans.

—¿En serio?

—Pero tengo un presentimiento sobre alguna otra sorpresa, al parecer el jefe del departamento de ventas de la editorial esta aquí, sustituyendo a la editora. Quién sabe, tal vez ella haga su primera aparición aquí.

Me giro un poco para ver a las chicas que hablan más a la derecha, una de ellas, la más bajita de cabello negro sorbe de su malteada, mientras la otra sigue hablando. Casi creí escuchar mi nombre. Posiblemente una alucinación.

—Algunos dicen que está en esta librería, tal vez por fin se presente.

—No creo, ¿Por qué lo haría? Lleva varios años en el anonimato. Tal vez solo es la salida de su siguiente libro.

—Por Dios, Akira Cassie está llena de sorpresas. Como vez, este libro es sobre romance, ella dijo que no escribía de ello y mira.

—Bueno…

De nuevo.

Un chico pasa a mi lado y parlotea sobre el nuevo libro, da algunas teorías y cosas de ese estilo.

Debe estar equivocado, Akira Cassie ni siquiera ha terminado su siguiente libro, tiene bocetos y perfiles, pero no lleva más que dos capítulos escritos, Akira Cassie está metida en muchos problemas actualmente, Akira Cassie está justo aquí, pero no para una venta de libros.

Siento que podría entrar en pánico en cualquier momento.

Akira Cassie soy yo. Y yo no he sacado un nuevo libro.

¿Alguien me ha sustituido?

¿Hanji se consiguió a alguien más?

¿Un impostor ilegal?

¿Quién?

Solo hay una Akira Cassie en, posiblemente, todo el mundo.

—Eren. —Alguien grita mi nombre y antes de captar la voz, me jala de la chamarra hacia las escaleras. —¿No has escuchado? Akira Cassie ha sacado un libro nuevo y hoy es el primer día de ventas. Dios, ha sido una suerte venir. Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos, Auro ya ha ido a apartar lugares en la fila. Tengo que ser la primera en comprarlo.

—¿Akira… Cassie? Pero… ella no ha dicho nada, su siguiente libro ni siquiera esta terminado. —Si ella cae en la cuenta de que tengo razón tal vez me sienta más tranquilo.

—NI idea, pero el jefe del departamento de ventas esta aquí, algunos rumorean que tal vez la misma Akira pueda estar en esta librería.

 _Pues la estas llevando a cuestas_. Responde una voz en mi cabeza.

Si cuando llegamos el lugar estaba lleno de gente, ahora parece un hervidero, está atascado, casi no se ve un lugar libre, demasiada gente. Todos hablan, todos ríen, todos comenta, todos hacen muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Hacen que me sienta mareado.

Tenemos problemas para pasar y encontrar al chico, pero después de varios minutos damos con él, ha tomado lugar casi al frente.

Un hombre al frente trata de poner orden, han puesto en activo cinco cajas de ventas para hacer todo esto más rápido.

—Bien, jóvenes, con todo el orden pueden ir pasando para comprar el libro, el señor Zacharias les dará un obsequio en nombre de la autora.

¿Zacharias? ¿Mike Zacharias?

Busco su gran figura entre toda la gente, permanece junto a una de las cajeras de la librería, comparten un par de comentarios, por un segundo cruza miradas conmigo, se sorprende de verme aquí. Pero es ese tipo de sorpresa al estilo "¿Qué haces formado para comprar tu libro si te va a llegar la copia original en un par de días?"

Pero… no sé si lo que voy a comprar sea realmente de mi autoría. Me da miedo pensar que estoy en lo correcto.

La fila avanza rápido, el obsequio que dan es un bonito separador con todos los personajes de todos mis libros, son separadores de material especial y duradero, no solo de papel o mica, de lejos veo que algunos tienen mi firma. No es difícil conseguirla.

Cuando llega nuestro turno, Petra parece llena de emoción y temo que pueda llegar a explotar en cualquier instante.

El libro no es muy grueso, quizás unas trescientas páginas, la portada es blanca con rojo, tiene letras doradas que remarcan: " _Renace una vez",_ al menos el titulo es mío. Pero no me dice nada, a cualquiera podría ocurrírsele.

Mike me mira por largo rato, como si quisiera saber que pienso. Aunque yo sé lo que piensa él, que soy un inadaptado que casi nunca sale, por lo que verme fuera es una gran novedad.

El dibujo de la portada también es mío, o eso parece. Es una silueta mirando su reflejo en un espejo roto, un viejo dibujo que hice durante el primer año de prepa, justo para darle una imagen al cuento " _Renace una vez_ "

Me guardo las ganas de romper el plástico que protege el libro y ver qué es lo que ocultan sus líneas, pero trato de verme paciente hasta llegar a casa.

Como también Petra parece ansiosa de comenzar a leer, soy yo quien se despide primero, ella no dice nada, solo sonríe y promete verme mañana en mi siguiente consulta, luego desaparece junto a Auro al otro lado de la calle.

Tomo mi propio camino a casa, aprieto la bolsa de plástico, ¿De dónde sacaron ese dibujo? Porque estoy seguro de que es mío. Yo lo dibuje, reconocería mis trabajos en cualquier lugar.

Me devano los sesos pensando en mil posibilidades pero una es menos probable que la otra, siempre más tonta. Al final trato de no pensar mucho en eso, ver el contenido y luego hablar con Hanji del asunto. Tal vez hablar con ella debe ser lo primero en mi lista.

—¿Eren?

Me giro para ver de dónde ha salido mi nombre, a mi lado, justo al límite de la acera un coche negro conduce despacio, siguiéndome los pasos, la ventanilla abajo deja ver el rostro de mi psicólogo. Luce algo estresado pero con un toque extraño de felicidad.

—Oh. —Soy lo único capaz de expresar. —Hola.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta deteniendo el auto por completo.

—A casa… supongo. —Respondo. Quizás porque posiblemente hubiera terminado vagando por algún lugar de haberme perdido en mis pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?. —Ofrece.

—Oh, no… no es necesario. —Me adelanto. No soy fan de pedir favores. Luego vivo con el pendiente de tener que devolverlos al día siguiente.

—Insisto, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer? —Hace un gesto de invitación con la cabeza.

Luce cansado pero su oferta parece en serio, amable y cortes.

Trago saliva, como si pensara en que contestar.

—No…

—Anda, sube.

No deja que me niegue. De seguro ese era su plan desde el principio.

Con algo de duda termino por meterme dentro de su coche.

A la mente me viene ese dicho tan popular de las madres. " _Jamás entres al coche de un desconocido, aunque te ofrezca dulces"_

Pues a mí me ha ofrecido comida.

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae a estos lugares? —Pregunta nada más entrar.

—Petra me ha invitado a salir por libros. —Contesto casi sin pensarlo.

Hago movimientos innecesarios y termino por tirar el libro entre la palanca de velocidades y el asiento del piloto.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. —Él toma mi libro y antes de devolvérmelo lo mira por un rato.

Primero parece desconcertado, luego un poco curioso y al final vuelve a optar por el semblante de indiferente.

—¿Compras tus propios libros? —Hace un comentario que podría parecer gracioso, mientras vuelve a poner el coche en marcha.

—No, no en realidad, es el primero, pero dudo que en verdad sea mío. —Desatoro el cinturón de seguridad y cruzo el cinto por mi pecho.

—¿Lo dudas? ¿Por qué?

—No he escrito este libro. —Contesto.

—Pero es tu titulo y tu dibujo. ¿No? —El semáforo se pone en rojo.

—¿Cómo? Nunca he dicho que son míos. —Es cierto, son míos, pero no se lo he comentado.

Aprieta el volante con ambas manos y luego mira hacia fuera de su propia ventana.

—Lo imagine, el libro tiene tu nombre, pseudónimo ¿No? —Dice sin mirarme.

—Claro, y si, son míos, pero eso no garantiza que el interior sea mío. —Miro la portada de nuevo, en serio quiero romper el plástico. —Petra me ha dicho que tuvo que cancelar todas sus citas el día de hoy. —Pero termino por cambiar de tema.

—Tuve una junta de urgencia en la Nacional de Psicología. —El semáforo cambia a verde.

—Ya veo. ¿Son interesantes? —No es que sea curioso, pero no quiero que el ambiente se ponga tenso o haya mucho silencio.

—A veces, en realidad esta fue para expulsar de la Asociación a un colega, al parecer su paciente lo acusa de violación. Es un caso muy grave y pone en evidencia a toda la Asociación, así que teníamos que dar un veredicto, luego se pasara a tribunas, para ver qué hacer.

—Vaya, suena mal. —Esta vez me queda una sensación de escalofríos. —¿Y es verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿La violación? No lo sé. Es la palabra del paciente contra la de él. Tiene las de perder. Los Derechos Humanos solo ven la parte de la víctima. Así funciona esto.

—¿Y usted qué piensa?

—No sé, el tipo no parece que lo hubiera hecho y es un buen amigo, ahora parece muy angustiado por perder la cedula y sus derechos como profesional, está hecho un manojo de nervios, por su esposa e hijos, realmente parece decir la verdad, pero la familia de la chica ha buscado un buen abogado y este muy buenas pruebas en su contra. Como dije, tiene las de perder.

—¿La chica realmente parece haber sido violada? —Suelto de repente.

Otro semáforo en rojo.

Levi se vuelve para mirarme algo sorprendido. Por un segundo parece que lo he tomado con las defensas bajas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ella parecía realmente alguien que fue violado? Me imagino que usted debió trabajar con alguna chica o chico que haya sido abusado de forma sexual. Es un trauma de por vida.

Parece pensárselo un buen rato, el semáforo se torna verde y él gira a la derecha.

—Ustedes como Psicólogos deben tener ciertas ideas generales cuando alguien miente ¿No? Así que… no sé, debe ser un poco más sencillo.

—Es complicado, ella, en los exámenes, parecía normal, dentro de un parámetro de alguien con un trauma. Al menos eso decían los resultados.

Pienso en que quizás mamá hubiera resuelto el caso de forma rápida, ella es analítica, siempre sabe cuando mientes, cuando ocultas algo y cuando no, ella siempre ve a todos lados, a todos lugares y encuentra una respuesta por muy escondida que pudiera estar. Creo que ella sería un buen detective si hubiera llegado a la universidad. Siempre fue lista.

—Tal vez necesitan otros exámenes, con otro aplicador y otro observador.

—Tal vez. —Sonríe. Una sonrisa que me gusta. —Gracias. Creo que empezare a pagarte por ayudarme a resolver mis problemas. —Luego casi lanza una risita.

Algo cálido me llena las venas directas con el corazón.

 _«_ _Adoraba sus ojos, amaba sus labios, me fascinaba su rostro, me gustaba todo de él, pero lo que más encantaba era su sonrisa, algo rápido y fugaz, algo que no tenia hora o tiempo de estar, podría ser en cualquier instante y si no lo captaba al instante pasaba el resto del día arrepintiéndome de mi ineptitud. Luego esperaba ansioso a su siguiente sonrisa. Quería que solo sonriera para mí, que fuera mi propio regalo._

 _Siempre pensé que su sonrisa era la más bonita de todas_ _[…]_ _era una de esas cosas de las que estaba seguro nunca me cansaría de admirar, de observar y de amar._ _»_ — _Akira Cassie (Renace una vez)_

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Quinceava Sesión.**

" _ **Renace una vez**_ **"**

 **Lamento la tardanza, solo que ocurrieron dos cosas, una salí de vacaciones y pues a mí las vacaciones no me sientan bien para escribir, pero he vuelto a la escuela y ya x'DD y la segunda es que tuve que hacer como tres borradores de este capítulo porque no me gustaba como quedaba. Creo que este quedo mejor que los otros x'DD. Así que espero que de acá en adelante los capítulos sean de nuevo semanales.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	16. Carta de Confidencialidad

**Carta de confidencialidad.**

" **Secreto profesional."**

— _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _¿De dónde se conocen tú y Eren?_

● **Levi.**

Veo la portada del libro durante un rato, es un dibujo simple, adornado por los efectos de los editores digitales y la impresión en la tapa, no es algo grandioso, para algunos puede ser algo sin chiste, para otros algo muy filosófico, ya que posiblemente saquen la teoría de que la autora del libro lo ha dibujado o ha dado instrucciones de que así es como quería la portada, pero yo sé todo lo que ese simple dibujo, que en su antigüedad fue hecho a papel y grafito de un lápiz a punto de extinguirse, esconde entre las líneas distorsionadas y mal marcadas.

El reflejo de un adolescente que no se sentía a gusto con su propia existencia. La marca de una persona débil que no soportaba verse al espejo durante las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela.

¿Quién más podría conocer aquellos pequeños secretos?

Tal vez aquella chica pelirroja, Isabel Magnolia.

Pero él incluso me dijo cosas que no era capaz de decirle a ella, así que podría ser la primer persona en la que llego a confiar en ese entonces.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? Con esa mirada triste, un semblante deprimido y acabado. Una vida joven siendo absorbida de forma rápida y sin permiso.

— _¿De dónde se conocen tú y Eren?_ —Repite Hanji desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

— _Porque… tu nombre está escrito varias veces dentro de ese libro, al menos en los últimos tres capítulos puedo inquirir que la historia trata sobre ti y supongo que también de él._

Miro el libro de nuevo, no rompo el plástico que lo protege, no necesito leer su interior, porque también lo conozco. Mucho antes siquiera de que este libro fuera pensado en salir al aire. Mucho antes de todo.

—Me refería a porque preguntas algo que está dentro del libro que tú misma corregiste, leíste y que también hurtaste, tengo entendido que Eren ni siquiera pensaba en sacar esto a ventas. Era algo privado. —Pongo énfasis a la última frase.

— _No pude evitarlo, es una linda historia… o lo era, antes de leer casi todo. Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, y por supuesto que los lectores no entenderán tampoco, pero no puedo preguntarle a Eren, me imagino que estará molesto una vez que ate cabos…_

—Y tiene derecho. —Digo.

— _Pensé que sería buena idea preguntarte a ti ya que eres el protagonista._ —Sigue hablando ignorando lo que he dicho.

—Pues no pienso responder a tus dudas, así que no te molestes en preguntar. Es algo confidencial.

— _Ustedes tuvieron una relación amorosa. Pero… ¿Por qué parece que él no recuerda eso?_

" _Porque él no lo recuerda"_. Respondo para mí mismo.

—No te incumbe, y es mejor que te vayas preparando, espero que sepas que esto va a costarte tu puesto y trabajo… y también carrera.

Ella lanza un chillido.

— _No, no creo que él sea capaz de hacerme algo así._

—Yo no pensaría lo mismo.

Luego de eso termino la llamada, es divertido verla sucumbir a la desesperación en ciertas ocasiones. Pero tiene razón, él es demasiado… él, como para quitarle su trabajo o mandarla a la cárcel por robar un trabajo literario. Es grave lo que ha hecho, pero Eren no va a hacer nada, quizás solo regañarla y ya. Hacerle prometer que no debe volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Como si fuera un niño pequeño hablándole a un cachorro sobre lo mal que esta orinarse en la alfombra.

Entro al estacionamiento para sacar el auto, lo primero que hago es meter el libro en la maletera principal, tal vez más tarde me dedique a hojear el libro, aunque no lo necesite, yo conozco la historia, fui parte de ella, aunque está bien verlo desde la perspectiva de él, cosas que no llegue a comprender o cosas de las cuales jamás me di cuenta.

Pienso en aquel ultimo día.

Creí que era lo correcto de alguna manera, deseaba ser un adulto y pensaba que él solo era un niño. No estaba tan equivocado, pero él no era cualquier niño. Era uno muy especial, algo que yo no vi hasta mucho tiempo después.

No pensé que volvería a verlo, tal vez al principio sí, pero entre más días pasaban menos esperanzas tenia de ello, olvide su existencia por un instante y luego Hanji menciono a aquel escritor atolondrado con problemas para arreglar su vida privada, su nombre era Eren Jaeger, eran demasiadas coincidencias y aun así decidí creer que solo eran eso, una gran coincidencia.

Por supuesto no lo era.

Allí parado dentro del consultorio, un adulto desaliñado, de cabello castaño sin ningún tipo de orden, con signos de no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior, síntomas de ansiedad, pánico y algo de miedo. Sin haber comido del todo bien, con la piel demasiado flácida, delgado por la mala alimentación pero sin firmeza en los músculos por lo mismo, incluso algo perceptible era aquel exceso de grasa en el vientre. Un poco encorvado, tímido y nervioso. Era él después de todo. No era solo una coincidencia, estaba allí, frente a mí.

Creí que al verme daría media vuelta y huiría, estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso cuando se daba cuenta de que el problema era mucho más grande y fuerte que él, cuando estaba seguro de que no podría con él. Pero no, solo dio un corto saludo y obedeció a mis órdenes, contesto mis preguntas y actuó como si fuera un desconocido más.

Pensé que lo recordaría esa noche y me lo haría ver a la siguiente visita.

Pero nada, incluso ahora él sigue sin saber quién soy y de donde es que nos conocemos.

Y mientras pienso en eso, veo su silueta caminando de forma distraída y ansiosa sobre la acera, aprieta algo contra su pecho, como si fuera un tesoro que no desea perder. Al parecer ha descubierto el libro antes de lo que Hanji pensaba.

Es una mala suerte que el chico haya decidido salir de paseo el mero día de la publicación del crimen.

Le llamo y el parece asustado por un momento, pero al reconocerme se relaja un poco.

Le invito a cenar y a regañadientes acepta, bromeo sobre su libro y terminamos por platicar de mis propios problemas. No habla más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Entonces Hanji ha robado tus escritos. —Digo luego de hacerle hablar sobre el libro.

—Sí, creo que fue cuando encontré las fotos. —Mira la portada del libro, deseando leerlo.

No quiero que lo lea. Si lo lee hay una gran probabilidad de que llegue a recordar algo, eso sería hacerle daño, tal vez es mejor empezar de ceros, que él siga sin saber quién soy en realidad y todo lo que le hice.

—¿Sabes de que va? —Pregunto sabiendo lo que responderá.

—No, hace mucho que escribí todo esto. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que hay aquí, tal vez tonterías rosas y cursis. Usualmente todo eso me hace sentir enfermo.

—Te comprendo. Bien, llegamos, espero te guste la comida italiana.

—Me gusta la pasta y la pizza. —Bizquea un poco antes de enfocar el restaurante al que lo he traído.

Pero al mismo tiempo quiero que recuerde todo, quiero que sepa quién soy, quiero pedirle perdón y que sepa que en realidad jamás me olvide de él. Quiero componer los pedazos rotos que deje aquel día, quiero sanar las heridas que le hice. Quiero que me perdone.

Aunque no sé si lo haga.

A Hanji la perdonara por lo que ha hecho, porque es algo que no le importa demasiado, ama escribir y que lo lean, le gusta saber que está haciendo algo y que lo hace bien, que las demás personas disfruten de su trabajo es su mayor disfrute.

Pero yo no puedo asegurar que lo haga conmigo, porque llegue a tocar cuerdas delgadas y llenas de nervios que no debía tocar, tenía prohibido acercarme a ciertos lugares de él, había hilos que él no deseaba que nadie viera. Y yo rompí esas reglas. Es algo mucho peor que robar un escrito, pero es un error que no se puede pagar con la cárcel.

Veo en su rostro que reconoce el nombre del restaurante, no esté en particular, alguna sucursal en algún lugar del mundo pero con el mismo nombre. No pregunta ni comenta nada, pero piensa.

Quiero abrazarlo y pedirle que me diga que piensa, que siente.

Quiero preguntarle qué fue lo que paso luego de la graduación de preparatoria.

Todo eso no viene escrito en la novela, todo eso tengo que preguntárselo a él. Pero como psicólogo aún faltan muchas sesiones como para hacer que hable conmigo de todo eso.

Necesito saber que paso. Quiero conocer al Eren adulto y corrompido por el tiempo y las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ser como es ahora.

Al principio parece incomodo por el lugar y las personas, en realidad jamás ha sido fan de los lugares atiborrados, pero trato de trabajar en que ese miedo social no pase exactamente a ser una fobia, sería peligroso. Pero luego parece adaptarse más, cuando el mesero le pregunta sobre su pedido, lo hace sin problemas e incluso sonríe amable.

¿Quién eres ahora?

Conocí al Eren joven, un niño desubicado y algo torpe, un tanto agresivo e impulsivo, que muchas veces no sabía callarse las cosas, alguien que solía llorar cuando la rabia le ganaba, cuando no sabía cómo resolver las cosas y se encontraba bloqueado contra el mundo. Un adolescente que se dedicaba a escribir en las horas libres sobre aventuras imaginarias, personajes que eran mejor que él, más valientes, más poderosos, más amables y amigables, llenos de virtudes, pero con algunos defectos disfrazados de errores torpes. El niño que odia la carne porque es grasosa y se tarda mucho en masticar, alguien amante de las golosinas, chocolate, helado, frituras y chatarra. Quien gustaba de leer todo el día de ser posible, alguien con problemas en matemáticas y física.

¿Qué tanto de ese Eren se quedó en el Eren que tengo enfrente?

¿Qué cambio y que se distorsiono?

Quiero saber todo eso.

—¿Cómo está su gato? —Pregunta evitando que nos quedemos mucho tiempo en silencio, porque eso lo pone nervioso. —¿Ha bajado de peso?

—No tanto como quisiera pero creo que lo está haciendo bien, al menos mi hermana ya no lo molesta. Supongo que tendré que premiarlo en algún momento.

—¿Premiarlo? ¿Golosinas? Eso sería contradictorio.

—No me refiero a eso, le prometí una cita con tu gato, ¿Lo olvidas?

Abre los ojos demasiado y arquea las cejas, bastante sorprendido.

—Ah. —Dice tratando de no reír y no ponerse a pensar en lo mala que es la idea.

Nos traen los pedidos varios minutos después, él se esfuerza por no meter la cabeza dentro de la pizza y llenarse las mejillas de la pasta.

Recuerdo que un día dijo que tenía ganas de meter la cabeza en un gran tubo de helado y atascarse las mejillas. No sé si cumplo ese sueño, aunque no lo dudo, es demasiado tonto e infantil en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Su hermana sigue con usted? —Pregunta de nuevo luego de mordisquear la pizza.

—Piensa pasar la temporada acá, dice que nos falta más ambiente familiar. —Respondo cortando un pedazo de lasaña.

—Ya veo. Me gustaría hablar con ella, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas.

—¿Cosas?

Puedo imaginar que cosas y me asusta un poco.

—Sí, de la escuela. Tal vez ella pueda aclararme algunas dudas.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga?

—Ella aún está molesta conmigo, así que tendría que esperar a que se le baje el enojo o tengo que ir a pedir perdón, pero… el error no ha sido mío. —Infla un poco las mejillas mientras se mete otro pedazo de pizza a la boca.

No digo nada, tal vez solo asegurarme de que ellos no se encuentren jamás, al menos hasta que yo sea capaz de hacer que me recuerde o no lo haga en todo caso.

No hablamos más allá de cosas muy triviales y simples, como la comida o los gatos, no tomo más de su tiempo, parece realmente leer el libro, pienso que es bueno hacerme con las consecuencias que puede traer el que lea ese libro.

Lo llevo a su casa, a pesar de que él dice que puede llegar por sí mismo si lo dejo una calle después de salir del restaurante. Aun le avergüenza pedir favores a otras personas.

 **Hay cosas que quería poner dentro del capítulo pero creo que sería demasiada información x'D solo quería que supieran que es lo que Levi piensa, más que nada. Lamento que sea tan… "así" pero como la historia ya lleva un buen tramo de redacción es un poco complicado narrar todo de golpe. Tengo pensado hacer otro cap de Levi pero no estoy segura ya que se cruza con el mismo de Eren y sería mucho revoltijo xD**

 **Aun así espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.**

 **Gracias por leer.  
Parlev.**


	17. Quinceava Sesión

**Quinceava sesión.**

" _ **Renace una vez**_ **"**

El libro comienza con una breve historia infantil sobre un conejo y un gato, no tiene mucho sentido si se ve de una forma muy literal. La forma de la narración es simple, vacía y plástica. Aunque no se puede esperar mucho de unas cuantas líneas. Sin embargo, si se pone desde otro pensamiento, quizás seas capaz de encontrar más de un sentido a la historia. Desde mi perspectiva creo que el conejo mato al gato para su propia supervivencia. Resulta algo gracioso.

Escribí el cuento durante una aburrida clase de Química, no tenía en mente hacer mil escenarios para un triste cuento sin mucho chiste.

Muchos preguntan sobre el papel del conejo y del gato con el resto de la historia en general, para hacerse una idea de lo que va a pasar a lo largo de las letras y frases. Pero en este momento tengo las mismas preguntas que ellos, porque en realidad, nada tiene relación con nada, cada historia es un mundo diferente pero al parecer Hanji ha logrado unir cada pieza suelta para hacer una sola historia que contar. Debo darle mis felicitaciones una vez que termine de entender lo que ha creado.

―Eres consciente de que puedo denunciarte ¿Cierto? Esto es difamación. ―Digo mientras abro un paquete de palomitas.

― _Pero sé que no lo harás, me amas tanto como para hacerlo, ¿Cierto?_

Suspiro y acciono el microondas para que las palomitas boten.

―Tienes suerte de que no sea alguien que ame estar formado por horas, además de que denunciarte me provocaría muchos problemas y eso es lo que menos quiero. Aun así, ha estado mal no entiendo porque lo hiciste.

― _Eran historias interesantes no sería justo que se quedaran guardadas por años, tenían derecho a ver la luz, igual a sus hermanos._

―No me vengas con eso, Zöe, si las guarde allí era por algo, tal vez no estaban destinadas a salir.

― _Tal vez si, ya que llegaron a mis manos ese sagrado día, suplicándome ser leídas._

Ruedo los ojos. Abro la alacena en busca de galletas o alguna golosina.

―Ya no importa ahora. ―Termino por decir. ―Lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿Entiendes?

― _A la orden capitán. Por cierto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

―Ya lo estás haciendo.

Bufa exasperada por mi respuesta, aunque pasa por alto mi comentario.

― _¿Quién es el otro protagonista de la historia?_ ―Dice con un sobrenaturalmente serio.

―¿Quién?

― _El otro protagonista. No tiene nombre, de hecho ninguno de los dos._

―Entonces ambos son producto de mi imaginación. ―El microondas hace un pitido anunciante para que saque las palomitas, tardo solo dos segundos más en reaccionar, vacío el contenido en un tazón azul.

― _Ni siquiera lo sabes._

―Hanji, los escribí hace mucho tiempo. No esperes que lo recuerde.

― _Recuerdas perfectamente la historia que nació cuando tenías diez años._ ―Recrimina.

―Es una historia que he estado alimentando desde entonces, es diferente, ahora se ha convertido en una saga con más de diez libros.

Casi puedo imaginarla torciendo los labios.

― _Bueno, bueno, no preguntare más, ya he hecho mi trabajo, ahora te dejo, tengo otras cosas que hacer._

―Adiós.

Sin esperar alguna palabra más simplemente cuelgo y desconecto el aparato para que no vuelta a sonar, al menos durante el resto de la tarde y noche que siguen por delante.

Es tarde, al menos lo suficiente como para recurrir a la iluminación temprana de las farolas públicas y según mi termómetro, la temperatura disminuirá mucho esta noche.

Tengo que hacer dos viajes de la cocina a mi habitación, uno para subir la comida chatarra y otro para apagar las luces de la cocina, pasillo, sala y escaleras. Tengo una paranoia horrible a la obscuridad, me aterra demasiado estar en tinieblas. Aun así vivo solo en una enorme casa llena de puertas y pasillos. Es como mi propio suicidio mental.

En el reproductor de mi habitación pongo algo de música "relajante", un soneto de violín poco estresante, tiene un volumen moderado y no interrumpe mi sentido de alerta. Aun lado de mi cama, en el buró, pongo la navaja suiza que compre hace dos años.

Isabel dijo que si un día llegasen a asaltar mi casa era más probable que me terminara hiriendo yo solo con la navaja, o al gato, o terminarían matándome con la misma, pero no me importa, me da algo de paz tenerla a un lado, es una falsa esperanza de que así no me pasara nada, ni monstruos ni fantasmas ni ladrones, ni nada aparecerá de la nada para asustarme.

Con lo necesario para meterme en la cama doy un suspiro de alivio.

 _ **«Capítulo x: Dime lo que piensas.**_

 _Si te dijera que te amo… ¿Me creerías?_

 _Los pasillos llenos de personas, los casilleros siendo cerrados de forma ruidosa y estridente, los alumnos hablando en voz alta para ser escuchados, el estuche de aquella chica torpe que ha caído en medio de toda la multitud, nadie le ayuda y yo estoy muy lejos como para hacerlo, y aun estando cerca creo que tampoco le ayudaría._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _La chica rubia que se echa el cabello hacia atrás en un intento de conquistar a otra presa más, el chico tímido que abraza sus cuadernos con tanto afán, todo para pasar a través de toda esta multitud. El resto de ellos tratando de caminar._

 _Y yo…_

 _Yo estoy esperando paciente dentro de un salón, esperando a que el pasillo este libre para poder ir por mis cosas en paz, sin interrupciones; me quedo quieto, solo como yo sé hacerlo. Tú estás del otro lado, poniendo en orden el lugar, haciendo que los alumnos no se empujen o hagan alguna maldad, piensas que el pasillo es diminuto, los casilleros demasiado estorbosos y que son muchos alumnos a quienes controlar._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Ayudas a la chica que ha perdido la mitad de sus lápices de colores. Ella se sonroja avergonzada por hacer el ridículo en medio de la hora pico escolar, es como aventarse uno mismo al suicidio. Todos los saben. Pero una vez que tú llegas ella se alivia un poco y el resto de los alumnos tratan de hacer lo que tengan que hacer con rapidez y eficacia, todo sea para no ser regañados o vistos de mala forma por ti._

 _Porque tienes fama de ser un profesor muy estricto y aterrador._

 _Pero a mí me gusta eso._

 _Yo amo eso…»_

 _ **«Capitulo x: Cuarta noche sin dormir.**_

 _Estoy en el techo de la casa, si mi madre me viera posiblemente me regañaría, posiblemente me fuera mal si me ve aquí, aquí escribiendo y con una caja de cerillos quemando hojas como poseso. Ella diría algo ofensivo sobre eso, como… "¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?" o "¿Acaso eres tonto?" y entonces yo respondería mentalmente que sí, porque de hacerlo realmente quizás ella me regañaría y todo terminaría en peores circunstancias._

 _Hace un rato que soñé contigo._

 _Es vergonzoso recordarlo,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _por eso he tenido que subir hasta acá para tratar de calmar mi mente adolescente de pensamientos embarazosos y horribles, porque la mente es tu mejor amigo pero también el peor enemigo que alguien podría tener._

 _Eso último lo dijiste tú. Si, aquel día en que alguien comento que el cerebro era el arma más poderosa de todas, incluso de aquellas armas nucleares tan temibles._

 _Mi mente en este instante me está traicionando, hace que piense en aquel sueño tan vergonzoso, hace que la sangre se acumule en mi cara y tenga mucho calor a pesar de hacer frio._

 _Me abrazo a mí mismo, pienso en ese sueño, entre más lejos lo quiero, más cerca lo tengo._

 _Era tan vivido. Tan real. Tan tangible. Tanto que casi creí que era mi realidad._

 _Pero no, solo era un sueño._

 _Porque si fuera verdad yo no estaría en el techo de mi casa escribiendo esto y quemando hojas a mitad de la madrugada, con el pendiente de que mi madre suba y me regañe…»_

 _ **«Capitulo x: Colores inservibles.**_

 _Hoy me la he pasado fantaseando en clase y termine imaginando una vida lejana contigo, en una gran casa, con un gato grande y gordo, una piscina, una gran biblioteca, un cine en casa y un estudio donde yo me la paso la mayor parte del día escribiendo porque me he convertido en un famoso escritor. Pensé en hijos pero luego me reí, reí tan fuerte que el profesor de Química se ha dado cuenta y me ha quitado un punto menos._

 _Mientras lo escribo pienso que ha sido lo más ridículo de todo._

 _Pero suelo hacerlo a menudo._

 _Pensar en futuros lejanos e inciertos, en escenas de libros románticos que jamás van a suceder. Imagino la gran parte del día. Imagino mi vida contigo y eso hace que me sonroje de la vergüenza._

 _Tengo fe en que jamás serás capaz de leer nada de esto porque creo que entonces yo tendría que tomar la navaja del ejército suizo de papá y atravesarme el pecho. No podría vivir de nuevo sabiendo que la persona de mis fantasías_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _ha leído esto. Moriría._

 _Pero por el momento el papel es el único desgraciado en recibir todo esto. Lo escribo porque de no hacerlo entonces posiblemente yo tendría todo dentro de la cabeza y no podría dormir, no podría vivir en paz, pensando, pensando, pensando, siempre pensando. A eso me dedico._

 _Mi madre dice que pierdo el tiempo pero no me importa, ella no sabe cómo entrar en mi cabeza y borrar todo. Porque si lo supiera entonces tendría que ponerle contraseña también a mi cerebro y a mis pensamientos, igual a como he hecho con la computador y mi celular._

 _Por lo mientras puedo confiar en las hojas de doble uso metidas en el portafolios negro que mamá compro cuando iba en cuarto de primaria, ¿Quién diría que lo usaría para guardar mis más grandes emociones?_

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Imagine que me decías que me querías. He sentido algo revoloteando en mi estómago, créeme cuando digo que eso definitivamente no parecían a mariposas en el estómago, yo los llamaría escarabajos o no sé, tal vez tigres salvajes dentro de mí vientre. Son molestos y hacen que tenga nauseas, igual a cuando tengo que exponer ante toda la clase y no me he memorizado la parte que me toca._

 _Pero también se ha sentido bien, es como un placer interno el escucharlo dentro de mi mente, siento escalofríos y entonces la dopamina de mi cerebro se activa y soy feliz._

 _La profesora de Literatura ha dicho que el amor y un viaje de cocaína son lo mismo. Por lo que creo que puedo decir que ya me he drogado varias veces… »_

Tengo el rostro mojado, me siento mal, enfermo.

El cuerpo entero me tiembla y no entiendo porque.

Me siento tan triste, tan melancólico.

Me siento tan solo y derrotado.

Dejo el libro sobre el buró, no quiero seguir, siento que podría destruirme de seguir así. Abrazo mis rodillas y dejo que todo el llanto que tengo dentro de mí salga y siga su camino. Berreo y sigo llorando como un niño pequeño perdido y asustado.

Grito varias veces y sigo llorando.

Sigo anhelando, sigo…

No me detengo a pensar en una causa para llorar, quiero hacerlo y lo hago, es mejor dejar salir todo esto que tenerlo adentro haciéndose más y más grande, lo suficiente para que me aplaste y termine conmigo como suele ser su costumbre.

No recuerdo nada de eso, es como si hubieran aspirado tan bien esa parte de mi memoria que no ha quedado una mota de ese recuerdo tan hermoso. Solo queda algo creado por la falsa memoria, algo que acabo de imaginar.

El llanto se corta y parpadeo tantas veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón Levi, el psicólogo con su gato gordo, se ha colado en mi película mental mientras leía. Me imagine como el chico torpe que se dedica a escribir en hojas de doble uso guardadas en un portafolio negro, y a él como aquel ser amado que esta tan lejos pero al mismo tiempo exageradamente cerca también.

Tal vez he convivido demasiado con él como para que forme parte de mis fantasías en estos momentos.

Por esta noche dejo el libro abandonado, no quiero leerlo de nuevo, me ha sentado fatal el hacerlo, pero tal vez en una de esas logre recordar algo de lo relatado en estas hojas tan blancas.

 **§**

Armin y Erwin se han puesto a jugar con una bola de papel crack, según Levi había sido, en su momento, un gran monumental de papel hecho por su hermano menor.

―Tiene talento para las manualidades. ―Dice cuando pregunto, saca una carpeta de color verde y la hojea.

―¿Y porque lo tira? ―Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

―Porque fue de hace muchos años, ya es basura, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Armin abarca toda la gran bola de papel y esta le cae encima, el gato del psicólogo se apresura a ayudarlo pero mi gato simplemente se queda echado en la alfombra, como esperando a que la bola de papel de verdad lo mate. Me pregunto si eso es lo que hace cuando se mete en una de esas peleas callejeras. Erwin le da golpecitos con su pata, simplemente asegurándose de que siga vivo y de que en verdad la bola de papel no lo ha matado. Luego le chilla. Como si dijera que la broma no le gusta.

―Lamento pedirte que me ayudes con la limpieza del consultorio. ―La carpeta verde termina junto a otro montón de papeles que no parecen tener otro uso que el de basura.

―No importa, aunque no creo ser de mucha ayuda, no limpio ni mi propia casa. ―Murmuro con algo de gracia.

―Si lo sé. ―Luego sonríe y sigue sacando más cosas del estante.

―Parece saber muchas cosas de mi. ―Digo quitando la bola de papel encima de Armin. Este me ve con mala cara, diciendo que se estaba divirtiendo haciéndose el muerto.

Erwin salta feliz de ver que mi gato en verdad no está muerto, luego le da un golpecito en la cabeza con su pata delantera y le maúlla feliz.

Son tan tontos.

―Es por Hanji. ―Agrega pero la sonrisa desaparece.

―Habla demasiado. ¿Tiro esto también? ―Alzo un compendio engargolado, dice: _"Facultad de Psicología, Bases Biológicas de los Procesos Psicológicos. Taller. Segundo Semestre. Levi Ackerman, Grupo: 2253-A"_

Le echa un vistazo rápido, luego asiente.

―Sí, ya no sirve.

Lo hojeo un poco tiene rayones de pluma, lápiz, colores, plumones, marca textos, etc, tiene escrito versos de canciones, algún que otro poema y dibujitos extraños. Sonrió con ternura, trato de imaginar a la persona que saca carpetas del estante con el ceño fruncido siendo un adolescente rayoneando su compendio por mero aburrimiento mientras leía alguna de estas tantas lecturas. Es una fantasía de lo más adorable. Sin que se dé cuenta termino por guardar el engargolado dentro de mi mochila y finjo seguir con mi trabajo de limpieza.

―¿Ya has leído el libro? Tú libro, me refiero. ―Pregunta mientras sacude el mueble.

―Sí, solo un par de capítulos. ―Contesto.

Mi gato se he echado debajo del escritorio, Erwin lo mira fijamente echado frente a él, como si no quisiera perderse detalle del minino de allí.

―Es algo gracioso, ayer mientras leía me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, fue como si la lectura me hubiera hecho daño internamente.

―¿Algún recuerdo?

―Por desgracia, no. Quiero hacerlo, creo que ahora si quiero recordar, mientras leía sonaba demasiado feliz.

―¿De qué trata el libro?

―Al parecer, mi primer romance. Cosa que no recuerdo, en realidad he estado tan enfrascado en mi carrera como escritor que jamás me he dado a la tarea de enamorarme de verdad, si lo hice, creo que sería justo que lo supiera.

―Es justo. ―Acepta.

Pasa el paño por la superficie de manera distraída, como si se hubiera puesto a pensar en todo lo que le he dicho, que tanto es verdad, que tanta mentira podría haber detrás de todo esto, que es bueno y que es malo. Quiero saber que piensa.

La superficie de madera ya está reluciente pero sigue pasando el paño, como si pensara que ese brillo no es suficiente para esto.

―Lo imagine a usted como el otro protagonista. ―Digo luego de un largo silencio mortal.

Alza la vista, aunque no noto nada en su mirada, detiene el paño sucio. Es como si quisiera rectificar lo que le he dicho ahora.

―Usted era mi otro protagonista, aunque no sé porque. ―Recalco, no quiero que se haga una idea extraña sobre mis palabras.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios y vuelve su atención a la superficie de madera exageradamente limpia.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé.

―¿Es bueno o malo?

―Tampoco lo sé.

―Me refiero al personaje.

―Es… ― _"Mi primer amor"_ Eso es lo que estoy a punto de decir pero las palabras frenan en mi lengua, regresan bruscamente a mi mente y entonces pienso que soy un tonto. ―Bueno. Creo.

―Bueno. ―Repite, como si saboreara la palabra.

―Necesito un cigarrillo. ―Digo tratando de salir del momento vergonzoso.

Me dirijo a la ventana a un lado del escritorio, la abro para que el aire entre, me golpea el rostro y siento que arde al contacto con mi piel. Saco el encendedor y un cigarrillo de aquella marca de colores marrones y rojos. Aprieto el filtro con los labios mientras trato de hacer fuego. La llama no es estable gracias a la ventisca y el temblor en mis dedos.

―Eren. ―Giro mi rostro ante el llamado.

Levi toma mi barbilla y acerca su rostro al mío, pienso que quizás va a besarme, aunque no hay una razón para que haga eso. Sus ojos absorben los míos y luego pega su cigarrillo al mío. Incita a que mueva el cigarrillo para que este prenda correctamente, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar de manera correcta.

Aparte del tabaco fino que expide su cigarrillo, su piel desprende un aroma a madera y a antigüedad valiosa, inhalo varias veces, como queriendo recordar ese olor. Cierro los ojos, como si el momento me hubiera debilitado.

Sus dedos se atreven a recorrer la piel de mis mejillas, casi en una caricia peligrosa, siento su piel temblar sobre la mía, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a desquebrajar por lo delicada que podría ser, luego se aventura a hacer lo mismo con mis labios, resecos y cuarteados a falta de una buena hidratación en esta temporada.

―Mañana va a ser veinticinco de Diciembre. ―Digo distraídamente.

―Así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperas a Santa Claus? ―Contesta sin soltarme.

No abro los ojos.

Me gusta su tacto sobre mi piel. Me gusta que me toque.

No lo entiendo.

Pero es agradable, es delicado, sin serlo totalmente.

―No, de repente recordé que era importante. El año pasado también lo pensé, aunque no por navidad. Otra cosa. Algo… importante.

―¿Cómo qué? ―Pregunta, como si me retara a recordar a que evento me refiero.

Sus manos se alejan de mi cara y pasan a mi cuello como si me estuviera sosteniendo. Exhala el humo del cigarro, no me gusta su olor, me marea, pero es algo embriagante a su manera.

―Un… ―¿Un qué? ¿Algo importante? Si, ¿Pero qué? ―Quizás…

―¿Quizás?

Lo escucho tragar saliva. Escucho su respiración, queda y un poco exaltada. Siento su corazón casi frente al mío. Distanciado por unos cuantos centímetros.

―Un cumpleaños. ―Susurro.

Me suelta, se aleja y se pierde.

Abro los ojos con lentitud, me quito el cigarro de los labios y exhalo el humo en dirección a la ventana.

―¿Un cumpleaños? ¿Quién cumple en esa fecha? ¿Alguien importante? ―trata de aparentar curiosidad, pero suena a más a que da una orden.

―Tal vez, no lo sé, siempre lo recuerdo algo tarde.

―Ayúdame a mover aquel estante. ―Muerde el filtro del cigarro y toma el borde del mueble.

Me acerco un poco y tomo el otro borde, lo empujamos y la pared está libre.

 **§**

«― _¿Qué piensa del suicidio?_ ― _Pregunto enredando el estambre en mis dedos._

― _Es un acto un tanto cobarde, una forma de querer limpiarse del mundo sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Por qué?_

 _Me gusta cuando me observas atentamente, me hace sentir importante. Me hace sentir que significo algo para ti._

― _Pienso lo contrario._ ― _Digo._ ― _Pienso que suicidarse es algo que solo alguien valiente puede hacer, es decir, no cualquiera es capaz de tomar un arma, colocarla en la cabeza y disparar sin más, o tomar un cuchillo y atravesarlo sin problemas en el pecho. Yo no podría, jamás, soy demasiado cobarde, tengo miedo del dolor físico. Más bien, creo que hay maneras valientes de suicidarse y otras demasiado cobardes, como tomarse un frasco de pastillas para quedar inconsciente, aunque no es lo mismo si tomara un frasco con veneno, sabría qué dolería, podría agonizar por mucho tiempo y seria eterno, no lo soportaría._

 _Escuchas atentamente, siempre lo haces desde hace un par de semanas, me gusta, me hace sentir importante de nuevo._

― _¿Por qué sacas este tema?_

― _Porque… quiero morir pero no sé cómo, no quiero cortarme las venas, eso es tan cliché que perdería el impacto, colgar de una soga suena complicado, no sé hacer nudos resistentes, aún tengo problemas de repente con las cuerdas de los zapatos. Arrojarme a un coche, podría sobrevivir, medicarme de más… eso lo hice mi cumpleaños pasado, ¿Sabes que paso? Me sentí como si me hubiera drogado…_

― _Eso fue lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?_ ― _No suenas realmente preocupado por lo que acabo de decir, no porque no me tomes en serio, más bien, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, tienes curiosidad, aunque también sabes que no lo hare en realidad. Porque te amo y aun quiero vivir por eso._

― _Porque… no lo sé, tal vez quiero saber que hay más allá de la muerte, pienso en ello todo el tiempo._

― _¿Así?_

― _Sí, todo el tiempo._

 _No miento y lo sabes, también sabes que no es la única razón por la que quiero morirme._

 _Recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro._

 _Tú mejor que nadie sabe las razones de porque me suicidaría, más allá de la curiosidad, es por odio. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, mejor que Izzy incluso._

 _Ella también sabe que algún día me suicidare. Aunque ella piensa que en realidad solo estoy siendo infantil o muy "darks" »_ ― _Renace una vez, versión original._

 **§**

Cuando regreso a casa tengo catorce mensajes en la contestadora, ciento veinte llamadas perdidas en el celular y un tanto más de mensajes en el mismo.

Algo realmente malo debe haber pasado como para tener tanta solicitud este día mientras estaba fuera. No imagino que puede ser, pienso que Hanji ha tenido problemas con el jefe de edición y quiere mi ayuda o Izzy se ha preocupado porque no le he marcado.

Pero sé que no es eso en cuanto el primer mensaje suena.

― _Señor Jaeger, llamamos para ver si tiene alguna familiaridad con la señorita Magnolia, de ser así requerimos su presencia en el hospital "Dela Rose", la señorita ha tenido un accidente automovilístico esta tarde y no podemos localizarnos con ninguno de sus familiares y su número aparece como llamada en caso de emergencia en la agenda encontrada dentro de su bolso. Necesitamos que se comunique con urgencia o se presente en el hospital._

Ni siquiera veo los demás mensajes, me quedo quieto viendo la contestadora.

Izzy.

¿Qué paso con Izzy?

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo?

Un millón de preguntas se arremolinan en mi cabeza, todas exigiendo una respuesta rápida y suficiente para calmar mis nervios. Pero no aparece nada, solo estática, miedo e incomprensión.

Lo siguiente que pasa es hecho con inercia, mi cerebro toma el mando del bote, hace las ordenes él solo para salir adelante, mi conciencia está hecha un caos, todo está en llamas, quemando cada parte importante para que yo puedo hacer mis propios movimientos. Pero una vez que logra tomar el control de nuevo, me veo gritándole a una enfermera las indicaciones que necesito para saber que Isabel está bien, que ella está viva, que solo ha sido una muy mala broma.

Pero solo recibo un miserable.

―El doctor esta con la paciente en este instante, espere por favor, tome asiento.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Sextava Sesión.**

" **El creador de mundos: Eren"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	18. Sexagésima Sesión

**Sexagésima Sesión.**

" **El creador de mundos: Eren"**

 _ **«Capitulo x: Las estaciones mueren.**_

 _Me pregunto si tú también sentiste alguna vez que no valías nada._

 _Mi madre me lo repite muy a menudo cuando está molesta, cuando no hago algo correctamente o cuando lo que estoy haciendo tiene un error en los cálculos._

 _Me pregunto si alguna vez voy a morir y como es que voy a morir. Quiero que sea una muerte tranquila, no deseo sufrir. Porque en algo tiene razón mi madre, no me gusta complicarme la vida. Hacerlo supone un gran problema que no estoy dispuesto a correr._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Supongo que por eso soy demasiado mediocre._

 _Esa palabra suele usarla mucho mamá cuando no hago las cosas como desea._

 _Esta mañana me he peleado de nuevo con ella._

 _Últimamente tenemos muchos problemas._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Siempre discutimos, o lo correcto sería decir que ella discute conmigo porque yo no soy capaz de contestarle, de ser así posiblemente me gane una cachetada o un golpe en la boca por "Contestarle"._

 _Lo hacemos desde que le he dicho que no quiero ser médico ni abogado, desde que le dije que deseaba ser escritor, y no como "hobby", si no como profesional. Ella piensa que estoy tirando mi futuro y todos sus esfuerzos por la borda._

 _¿En verdad lo hago?_

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Hoy has llegado al aula donde tomaba la clase de "Cálculo Integral y Diferencial" me has visto el rostro y has notado que estaba llorando en silencio. No dijiste nada, simplemente le entregaste la forma al profesor para que la firmara y luego simplemente te fuiste._

 _Cuando me viste en el pasillo a la hora del almuerzo no preguntaste que me pasaba, tal vez lo olvidaste, porque siempre estás tan ocupado con esas labores de profesores que ninguno de los alumnos entiende en realidad porque pensamos que ustedes solo se dedican a disfrutar del sufrimiento en las evaluaciones. No importa,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _porque lo entiendo, eres un adulto con mil cosas en la cabeza, mil tantas que no hay espacio para un adolescente problema como yo. Así que no te preocupes por eso._

 _Aun así me gustaría contarte la razón de porque lloraba y la misma que quizás no te hubiera contado de habérmelo preguntado en persona. (Cosa que agradezco porque de todos modos te mentiría, sabes que no me gusta contarte cosas tristes o desagradables de mi vida detrás de las paredes de casa)_

 _Mamá me ha corrido de casa de nuevo._

 _Lo ha gritado, escupiendo saliva mientras lo decía, tenía la cara roja, los ojos inyectados en sangre, las venas de las sienes saltadas, los músculos marcados de sus brazos saltantes, gracias al esfuerzo y al coraje que la dominaba en ese momento. (Lamento las marcas de agua en esta hoja, mientras lo recordaba me he puesto a llorar de nuevo, así que posiblemente la tinta este corrida.)_

 _Yo estaba temblando, de enojo y de miedo, mis dedos temblaban tanto, mucho más que la gelatina luego de separarla de su recipiente, mucho más. Sentía la bilis en la garganta, los ojos me ardían porque no deseaba llorar, odio llorar cuando ella me grita, me hace sentir tan débil, pero no tengo otra forma de mostrar mi enojo o la ira que luego me controla. Aun así llore, las lágrimas saladas secándome el rostro, mi corazón llenándose del veneno de las palabras que ella gritaba._

 _A veces pienso que ella en realidad me odia._

 _Siempre lo pienso. Incluso en esos momentos en los que me hace mi comida favorita o me desea un buen día en la escuela. Ella me odia._

 _¿Crees que así sea?_

 _Ella dice que simplemente lo dice por el momento, que en realidad jamás lo habría dicho de estar en sus cabales, ella dice que en verdad me quiere, pero… que yo tengo la culpa de que se ponga en ese modo, cuando no arreglo mi habitación, cuando no he limpiado debajo de la cama, cuando no lavo correctamente la ropa o cuando compro algo que no debía comprar._

 _Pienso que las personas siempre decimos la verdad cuando estamos enojados, porque en ese momento no nos importa nada, sacamos todo lo que llevamos dentro, lo escupimos, sin importar a quien herimos, no recordamos que la otra persona también tiene sentimientos que se rompen._

 _Eso creo._

 _¿Te digo algo?_

 _Si pudiera me saldría de casa, huiría lejos, ella no volvería a saber nada de mí, desaparecería para siempre. Pero… »_ ―Extracto de " _Renace una vez."_ Texto original.

 **§**

Me tiemblan las rodillas, no paro de caminar de un lado a otro, esperando alguna respuesta a la constante pregunta ¿Isabel está bien? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué paso?

Lo bueno de todo esto es que nadie me ve raro, porque quizás también estas personas deben tener a alguien allá atrás, siendo operados, que están dormidos o que están muy graves, ellos saben que estoy desesperado por respuestas, pero no cualquier tipo de respuesta, una respuesta positiva, eso es lo que busco, porque posiblemente no aguante tanto como para algo negativo.

Una señora con el cabello cano reza en silencio con las manos pegadas al pecho, no sé si lo que aprieta en las manos es un relicario o algún tipo de artefacto religioso.

Hace mucho que deje de creer en la existencia de un Dios, por mucho que mi madre me dijera que en alguien debíamos creer. Un ser superior.

Pues mi Dios eran un montón de hojas llenas de tinta de colores e historias vacías.

―¿Señor Jaeger? ―llama una pequeña mujer de cabello rubio recogido en un moño.

―¿Si? Soy yo. ―me acerco hasta ella de manera agresiva, me arrepiento de eso al instante, pero estoy desesperado.

―Soy Annie Leonhart, trabajadora social. ―me tiende una mano de manera amable. Me obligo a responderle y a tratar de ser paciente.

―¿Sabe algo de Isabel Magnolia? ―pregunto controlando la voz.

―Me han dado su caso, hay que tomar asiento.

No quiero tomar asiento, sé que no duraría mucho en una sola posición, a menos que me digan que Izzy solo tuvo un moretón, que me he preocupado por nada, que ella saldrá de aquí en cualquier instante y se disculpara por haberme preocupado de más. Aun así obedezco y tomo asiento, lejos de la mujer orante.

―¿Qué lazo comparte con la señorita Magnolia? ―pregunta alisando un par de hojas dentro de una carpeta.

―Soy un amigo, somos casi hermanos.

―Ninguno, entonces, nos hemos tratado de comunicar con sus padres pero al parecer la línea está fuera de servicio, ¿Sabrá de algún número a donde contactarlos?

―Su padre murió el año pasado y su madre se la pasa viajando por lo que es poco probable que la encuentren, de vez en cuando vuelve a su casa en Essen pero es rara la ocasión.

―Es bueno saberlo, seguiremos intentándolo. Bueno, esto es lo que me han informado que pasó. La señorita Magnolia viajaba por la Estatal 39, en este momento el clima es horrible y la sorprendió una lluvia de granizo, al parecer un coche detrás de ella perdió el control, sus llantas derraparon y choco contra ella, ¿Ha visto la carretera? ―no espera a que conteste. ―Ella no pudo mantener el control del vehículo y callo por el risco que está a la derecha, no era una gran altura por lo que el auto no se volcó, lo que fue bueno, pero lo malo está en la forma que ella recibió la caída.

Un mechón de cabello cae por el costado de su rostro, se distrae un momento para ponerlo detrás de su oreja y continua con la historia que no creo ser capaz de seguir escuchando.

―Un par de patrullas estaban allí por suerte, vigilaban la carretera por la misma razón de que era peligroso, ellos vieron el accidente, así que socorrieron a la señorita de inmediato. Los informes dicen que ella traía el cinturón de seguridad de manera incorrecta, solo sobrepuesto, al parecer solo para aparentar frente a los oficiales, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca ¿Sabe que tan peligroso es un golpe en la nuca?

―Es la conexión entre el cerebro y el sistema nervioso. ―respondo casi recordando una de esas antiguas clases de Psicología.

―Exacto, no presenta más allá de un par de costillas rotas y moretones, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte como para dejarla fuera de combate, en este momento los médicos están haciendo todo por reanimarla, está viva, pero sus ondas cerebrales son muy débiles.

―¿Morirá? No lo hará ¿cierto?

―No puedo asegurarle que no lo hará, en este momento está en un estado de coma, hay una delgada línea que la divide entre nosotros y ellos.

―Entre la vida y la muerte.

―Lamentablemente. ―responde. ―Solo hace falta esperar.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?

―No sabría decirle. Lo siento.

Pero no lo siente, no es a ella a quien van a dejar solo si Isabel desaparece para siempre, no es ella quien va a sufrir si Izzy se va, no es ella quien llorara noches enteras, no es ella quien tiene a un ser querido dentro de una de esas tantas horribles habitaciones blancas, esperando a que le den la noticia de que esta muerta.

No es ella…

Soy yo…

―Gracias. ― ¿Por qué, qué otra cosa puedo decir?

Ella se levanta del sillón, se alisa el largo suéter color gris y antes de irse me lanza una mirada curiosa, no sé si quiere decir algo más o simplemente en verdad lamenta tener que ser ella quien de las malas noticias.

―El doctor le mantendrá al tanto de todo. ―termina por decir.

No contesto.

Esto es peor, mil veces peor que cuando me entere que un gran pastor alemán se había devorado a mi pequeño polluelo luego de que yo fuera a dejar un par de cosas a mi habitación, me siento mucho peor. Recuerdo haber gritado, llorado y berreado como si a mí hubiera sido a quien hubieran masticado hasta la muerte. Fue la primera vez que vi morir a alguien a quien yo quería mucho, a quien yo amaba demasiado. Isabel se había dedicado a abrazarme, no dijo nada porque no había nada que decir, mi mascota estaba muerta, había sido asesinada de manera brutal. Mi madre por otro lado se había encargado de hablar con la dueña de aquel perro, diciéndole que en realidad no era el precio del animal, sino el dolor que me había causado a mi ver morir al pequeño polluelo.

― _Imagina que ahora está en el cielo de los pollitos, picándole las rodillas a Dios._ ―había dicho Isabel con tal de hacerme reír. Después de todo, mi mascota la odiaba, siempre que iba a mi casa la correteaba con tal de picotearle las rodillas. Por eso el chiste.

Pensar en eso hace que me sienta mal. No es bueno rememorar ahora.

Me quedo quieto, sentado en el sillón de color vino, me abrazo a mis rodillas y espero paciente a que algún médico me diga que es lo que está pasando con mi mejor amiga, con mi ancla a este mundo.

Incluso mientras las horas avanzan y la noche se hace con nosotros me quedo allí, duermo allí, en pésima posición pero no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa que esperar, respirar lentamente mientras el tiempo se hace más largo, los músculos se hacen tiesos debajo de mi piel y los huesos se hacen rígidos, quiero llorar pero no puedo, quizás porque aún no es el momento.

Sin darme cuenta el día vuelve lentamente a nosotros, una luz lila que adorna el cielo y poco a poco se vuelve de un amarillo opaco y apagado.

―Mamá, mira lo que me ha traído Santa-Claus. ―una niña en silla de ruedas es guiada por una mujer alta, de aspecto cansado y triste, pero que aún es capaz de sonreír, todo para no preocupar a la pequeña.

―Es una linda muñeca, cariño. ―con ternura le toca las mejillas.

La niña tiene la cabeza cubierta con una mascada blanca, tiene la piel blanca, transparente, los labios cuarteados, ojeras, los ojos lechosos, es pequeña, con los huesos marcados en cada esquina de su cuerpo…

Por eso odio los hospitales, aquí solo hay dolor y sufrimiento.

¿Qué tipo de culpa podría tener alguien tan pequeño? ¿Por qué a ella le ha tocado sufrir una enfermedad tan horrible como el cáncer?

Me abrazo a mí mismo, como buscando un calor que no existe, quiero huir, irme, pero no puedo, porque Izzy está aquí, en alguna de esas habitaciones tan feas. Ella me necesita.

Es extraño pensar en eso, porque siempre he sido yo quien ha necesitado de ella, incluso para algo tan básico como comer, siempre ha estado ella para mí, regañándome por lo desordenada que es mi vida, por dejar todo en cualquier lado, por no tener control en mis pensamientos o palabras, es ella quien guía los pasos que doy, siempre ha estado allí para mí. Apoyándome en mis más descabelladas ideas, diciendo: _"No importa, hazlo, si fracasas, al menos no te quedaras con las ganas de haberlo hecho. De todos modos, hay una vida para mil fracasos y mil victorias. Tenemos varios días para eso."_

Pensar en que puede abandonarme hace que de nuevo me sienta débil. Hecho un desastre.

No puedo pensar.

No puedo…

El celular dentro de mi bolsillo suena, hace que me exalte de más y casi me ponga a gritar.

―¿Diga?

― _Eren, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en tu casa pero todo este vacío, lo que es raro._ ―pregunta Hanji.

―No, estoy en el hospital. ―respondo.

― _¿Qué? ¿En un hospital? ¿Paso algo? ¿Te paso algo?_ ―de repente parece demasiado preocupada.

―A mí no, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

― _Sabes que sí, lo que sea._

―Podrías alimentar a Armin, me salí de casa tan rápido que lo olvide por completo y podrías traer mi cartera, está junto al teléfono. Por favor.

― _Claro, iré para allá en un rato._

―Gracias.

No pregunta más, cuelga casi de inmediato.

Vuelvo a quedarme justo como estaba, abrazo mis rodillas y sigo pensando en que Izzy estará bien, ella debe estar bien, aunque siendo un especialista del drama, el terror y el suspenso, el pánico de que en verdad sea todo lo contrario me consume.

―¿Tomas café? ―alzo la vista, porque a pesar de todo, sé que la pregunta ha sido dirigida a mí.

Delante de mí hay un hombre de gran altura, de cabello negro y piel aceitunada, parece algo cansado. Me ofrece uno de esos vasos de unicel con impresiones para café instantáneo. Dudo en tomarlo, pero con un gesto me dice que sí, que es para mí.

―Gracias. ―respondo, a pesar de que en realidad yo no tolero el café.

―Luces… desesperado. ―comenta.

―¿Qué no es lo único que puede sentir alguien dentro de este lugar? ¿Desesperación?

Toma asiento a mi lado.

―Berthoid. ―me ofrece un saludo de mano, le contesto aunque me arrepiento rápidamente, tengo la palma de la mano sudorosa, aunque él tiene la amabilidad de fingir no haberse dado cuenta.

―Eren.

―De hecho, creo que a pesar de que sí, hay desesperación, en realidad también hay esperanza, siempre la hay, de que tu ser querido se sane y que vuelva a estar como nuevo.

―¿Y si no? ¿Y si nunca vuelve a salir? Eso es peor.

―Creo que ves el vaso medio vacío, ellos están especializados en hacer este tipo de cosas, lo ven todo el tiempo, enfermos o accidentados, niños, mujeres, bebés, hombres, ancianos, todo el día, todo el tiempo. Saben lo que hacen. Son como nuestros dioses.

Suelto una risa sin gracia, más bien, como burla.

―Dioses, es una palabra pesada.

―Lo sé, pero siempre trato de pensar en que ellos van a hacer todo lo posible por salvarlos.

―A veces no es suficiente. Perdón, es la primera vez que estoy de este lado de la obra.

―Entiendo, es normal. ¿Quién es? ¿Puedo preguntar?

―Una amiga, mi hermana. ¿Y tú?

―Un amigo, mucho más que un hermano.

Bebemos del café, es amargo, me quema la garganta, no me sienta bien, así que lo dejo en la mesita que esta frente a nosotros, tal vez me la he pasado comiendo demasiado dulce que probar amargo es algo nuevo y horripilante.

 **§**

 _ **«Capitulo x: O positivo.**_

 _En realidad no creo que mamá se haya tragado el cuento de que me he quedado en casa de un amigo para estudiar para un examen, ella no es tonta, jamás lo ha sido,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _es exageradamente lista, papá lo sabe, a ella nadie la puede engañar._

 _Me siento algo culpable, usualmente no le miento sobre el lugar a donde voy o donde es que estoy, siempre la mantengo al tanto, porque ella dice que al menos quiere saber el lugar donde los forenses deben empezar la búsqueda de mi cadáver._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Pensarías que es un comentario trágico. Pero creo que tiene razón, la ciudad ya no es tan segura como posiblemente lo fue hace años. En cualquier momento y a cualquier hora podría pasar cualquier tragedia, desgracia y no quiero que mi cadáver se quede por allí, perdido y solo, llenándose de barro y lodo. Mordisqueado por algún perro._

 _Pero también me siento algo emocionado, es la primera vez que visito tu casa._

― _¿Qué escribes?_ ― _preguntas._

― _Tarea, para… Literatura._ ― _miento. Porque… ¿Qué pensarías de que escribo de ti?_

― _Puedes hacerla cuando lleguemos._

 _No, no puedo, acaso no sabes que mi cerebro piensa al mil por hora y que quizás lo que pienso ahora cambie radicalmente para cuando lleguemos, tal vez olvide lo que ahora pienso, no vuelvas a pedirme que lo deje para más tarde, incluso mi madre, que odia que escriba, sabe que no me gusta que me interrumpan, porque el hilo se pierde y luego es muy difícil encontrarlo y aún más difícil encontrar el correcto y exacto._

― _Ya casi termino._ ― _te digo solo para que no vuelvas a mencionar eso de dejarlo para después._

 _Además, no quiero que la tarea nos interrumpa._

 _Nos…_

 _Pensar en eso me ha puesto nervioso, usualmente estamos los dos solos en alguna aula o cuando te da por invitarme un helado pero nunca hemos estado "realmente" solos, tú y yo, sin alumnos en los pasillos o gente curiosa en las calles,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _quizás solo un par de paredes que nos protegerán._

 _Me muerdo el labio inferior tan fuerte que el dolor hace que los pensamientos se detengan y yo suelte una risita. Me miras pero no dices nada, creo que ya te has acostumbrado a que me ría en momentos extraños._

 _Mamá dice que es como si hablara solo, que parezco loco._

 _Si, a veces es verdad,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _hablo conmigo mismo mientras hago el quehacer cuando mamá no está, es divertido, es como escuchar opiniones diferentes de ti mismo._

 _Pero ahora, simplemente estoy emocionado y tan nervioso que me da por reír sin más. ¿A ti no te dan ganas de reír? ¿Acaso no estas nervioso? ¿O ansioso?_

 _Bueno, tú eres un adulto, supongo que no. Los adultos casi no sienten nervios o ansias. Yo solo soy un adolescente tonto. »_ ―Texto recuperado de _"Renace una vez."_ Primera edición.

 **§**

Hanji llega casi media hora después al verme se acerca rápidamente, saluda a mi compañero Berthoid, la persona que ve el vaso medio lleno mientras yo lo veo medio vacío.

―¿Qué paso?

Tengo la necesidad de lanzármele encima, abrazarla y tenerla como soporte aunque sea por un rato, pero me repito constantemente que no es lo correcto, que no puedo y que debo aparentar paciencia y calma, aunque por dentro solo quiera que alguien me abrace y que copee una de esas novelas clichés que tanto odio, que me acaricie el cabello, me bese la frente y diga que todo va a estar bien, siendo rodeados por solo caos y desgracia.

―Isabel…―me cuesta decir lo siguiente, como si las palabras fueran grandes bloques de pesado metal que no desean salir. ―Ella, tuvo un accidente. ―escupo al final de un largo respiro.

―¿Izzy? ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Cómo?

¿Por qué me pide que le cuente eso? Acaso no ve que eso es lo que me está consumiendo.

―Un accidente en la carretera. ―vuelvo a escupir, para que no me quede el sabor amargo.

―Oh, Dios. ―se lleva una mano a los labios, sin creerlo del todo. ― ¿No te han dicho nada?

―No, sigo esperando.

Y no sé si voy a poder seguir esperando, siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo de espera. Aunque solo hayan sido un par de horas.

Hanji se sienta a mi lado, me da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

―Tranquilo, Izzy es fuerte, va a salir de esta. ―le sonrió, pero no porque confié en sus palabras, sino porque está tratando de animarme.

―¿Eren?

Alzo la vista, la madre de Isabel entra a la sala de espera, lleva el cabello revuelto, parece alterada, como si no comprendiera del todo que hace aquí, como es que llego y porque.

―Hola.

―Oh Dios, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Izzy?

Ignora a mis dos acompañantes, Hanji toma su bolso y se cambia de asiento, la mujer inmediatamente se sienta a mi lado, tomando la silenciosa invitación de mi editora, me toma de las manos y me suplica que le diga lo mismo que yo quiero escuchar. Que solo es una broma, que Izzy está bien, que está sana y que pronto va a salir de cualquiera de las salas caminando y sonriendo como siempre.

―Tuvo un accidente automovilístico. ―respondo. ―Derrapo con granizo en la carretera. Al parecer, está en una especie de coma. ―es difícil ser tú quien das las malas noticias. Usualmente yo solo me dedico a escribir sobre personajes que las dan, nunca soy yo directamente. Se siente igual al café sin azúcar tomado de golpe.

―Mi niña, no, ella no…

Quizás solo estaba esperanzada a llegar y escuchar que Isabel solo había tenido un leve accidente, quizá solo moretones y un rasguño, quizás se estaba haciendo a la idea porque sabe que cuando alguien llama del hospital nunca es para nada bueno, ella lo sabe el año pasado llamaron para decirle que su esposo había muerto… pensándolo de manera macabra, también en un accidente de autos, aplastado dentro de su automóvil por un gran tráiler. Ella jamás le dijo la verdad a Izzy, ella le dijo que había muerto por un ataque al corazón, solo para que no sufriera mucho, pero yo sabía la otra verdad. En realidad ella estaba conteniendo el sufrimiento.

―Mi bebé no…

El llanto no tarda en aparecer.

Ya ha perdido a su esposo y, por lo que dijo Annie Leonhart, la trabajadora social, hay un gran porcentaje de que Izzy tenga muerte cerebral dentro de poco.

El trago amargo de la muerte vuelve.

Ahora soy yo quien sostiene el pesado pilar que se cae dentro de la madre de Isabel, ahora soy yo quien tiene que cargar con la pena de dos, porque uno siempre debe servir de soporte, si los dos se caen pueden provocar un terrible caos a su alrededor.

Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo seré capaz de sostenerlo. Recordemos que no soy tan fuerte.

Un doctor solo se acerca más tarde para decir lo mismo que la mujer rubia, que Izzy no responde, que sus ondas cerebrales son muy débiles, no nos da esperanzas a las que aferrarnos falsamente, al menos para sobrevivir a otro día. Seguimos sobreviviendo por nuestra cuenta.

Hanji nos dice que es mejor que vayamos a comer, pero la tristeza y desesperación sustituyen al hambre en estos instantes, el cuerpo no es capaz de sentir dos cosas a la vez, por el momento solo nos embargan cosas negativas. Berthoid por su parte se despide y dice que volverá más tarde, tiene que atender unos asuntos.

Aun así, Hanji trae algo para los dos, un sándwich y una empanada de crema pastelera. Se siente incómoda, lo noto, pero no desea irse sin más.

―No tienes por qué quedarte. ―le digo en una de esas. ―Tienes cosas que atender. ¿No?

―Sé que quizás no sea el momento adecuado, pero iba a tu casa para darte la noticia de que _"Paradise"_ fue nominado para los premios nacionales. ―luego me tiende un sobre con la invitación para los premios.

―Izzy me dijo que siempre habías optado por ser escritor. ―comenta la madre de Isabel. ―Felicidades.

―Gracias. ―abro el sobre, una pequeña chispa de felicidad. Porque me hace sentir feliz que premien una de mis obras. Es… especial.

―Es dentro de cinco días, el 30 de Diciembre.

―Hoy es navidad. ―la madre de Izzy sonríe débilmente y casi al instante vuelve a llorar en silencio.

―¿Navidad?

―Hoy en veinticinco. ―remarca Hanji, aunque se siente mal por acercar el recuerdo a la mujer que no para de llorar a cada rato.

Miro hacia la ventana que hay a un lado mío. Esta nevando. Hoy, quizá, sea el cumpleaños de aquella persona especial, es extraño recordarlo ahora, mentalmente le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, esperando que lo disfrute.

―Oh, rayos. ―Hanji remueve su bolso en busca de algo. ―Hoy en navidad, es cumpleaños de Levi, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Te dejare un rato solo, Eren, volveré más tarde, solo quiero ir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y a molestarlo un rato.

―Claro, no te preocupes. Felicítalo de mi parte. ―digo casi por inercia, un poco sorprendido por el cambio drástico en su actitud. Aunque en ella es raramente normal.

Un leve dolor nace en mi sien derecha, mi índice esta frío así que aprovecho para presionarlo en la zona de dolor. Me pregunto porque no me dijo nada el otro día. Tal vez le hubiera comprado algo.

Cierro los ojos por un instante, siento un grave flashazo en mi mente, una imagen borrosa y casi dolorosa, algún recuerdo roto…

 **§**

 **«** _ **Capitulo x: Feliz cumpleaños.**_

 _Me dijiste que no te gustaba tu cumpleaños, porque nadie lo pasaba desapercibido, todos lo recordaban y siempre te molestaban por eso. Aunque no sé si yo también soy molesto por darte mis felicitaciones por teléfono._

 _Tal vez simplemente quería que supieras que no lo había olvidado, porque te dije que navidad ya no significa mucho, desde que me entere de aquello, creo que ya no es lo mismo, la magia se pierde un poco, ¿Sabes?_

 _Aun así ahora el veinticinco de diciembre es de nuevo una fecha especial en mi calendario._

 _Le pedí permiso a mamá para ir a verte, por supuesto no le dije que iba a verte, sería raro que fuera a ver a un profesor en vacaciones, porque claro que ella no sabe que mantengo una relación fortuita contigo, ella posiblemente lo vería mal._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _O tal vez se reiría diciendo uno de esos malos chistes muy típicos de ella._

 _Pero al final me dijo que tenía permiso, siempre y cuando regresara antes que papá._

 _Me pase demasiadas horas en la plaza para comprar tu regalo, ¿Sabes que difícil fue? Mucho, en realidad jamás he regalado nada, a Izzy suelo darle chocolates en su cumpleaños pero al final terminamos por comérnoslos ambos. Es divertido._

 _Pero yo quería que fuera algo especial, algo que no olvidaras, algo que te recordara a mí. Suena un poco cliché pero quería que tuvieras un pedacito de mí contigo._

 _Así que no sé si fue el regalo correcto, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a regalar nada, pero prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima vez._

 _Prométeme que habrá una próxima vez._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _»_ ― " _Renace una vez"_ por Akira Cassie.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Septuagésima Sesión.**

" **Izzy"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	19. Septuagésima Sesión

**Septuagésima Sesión.**

" **Izzy"**

 **Recomendación musical: "** _ **Jigyaku-ka no Ally"**_ **de Amazarashi.**

 **«** _ **Capitulo x: Tú y yo.**_

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa? —hoy esa es la primera pregunta que mamá ha hecho esta mañana._

— _¿De qué? —respondí mientras me cambiaba de ropa._

— _¿Estás saliendo con alguien y no me has dicho? —soltó sin más, ella no anda con rodeos, siempre al grano, así es ella._

 _No me sorprendió que preguntara eso, en realidad ya te he dicho que ella es exageradamente lista, siempre sabe todo, a ella nadie puede engañarla, creo que es la mujer más lista del mundo, siempre es capaz de ver cuando alguien miente, cuando ocultas algo, siempre va a descubrirte, porque ella es astuta, como un zorro, siempre mirando a todos lados, nada pasa sin que ella lo note, es como si percibiera cada mota de polvo que ronda a su alrededor. Por eso la admiro y a veces me gustaría ser como ella._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Pero creo que yo soy más torpe y un poco más tonto, porque actuó de manera impulsiva cuando estoy molesto o hablo sin pensar demasiado, ese es mi gran defecto, del cual carece ella, porque ella solo espera paciente a que estés distraído para atacar. Creo que ella sería un buen detective. No como los de las películas, ella sería mejor, mil veces mejor._

— _No, ¿Por qué? —mentí._

 _Ella solo se giro y regreso al pasillo para bajar las escaleras._

— _Luces… diferente._

 _Eso si me sorprendió, porque yo a sus ojos soy diferente de por sí, pero supongo que dentro de lo diferente ya era demasiado diferente ahora, un poco más dentro de mi estándar normal._

 _Luego de eso simplemente bajo las escaleras, dijo que el desayuno estaba listo y que me apresurara porque llegaría tarde_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _y dijo otra cosa sobre lo poco responsable que soy y que no aprendo a respetar horarios._

 _Mientras tanto yo, simplemente saboreaba el amargo sabor de la mentira, en realidad mi propósito al mentir no era ocultarlo, pero si mi madre sabe que salgo contigo en una relación fortuita posiblemente haría un escándalo, no por el hecho de que sea alguien que comparte mi genero, creo que eso lo comprendería,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _de manera extraña pero lo haría, tal vez lo más cruel serían sus chistes incómodos y para nada graciosos, pero al saber que no solo era eso, también estaba el asunto de que era mi profesor, eso posiblemente si sería un problema muy grande ya que me llevas bastantes años, ya eres un alguien, un adulto con experiencias tras la espalda y yo solo soy un chiquillo que tiene problemas con matemáticas y que desea ser escritor, hay un abismo enorme entre tú y yo._ **»** —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Akira Cassie.

 **§**

Al otro lado de la ventana hay una lluvia extremadamente hermosa de copos de nieve, cayendo uno a uno, posándose sobre cualquier cosa que encuentren, la carpa, el cabello de la gente, sus suéteres, los automóviles, los techos, cualquier cosa para poder descansar de un largo viaje, recuerdo haber aprendido que ningún copo de nieve era igual a otro en un video de Winnie-Pooh, me sorprendió a los siete años aproximadamente, mi madre había dicho que en realidad jamás había visto los copos de nieve con detenimiento pero que le daba curiosidad.

— _Esperemos que nieve de nuevo para verlos, ¿te parece?_

Muchos ahora se acumulan del otro lado del vidrio de la ventana, no sé si quieren entrar o solo desean pasar sus últimos momentos viendo el paisaje de nuestra ciudad blanca y fría.

—Tu café va a enfriarse. —comenta Berthoid mientras bebe del suyo propio.

Le sonrió, o al menos lo intento, y luego trato de beber un poco del liquido, sigue siendo demasiado amargo para mi, por muchas cucharadas de azúcar que le puse, tantas que la madre de Izzy dijo que con toda esa azúcar podría hornear tres tandas de tartaletas de fresa e incluso hacer la mermelada, pero sigue teniendo un sabor que no me gusta.

—Iré por un paquete de galletas. —digo levantándome del sillón.

La cafetería esta cerca, por lo que no me toma mucho tiempo, Hanji está allí encargando una charola de comida para nosotros, le preocupa que mi poca alimentación se vea reducida a nada con todo este asunto de Izzy.

Ha pasado una semana desde el accidente, los doctores no hacen más que decirnos que hacen hasta lo imposible por mantenerla con nosotros, no nos dicen si de verdad está en coma, que simplemente está dormida y que en cualquier momento podría despertar, no, lo que dicen es que las ondas cerebrales no responden correctamente, no está muerta, pero tampoco está viva. Esta aquí y esta allá.

Me pregunto qué es lo que piensa ella, si es que lo hace, pensara que está dormida, o tal vez en este momento este siendo protagonista de algún mundo extraño y retorcido pensando que es su realidad, tal vez tenga aventuras dentro de su propia cabeza mientras nosotros morimos de la angustia por no saber qué es lo que pasa con ella. Me pregunto si ella está peleando por despertar.

—Deberías volver a casa a descansar. —comenta Hanji solo de verme. —Luces fatal.

—Siempre luzco así, no sé porque te sorprende.

Pido un paquete de galletas azucaradas, la chica del otro lado de la barra me mira durante un instante, casi preguntándose si es que tengo razón y siempre luzco así o simplemente es porque mi mejor amiga esta allá dentro encerrada dentro de su cabeza.

—Nosotros te llamaremos si Izzy despierta.

—No, estoy bien.

No quiero irme, no planeo hacerlo, quiero que Isabel sepa que estoy aquí, quiero ser el primero en regañarla y darle un golpe en la cabeza por hacer que me preocupara y que tuviera un ataque de nervios solo porque a ella le ha dado por dormirse más de una semana, quiero ser el primero en saber que está bien. Además de que estando en casa no podría hacer nada, solo parecería un gato encerrado dentro de una gran jaula llena de libros y la verdad no estoy para ese tipo de cosas en este instante. Me quedo aquí.

—No quiero que enfermes.

—No voy a enfermar, estoy bien, de todos modos mis comidas siempre han sido irregulares y nada nutritivas, así que en retrospectiva no me estoy saliendo de la línea. —trato de sonar tranquilo para que ella también se tranquilice, pero solo me mira preocupada.

—Está bien.

Me obliga a comer algo de lo que ha comprado, fajitas de carne, ensalada con aspecto de tener varios días dentro del refrigerador, jugo de naranja, sopa fría y lo que creo debe ser un flan, porque parece más huevo revuelto con caramelo. Solo soy capaz de picar un trozo de carne y quitarle la lechuga a la ensalada, fuera de eso no como más allá de mis galletas y una cajita de leche con chocolate que me comprado luego.

Pienso que Izzy me regañaría si me viera ahora.

Regresamos a la sala de espera, Hanji le pide a la madre de Isabel que la acompañe para que coma algo, ella acepta con más facilidad que yo, luce algo relajada, tal vez porque aunque los doctores no den algo que tranquilice en realidad tampoco dicen algo malo y eso siempre es mejor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Luces como si fueras a enfermar. —Berthoid me mira curioso y luego se acerca un sillón hacia mí.

—No es de extrañar, en realidad siempre luzco así. —trato de reírme pero parezco más un can con tos.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunta después.

Trato de pensar un trabajo donde me vea igual que ahora, pero recuerdo que en realidad no he salido del hospital en todo este tiempo, él lo sabe, así que sería extraño, los trabajos normales solo dan de asueto el día de Navidad y el de Año Nuevo, es raro que yo me la haya pasado tanto tiempo aquí y luego esta Hanji que de repente comenta cositas sobre lo que hago.

—Soy escritor. —digo casi en un susurro.

No sé pero espero que se haga a un lado, diga cosas extrañas o se ría. Pero solo dice.

—Oh, tiene sentido.

¿Debería ofenderme?

Creo que no, todos piensan lo mismo, Izzy, mi madre, la madre de Isabel, Hanji, incluso creo que Levi lo piensa pero al ser Psicólogo simplemente lo deja pasar porque es parte de su trabajo y yo solo soy algo parecido a su paciente.

Levi.

No le he avisado la razón de mis faltas a las consultas, le he dicho a Hanji que no le diga nada, que yo personalmente le pediré disculpas y le diré que estaba demasiado preocupado por mi hermana, pero que solo ha sido en balde porque ella solo deseaba dormir una semana. Quiero creer que lo entenderá.

 **§**

 **«** _ **Capitulo x: Primer segundo beso.**_

 _Nunca me paso por la cabeza que tú en realidad quisieras besarme, es más yo tampoco lo había pensado hasta mucho después, la verdad eso era algo sin mucha importancia, yo veía los besos como simples formas de traslado de saliva y de bacterias, incluso me daban algo de asco, eran ruidosos y a veces más húmedos de los normal y eso es asqueroso._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Hay que ser sinceros ante todo._

 _Pero, pero creo que en realidad no fue tan malo._

 _Bueno, al menos no como el de la primera vez._

 _No quiero escribir como es que fue la primera vez que intentaste besarme porque es tan vergonzoso y tan… extraño que prefiero olvidarlo y dejarlo guardado en mi caja de recuerdos._

 _El que si quiero recordar es este, el primer segundo beso, como deseo bautizarlo, porque fue mejor y me gusto más._

 _Tal vez suene un poco chocante pero es la verdad._

 _Supongo que ya lo esperaba,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _lo supuse luego del primer fallo, tal vez porque a ti no te gusta hacer las cosas mal, siempre lo intentas hasta obtener el resultado deseado o alguno mejor y creo que el resultado de este fue bastante mejor de lo que yo incluso creería._

 _Estoy tratando de darle vueltas al asunto porque me da algo de nervios escribirlo, cada vez que lo vuelvo a imaginar siento escalofríos y sonrió como tonto, Dios, estar enamorado es la peor cosa del mundo._

 _Me gusta pero al mismo tiempo no me gusta._

 _Está bien…_

 _Aquí voy…_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Lo preparaste? O ¿Fue solo por casualidad? Me ha dado curiosidad ahora que estaba volviendo a fantasear._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando me acaricias? SI no, me encanta. Me hace sentir relajado y a gusto, como dentro de mi propio pequeño paraíso. Me es tan reconfortante luego de un mal día o un día muy estresante. Recostarme en tus rodillas y sentir como revuelves mi cabello o como recorres los limites de mi rostro, como si fuera un mapa y buscaras la mejor ruta para seguir el camino a tu nuevo destino._ _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Hoy me has dicho que estabas algo cansado, pensé que me estabas diciendo que deseabas estar solo y cuando iba a salir del aula me tomaste de la muñeca y preguntaste a donde carajos iba, luego de responderte rodaste los ojos y me ordenaste que me sentara en el escritorio, luego te recostaste y usaste mis piernas como almohadas,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _me pediste que guardara silencio y que te dejara dormir un rato, al menos hasta que tu próxima clase llegara en cincuenta minutos._

 _Roncas. Mi madre ha dicho que todo el mundo lo hace pero como estamos dormidos no nos podemos escuchar. Pero tú lo haces quedito, como si soplaras a un diente de león con suavidad. También haces sonidos chistosos con la nariz._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Me han dado ganas de reír en varias ocasiones, aunque optaba más por verte dormir, jamás lo he hecho así que necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad. Ojala pudiera despertar a tu lado alguna vez en la mañana. Tal vez sería divertido._

 _Acaricie tu cabello y relajaste los músculos de la cara, lucias incluso más joven de lo que eres, te notabas más relajado, más tranquilo y mucho más hermoso._

 _Volví a enamorarme por centésima vez._

 _Robaste de nuevo mi corazón y me pregunte para que alguien como tú querría el corazón de alguien como yo._

 _Aproveche para usar tu piel como un mapa para tratar de guiarme en mi camino, creo que me perdí cuando llegue a tus labios,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _me perdí pero no me importo encontrar de nuevo la salida de ese lugar._

 _Justo cuando planeaba ser yo el que te besara despertaste, me asuste porque pensé que me regañarías por andar curioseando en territorios prohibidos, pero en su lugar solo me premiaste, plantaste un pequeño beso en mis labios y luego,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _mientras salía de la sorpresa del momento, te adueñaste de ellos, al igual que lo has hecho con otras partes de mi._

 _Mi vientre se lleno de chocolate caliente, tibio, como el que mamá suele preparar para nosotros en Navidad porque hace demasiado frío._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Entibiaste todo mi cuerpo, hiciste que me sintiera demasiado ligero, como los algodones de azúcar que suelen vender en las ferias._

 _No sé cómo explicar lo siguiente que sentí, que paso, que pensé, no sé cómo ponerlo en letras, es demasiado complicado y me desespera, porque deseo plasmarlo en estas hojas, deseo ser capaz de recordar este momento toda mi vida._

 _Para siempre…_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _»_ —" _Renace una vez."_ Texto rescatado del original.

 **§**

La madre de Izzy regresa con una botella de jugo de manzana, habla con Hanji sobre alguna cosa que quizás no comprenda del todo, ambas parecen de mejor humor, incluso demasiado sonrientes.

—Familiares de la señorita Magnolia. —dice uno de los médicos.

La madre de Izzy cambia su semblante relajado y se apresura a donde el doctor, yo ni siquiera sé en qué momento fue que cambie de lugar, de estar en el sofá a estar sobre el médico.

—Soy su madre, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —la madre de Izzy suena casi demasiado agresiva, incluso el médico lo percibe.

—Esta despierta, acaba de despertar hace unos minutos, está muy débil pero parece estable.

La madre de Isabel casi se desinfla con la noticia, se toca el pecho y deja salir el aire que la ahogaba hasta hace unos minutos. Por mi parte ahora puedo respirar.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —pregunto.

—Solo unos minutos ella debe descansar.

Ambos asentimos, obviamente pasa primero la madre de Izzy, está demasiado feliz que esta temblando y no deja de sonreír, yo vuelvo a tomar asiento en el sillón de color beige, Hanji se sienta a mi lado y me da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Bueno, ahora todo el mundo parece más relajado. —comenta. Incluso ella lo parece.

Tal vez estaba preocupada por mí, por lo que sería de mi si algo grave le pasaba a Izzy, no lo pienso en realidad, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin la pequeña Isabel a mi lado, siempre dispuesta a golpearme si es necesario.

Solo pasan diez minutos luego de que la madre de Izzy me diga que ella quiere hablar conmigo, aunque me pide que no tarde y que no la deje hablar mucho, en realidad está muy débil y cansada.

No acabo de entender porque alguien que está en coma siempre despierta cansado.

Una enfermera es la que me dirige hacia la habitación donde mi mejor amiga descansa ahora, la 657B.

No tiene mucha iluminación, las paredes lucen como si tuvieran un deprimente color gris, las cortinas están cerradas y esta ese molesto _bip, bip, bip,_ de la máquina a la que está conectada.

Debajo de un montón de sábanas esta ella, su cabello pelirrojo esta opaco y su piel tiene un toque amarillento, incluso sus ojos parecen haber perdido el brillo que la caracteriza. Realmente luce débil, indefensa, como una pequeña niña o una de esas muñecas de porcelana. Solo que más enferma.

—Hola. —digo solo de llegar a su lado y tomar asiento.

—Hey. —contesta con un tono demasiado bajito.

—Nos has dado un gran susto. —me agacho hasta donde está su rostro y acaricio su cabello.

—Lo siento. —casi es difícil escucharla.

—No importa, ahora estás bien, eso es lo que importa. —le sonrió. —Solo quería ver como estabas, es mejor que descanses.

Le beso la frente y le digo adiós, pero ella no me deja ir tan fácil. Me toma débilmente de la sudadera y me dice que espere.

Respira un poco más rápido que antes.

—Le... vi. —esta vez solo es capaz de dejar salir un ligero sonido perceptible.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué hay con él? No he podido ir a las consultas ahora, pero prometo ir una vez que salgas.

Ella niega, se le complica un poco más hablar ahora.

—No te esfuerces, es malo, mejor duerme, mañana me lo dirás.

—Eren. —parpadea varias veces, luchando por hablar.

—Izzy no hables, me lo podrás decir mañana. —le sonrió para que se tranquilice, pero parece inquieta.

—Por… por favor… —aprieta los parpados y gira el rostro, parece como si algo le doliera.

—Llamare al doctor, necesitas descansar.

Antes de que abandone la habitación ella solo es capaz de susurrar.

—Recuerda.

El médico entra luego de que yo salgo, la revisa y habla con ella sobre que debe calmarse si no no podrá recuperarse correctamente.

Me regreso a la sala, pensando en su débil mensaje, ¿Se referirá a lo del libro? No le conté de su existencia realmente, me he olvidado de ello por ahora, prometo contarle después. Ahora trato de no pensar en eso, no es algo de primordial preocupación, los recuerdos pueden seguir esperando.

—¿Qué tal ahora regresas a casa? —dice Hanji en cuanto tomo asiento.

—No lo creo, esperare ahora a que den de alta a Izzy, así podré llevarla a mi casa, está más cerca. —contesto.

—Creo que tiene razón, Eren. —interviene la madre de Izzy. —Deberías ir a darte un baño, un cambio de ropa y atender los asuntos que tienes pendientes.

—No tengo ningún asunto pendiente.

—Eres necio. —se queja Hanji.

—Bueno, si me permiten yo si deseo darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. —la madre de Isabel se incorpora y los huesos le truenan al instante.

—Hanji, ¿Por qué no la llevas a mi casa? —ofrezco. —Así podrías ir a ver como esta Armin.

Zöe rueda los ojos y me ve de mala manera.

—Eres holgazán.

Pero a pesar de eso ambas toman la oferta de ir a relajarse un rato, tal vez yo lo haga después, mucho después, mientras prefiero esperar.

—Felicidades, me alegro de que este bien. —comenta Berthoid.

Me pregunto si ha estado aquí todo el rato.

—Gracias, ¿Y cómo esta tú amigo? —pregunto un tanto incomodo, ya que no me ha dicho cual es su nombre.

—Bien, por así decirlo, el médico ha dicho que necesita un poco de tiempo.

—Se recuperara.

 **§**

 **«** _ **Capitulo x: ¿Qué piensas?**_

 _La hoja doblada en mi libreta indica que leíste su contenido, no sé si fue apropósito o simplemente fue un accidente mientras cerrabas el cuaderno, pero sé que lo leíste. Por un momento estuve a punto de tirarla a la basura porque me avergonzaba de que hubieras leído cada página, pero pensé que después de todo esto son como cartas dirigidas a ti de manera indirecta, son como cartas románticas que son para ti pero al mismo tiempo son para mí mismo, para guardar fragmentos de mi vida._

 _Olvide la libreta en tu salón después de todo, tal vez pensaste que era un mensaje indirecto, pero no, simplemente fue un accidente. Lo siento si creíste lo contrario._

 _¿Qué pensaste de su contenido? Me da algo de curiosidad morbosa saberlo._

 _Sé que nunca me dirás lo que piensas de esta historia porque hace rato, cuando te pregunte si lo habías leído, tú dijiste que no, que solo habías abierto la primer hoja para ver a quien pertenecía, que tu trabajo no era fisgonear. Pero mentías, porque la primer hoja esta en blanco, yo siempre dejo la primer hoja en blanco, es una vieja costumbre, la segunda no tiene más que un dibujo y es hasta la tercera donde vienen mis datos y un amable mensaje de que nadie debe leer el contenido de esta libreta. Además, creo que sin darte cuenta has borrado un par de letras con tus dedos, ya que las escribí con lápiz y el grafito se ha corrido, aunque no importa, no es del todo inentendible, ahora las volveré a escribir para que siguen viviendo allí. »_ —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren Jaeger.

 **§**

El reloj marca las doce de la noche, Hanji me ha dicho que debo irme a dormir a casa que ella se quedara a hacerle compañía a la madre de Izzy, después de todo es año nuevo y no tiene trabajo hasta el dos de enero, yo le digo que no, que estoy bien así, que estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sillones luego que termino de escribir y me quedo dormido en la sala.

Discutimos un rato pero al final gane y ella simplemente fue por un café.

A veces me gusta hacerla molestar.

Una amable enfermera de cabello castaño me ha preguntado si quería que prendiera la televisión, me ha deseado Feliz Año Nuevo luego de que le dijera que sí. Así que transmiten una celebración en alguna parte del mundo, todos brindan y sonríen, hacen una divertida fiesta. Otras personas dentro de este lugar se entretienen viendo el programa.

—La paciente del 657B está teniendo dificultades, llama al Doctor Zacharias. —grita un médico a una enfermera y esta actúa de manera veloz, presionando teclas y llamando por el altavoz.

—¿Qué pasa con esa paciente? —de nuevo no sé cómo es que he llegado frente a la enfermera si hace un rato veía la televisión.

—¿Es familiar suyo? —pregunta

—Sí. —contesto aunque no digo cual.

—Espere por favor.

Luego hace otro llamado y se va corriendo en la misma dirección que yo seguí esta tarde para ir a ver a Izzy.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, no quiso decirme.

La madre de Izzy llega con una botella de jugo, de nuevo se nota su cara de preocupación, arruga el ceño y aferra sus manos alrededor del embase de vidrio.

—Hay que sentarnos, nos avisaran pronto. —Hanji toma los hombros de la preocupada mujer y la hace sentar.

Los minutos se alargan a ser como milenos, gigantes, infinitos, a cada rato volvemos a ver el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero solo vemos que las manecillas apenas y son capaces de moverse, es como si estuvieran atentas a todo lo que está pasando y se han olvidado de marcar el tiempo correctamente.

—¿Por qué tardan?

Hanji niega con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? esta tarde estaba mejor.

Nos mordemos las uñas, necesitamos respuestas. La madre de Izzy se levanta y vuelva a sentarse, se vuelve a levantar, da un paseo por la sala, pregunta a una enfermera pero esta le contesta que no sabe nada, luego vuelve a sentarse, se vuelve a levantar y da otra vuelta.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —vuelve a preguntar.

Luego de casi dos horas de espera aparece de nuevo aquel medico que dijo que Izzy estaba mejor, que estaba más estable.

Me levanto solo para escuchar de nuevo que solo ha sido una falsa alarma.

—Las ondas cerebrales de la señorita Magnolia presentaban un ligero corto circuito, como si no transmitieran la información correcta…

Dice más cosas que no me interesan, es como si se hubiera decidido a darnos una clase sobre las ondas cerebrales, Alfa, beta, theta y Delta, me repito que eso lo vi hace mucho, mucho tiempo pero que no estoy interesado en verlas de nuevo.

—No pudimos hacer nada cuando la onda más débil dejo de responder, hace rato se presento un corto circuito en su encéfalo, muerte cerebral, intentamos reanimarla pero una vez que el cerebro deja de enviar señales es casi imposible que se pueda hacer algo. La señorita Magnolia ha fallecido, lo siento.

Se escucha un alarido, como si fuera un animal herido de gravedad, la madre de Izzy es la que lo lanza de manera desesperada, el envase del jugo se estrella contra el piso y se rompe en mil fragmentos diferentes uno de otro, como los copos de nieve, el suelo pronto se volverá pegajoso gracias a la bebida. Un segundo después de que la mujer grite, se desmaya, el impacto es tan fuerte que su cerebro ha decidido sacarla de jugada para evitar daños. Lo aprendí en la preparatoria, lo sé.

Escucho mi nombre muy, pero muy lejos, alguien me llama pero no sé quien podría ser, no reconozco la voz. Esta demasiado lejos de mi alcance.

Mi respiración se acelera un poco y siento que algo presiona contra mi pecho.

El doctor le grita a una enfermera que debe traer una camilla para la mujer desmayada, creo que Hanji y Berthoid han actuado con rapidez y han evitado que se dé un golpe en la cabeza.

Vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre, me grita pero es como si la comunicación se hubiera cortado de repente o estuviera demasiado distorsionada.

No quiero hacerle caso, mi mente se aleja de todo y se centra en una sola cosa.

Izzy está muerta.

Mi mejor amiga ha fallecido este día.

Mi hermana me ha abandonado.

Isabel Magnolia se ha ido y no planea volver nunca.

Estoy solo.

Estoy solo, en este mundo tan grande y tan horrible.

No reacciono hasta escuchar a un coche presionar el claxon varias veces, vuelvo a la realidad de golpe, el hombre detrás del auto me grita que me haga a un lado si no quiero que me arrolle, camino hasta la esquina y trato de recordar cómo es que he salido tan rápido del hospital y como es que llegue a este lugar. Siento el rostro mojado, esta lloviendo y no he traído un paraguas conmigo.

Izzy está muerta.

Parpadeo varias veces, no sé donde estoy, no reconozco las calles, me siento perdido.

Estoy solo.

Completamente solo.

Continúo corriendo, queriéndome alejar de este sitio, tropiezo varias veces en mi camino, no me importa ninguno, quiero correr, huir, tratar de encontrar lo que he perdido hace un momento.

Entonces termino entrando a un apartado de edificios que creo conocer bastante bien, tal vez allí adentro alguien pueda ayudarme.

Toco el timbre un millar de veces, hasta que la persona del otro lado grita que abrirá en un instante y espera que sea para algo realmente importante, no escucho a que se refiere con importante pero ahora no importa.

Levi abre la puerta con cara malhumorada, aunque se relaja al verme.

—¿Eren?¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondo, solo me dejo caer, rodeo su cuerpo, pegándolo al mío y empiezo a llorar, como un niño perdido, como un alma en pena, dejo que mis lágrimas mojen su pijama, me aferro a la calidez de su cuerpo. Quiero que sea él quien me diga que tengo que hacer ahora que estoy solo de nuevo. Quiero que me diga…

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Octogésima Sesión.**

" **Tras la ventana."**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	20. Procesos Psicológicos Básicos

**Procesos Psicológicos Básicos.**

 **Memoria.**

Mientras la ráfaga de viento rosaba su piel supe que en realidad él no era especial, era completamente diferente a cualquier otro chico a quien yo pudiera conocer con los pocos años de vida que le ganaba.

El brillo de sus ojos era diferente, su sonrisa, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su voz, todo era completamente diferente a cualquier persona en este mundo.

Pero no era una diferencia que destacara demasiado, simplemente podría ser pasado por otro loco más al cual encerrar en un psiquiátrico por toda una larga eternidad infinita, así es como debe ser tratada la gente que rompe parámetros, después de todo, la discordia es el punto número uno para que haya rebeliones.

Mientras el sol de aquella lejana mañana manchaba el pigmento de su piel no supe a que me estaba enfrentando, no era el hecho de que él solo fuera un niño tonto que solo deseaba cumplir un único y absurdo sueño, no era que yo era un adulto abusando de una inocente criatura, no era nada de eso, era algo más grande a lo que yo pudiera enfrentarme nunca.

Demasiado tarde comprendí eso y entonces cree un daño que, a pesar de ser reparado, fue uno muy doloroso.

● **Levi.**

Eren permanece enredado en las cobijas, mirando vagamente el punto infinito que solo él es capaz de ver.

Deje que llorara todo lo que necesitaba llorar, luego le rogué que se incorporara y tomara un baño porque estaba demasiado empapado, al parecer había permanecido demasiado tiempo debajo de la lluvia, no deseaba que en este momento pudiera contraer alguna enfermedad, le pregunte si deseaba comer algo pero simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo que tenía sueño, aunque después de varios minutos sigue mirando el punto infinito en la pared.

No sé qué es lo que paso, ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vi, la pregunte a Hanji por si acaso habían tenido problemas con eso de los tiempos en la editorial y los libros, pero ella solo se limitó a decir que posiblemente Eren no se presentaría a consulta por varios días más, no sabría cuántos pero serían varios. No me dejo hacerle preguntas. Ahora que se ha presentado en ese estado no puedo esperar a que sea algo bueno.

Pero por experiencia sé que después de esto va a necesitar mucho tiempo para reponerse.

Me doy media vuelta para ir a dormir, en este estado Eren no será capaz de hacer nada, ahora está en un estado donde el exterior importa demasiado poco, su organismo está trabajando para analizar y reparar el daño que haya recibido en este instante.

—Iré a dormir, si necesitas algo no dudes en ir a verme. —digo a pesar de saber que quizás no me ha escuchado o que ni siquiera a prestado atención.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a cerrar, entonces escucho el crujido del colchón al moverse alguien, y Eren se está incorporando lentamente, con algo de torpeza, como un venadito recién nacido.

—Quédate conmigo. —susurra débilmente. —No quiero estar solo.

Tiene los ojos llorosos e inyectados en sangre, los hombros no paran de temblarle y respira agitadamente.

Hace tanto tiempo que no decía algo parecido. Es un extraño recuerdo.

A pesar de ser una persona solitaria, a él no le gusta estar solo demasiado tiempo, es como un niño que ama ser apapachado, como un cachorrito perdido. No sé cómo ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, él solo, con un gato.

Me acerco hasta la silla que esta junto a la ventana y tomo asiento.

—Duerme. —digo, esperando que estando aquí le sea suficiente. Aunque sé que en realidad no.

Parpadea varias veces, como si estuviera confundido…

Me pregunto si en ese mismo estado estuvo hace años, cuando nos separamos.

Suspira y se vuelve a remover dentro de las cobijas.

Se lo que está pensando, hay una pelea interna, entre el yo de los recuerdos y su yo actual, tratando de expresar lo que desea pero su yo actual está ganando, diciéndole que soy un extraño, aunque preguntándose porque es que ha llegado acá en primer lugar. Esta confundido por eso pero no es su prioridad, ahora solo necesita analizar su desgracia actual.

— ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? —susurra, aunque no es el adulto, el escritor anónimo que solo se limita a vivir un día más, es aquel niño a quien yo conocí hace tantos años atrás.

No me muevo por varios segundos, él espera paciente a mi respuesta, no quiero confundirlo más ahora, un movimiento en falso y podría descargar todo de golpe a su mente frágil, eso sería una sobrecarga muy peligrosa.

—Me quedare contigo, así que duerme, no pasa nada. —lo único que me limito a hacer es acercarme y acariciar su cabello.

No parece convencido de lo que digo, pero de nuevo las réplicas de sus pensamientos se hacen presentes y cierra los ojos, respirando de forma alterada, al cabo de varios minutos se queda fuera de combate, sus hombros se relajan y su respiración se empieza a calmar, debió haber sido algo muy fuerte como para que este tan cansado de forma mental.

Salgo un momento de la habitación, no me alejo demasiado, quizás solo lo suficiente para que pueda hablar por teléfono sin despertarlo.

— _Dime que Eren está contigo._ —dice Hanji al primer timbrazo.

—Sí, se acaba de dormir. ¿Qué paso?

Ella suspira aliviada, se queda en silencio durante varios segundos, como si se recuperara de una preocupación realmente grande. Debió haber sucumbido ante la desesperación por la repentina desaparición de Eren.

— _Isabel… ella acaba de fallecer._ —susurra incómoda, como si ella no fuera la persona indicada para decir eso.

Me recargo en la pared procesando esta información nueva.

Al parecer es algo que llevaría más que muchos días para que Eren se recupere, su mejor amiga acaba de morir, es el peor golpe que pudo haber recibido, me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasar una vez que él vuelva en sí.

— _Iré por él en la mañana._ —dice.

—No, yo me haré cargo de él durante estos días, va a necesitar mucha ayuda a partir de ahora.

— _Olvido que ustedes dos ya tuvieron una historia._ —casi susurra con algo de diversión.

—Es más que eso. —susurro y dudo que ella me haya escuchado.

— _Entonces, necesito verte mañana de todos modos, iré a su casa por varias cosas que necesitara, ropa, el gato, algún libro y los medicamentos._

— ¿Medicamentos? Creí que ya los había dejado.

— _¿Ya los tomaba en ese entonces? Vaya, bueno, desde que lo conozco él necesita medicarse cada determinado tiempo, supongo que los necesitara más ahora._

— ¿Para que los usa?

Ella duda un instante antes de responder.

Cuando yo lo conocí solo tomaba pastillas por algunas alergias y dolores de cabeza, más aparte de las vitaminas que su madre le daba y el ácido fólico, también de vez en cuando tomaba hierro y otras, calcio, dependiendo la época.

— _No creo que sea un tema que deba decirte por teléfono, mañana… ¿Te parece que nos veamos en el café que está cerca del parque central? Allí te diré lo que yo sé de él y te daré las cosas._

—Está bien. Hasta mañana.

— _No lo dejes solo esta noche, por favor. Me preocupa._

—No lo haré.

Por supuesto que no.

Al volver a su lado me encuentro con un rostro completamente relajado, no hay señas de la persona desorganizada y desesperada que ataco mi casa a mitad de la madrugada, su rostro no muestra tantos signos de cansancio, su respiración se ha regulado e incluso esta babeando. Es un habito tan suyo.

Es extraño.

Un sentimiento de viaje en el tiempo me aplasta y hace que me sienta débil.

Casi había olvidado esta imagen frente a mí, una imagen que vi casi durante un mes completo, allá en un viejo olvido empolvado.

 **§**

 **«** _ **Capitulo x: Web.**_

 _Mamá ha llegado a la escuela pidiendo hablar contigo, no estaba molesta, ni nada por el estilo, incluso me atrevo a decir que me sorprendía lo tranquila que podía llegar a lucir._

 _La recibiste de manera amable y ella te pregunto sobre mí, sobre mis notas, mis faltas, mis errores y todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, ni siquiera le mostraste las listas, solo le dijiste de memoria todo lo que sabías de mi ritmo académico, los problemas que estaba teniendo en Cálculo, mi brillantes en la clase de literatura y todo lo normal que iba en el resto de las materias. Incluso le mencionaste que era un buen alumno, que no había ninguna queja sobre mi comportamiento ni nada por el estilo._

 _Le comentaste que habías hablado con uno de los profesores de Cálculo del turno matutino para que me ayudara con la materia, mi madre casi parecía complacida por eso, luego te agradeció por esa información pero no dio media vuelta y se fue, al contrario, dudo un instante y se quedo plantada en el aula, observándote durante unos minutos._

 _Y luego ella dijo:_ — _Eren habla mucho de usted, lo admira demasiado al parecer. ¿Es psicólogo por profesión?_

 _Tú respondiste afirmativamente, le contaste un poco de tu historia profesional y ella casi sonrió complacida por eso._

 _Yo estaba nervioso, pensaba que ella diría algo más, algo que me dejara en evidencia o que pudiera poner en riesgo cualquier cosa, ella se dedica a destruir mi vida privada de distintas maneras. Ama ponerme en vergüenza._

 _Pero lo que en verdad hizo me dejo demasiado sorprendido._

— _Eren, ¿Por qué no te adelantas a la casa? Necesito hablar con tu profesor a solas. No tardare._

 _No supe que decir, ni mucho menos como reaccionar. Te mire pero no me devolviste la mirada, mi madre a ti te la sostenía demasiado firme y si volteabas por un milisegundo ella se daría cuenta de que esperaba tu aprobación más que la de ella. Pero ella volteo para ver porque no obedecía, tú hiciste un leve gesto para darme a entender que todo estaría bien._

— _Claro, te veré en la casa, iré a ver si Izzy ya ha terminado._

 _Salí lentamente del aula, tuve la tentación de saber qué es lo que ella quería hablar contigo pero no podía quedarme pegado a la puerta todo lo que durara su plática, algún prefecto me reprendería y se armaría un gran problema, así que simplemente decidí volver a casa sin más._

 _Cuando mamá volvió conmigo le pregunte qué era lo que habían hablado y ella solo contesto que era sobre mis calificaciones y sobre ese tutor para Cálculo, pero yo sabía que mentía, algo como eso no dura casi cuatro horas. Además de que su gesto parecía perdido, casi como si hubiera visto el fantasma del abuelo o algo parecido._

 _Cuando te pregunte a ti, mentiste de igual manera, diciendo lo mismo que ella, calificaciones y el tutor._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue algo realmente grave? ¿Acaso yo soy el que esta sobreactuando?_

 _¿O es algo que yo no debería saber?_ —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren Jaeger. _|25032010|_

 **§**

Hanji llama demasiado temprano para nuestro encuentro, ella tiene que acudir al trabajo y además tiene que ayudar con los arreglos funerarios de Isabel, ya que Eren esta fuera de combate en estos momentos ella ocupara su lugar, pagando todos los gastos que esto requiera, incluso dice que tendrá que contratar a un psicólogo para que trate a la señora Magnolia, ha sido un golpe tan fuerte que desde anoche ha tenido que estar bajo los efectos de narcóticos. Si no está bien para cuando todo el papeleo y los arreglos estén listos entonces Hanji hará representación de ambos. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda pero ha dicho que con tratar y cuidar del escritor enloquecido es más que suficiente para ella, después de todo Moblit también estará ayudándola.

Llamo a Farlan, que aun está en la ciudad, para que venga a cuidar de mi pequeño huésped, no quiero llevarme sorpresas cuando vuelva ni que él tampoco reaccione mientras no estoy y tenga algún tipo de crisis emocional.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? —pregunta él en cuanto llega al departamento.

—Solo estar al pendiente si despierta, llamarme en cuanto esto suceda o si es que tiene algún tipo de crisis, llorar, gritar o algo parecido, mientras tanto no te acerques a la habitación, eres un desconocido para él y bajo estas circunstancias es mejor dejar de lado las explicaciones mayores.

—Estas describiendo a un psicópata o algún tipo de trastornado sacado de un psiquiátrico ilegal. —comenta mirando la puerta de la habitación donde Eren descansa.

—No te preocupes, estará dormido por un buen rato pero necesito que estés aquí por cualquier cosa fuera de cálculos.

—¿Lo drogaste?

—No, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que debe estar dormido hasta mediodía, incluso más.

—Ahora estoy asustado, ¿Debería estar armado?

—Solo llámame en cuanto despierte.

El café donde Hanji me entregara las cosas queda a pocos minutos del complejo departamental donde vivo, así que hago el viaje a pie. El clima aun es frío, hay nieve por todos lados, aunque solo como un bonito adorno de las épocas decembrinas, no es suficiente como para detener las actividades normales como suele suceder otros años, aun así hay anuncios sobre tener cuidado al manejar ya que el piso podría estar muy resbaladizo o incluso al caminar. Hay que evitar los accidentes trágicos.

El lugar está casi vacío, a excepción de un par de trabajadores que forman una fila para comprar café o algo para mantenerse despiertos, algunos bostezan y otros leen el periódico que han comprado antes de ir allí.

Hanji está en una mesa, tiene una gran taza del líquido, lo sostiene con ambas manos y sopla casi con miedo.

—¿Demasiado caliente? —ella se exalta un poco y mira a ambos lados antes de enfocarme.

—Hola, no te oí llegar.

Luce excesivamente cansada, con ojeras enormes de color lila, incluso con los anteojos se notan, la piel la tiene teñida de amarillo, incluso se le nota una que otra arruga, sus ojos, normalmente brillantes y alegres, lucen deprimentes y cansados, los labios los tiene resecos y la piel de las manos luce de igual manera, es como si en este tiempo, hubiera envejecido al menos unos veinte años.

—No deberías tomar café. —comento. —Necesitas un desayuno de verdad.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, ni siquiera quiero tomar el café pero necesito estar despierta, entro al trabajo en dos horas.

—Decaerás mucho si no te cuidas.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien, solo será un par más de días.

Bebe del líquido, hace una mueca y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

—Demasiado amargo. —susurra. —¿Cómo esta Eren?

—Dormido, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.

—Lo sé, se conocen desde hace… toda la vida.

Asiento dándole la razón.

Una mesera de cabello blanquecino pregunta si deseo algo para comer o beber, me limito a pedir solo un café americano para pasar el rato.

—¿Qué tipo de medicamento es el que le suministran? ¿Y quién?

Hanji hace un nuevo intento por beber de la bebida, luego mordisquea una galleta azucarada para pasar el mal sabor.

—Calmantes, somníferos, inhibidores en su mayoría. Sobre quien se los receto, no lo sé con exactitud, al parecer estuvo en el psiquiátrico hace un par de años, Isabel dijo que cuando se han acabado solo necesita mandar una carta con sus datos para que le proporcionen más. No se tampoco cual es el psiquiátrico donde estuvo, cuando le pregunte personalmente a él… dijo que no era cierto, que un medico era quien se los había proporcionado y era a él a quien se los pedía.

—¿Qué es lo que calman?

—Crisis emocionales, no me preguntes mucho sobre eso, no lo sé, solo una vez me ha tocado verlo en esa situación, es horrible, Isabel fue la que logro calmarlo inyectándole alguno de esos medicamentos. Se queda fuera de batalla casi al instante, al parecer son muy fuertes. Tengo entendido que sufre de Depresión, pero nada más.

—La depresión no se cura solo con somníferos. —susurro.

—Tú eres el que sabe de eso, yo no. ¿No notaste nada en él en este rato que han pasado juntos? —pregunta apretando de nuevo la taza de café.

—No.

Responder hace que me sienta frustrado, ¿Cómo es que se pasa por alto una persona que se droga para controlar crisis?

—¿Cuántas pastillas toma?

—No lo sé con exactitud. —se inclina sobre una bolsa de lona y saca otra de plástico me muestra el contenido, un montón de botecitos de pastillas y cajas con ampolletas. —Isabel es la que sabía de todo esto, metí todos los botes en la bolsa por si acaso, busque algún tipo de receta o algún horario pegado en algún lugar o escrito en su agenda pero nada, aparte de que dentro de su casa es casi imposible encontrar algo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Isabel?

—Accidente automovilístico, derrapo en la autopista gracias a la nieve, según los médicos se golpeo la nuca con demasiada fuerza que desconecto casi todo su sistema nervioso, fue un milagro que siguiera viva por varios días más y más que despertara.

La mesera llega con el café, pregunta si deseo algo más pero digo que el café está bien, Hanji pide un pastel de moras, necesita mantener la boca llena para controlar las ansias que la cafeína le está provocando.

—Por tu rostro… ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con él? Conoces más de él que yo. ¿Qué paso?

—Eren…—me quedo un rato en silencio, sospesando lo que planeo decirle. —Él, no es exactamente lo que conoces. De hecho nada de lo que tú has visto de él es real.

Ella abre los ojos algo sorprendida.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

 **§**

 **«** _ **Capitulo x: Morada.**_

 _Ella me odia, estoy casi seguro de ello. Muy a pesar de que tú me hayas dicho que eso no es verdad, que tal vez solo está molesta, que es completamente normal, que griten, regañen e incluso digan palabras dolorosas, que incluso tu propia madre llego a comportarse de esa manera contigo y tus hermanos, pero no creo que sea así,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _no sé si existan palabras para describirte cómo es que ella se transforma, es como si saliera otra persona diferente, alguien a quien yo desconozco por completo, pero que ella conoce cada defecto que me compone, igual a las neuronas, células y moléculas, átomos, cada estructura equivoca que me rige._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Quisiera pedirte disculpas por tener que soportarme en estos momentos, pero en serio necesitaba salir de casa antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _ya fuera que yo mismo estallara en palabras dolorosas o ella colisionara todo a mi alrededor, mucho peor que las ultimas bombas que yo he estado recibiendo constantemente._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Si llego a quedarme un año más en la escuela ella… no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar._

 _No está contenta, eso es seguro._ **»** —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren Jaeger. _|23032010|_

 **§**

En realidad mentí cuando dije que en aquella época Eren solo se medicaba para cosas simples como dolores de cabeza, alergias o vitaminación. En realidad él ya tomaba inhibidores desde ese entonces, pero eran demasiado livianos como para pasar realmente como drogas, supe eso cuando su propia madre me lo dijo.

En este mundo existe una gran cantidad de personas, estamos poblados por un sinfín de mundos distintos dentro de la cabeza de cada uno de esos individuos, sean una completa mierda o algún servible para la humanidad.

Él siempre me pareció un chiquillo extraño, desde el modo de pestañear hasta la forma en la que hablaba, como si siempre estuviera perdido dentro de un gran túnel o algún laberinto sin salida aparente. Pensé que quizás se trataba del hecho de cómo se las apañaba para siempre suspender Cálculo como si estuviera tratando de romper algún record sobre las veces que uno puede reprobar una materia en menos de un año escolar. Pero era mucho más allá que un simple niño tonto para cálculos sin sentido.

Las personas recibimos las tragedias de distintas maneras, la que mejor nos parezca o la que nos haga más fuertes a la adversidad del mundo cruel y real que se nos presenta allá afuera.

Unas se plantan de pie y hacen que el golpe parezca cualquier cosa, aunque tengan el pecho quemado, a esos se les llama supervivientes, porque a pesar de todo siguen de pie, tomando las desgracias de buena manera, luego están los que aunque se trate del viento se tiran al piso y lloran esperando que alguien se apiade de ellos para ayudarlos a superar cualquier obstáculo por más simple que sea. Les siguen aquellos que aunque los golpeen no se mueven ni se inmutan, los golpes apenas y parecen hacerles daño.

Y más abajo están los que reciben las desgracias con la cara, los derriban y no saben qué hacer porque ni siquiera reconocen de donde vino el golpe, se hace una cicatriz y luego siguen caminando, a la siguiente desgracia, la cicatriz se vuelve más grande pero ellos seguirán caminando y así. Eso podría pensarse que es "bueno" pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el cuerpo tiene más cicatrices que las estándar?

Incluso puede que sea peor que eso.

Eren es ese tipo de persona.

Y esta podría ser su historia, una historia que ni siquiera él conoce del todo, porque es incapaz de recordar todas esas caídas.

Por eso, una vez que vuelva en sí, cuando la herida deje de sangrar, él no recordara nada de Isabel Magnolia.

Así como no recuerda nada de mí.

 **Continuará…**

 **Recta final.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	21. Cognoscitivismo

**Cognitivismo.**

 **Pensamiento.**

 **«** ** _Capítulo x: Sex and the city._**

 _(Debo aclarar que en realidad jamás he visto esta película pero creo que me ha parecido interesante este título, creo que va de acuerdo a…)_

 _No sé como comenzar esto, la verdad es que me están temblando los dedos, apuesto a que si me vieras en este instante te burlarías de mí por el nerviosismo que me embarga ahora. Creo que incluso me están temblando las rodillas… (No es gracioso, estoy escuchando como te ríes dentro de mi cabeza y no es gracioso, en verdad me están temblando las rodillas… eso hace que recuerde tantas cosas…)_

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Debería dejar de divagar…_

 _Siento la cara como si estuviera hirviendo, mi estomago… creo que iré a vomitar en cualquier momento, ni siquiera cuando exponía me sentía de esta manera, es despreciable…_

 _Creo que dejare mis monólogos por ahora… realmente quiero escribir esto pero no quiero que sea de una forma tan poco, tan poco de este modo, no me doy a entender pero no me interesa, después de todo solo yo soy capaz de entender esto y darle forma a mi manera de escribir._

 _Te odio._

 _Te odio tanto._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Llevo dos páginas escribiendo tonterías, ¿Te lo imaginas? Ni siquiera es mi estilo._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Creo que… ya tengo la idea de que escribir… si… creo que empezare en ese momento, ¿Sabes? Usualmente cuando tengo la idea o la frase con la que iniciare es casi imposible que me detenga, así que supongo que ahora que tengo la idea podre escribir con más fluidez.  
Por favor perdona las tres páginas de relleno que he escrito y olvida su contenido, en realidad eso del gato sigue siendo una fantasía, mamá me ha dicho que primero tengo que aprender a darme de comer a mi mismo antes de alimentar a un animal. _

_[_ _…_ _]_

 _Y esta… es mi idea de cómo comenzar, no te burles si es demasiado tonta, no tengo más armas._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _¿Me creerías si te dijera que aun siento tus dedos tocando la piel de mis piernas, el lugar donde empezaste a besarme?_

 _Tal vez si, después de todo nadie más que tú sabe que cada vez que me tocas dejas una marca hecha de hierro, que no planea irse por nada del mundo, por mucho que me restriegue la piel con esponja._

 _(Es difícil, realmente difícil)_

 _(Me refiero a escribirlo)_

 _(Por favor ignora estos paréntesis)_

 _(Si, el anterior y este mismo)_

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Debería reírme de ti._

 _Prometiste que no me pondrías un dedo más allá de mi rostro o incluso mi torso, que no me tocarías más allá de eso, que no ibas a romper el límite de los besos y las caricias infantiles. Prometiste que jamás…_

 _No tengo palabras para plasmar dentro de estas páginas para describir todo aquello._

 _Si me preguntaran que palabra usaría para describirlo, creo que usaría: Simplemente adorable o tal vez tierno. No lo sé._

 _Tengo el cuello sensible, creo que eso ya lo sabías tú mucho antes que yo mismo, no me sorprende, me conoces más que mis propios padres. Pero creí que jamás usarías ese punto débil en mi contra. Fue como un ataque terrorista. Sin aviso o algún tipo de alarma._

 _Solo accionaste el botón y de repente ya me tenías a tus pies. De forma bastante literal porque de la forma figurada siempre he estado así._

 _— ¿Estas seguro? —susurraste contra el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros. Respirando agitadamente._

 _(Tu voz, no sé cómo me sentí en ese instante al escucharla, tal vez algo dentro de mi exploto o tal vez se derritió como el caramelo, había sido lo más… ¿Excitante? Que había escuchado en la vida.)_

 _Ni siquiera me veía con la fuerza de contestarte. Estaba cayendo a un profundo hoyo, igual a Alicia luego de seguir al conejo blanco, justo como en la adaptación de Tim Burton. Así que solo asentí y susurre un débil y casi insonoro "Si."_

 _Sentí tu sonrisa contra mi piel, acariciaste con tu nariz ese mismo lugar, como si aspiraras mi aroma, sentí vergüenza puesto que ya era de tarde, pensé que quizás un baño no hubiera estado mal, tal vez para que pensaras en cosas lindas como en las novelas._

 _"Su piel huele a flores, a jazmines, huele a menta, a chocolate (No estoy seguro de que haya jabones de chocolate, si los hay me asegurare de comprarlos)… etc."_

 _No lo sé, quería que pensaras que desprendía algún tipo de aroma… "romántico", no a sudor escolar combinado con el perfume costoso que mamá me regalo en mi cumpleaños, eso le quita el toque a cualquier cosa._

 _Pero en lugar de moverme y pedirte que me dejaras tomar un baño simplemente suspire, pero no por razones de excite o parecidos, en realidad era porque no estaba respirando, olvide respirar por completo y tampoco quería hacerlo, creía que el simple gesto rompería cualquier hilo que te atara a mí en ese momento, los suspiros son como pequeñas porciones de respiros, solo que suenan más adecuados a estas situaciones vergonzosas._

 _Cerré los ojos, me aferre con fuerza a la camiseta de alguna combinación de gris y negro, que traías puesta, esa misma que mi mamá eligió para el día del maestro del año pasado, había sido un buen pretexto._

 _(En mis pensamientos más obscuros siempre pensé que te quedaba demasiado… sexy, también le agradecía a mamá por su excelente gusto para elegir ropa, tal vez ella también pensó en que el corte y color te sentarían bien) (Trata de ignorar eso, es vergonzoso que sepas que también tengo ese tipo de pensamientos.)_

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Llevamos dos años en relación de… ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? Aun no se qué palabra usar, aunque también pienso que no es necesario, después de todo sigue siendo un secreto entre tú, yo y las paredes del aula 201-A._

 _Aun así…_

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _No voy a negar que dolió, en serio, ni siquiera puedo comparar el dolor de mi primer diente caído, o mejor dicho extirpado por una de mis tías a "la antigua", con "ese" dolor. "Ese" es muy diferente._

 _Ni las caídas en mis andadas en bicicleta._

 _Ni las veces que mi madre me pego con… bueno… con algo._

 _Ni las otras tantas veces que he llorado de dolor por algún golpe, caída o algo…_

 _Preguntaste tantas veces si deseaba que pararas (Pienso que era la pregunta más idiota de todas, no te ofendas incluso en ese momento lo pensé) por supuesto que te conteste que no, entre quejidos y una gran voluntad de no ponerme a llorar o a gritar, lo que se diera primero._

 _Ya estaba en ese lugar, por Dios, estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, no iba a querer que pararas, no al menos de tratar de intentar llegar al final de toda esa historia._

 _Aun así fue un lindo gesto, gracias._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _(Lo siento, creo que no soy capaz de seguir describiendo ese día, tal vez lo intente después, fue un día muy especial que deseo plasmarlo de la única forma que sé, pero es un tanto trabajoso, recordar… y escribir.) ._ **»** —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren Jaeger. _|23042011|_

 **§**

 **●Levi.**

A los cuatro años Eren vio como asesinaban a uno de sus compañeros.

Sentado sobre un charco de barro, lodo, agua y sangre, temblando, probablemente llorando y tratando de no hacer ruido.

La policía reporto un cuerpo infantil desecho en vísceras y sangre en un callejón de aquella ciudad que vio nacer al pequeño hijo de los Jaeger, también a un pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo en una de las esquinas del callejón, mirando fijamente la pared del frente, con la ropa sucia, lleno de arañones y temblando de frío.

Eren no recuerda nada de ese día, y por supuesto nadie puede recordar con claridad su vida a los cuatro años, nuestra memoria se desvanece con el tiempo. Pero en específico, un evento tan traumático como ese, cualquiera podría recordarlo o al menos tener en cuenta que algo así sucedió. Él no. Por supuesto que no.

Aunque lo que llamo la atención de los psicólogos que lo atendieron, fue que el niño, luego de tres meses en cama, sin decir nada, comer escasamente y a penas hacer actividades de supervivencia básica como ir al baño o tratar de dormir, dijera que aquel compañero del que le hablaban no existía, no lo conoció, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, diciéndolo de una forma demasiado tranquila, demasiado normal. Como si en realidad nada de eso hubiera pasado. Solo una pequeña pesadilla pasajera.

Uno de los especialistas simplemente lo denomino como un mecanismo de defensa, de protección propia.

Tenían que ser cuidadosos de no activar algo que desatara de nuevo los recuerdos en la mente del niño, eso podría traer consecuencias peores que simplemente afrontarlo desde el inicio.

Ellos se mudaron a Essen, el lugar donde yo lo conocí y donde por supuesto, Karla Jaeger me conto eso.

Hubiera sido bueno que todo lo anterior fuera tan fácil, olvidar y ya está, no saber de nuevo de aquel evento. Pero no, el precio a pagar, eran las drogas. ¿Para qué? Controlar los episodios de ansiedad y pánico que lo atacaban cada determinado tiempo, pastillas de un inofensivo aspecto, pasando como simples píldoras de vitaminas.

Por lo que Karla dijo en aquel entonces, Eren tenia los episodios solo durante las noches de pesadillas, donde, puedo imaginar, los recuerdos azotaban de manera brusca, llevándoselo a esa noche tan trágica de nuevo.

A veces tenía que medicarse antes de tiempo, esas temporadas donde él pensaba que necesitaba más calcio o más hierro, solo como prevenciones.

Lo que dijo después fueron las demás tragedias que ha pasado, muertes o sucesos demasiado tristes o deprimentes, momentos que ya no residen en su memoria consiente, porque pensar en ello le hace más difícil la existencia en este mundo.

Él no está listo para afrontar ninguno de esos sucesos.

Y esa solo es la primer cara de la historia, la única cara obscura que yo conozco.

Hanji, frente a mí, revuelve el azúcar del fondo de su café, tiene los labios apretados, parece como si no comprendiera del todo lo que le estoy diciendo. Y no es como si yo lo hubiese comprendido del todo, es decir, es una historia complicada y yo solo le he resumido lo más que he podido.

—¿Crees que… los episodios de este presente sean los mismos que lo atacan desde entonces? —pregunta alzando la vista lentamente.

—No lo sé. En realidad nunca lo trate como un paciente, ni siquiera ahora. Quiero protegerlo. —contesto.

—¿Y su historia? ¿Qué paso con ustedes?

—Es… algo que preferiría ahorrarme ahora, dime, ¿has traído todo lo necesario? No quiero pasar mucho tiempo fuera del departamento.

—Sí, están en mi coche.

—¿Algo que necesite saber?

—Solo que creo que está pasando por la peor época de su vida. —suspira y bebe lentamente del café. —¿Debería llamar a sus padres?

—No, es mejor que todo se quede aquí por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se recupere.

—Bien.

Espero a que termine el café y luego nos dirigimos a su auto por las cosas que necesitare al menos por algunas semanas, solo es una maleta de ropa, una mochila llena de libros y libretas y la casa de paseo del gato, dentro esta una bola de pelo amarillenta, al parecer está dormido.

—Llamare más tarde para ver cómo sigue, cualquier cambio házmelo saber.

—Por supuesto.

 **§**

Al llegar a casa, Farlan está sentado frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Eren está dormido, lee tranquilamente una novela ligera de portada colorida.

—Pensé que tardarías más. —comenta.

Cierra la novela y se incorpora.

—Solo necesitaba recoger unas cosas, gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué. Escuche un leve quejido, espere a ver si escuchaba algo más pero pienso que tal vez lo alucine.

Dejo la maleta y la mochila con las pertenencias en el sofá y abro la casa del gato para que sea libre, este al principio se niega a salir pero luego de olisquear el ambiente decide que tal vez no es un lugar del todo desconocido, apuesto a que va a estar feliz solo de ver a Erwin.

Asiento y abro la puerta para ver que todo marche de manera correcta.

Dentro de la habitación sigue envuelto entre las sabanas, completamente dormido, parece relajado, como un niño, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo tendré que lidiar con la parte inconsciente de Eren antes de que se enfrente a su presente.

—Si no necesitas nada más me iré, tengo que atender unos asuntos. ¿Quieres que llame a Mikasa? —Farlan entra solo un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, lleva colgado a los hombros una pequeña mochila.

—No, estaré bien, si la necesito yo le llamare, vuelve con cuidado.

—No te obsesiones tanto con el chico ¿De acuerdo?

No le contesto, miro a mi pequeño invitado sorpresa en la cama, tiene la piel rosada y el cabello apelmazado, tiene aspecto de un mal buen día.

—De acuerdo. —termino por susurrar.

Escucho el regreso de sus pasos y el cerrar de la puerta cuando lo despide.

Vuelvo a preguntarme que tanto daño le hice, que tanto daño de mi parte le ha convertido en esto.

¿Abandonarlo fue la peor idea de todas?

¿Engañarlo?

¿Romperle el corazón en el momento más emotivo de su vida?

No lo sé, a veces solía preguntarme eso en las noches, pero al paso del tiempo me convencí de que ahora él estaría mejor sin mí. Al parecer me he equivocado de nuevo.

Ojala no sea capaz de recordarme.

Así tal vez pueda empezar desde cero.

 **§**

 **«** ** _Capítulo x: Ámame._**

 _Cuando uno no es completamente listo tiene que recurrir a personas listas para que lo auxilien. Eso fue lo que tu hermana me dijo ayer. Es cruel sabes._

 _Aunque es una frase que me gusto bastante, es inteligente, igual a ella. Igual a ti. Supongo que por eso son hermanos, ¿No?_

 _Pero no es algo de lo que quiero hablar en este momento._

 _Dime. ¿Me amas?_

 _Yo te amo con todo mi cerebro (¿A que es inteligente? El profe de Lógica dijo que eso era más sincero que decir "… con todo mi corazón" y yo le creo, el cerebro después de todo hace que todos nosotros vivamos ¿No?)_

 _Por favor. Nunca me dejes._

 _Suena exagerado, pero creo que sin ti me sentiría perdido (lo sé es cursi)_

 _No quiero que te alejes de mi lado, estoy seguro de que jamás me cansaría de tu presencia a mi lado. Incluso creo que hasta ahora, verte siempre es mejor cada día._

 _Por favor, te lo ruego, no me dejes solo._ **»** —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren Jaeger. _|23052011|_

 **§**

Tanto Armin como mi propio gato se han dedicado a apoderarse del sillón frente al televisor para dormir, ambos se extienden por sobre toda la superficie como si fuera su reino, de vez en cuando pareciera como si roncaran o tuvieran un buen sueño.

Por quinta vez en la última hora vuelvo a prender la tele, solo para mantenerme ocupado, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa lejos de la persona dentro de mi habitación. Aunque es perfectamente imposible.

Hay un programa de _reality show_ no sé de qué trata o que es lo que cuenta, pero luce lo suficientemente entretenido, así que una vez que la cena esta lista me muevo al segundo sillón para enfocar mi atención en otra cosa.

Eren lleva dormido toda la tarde y tengo la esperanza de que permanezca de esa manea al menos todo el resto de este día, noche y parte de mañana, al menos tendré tiempo para pensar en cómo traerlo de vuelta. El hecho de que va a olvidar a Izzy ya está programado, ha sido un golpe peor que lo que yo hice así que no puedo hacer nada, tal vez incluso es lo mejor que podría pasarle en este momento, por lo que no tengo planeado mover eso en su cerebro, pero tal vez quede aun trastornado, el que haya desaparecido en este momento no pasara desapercibido por él. Necesitará ayuda para recuperar las horas perdidas.

Una vez más me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien al meterme de nuevo a su vida.

Pero no tengo la fuerza tampoco para abandonarlo.

¿A dónde iría?

¿Con quién?

La única persona que entendía como es que él funcionaba ya no está.

Por el momento solo me tiene a mí, tal vez pueda contar con Hanji pero ella solo conoce la parte presente de su vida.

Al final vuelvo a apagar la televisión. Son las siete de la noche, el tiempo me parece una eterna rueda sin fin.

Cuando entro a la habitación, Eren esta frente a la ventana, cubierto hasta los pies con la sabana, observando atentamente lo que pasa al otro lado de la ventana, viendo como la noche cae lentamente sobre nosotros, como es que el morado mata al naranja atardecer. Ahogándolo hasta que renazca mañana.

No se mueve cuando me acerco. Solo parpadea lentamente.

Sigue pareciendo ese niño que yo conocí años atrás.

Al que alguna vez ame de verdad, aunque pareciera un juego.

—Las estrellas son lindas. —dice ocultando su cuello entre sus hombros, tratando de hacerse pequeño.

—Lo son. —corroboro.

Suspira y luego se gira a verme.

—¿Puedes abrazarme?

Y alguien jala de mis viseras hacia el centro de la tierra.

Quiero que vuelva.

Quiero retroceder en el tiempo, quiero componer los pedazos rotos de su corazón. Del corazón que yo rompí sin mirar atrás.

Quiero de vuelta a _mi_ Eren.

Un hilillo de lágrimas sala la piel de mis mejillas y deja su sabor entre mis labios, me dejo caer entre sus brazos y es él quien termina por abrazarme y protegerme a mí.

Gracias al peso de la acción se hecha hacia atrás, pisando la sabana que lo cubre y al mismo tiempo cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

—No tienes por qué llorar, yo estoy aquí. —murmura acariciándome el cabello.

Como si yo fuera quien necesita ser consolado de una tragedia.

Tal vez, en realidad así es.

 **§**

 **«** ** _Capítulo x: Mayoría es peor._**

 _En realidad, si te soy sincero, siempre tuve dudas._

 _Es decir… alguien como tú fijándose en un alumno como yo._

 _Tú lo eres todo, yo no soy nada._

 _Pero luego de que me besaras o acariciaras esas dudas desaparecían, se iban para volver mucho tiempo después,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _hasta hace poco pensé que habían desaparecido por completo. Es tan extraño sentirme tan poca cosa luego de que me hicieras sentir el rey del mundo._

 _Duele._

 _Quisiera odiarte._

 _Pero no puedo._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Porque para mí, siempre seguirás siendo la persona a la que más amo._

 _Aunque para ti solo sea un niño._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Tengo este montón de cartas llenando el portafolio negro que encontré en un día de limpieza, todas van dirigidas a ti, contándote cada uno de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, cada uno de mis pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones. En estos pedazos de papel tengo escrito todo de mí, cada molécula que me compone esta detallada aquí._

 _Pero son cartas que jamás te entregare._

 _Muy aparte de la vergüenza que pasaría si las leyeras, es algo que deseo hacer mío, una parte de mi vida que deseo guardar en este portafolio viejo. Tengo presente que quizás esto no sea para siempre, no me gusta pensar en eso, pero nada es para la eternidad. Los cuentos de hadas lo tienen bien claro._

 _Por eso Cenicienta dejo la zapatilla olvidada, porque sabía que su momento había terminado. (Aunque el final del cuento sea otro, el de Grimm o el de Disney)_

 _Gracias por estos dos años juntos, me hubiera gustado disfrutar de más a tu lado._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Te amo, por favor nunca olvides eso._

 _Y perdóname._

 _Pero creo que es tiempo de que yo también me olvide de todo, tal vez así, no duela tanto._ **»** —" _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren Jaeger. _|30062011|_

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo siento por tardarme, el fin de semestre me dio con todo su amor. x'D**

 **Esta es la última narración por parte de Levi, lamento si hubo partes donde confundí todo o algunas cosas no tienen sentido, deje el capítulo a la mitad antes de salir de vacaciones y hasta ahora vengo a terminarlo, es un poco difícil tratar de encontrar el hilo donde lo deje la última vez.**

 **Aun así espero les haya gustado O3O**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	22. Octogésima sesión

**Octogésima Sesión.**

 **"Tras la ventana."**

 **«** ** _Capitulo x: Diez mil palabras._**

 _El fin de semana fui con mamá a la plaza central, ¿Y adivina? Encontramos un mini bazar de libros, era algo maravilloso._ _[_ _…_ _]_ _Después de varias tiendas y ruegos mamá accedió a ir a echar un vistazo._

 _Pensé que solo sería eso, un vistazo._

 _No sabes cuanta fue mi sorpresa cuando mamá dijo._

 _—Elige el libro que quieras, solo uno._

 _Casi morí de la emoción, fue difícil elegir solo uno, tú bien lo sabes._

 _Al final, después de mucho tiempo sin saber cuál pedir, mamá dijo que le había gustado una edición especial de "Colmillo blanco" de Jack London,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _es uno de los pocos libros que ella ama de verdad, dice que es muy bonito. Aunque me peso un poco (no porque no me guste, sino porque ya lo había leído y quería algo nuevo) accedí a que lo compráramos._

 _Pero no era exactamente lo que quería contarte._

 _O tal vez sí._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _El punto es que luego de pagar por el libro, descubrimos que eran en realidad dos libros. "Colmillo blanco" y "Llamado de lo salvaje" y ese si es el punto que quiero contarte._

 _Hoy en la mañana te di el segundo libro, como un regalo sin compromiso, de esos que das porque quieres o porque solo te ha dado gana._

 _Me sentí triunfante luego de extendértelo y decirte que te lo daba. No lo creías, tu rostro de sorpresa fue tan magnifico que poco falto para que tomar una fotografía y memorar el momento,_ _[_ _…_ _]_ _son muy pocas veces las que muestras una expresión fuera de contexto, y eso que soy de ese puñado de personas a las que dejas verte en diferentes facetas._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Una cosa más._

 _¿Tocas el piano?_

 _Eso es algo nuevo. No lo habías mencionado._

 _Claro, tampoco lo pregunte, pero, creo que me hubiese gustado saberlo, algo así como un dato curioso tuyo._

 _Tal vez es porque usualmente siempre terminamos hablando de mí y pocas veces entramos en aspectos sobre ti. Eso hace que me sienta como si fuera una mala persona, alguien que abarca todo el tiempo a pesar de no ser interesante._

 _(Tú eres el único capaz de decir que me encuentra interesante, mentiroso)_

 _Me sorprendí al verte sentado frente al piano del salón de música, tocas muy bien. Creo que es una de esas facetas tuyas que me gustan mucho, una que solo yo conozco. Me hace sentir especial._

 _No sé quien más lo sepa, pero por este momento quiero creer que solo yo sé de eso._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Dijiste que tocarías para mí, pero por alguna razón me sentí molesto. Es… extraño._

 _Así que por favor perdóname…_ **»** —" _Renace una vez." Fragmento perdido. S/f_

 **§**

 _Hace frio._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Estoy asustado._

— _Es tú culpa._ — _grita alguien muy en el fondo de mi mente._

— _Tú tienes la culpa._

 _Un grito._

 _Un ruido sordo._

 _Y sigue haciendo frío._

 **§**

Como si me hubiesen cortado la respiración por un largo rato y luego me la hubiesen devuelto de golpe, despierto.

Busco de forma desesperada un peligro a mí alrededor, un atacante, un monstruo. Una pesadilla.

Jadeo y siento la piel bañada en sudor frío.

Cuando salgo por completo del mundo de los sueños controlo mi respiración, me doy cuenta de que no reconozco esta habitación, es grande, aunque no a comparación con la mía, es de paredes de un verde menta muy suave, muebles negros y cortinas blancas. No parece la de un hospital, obviamente.

Me toco la frente, en busca de un recuerdo sobre cómo es que llegue aquí o a quien le pertenece este lugar, cuando logro alcanzar una imagen esta se rompe, un relámpago la destroza y hace que estalle en dolor.

Me quejo quedito.

Miro a mi alrededor en busca de alguna otra pista, entonces llego a la ventana a mi derecha, las cortinas cubren el exterior, así que de no ser por el reloj sobre el buró no sabría a qué hora vine a caer. A un lado de allí hay un pequeño sofá y sobre este descansa una persona, recargándose sobre el buró a su lado.

Tiene un aire tranquilo, haciendo que luzca incluso más joven de lo que ya aparenta. Un recuerdo salta pero vuelve a convertirse en chispas dolorosas.

Mi psicólogo.

¿Qué hago aquí?

La ansiedad se hace meya en mí.

¿Me abre quedado dormido en medio de una consulta?

¿Desmayado?

Recabo hasta lo último que recuerde, lo que fuera.

¿Una cena?

¿Frente al computador?

No hay nada.

Como si hubiese sido completamente formateado.

Veo de nuevo el reloj en el buró.

 ** _20 de Enero de xxxx. 3:04 am._**

Las letras rojas y parpadeantes hacen que me sienta mareado.

Hace frio.

Me quito las cobijas de encima y me levanto, siento las piernas algo débiles, aunque logran soportar mi peso al completo, doy un par de pasos de prueba y todo parece funcionar de manera correcta.

Me perturba un poco este asunto. No recordar nada y encontrarme en este lugar, aunque tampoco me siento asustado, no es comodidad pero no siento que pueda llegar a correr peligro y es extraño. Hace que todo esto sea preocupante.

En el ropero hay un espejo de cuerpo completo, me regala un reflejo de un adulto desaliñado, más delgado y descuidado, mucho más pálido y con un aspecto enfermizo, como si me hubiera atacado la influenza o algo por el estilo.

La pregunta vuelve a atacar.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Eren. —susurran detrás de mí.

No es necesario que me gire para saber que sigue perdido en los sueños.

Me toma desprevenido, pero no logra asustarme. El hecho de que me nombren dentro de una habitación a obscuras a mitad de la madrugada no me aterra… _él habla dormido._

 _"¿Cómo se eso?"_

Mi respiración se agita y el sudor me baña la piel.

Esta vez la pregunta toma un lugar paranoico dentro de mi mente.

¿Qué ha sucedido?

No recuerdo nada, ¿Qué es lo que hacía antes de este momento? Mi memoria. ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

Trago saliva y me obligo a tomar todo con calma, debe haber una buena explicación y solo hay una persona que puede darme esa información que necesito.

Lo miro por el espejo. Un sentimiento de familiaridad me ataca y me dice que es mejor que espere hasta que el sol vuelva a mostrar la cara.

Siento que puede pasar una eternidad antes de que eso suceda.

 **§**

Pero mi propia condena termina antes de lo esperado y cuando menos me lo espero, es mi psicólogo quien despierta alterado y gritando mí nombre luego de no verme en la cama, casi luce demasiado nervioso.

—Despertaste. —luce precavido mientras lo dice. —¿Eren?

—Sí, yo… creo que tengo problemas.

Por un momento creo ver como suspira casi aliviado.

—Volviste. —susurra.

—No creo haberme ido. —contesto de la misma manera.

Él niega y hace una seña para que lo siga.

—¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? No recuerdo nada antes de despertar, es como… si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.

—Llegaste ayer.

Llegamos hasta la cocina donde él hace ademan de empezar a cocinar el desayuno. No sé si sea lo más correcto en este instante en el que estoy a punto de entrar en la paranoia.

—Bajo la lluvia, al parecer estabas ebrio.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Yo no tomo. —contesto rápidamente.

—No es como si supiera que fue lo que ingeriste en la fiesta. —se gira para examinarme.

—¿Fiesta?

—Eso dijo Hanji cuando le llame, al parecer nominaron uno de tus libros y ganaste algún tipo de premio, no sé los detalles pero intuyo que después de eso celebraron.

Trato de recordar lo que él dice, pero no encuentro nada.

Es más, siento que en verdad él está mintiendo, pero ¿Por qué lo haría? No tiene sentido.

—Si consumiste algo adulterado, es normal que te sientas desorientado.

El aroma de lo que sea que cocine hace que mi estómago haga ruidos extraños y empiece a salivar de más. Y lo peor es que momentos después él parece notarlo.

—Siéntate. —ordena.

Mientras comemos ninguno de los dos dice nada, él no explica otra cosa sobre lo que le ha dicho Zöe o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber ocurrido. Aunque esta ese lado de que solo llegue aquí sin aviso, lo cual es extraño ¿Por qué llegaría a este lugar? Él es solo mi psicólogo. En ese caso iría con…

Siento un piquete en la sien derecha y hace que deje caer la cuchara al suelo, esta resuena y parece hacer un eco irritante. Me aprieto las sienes con la palma de la mano, en un intento de calmar el dolor, aún tengo las manos frías y eso siempre ha funcionado como un analgésico.

—Hey. —escucho del otro lado, aunque me cuesta enfocar algún sonido más allá del eco.

No hago ruido o me quejo, solo aprieto los labios y espero paciente a que el ruidito se vaya.

—Eren.

—Estoy bien.

Mis dedos tiemblan y el pecho me presiona el corazón. Pero con todo eso alzo el rostro, Levi ya no está frente a mí, ahora está a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación, esperando que posiblemente me desmaye o tenga algún tipo de crisis.

—Estoy bien. —repito.

No me gusta que luzca de esa manera, no es necesario que se preocupe por mí.

—Quiero que te quedes, al menos hasta que seas capaz de recordar algo.

Se incorpora y vuelve a su asiento.

—No podría, necesito regresar a mi casa, tengo asuntos pendientes y…

—Hanji se hará cargo de todo eso, por ahora es mejor que permanezcas aquí, donde pueda checarte. Eres mi responsabilidad. —su mirada es severa.

Me rio.

—Hace mucho que deje de depender de alguien.

Una chispa resalta, pero es insignificante.

—En este momento dependes de mí, no pienso discutir contigo.

Y no hago que la discusión resalte, me quedo callado, acatando la orden. Extraño, a estas alturas se supone que debo replicar y mostrar mi orgullo al estilo "Nadie dice que debo hacer." Pero no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo ahora.

Luego del desayuno me ofrezco a lavar los platos pero me dice que es mejor que vaya a tomar un baño, también dice que le pidió a Hanji algunas de mis pertenencias y se ha tomado la libertad de acomodarlas en su ropero porque no quería que mi maleta anduviera estorbando sus andares, lo que suena un poco raro si ve piensa desde diferentes perspectivas pero prefiero dejarlo hasta donde sus palabras dicen.

Armin hace su aparición, maúlla en forma de reclamo, parece enfadado conmigo.

—Lo siento. —me agacho para acariciarlo y a pesar de que se reúsa un poco, parece perdonar mi imprudencia.

Ronronea y termina por enredarse entre mis piernas.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? —le pregunto y él solo es capaz de mirarme y lamerse las patitas.

Al tomar el baño me aseguro de restregarme la piel con fuerza, como si eso quitarla la sensación de haber tenido un largo y perdido sueño que no logro recordar, al final termino vistiéndome con un pants holgado blanco que encuentro en la primera puerta del armario. Es extraño invadir la propiedad de otra persona que tiene mis pertenencias. Armin vuelve a exigir mi atención así que lo tomo entre mis brazos y me dedico a acariciarlo como si fuera un bebé.

—Tengo que salir a consulta, volveré para la hora de la comida. ¿Puedes arreglártelas solo? —pregunta arreglándose la corbata.

—Claro. —respondo sin quitarme la sensación de incomodidad.

—Bien, te veo más tarde.

Sus pasos titubean pero al final decide salir, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta me dedica una mirada de preocupación. Lo que hace que lo extraño se vuelva a un más incomprensible.

Parece como si guardara un terrible secreto.

 **§**

 **«** ** _Capitulo x: "Huye conmigo."_**

 _Las mentiras que suelo decirle a mamá suelen ser pequeñas, como negar que he hecho algo o que las calificaciones aún no están disponibles, son de esas que pueden protegerte, al menos durante un rato. Pero esta…_

 _Muy a pesar de sentirme feliz también me sentía muy culpable, le había mentido a una magnitud olímpica, haciendo que me sintiera como el peor hijo del mundo._

 _Y, por supuesto, tú tienes toda la culpa._

 _Mira que decirme, "Huye conmigo" un viernes por la mañana, antes incluso de que mi cerebro procesara que tenía que estudiar. Mi modo reinicio apenas estaba comenzando._

 _Eres inteligente, astuto, sabes que jamás te diría "no", después de todo eres mi debilidad y te aprovechas de ello. ¿Te diviertes? Supongo que sí. Soy algo así como tu bufón privado._

 _Y no me molesta._

 _Me convenciste con pocas palabras y para la tarde yo estaba convenciendo a mi madre de que me dejara ir a un campamento escolar ficticio._

 _Solo sería un viaje de fin de semana, prometiste, y prometí, que estaría en casa el domingo por la noche, antes de las ocho._

 _Era una de esas promesas que no debe ser rota y aun así a nadie le importa si es que se fragmenta solo un poco._

 _No dijiste a donde iríamos, solo susurraste, "Huye conmigo." No diste detalles y ningún otro dato, tampoco lo pregunte, no me importaba el lugar, a fin de cuentas sería un fin de semana para ti y para mí. Lejos de nuestro orden mundial. Alejados de la mano de Dios._

 _Y esperaba que así fuera…_ **»** —Fragmento rescatado/ versión 12 de " _Renace una vez."_ Por Akira Cassie. S/F 

**§**

La mañana es bastante aburrida.

No hay nada que necesite limpieza, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera ponerme a limpiar algo, entre esa palabra y mi existencia hay un abismo terrible, no soy fanático de ella y ella tampoco lo es mía.

Así que divago un poco por el apartamento, que termina siendo más grande de lo que aparenta.

Recorro sus rincones en busca de algo que pueda hacer, con Armin y Erwin pisándome los talones, maullando emocionados cada que uno de los dos encontraba algún tipo de juguete extraño o cada que había una luz extraña apuntando a ningún lado.

Aunque no este hubiera lugares obscuros o llenos de misterio, en realidad aquí resalta lo que en mi casa falta en demasía. Limpieza, higiene y orden. Me pregunto si no quisiera ayudarme con mi casa, que una buena falta me hace.

Al principio me siento como todo un intruso, fisgoneando en cosas que no me incumben, a pesar de que trato de evitarlo miro cada documento que hay sobre el escritorio del pequeño despacho que hay junto a la recamara de invitados. No descubro gran cosa, algunos historiales médicos y cosas por el estilo, recetas y firmas para cuestiones que desconozco. Pero entre más horas pasan, termino por adaptarme al lugar. Atreviéndome incluso a buscar alguna pista de helado en el refrigerador. Que no encuentro.

La sensación de olvido y desorientación desaparecen poco a poco, termino sintiéndome como un invitado más en el apartamento. Cuando la tarde empieza me siento mejor, un poco más estable y más fuerte de manera emocional.

El teléfono suena a eso de las dos, siendo Levi el interlocutor.

Pregunta cómo es que me siento y que es lo que hago. Me ataca con instrucciones por si llego a sentirme decaído o mal, me pide que me relaje y que puedo prender la TV o buscar algún libro en la pequeña biblioteca dentro del despacho, le pregunto descaradamente si puedo pedir helado al supermercado por vía internet, agregando que tengo mi cuenta personal en ese lugar para momentos desesperados. Sorprendentemente él accede sin ningún tipo de reparo.

A las cuatro tengo que apañármelas para meter cinco cubos de helado en el congelador, donde solo hay cabida para uno y si acomodo bien lo que hay allí dentro talvez para dos.

Los gatos solo se limitan a observarme.

Tengo la sensación de que siguen la orden de cuidarme en todo lo que haga, pequeños protectores peludos y graciosos.

Antes de que den las cinco, Levi vuelve a llamar, diciendo que vendrá un poco más tarde para comer, aunque si tengo hambre no dude en adelantarme, le digo que el helado ha mantenido ocupada mi boca así que no hay problema.

Cuando pienso que tal vez pueda morir de aburrición recuerdo que Levi ha mencionado una pequeña biblioteca en su despacho, me levanto del sillón donde me he dedicado a acariciar a las bolas de pelos dormilonas.

Los libreros no son tan impresionantes como los que tengo en casa, son sencillos, de madera sencilla y sin protección, aunque eso no le quita que tenga muchos volúmenes de libros, de todos tamaños, colores y antigüedades, me doy un paseo en busca de alguno que me atraiga. Alguna buena historia o algún libro de medicina con nombre interesante.

Muy arriba, en el estante más alto deslumbro algo que tengo en casa de mis padres.

Sonrió para mis adentros.

Armin maúlla casi en advertencia y Erwin lo secunda. Se enredan en mis pies, casi impidiendo que lleva a cabo la acción que deseo hacer.

—Oh, vamos, ya los acaricie lo suficiente, déjenme relajar. Levi no llegara hasta más tarde y no quiero morir de aburrimiento.

Tomo la pequeña escalera y subo para alcanzar el libro, es de una vieja edición especial.

Mamá compro uno parecido cuando iba en la prepa, " _Colmillo Blanco_ " de Jack London. Mamá amaba esa historia, decía que le parecía muy hermosa. Y durante muchos años me lo recordó, comprando incluso una película animada bastante mala.

Cuando veo el título del libro sonrió.

" _Llamado a lo salvaje."_

Es como el hermano perdido de mi propio libro.

La tapa es dura, tiene el dibujo de un lobo brillando allí, las letras están en blanco, curveadas y llamativas. No recuerdo en qué fecha de mi vida fue que lo leí, aunque no me detengo a pensar en ello.

Me dispongo a salir del lugar para ir a la sala, abro el libro y lo hojeo atrayendo el aroma a páginas viejas a mi nariz.

Una hoja se cae del libro y se pierde debajo del mueble.

—Maldición. —murmuro para mis adentros.

Dejo el libro sobre el escritorio lleno de cosas perfectamente ordenadas y me agacho en busca del cuadrito de papel. Sea importante o no, no quiero ser yo quien lo haya perdido.

Mi gato vuelve a maullar.

Doy un gritito de victoria cuando doy con él, meto mis dedos hasta el fondo, justo donde la luz no llega, toco el papel y con un par de movimientos hago que salga disparado de nuevo a mi lado.

Sonrió para mí mismo.

Me incorporo y me desarrugo el pants.

De nuevo agarro el libro que he dejado, esto con el propósito de no olvidarlo antes de salir, no quiero volver a entrar por ahora.

Al doblar las rodillas para tomar el papel, estas rechinan igual a las conexiones de las puertas viejas y me recuerdo que tengo una pésima condición y que en algún momento tengo que corregirla si no quiero buscarme problemas.

No es mi intención ser chismoso o ver cosas que no me incumben.

La foto simplemente se muestra.

 _Levi & Eren. _

_15 de mayo de xxxx._

 **§**

 **«** ** _Capitulo x: (Sin título.)_**

 _[_ _…_ _]_ _Y me entregaría a tus brazos mil y un veces, sin importar la época, el lugar, las circunstancias._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Nunca me cansare de decirlo, de gritarlo, de sentirlo…_

 _Y de la misma manera huiría contigo a cualquier sitio, a cualquier espacio, cualquier galaxia._

 _Solo tienes que decirlo de nuevo, "Huye conmigo" y entonces yo tomaría mis cosas y correría a tus brazos._

 _Pídemelo._

 _Pídeme que huya contigo a un reino lejano._

 _Tómame y llévame lejos de este mundo._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _Te conté en una ocasión que mi madre nunca ha dejado que nadie la engañe, cualquier tipo de mentira siempre será descubierta por ella, cualquier cosa que intente ocultar ella siempre va a encontrar la verdad. Porque ella es la persona más inteligente de todas._

 _Bien, ahora, nuestro pequeño secreto tampoco iba a ser eterno y ambos lo sabíamos._

 _Era demasiado bueno el hecho de pensar que dos años bastaban para ocultar este secreto de sus ojos, que haciéndolo de la misma manera ella no lo descubriría nunca hasta que yo estuviera en la universidad y entonces tú pudieses reclamarme para siempre._

 _Pero las circunstancias son otras ahora._

 _Ella lo sabe._

 _Y no está para nada contenta._

 _[_ _…_ _]_

 _No voy a escribir todo lo que me dijo porque correría el riesgo de ponerme a llorar de nueva cuenta, solo puedo decir que ha sido muy cruel e injusta con todo lo que grito. Me siento tan desgarrado por dentro._

 _Me ha encerrado en mi habitación._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _No sé qué es lo que va a hacer._

 _Ahora discute con papá._

 _Él está diciendo cosas a mi favor, o a lo que podría llamarse de esa manera porque también dice cosas negativas pero disfrazadas de cosas que no parecen tan graves._

 _También te conté que ningún monstruo podría vencer a mamá._

 _Ni siquiera papá que la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo puede hacer que baje la guardia._

 _No sé qué va a pasar._

 _Es lo suficientemente capaz de tomar cartas en el asunto de una manera muy brusca y eso me asusta, porque siendo yo su hijo no conozco los límites que puede llegar a romper._

 _[_ _…_ _]_ _y solo es viernes por la noche._ **»** —Fragmento perdido de " _Renace una vez."_ Por Eren. Mayo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Recta final.**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Nonagésima Sesión.**

 **"Constelación memorial."**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	23. Nonagésima sesión

**Nonagésima Sesión.**

 **"Constelación memorial."**

Mi psicólogo luce muy joven, mucho más de lo que aparentaba estando dormido durante la madrugada, quizás unos veintipocos, sus ojos tienen una chispa que nadie podría imaginar que tiene en la actualidad, no mira a la cámara, mira distraídamente al otro ocupante de la imagen, mientras le planta un beso en la mejilla.

El chico a su lado, entre diecisiete o dieciocho años, sostiene la cámara en alto, la mira fijamente, con los ojos brillantes iguales a un par de gemas, una sonrisa resplandeciente y un semblante que desprende felicidad por cada poro.

No luce pálido, desaliñado, enfermo, ido, no tiene nada que pueda comparársele con su contraparte años después de que esta foto fuera tomada.

No puede compararse conmigo.

Porque ese de allí soy yo. Aunque no recuerde cuando, como ni donde fue tomada, allí estoy retratado yo.

La fotografía vuelve a caer al piso, aunque esta vez no resbala bajo ningún mueble, se queda allí, mostrándome una realidad que desconozco.

Las manos me tiemblan y mi mente trabaja para tratar de recordar ese día perdido de mayo, años, muchos años atrás. Pero no encuentro más que chispas dolorosas que se esfuerzan por traer imágenes rotas y distorsionadas.

Nos conocíamos.

Más que eso. Parecíamos muy cercanos.

Quizá hasta habíamos cruzado más de una simple línea de conocidos. No lo sé.

Armin maúlla. Aunque no logro enfocarlo del todo.

Solo sé que esta sobre el escritorio, arañando tiernamente la portada del libro que me ha abierto una nueva puerta.

Y comprendo el mensaje-

De donde vino esa foto, debe haber más.

Antes de que la demencia me domine camino a pasos firmes hasta el libro, abriéndolo con violencia en una página cualquiera.

Casi me siento triunfante al encontrarla, atorada entre dos páginas amarillentas, besadas cruelmente por el tiempo.

Esta ha sido tomada en un parque de diversiones.

Aunque no le doy más atención y sigo buscando, hasta dar con otras dos más. Una es solo mía, tomada sin que, aparentemente, me diera cuenta y otra es de mí señalando el aspecto gracioso de mi psicólogo disfrazado de algo que no me interesa justo en este instante.

Me encuentro envuelto en una pesadilla.

Quisiera pensar que es una broma, no es real, tal vez son editadas, pero eso termina siendo aún peor.

De todos modos, ¿Por qué editaría imágenes nuestras?

No tiene caso. Entonces ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué ha actuado como un extraño todo este tiempo?

Más importante. ¿Por qué no logro recordarlo?

—Debe haber más. —susurro.

Me giro lentamente hacia los libreros, viendo con detenimiento cada libro allí, posiblemente guardando celosamente mi pasado junto a esa persona.

Los sacos son furia, buscando respuestas, queriendo responderme a mi mismo.

No lo entiendo.

No lo comprendo.

¿Quién soy yo en realidad?

¿He estado viviendo en una farsa?

Toda esta vida… ¿No ha sido más que una mentira?

¿Quién más lo sabe?

¿Mamá?

¿Papá?

¿Hanji?

¿Quién más?

¿Levi? ¿Pero él quien es en realidad? ¿Por qué no encaja en mi memoria? ¿Quién es? ¿Y porque no lo recuerdo?

Mil preguntas saturan mi cabeza, todas gritando de forma desordenada y desafinada, exigiendo bruscamente una respuesta. Una respuesta que no puedo darles.

Mil imágenes llueven a mí alrededor.

Mil momentos…

Mil recuerdos enterrados entre hojas amarillas y letras impresas.

Un pasado roto y olvidado exige volver.

Me siento mareado, perdido…

La cabeza me palpita y la vista se nubla gracias a la película de lágrimas que se acumulan lentamente, caigo de rodillas sobre mis recuerdos y el llanto no tarda en hacer su aparición.

Alguien grita mi nombre con tristeza y me pide perdón.

—Isabel.

Antes de caer por completo en la inconciencia, alguien abre la puerta con desesperación y logra evitar que colapse.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — susurra.

Y yo me pierdo.

 **§**

 _El día había comenzado bien, había aprobado el examen de física por primera vez en los tres periodos, aunque no era un motivo por el cual alegrarme, de todos modos tenía que presentar exámenes finales para pasar la materia pero aun así estaba feliz, la nota aprobatoria brillaba sobre la hoja y eso era más que suficiente, por mucho que mamá dijera que era una nota mediocre y que tenía que esforzarme por subir más._

 _Siempre me he esforzado más que el resto en materias como Física, Matemáticas o Química, no son mis amigas, no me agradan y no les agrado pero si deseaba salir vivo de la preparatoria debía hacer un acuerdo con ellas._

 _—Eren._

 _La profesora me dio alcance antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela._

 _—¿Si?_

 _—Hay una conferencia en el auditorio, me gustaría que fueras y más tarde te quedaras al taller, creo que te ayudaría mucho._

 _Sonrío y muestro parte de su dentadura blanca y postiza._

 _Titubee un poco, en realidad deseaba ir a casa y hacer otro tipo de tareas menos aburridas, pero si mamá llegaba a enterarse de esto, seguro me reprendería. Las cosas eran así en ese entonces._

 _Le sonreí de vuelta a la profesora y accedí a ir con ella._

 _La conferencia fue aburrida, tediosa y bastante pesada, cada minuto era una eternidad ridícula, era un milagro que no hubiese muerto allí mismo del aburrimiento. Lo bueno era que no fui el único en verlo de esa manera, más de uno dentro del lugar pensaba de la misma manera._

 _La tortura duro casi hora y media, luego de eso fuimos invitados al taller, allí fue donde me entere que todo esto trataba sobre el liderazgo, autonomía, aprendizaje, enseñanza, carisma y relaciones sociales. Nada que me ayudara en forma inmediata con mis exámenes finales, pero que a mamá le haría feliz saber que había participado en esto con el fin de dejar de lado mi mala forma de hacer amigos y de relacionarme con otros. Según ella era tiempo de que empezara a conocer las formas de moverme por el mundo._

 _A mitad del taller una lluvia torrencial se ciñó sobre nosotros, el cálido ambiente desapareció y en su lugar se presentó un frio incómodo._

 _Mi tarde se había destrozado, en silencio maldije mi suerte pero me obligue a permanecer allí, atento a lo que fuera que se dijera en ese taller._

 _Un poco después de las siete me detuve en la entrada principal, observando a las gotas de lluvia caer una tras otra, creando pequeños ecosistemas sobre el piso empedrado. El cielo gris siendo demasiado brillante, creando un contraste un poco extraño para una película de terror. Lo figure como una esperanza perdida._

 _Allí me pregunte que le veía la gente de hermoso a la lluvia._

 _Era ruidosa, impertinente, molesta, fría, cruel y si se lo proponía despiadada. En ese momento estaba impidiendo que yo volviera a casa, aunque ella no tuviera la culpa de no llevara un paraguas conmigo ese día._

 _A mi lado alguien chasqueo la lengua y murmuro un par de palabras, casi las mismas que yo había pensado segundos atrás._

 _Me gire a verlo._

 _No lucia mucho mayor que yo aunque si un poco más elegante y arreglado, parecía un tanto molesto y no paraba de mover los labios en forma casi imperceptible, como si orara algún tipo de letanía._

 _Un segundo después me devolvió la mirada, al parecer no había deparado en mi presencia._

 _—Bonito día ¿No? —comento con sarcasmo._

 _—Lo era. —respondí._

 _—Creí que los alumnos salían antes._

 _Escudriño mi figura y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos._

 _—Hay un horario vespertino. —conteste con casi demasiada inocencia._

 _Y eso no pareció gustarle._

 _—Me refiero a los de la mañana, tu uniforme es de ese turno._

 _Como si apenas me diera cuenta de mi ropa me mire los zapatos y las mangas del suéter._

 _—Ah, tuve que quedarme a la conferencia y al taller. —confesé._

 _Él soltó una risa amarga._

 _—Una experiencia divertida._

 _—¿Estuvo allí? —pregunte con algo de curiosidad, no recordaba haberlo visto._

 _—Es parte de lo que será mi contrato. El siguiente año seré profesor en esta escuela._

 _Volví a examinarlo. Desde los lustres zapatos color siena, hasta el casi revuelto cabello azabache. A mi parecer lucia más como un universitario de la carrera de Derecho a un profesor de preparatoria._

 _—Aunque no lo creas. —agrego adivinando mis pensamientos._

 _—No, no lo creo. No luce como un profesor._

 _—¿Y cómo debe lucir un profesor? —me miro con atención, como si de verdad atendiera a mi respuesta._

 _Eso me intimido un poco._

 _—No lo sé. Tal vez… aburrido, más viejo, con cara de odiar a la vida, gruñón, estricto y con un buen aspecto odiable._

 _—¿Y no lo parezco entonces? —pregunto como si todo lo anterior ya hubiese sido usado para describirlo._

 _—No, no luce viejo ni aburrido, tampoco tiene un aspecto odiable._

 _Negó lentamente, como si desaprobara mi comentario pero al mismo tiempo le hubiese encontrado algo de gracia._

 _—Eres… inusual. —comento mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo allá afuera._

 _Por alguna razón, empecé a comprender porque la gente gustaba de los días lluviosos._

 _Quizás también las mejores cosas les sucedían en esos momentos._

 _Ese día, aquel desconocido que confeso sobre su próximo trabajo se ofreció a llevarme a la estación más cerca para ir a casa, tuvimos que cruzar todo el patio hasta el estacionamiento y supe porque él odiaba los días lluviosos, siempre terminabas lleno de lodo y con la ropa sucia. Él odiaba la suciedad, eso traía gérmenes y al mismo tiempo enfermedades._

 _—¿Es médico? —pregunte._

 _—No, soy psicólogo._

 _Asentí sin saber que responder._

 _Los psicólogos no estaban entre mis personas favoritas, había visitado muchos durante mi infancia._

 _—¿Qué año cursas? —pregunto._

 _—Cuarto._

 _—Entonces supongo que podría darte clases hasta el siguiente año ¿No?_

 _—En sexto año psicología es una materia obligatoria._

 _Asintió._

 _Viro en una esquina y se detuvo._

 _—¿Vives muy lejos?_

 _Por alguna razón…_

 _Por alguna muy extraña razón, en ese momento supe que aquella pregunta podría significar mucho para los siguientes años de mi vida dentro de la preparatoria, era como uno de esos juegos otome que Isabel gustaba de jugar y muchas veces insistía en que tenía que intentarlo porque era divertido. En uno de esos donde si eliges la respuesta incorrecta la cita que podrías haber ganado se pierde para siempre. En cambio si elegías la correcta, podrías llevarte más de una sorpresa._

 _Separe los labios y le indique mi dirección, me dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa y volvió a poner el coche en marca._

 _Pensé en mil cosas, una de ellas lo mal que estaba haciendo al acceder a que un extraño me llevase a casa. Pudo haber mentido sobre su profesión y su asunto dentro de la institución, pudo…_

 _Pero también pensé que era una persona interesante._

 _Hablamos de cosas sin sentido, cosas de la escuela, lo aburrido de la conferencia, conocí algunos de sus gustos y algunos de sus disgustos, él conoció algunos de los míos, cosas que podrías contarle a cualquier persona porque no son tan importantes ni relevantes._

 _Siempre había sabido que algo estaba mal conmigo._

 _Mamá lo mencionaba a menudo, en esos momentos donde yo la provocaba, haciendo que su mal humor saliera al sol cuando no lo quería. Algunas veces papá decía que eso no era cierto, que ella solo decía tonterías porque estaba molesta._

 _Pero siempre he creído que las personas dicen la verdad cuando están molestos. Porque no piensas muy bien las cosas, ni siquiera eres capaz de morderte la lengua porque la ira siempre es más fuerte._

 _Siempre lo supe._

 _Yo no era normal._

 _Y lo confirme el día que comprendí que aquello a lo que llamaba admiración por el profesor nuevo en realidad era otra cosa con más potencial. Algo enfermo. Algo anormal. Algo a lo que muchos podrías catalogar como amor._

 _Cuando caí en la cuenta de ello inmediatamente me aleje, como si se tratara de una enfermedad, que bien podría serlo. Mamá decía que lo era._

 _Nunca me había enamorado._

 _Muchos de mis compañeros lo hacían, vi a muchos de ellos siendo parejas durante los dos primeros años de preparatoria, vi evolucionar su relación y en algunas ocasiones también fui espectador de muchos rompimientos, dramáticos o pacíficos._

 _Pero jamás lo había experimentado de primera mano, así que al sentir eso dentro de mi cuerpo, me asuste y empecé a correr lejos._

 _Corrí, corrí y corrí lo más lejos que mis piernas pidieran soportar, y aun así, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, logro darme alcance. Al final logro atraparme, aplastándome, ahogándome, asfixiándome, como una pesada avalancha silenciosa._

 _Enamorarme de mi profesor era lo mejor y lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en toda mi vida._

 **§**

Siento la sal en mis labios, me seca la garganta y los recuerdos recientes vuelven como un golpe de puño cerrado que me quita el aliento de repente.

—¿Eren?

Giro mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y siento el corazón evaporándose.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunto.

Aprieto los labios, quiero que me responda.

¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo?

Su rostro resplandece de dolor, como si fuera yo el que le ha ocultado un largo pasado.

—Perdóname. —susurra agacha el rostro y juega con sus dedos.

No tiene el valor de verme a la cara.

No tengo el valor de contestarle.

—¿Quién eres?

No me responde.

Sus hombros se tensan.

Su respiración se agita.

Un par de lágrimas saladas caen al piso.

—¿Quién eres? —le grito.

Me levanto de la cama y lo enfrento, quiero respuestas, quiero que él me responda. Que arme todo el rompecabezas, que junte todas esas piezas y que ponga las que puedan faltar.

—Respóndeme. —exijo.

Pongo los pies sobre el piso frio y aprieto sus hombros, los agito y él se balancea como si estuviera hecho de trapo. No se atreve a mirarme.

—No puedo. —termina por decir.

Me dejo caer, mis rodillas chocan con los azulejos.

—Respóndeme. Por favor. —ruego. —Necesito saberlo.

Lo segundos que se vuelven horas, largas y tortuosas acechan, se vuelven nuestros enemigos y sin aviso previo de repente estamos muertos. El sol que se oculta para no mirar más desgracias, trae consigo a la luna, con el propósito de disipar cualquier batalla, ocultando los rostros dolidos de los soldados caídos. Y las estrellas adornan con el propósito de hacer pasar la sangre como un rio de vida.

La historia que se pensó terminada depara un nuevo inicio.

Los personajes principales tienen el rostro cubierto de sudor, añorando un descanso, respiran agitadamente, ahogan sus reclamos porque es su deber volver al escenario.

El libro es abierto de nuevo, las heridas sangran otra vez y entonces ¿Qué más queda?

La pregunta se queda flotando en el aire, los protagonistas paran su respiración. No desean ellos ser el primero en responderla.

—Solo quería protegerte. —susurra de nuevo. —Lo siento, solo quería mantenerte a salvo una vez más.

No entiendo sus palabras.

—¿De qué?

—De todo. Quería que tuvieras una vida, pero en su lugar te la estoy quitando de nuevo. Debí alejarme al saber que se trataba de ti, pero no tuve la fuerza de dejarte ir. No otra vez.

»No creí que fueras capaz de olvidarme hasta el momento en el que entraste al consultorio. Comprendí que ninguno de los dos era el mismo de años atrás, tal vez lo más sensato era dejarte ir al ver tu poca disposición a las terapias, pero accedí a ese tonto trato tuyo. Pensé que tal vez podría hacer las cosas de manera correcta en esta ocasión.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? —mi tono de voz se relaja, casi baja una octava.

—En la preparatoria, era tu profesor de psicología. —contesta rápidamente.

Que linda coincidencia.

Casi puedo ser capaz de reírme de eso.

—Nosotros… ¿Qué éramos?

Sus hombros tiemblan, como si se estuviera riendo en silencio.

—Amantes. —responde sin reparo.

—Amantes. —dejo que la palabra se derrita en mis labios, como si fuera helado.

Recuerdo las fotografías que encontré entre los libros, lucia tan feliz, en todas aparecía sonriendo, irradiando una felicidad que no recuerdo haber sentido en los últimos años.

— ¿Me amabas? —pregunto.

—Como no tienes idea. —y él se ríe.

Trago saliva.

¿Qué hago?

—¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?

—Porque te rompí el corazón.

—No tiene sentido. Si me amabas, ¿Por qué me romperías el corazón?

Entre más excavo, más preguntas encuentro. Más cosas que no comprendo. Que no tienen sentido.

Veo una triste sonrisa expandiéndose en sus labios.

—Porque era lo correcto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Recta final.**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Vigésima Sesión.**

 **"Diagnóstico y tratamiento."**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	24. Vigesima sesión

**Vigésima Sesión.**

 **"Diagnóstico y tratamiento."**

« _Si yo digo que está bien, entonces lo está._ »

Esa, era una de las frases favoritas de mamá.

La decía en esas situaciones donde me encargaba de contradecir algunas de sus acciones o palabras.

Siempre le creí.

Porque para mí, ella siempre fue la persona más inteligente del mundo, siempre tenía razón y cualquier cosa la hacía de una manera que casi podría alcanzar la perfección. Mamá era como el mejor detective en televisión, tal vez incluso más. Nadie podría engañarla, nadie podría llegar a contradecirla, nadie era capaz de ponerse a su altura, nadie podría jamás contra ella. Nadie.

Era el ser casi perfecto creado por la vida misma.

Muchas noches me quedaba pensando cómo era posible que alguien tan imperfecto como yo pudiese ser hijo de alguien que estaba más cerca de la perfección que ningún otro humano.

Tal vez, era un error… ( _O un castigo.)_

Si ella decía que era lo correcto, entonces en esta ocasión no sería diferente.

En una de esas veces, leyendo nuevas aventuras, uno de los personajes de la obra dijo: — _Nadie puede ser feliz, a menos que hubieses sido desgraciado al menos una vez._

O varias.

Te contare un pequeño secreto.

Tal vez todos esos recuerdos pudieron haber desaparecido de mi memoria, guardarse en una caja fuerte, resguardados de mi consiente, pero, hubo un momento en esos días donde tome la decisión que hizo que llegara hasta aquí.

Mi madre piensa que elegí Literatura solo para contradecirla, para hacerla desdichada y deshonrarla con el futuro que me esperaba, pero en realidad termine eligiendo esa carrera porque, a pesar de no estar consciente de eso, no estaba de acuerdo con que mis dos sueños de vida de un solo golpe.

Tal vez echara toda mi vida por la borda con esa decisión pero al menos habría cumplido una de mis metas.

No quiero ser yo quien la juzgue de la manera incorrecta, ella es mi madre después de todo, me dio hasta el último suspiro, cada detalle que ha construido mi camino es gracias a ella, pero no dejo de pensar en que la acción que llevo a cabo, por mucho que fuera para protegerme, fue de manera egoísta. Sin pensar en lo mucho que me haría daño.

Sé que ella me odia.

Por las decisiones que he tomado.

Por el rumbo que he elegido.

Por quien soy.

 **§**

Levi es el narrador de mi historia, relatando los detalles desde su punto de vista, contándome mi propia vida, sonriendo en ocasiones, riendo en otras y disculpándose en más.

Al parecer éramos una combinación extraña que poco a poco fue mezclándose hasta crear una sola forma, encajando de diferentes maneras y chocando en otras. Teniendo hermosos momentos así como discusiones intensas que duraban lo mismo que el receso en primaria.

Yo le había cambiado la vida y él a mí. Teníamos mucho que aportarle al otro, como si trabajáramos en equipo, quitando algunos defectos, agregando otros y suplementando virtudes. No puedo evitar pensar que es una bella historia. Una de esas que no encuentras en las librerías porque no deja de ser algo tonta y al mismo tiempo hermosa.

Aquel último mayo que pasamos juntos, donde por primera vez huimos lejos de todos, lo relata con tristeza, perdiéndose entre las páginas del pasado, navegando lejos, rememorando y posiblemente también, reviviendo ese momento dentro de su mente.

—Me habías entregado tu alma, tu corazón, tu psique y no habías dudado en entregarme tu cuerpo también. —dice con una leve sonrisa.

Y le creo, suelo ser extraordinariamente apasionado, si algo irrumpe en mi vida y se convierte en parte de ella.

Como la literatura.

Pienso en el día de mi graduación, en como tenía la sensación de que no estaba entregando mi todo en eso que tanto me había costado conservar, una pequeña pero insignificante parte de mi a lo que no puedo darle nombre en este instante. Ahora entiendo que se lo había obsequiado a él, no había pensado en que me haría falta más tarde. Se lo di y olvide pedirlo de vuelta.

Aunque creo que es de esas pocas cosas en mi desastrosa vida de las que no me arrepiento.

—¿Y entonces? —pregunto luego de que se quede callado al finalizar el relato de aquel fin de semana.

Me mira por un rato, comprendo que es algo que no desea decir. Que no desea recordar en este momento.

Aunque también comprende que ya ha habido muchas mentiras entre nosotros y que ya no hay necesidad de callarse nada.

—Tu madre se dio cuenta. Pienso que ya lo sospechaba pero no había actuado hasta estar completamente segura. —susurra.

Dejo salir un suspiro.

—Te dijo que me dejaras. ¿No? —adivino.

—Estaba jugando con mi cedula, mi puesto y toda mi carrera en sí. Siempre decías que era lista, astuta y que nadie podría con ella, ese día supe que decías la verdad. —se caya un instante, toma aire y vuelve a hablar. —Me dijo lo que tenía que hacer si quería conservar mi vida profesional, alejarme de ti no iba a ser suficiente.

Creo que ella es capaz de hacer eso. De eso y más.

Trato de imaginar ese momento, las armas más peligrosas usadas en mi contra. Las dos personas que me conocían hasta por debajo de la piel usando todo para derrocarme.

—Debió ser horrible. —susurro.

—Lo fue. Pero pensé que de alguna forma ella tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Pensé que era lo correcto.

—Dicho por ella, cualquiera lo pensaría.

Abrazo mis rodillas en busca de calor, de un pequeño soporte ante todo esto. Enredo mis dedos entre los mechones de cabello. Me duelen las sienes. Me palpita la cabeza.

—Hay que detenernos por ahora. —él se incorpora. Sus huesos truenan un poco.

Asiento, en realidad no creo querer saber más de este asunto, al menos en este momento, aún tengo mucha información que asimilar, no es algo sencillo ser oyente de esto y solo imaginar que es a alguien más a quien le ha pasado.

Pero…

—Solo una pregunta más. —digo.

Él se detiene antes de salir de la habitación y me mira.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es Isabel?

Su nombre viene rebotando desde que desperté.

 **§**

 _El cielo es azul, aunque no como el azul brillante y potente de las películas románticas, es un azul pálido, un poco triste. Por allí y también por allá hay un par de nubes blancas, aunque no son esponjosas y grandes como en las series de televisión, son deformes, alargadas y casi se pierden junto al azul._

 _El viento mueve las nubes lentamente, haciendo que de repente uno se pierda en su movimiento, más cuando le prestas demasiada atención._

 _También hay un par de aves que revolotean alegres, van de un lado a otro, trinan, como si se llamaran unas a otras, gritándose…_

 _Dicen que las aves son libres por ir de lado en lado, por hacer lo que quieran, mientras puedan volar, nadie puede detenerlas. Aunque ¿En realidad son libres? Creo firmemente en que nadie en realidad lo es, cada especie en el mundo está atada a algo, sea por gusto o por castigo, pero a fin de cuentas lo está._

 _Allá abajo, hay un montón de adolescentes cotorreando entre ellos, riendo, disfrutando del día y del ambiente. Los arboles llenos de hojas verdes se balancean con lentitud, de un lado a otro, al leve compas del viento._

 _En frente hay otro edificio gris con tabiques amarillentos, por los pasillos pasan apresurados adultos y adolescentes, algunos tal vez no tan apresurados. Entran y salen de las aulas, van de acá para allá, cumpliendo un horario que les han marcado, como a todos los demás._

 _Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que los demás piensan, lo que creen que hacen, lo que desean, me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por sus cabezas, que tipo de ideas se conectan o como es que viven aquí, en este mundo tan retorcido…_

— _Joven Jaeger, ¿Puede ser tan amable de prestar atención a la clase?_

 _El hilo que une cada una de mis ideas se rompe, explota llevándose cada uno de mis pensamientos, desaparecen y me devuelven de golpe al mundo en donde se supone que estoy._

 _Parpadeo un poco confundido, oigo un par de risas por parte de mis compañeros, trago saliva y agacho la mirada, avergonzado por atraer la atención de todos._

— _Lo siento, profesor._

 _Este suspira un poco desesperado._

— _Bien, volvamos al tema…_

 _Observo el pizarrón, prestando una fijada atención a un montón de frases, formulas y letras que nunca alcanzare a comprender del todo, no porque sea idiota o me falte capacidad, si no, porque en realidad no me interesa ni quiero aprenderlo._

 _Me entretengo rayoneando las hojas cuadriculadas de mi cuaderno, trato de hacer un fanart de una de mis series favoritas, aunque claro, no puedo lograr mi cometido, mis habilidades no abarcan el dibujo… solo la escritura._

— _¡Hey! La clase ya termino. Bobo._

 _Recibo un golpe en la frente, aprieto los ojos y me llevo las manos al lugar._

— _Isabel._ — _refunfuño._

— _Mueve el trasero, eres lento, torpe y si llegas tarde tendrás un nuevo reporte._

 _Bufo y no muy a gusto meto todo de vuelta a mi mochila para después salir del salón._

— _Preferiría no ir, ¿Podrías decir que me enferme y que tuve que volver a casa?_

— _No, si vuelvo a cubrir otra vez tus faltas "justificadas" también voy a salir perdiendo yo, lo siento, sabes que te quiero ¿No?_

 _Dejo caer los hombros y aferro mis manos a las correas de la mochila, realmente no quiero ir a la siguiente clase._

— _Todo va a salir bien, tranquilo._

— _Te es tan fácil decirlo._ — _susurro._

 _Isabel me palmea la espalda en señal de apoyo, después me abraza, apretándome los hombros._

 _El salón se deslumbra a lo lejos, A202. Psicología._

 _Trago saliva y el corazón empieza a latir de forma descontrolada en mi pecho, los nervios se alteran en mi sistema, provocándome mareos y ganas de vomitar. Es como si de repente todo mi mundo se cayera y me aplastara, sofocándome, impidiéndole a mi cuerpo que funcione de la manera correcta._

— _Quiero vomitar._ — _me llevo una mano a la boca._

— _No, no quieres._ — _Isabel se asegura de tomarme de los hombros y empujarme hasta el salón._

 _El aula tiene cortinas color crema ocultando las ventanas, así que todo se ve más obscuro a pesar de ser solo de mañana, las luces artificiales están activadas, esto con el fin de tener la clase más a gusto. Hay un montón de butacas y sillas, el salón es amplio y se conecta con el siguiente, el A201, hay un proyector, una televisión, una pantalla y un armario con aparatos de reproducción, DVD, HBS, CD y también un par de bocinas._

 _Trato de frenar un poco, evitar tener que asistir a clase, burlar a Izzy y correr con todo lo que mis piernas me den. Pero al igual que otras veces, fracaso en el intento._

— _Buenos días, profesor Ackerman._ — _Gritonea Isabel con su potente voz alegre._

 _Ella se asegura de no soltarme y que entre al salón._

— _Señorita Magnolia, buenos día. Joven Jaeger._

 _Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal._

 _Izzy me da un codazo en las costillas y me quejo quedo._

— _B-buenos días._ — _No alzo la mirada y como puedo me dirijo a una de las mesas vacías._

 _El calor de la sangre hirviente me golpea el rostro y luego nada por cada vena disponible en mi sistema circulatorio, siento el rubor cubrir todo mi cuerpo y de repente siento que estoy quemándome a fuego lento._

 **§**

Los siguientes días Levi se encarga de contarme otras cosas con referencia a las lagunas mentales, trata de explicarme por qué pueden llegar a suceder y como es que podríamos trabajar para contrarrestarlas y empezar a recuperar de nuevo toda mi historia.

Lo más sencillo que se puede hacer hasta ahora es tener contacto con las cosas referentes a lo que he olvidado, imágenes u objetos, tal vez incluso canciones, si mi memoria empieza a cooperar empezaremos a avanzar, si no, retrocederemos hasta encontrar otra forma de ayudarme.

—Isabel murió en Diciembre. —luego de varios días, contesta a mi pregunta.

Me duele un poco saberlo, me hubiera gustado haber podido hablar también con ella.

—Fue gracias a un accidente en la carretera, fue una desgracia. Ustedes se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, ella solía decir que incluso antes de nacer ustedes ya eran amigos.

Escuchar eso me entristece. Más por el hecho de no lograr enfocar un rostro para ella.

—Ella era la única que supo lo nuestro y de alguna forma tuvo mucho que ver. Era ruidosa, extrovertida y muy inteligente. Siempre estuvo al tanto de ti, eran mucho más cercano que un par de hermanos. Se querían mucho. Su muerte te afecto en demasía.

El olor a chocolate caliente invade toda la sala.

Armin se estira sobre mis piernas y entierra sus uñas en la tela del pants, Erwin lo observa atentamente desde el otro lado del sillón.

—Luego de que te dieran la noticia de su muerte inmediatamente viniste aquí.

—¿Por qué vendría aquí sí solo nos conocíamos superficialmente?

—A veces el inconsciente es más grande.

—No sé si estar agradecido de ello.

Mi gato gira un poco, veo que está más gordo que la última vez que lo vi atentamente. Tal vez Erwin no está siendo una buena influencia para él.

—Yo no lo estoy.

Levi pone una taza de chocolate enfrente de mí y toma asiento en el pequeño sillón a lado del mío.

—¿Por qué?

—De no haber llegado aquí, no hubieras descubierto nada. —contesta.

—¿No querías que lo supiera?

Tomo la taza y doy un sorbo corto, al instante me quema la lengua y empieza a corroer. Me arde y decido dejarla en la mesa hasta que esté más frío.

—No, vivías mejor sin saber nada. Dolería menos. Para ti y también para mí.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Otra de las frases favoritas de mamá era: « _Nada permanece oculto para siempre, porque ninguna mentira es capaz de llegar a vieja._ »

—Aun así, me alegra que haya sido a mí a quien hayas buscado.

 **§**

 _Hacia todo lo posible por prestar atención a las clases, evitar contacto visual con el docente frente a nosotros. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver en su dirección, solo me dedicaba a escucharlo y ver vagamente los dibujos en la pizarra._

 _A veces…_

 _Solo a veces…_

 _Había intentado matar esas emociones, esas sensaciones que me embargaban cada que lo veía en los pasillos o en las clases, pero era como si las alentara a seguir creciendo todo el tiempo, más y más, como una avalancha de nieve, que si no llegaba a controlar, terminaría por aplastarme y asfixiarme._

Aunque al final, así termino siendo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Tal vez este capítulo quedo un poco… "raro(?" y también no era lo que pensaban que sería. Pero no quería que todo se saliera de control en la recta final ni que todo subiera de tono con el drama.**

 **Recta final.**

 **Próximamente.**

 **Final de Terapia.**

 **"De aquí hasta nunca."**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	25. Final de Terapia

**_«Cíñeme, embriágame a caricias, bésame hasta que caiga en coma, cíñeme estrecha y dulcemente con amor grande como el_** **soma.»**

 **— "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley.**

 **Final de Terapia.**

 **"De aquí hasta nunca."**

 _«_ _Entre las hojas manchadas de tinta, entre los pedazos rotos de papel, jamás me había dado cuenta que todas mis historias trataban de ti._ _»_

Dejo el vasito de papel rojo sobre la mesa, viendo las manchas verdes de helado de menta, con una que otra chispa de chocolate muriendo allí mismo. Como un pobre desgraciado caído en guerra.

Una mesera de coletas rubias se acerca hasta nuestra mesa y pregunta si necesitamos algo más, aprovecho para pedir de nueva cuenta otro helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. La chica me sonríe y lo anota en su libretita diciendo:

—En un momento se lo traigo.

Un hombre más allá le dice a la mesera que necesita más servilletas para limpiar el rostro manchado de dulce de su pequeña hija que no deja de lanzar carcajadas.

—No dejas los malos hábitos, ¿Eh?

—No es un mal hábito, es una costumbre. —contesto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, escuchando las risas tiernas de los niños que visitan el local, olisqueando el dulce aroma del café y el azúcar, pensando en que más agregar para que el silencio no se alargue. Aunque en cierta manera los silencios en si siempre han sido parte de nuestra extraña relación, no es algo que nos moleste, pero por alguna razón él se siente obligado a decir algo más.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, no tuviste nada que ver en todo esto. —sin ser capaz de enfrentarlo revuelvo las manchas de helado dentro del vasito con la cuchara de plástico dorado.

—Tienes razón, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable. Si tan solo…

Dejo la cuchara sobre la servilleta y alzo la mirada.

—Papá, ya déjalo. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Nada de lo que puedas sentir o decir ahora va a cambiar lo que sucedió.

La mesera llega a nosotros con una sonrisa y deja el helado en la mesa, si la necesitamos no debemos dudar en llamarla.

—Tal vez nunca la entendamos. —dice.

—Nunca la entenderemos. —agrego.

Él sonríe.

—Es extraño que hayas llamado. Pensé que luego de aquel día jamás volveríamos a saber de ti, esta vez de verdad.

—Así planeaba que fuera pero mira, aquí estoy.

—Me alegra saber de ti. —me sonríe y me da una palmada sobre el dorso de mi mano que sostiene la cuchara del helado. —Y felicidades por la premiación del libro.

—Ah, eso.

Hace un par de meses Hanji llamo sumamente emocionada, casi gritando la noticia que no le entendí hasta que después de una larga hora se pudo calmar y decirme que habían nominado una de mis obras para los premios estatales de Literatura. Como estaba en anonimato fue ella la que se presentó a la ceremonia y recibió el premio. Ahora el cacharro de metal lo uso para detener la puerta del baño cada que necesito darme una ducha. Eso como seguro de que no hay nadie más que yo en casa.

—Tu madre también esta or…

—No digas orgullosa. ¿Si? —interrumpo.

Hago una mueca de disgusto con los labios, él entiende y cambia las palabras.

—Está feliz.

—Suena mejor ¿Eh? —comento con un poco de ironía.

—¿Le tienes rencor? —pregunta con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

—No puedo tenerle rencor, sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona. —lleno la cuchara y luego me la llevo a la boca.

—Bueno, fue un golpe duro que supieras la verdad.

—Tenía que saberla en algún momento. No le tengo rencor pero no creo ser capaz de perdonarle lo que hizo, fue caer muy bajo, incluso para ella. Amenazarlo de esa forma… no creo que haya sido lo mejor.

—Lo sé, pero, quizás solo pensaba que hacia lo correcto.

Niego con la cabeza y dejo que el bocado de helado se derrita en mi boca lentamente.

—Sonara terco pero, yo estaba siendo extremadamente feliz que ella no pudo soportarlo.

—No digas eso.

—Sabes que es verdad. Siempre fue así.

—Ella te ama.

Llame hace pocos días, no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a venir hasta este lugar, tomar el coche y manejar desde Frohnhausen hasta Essen, pienso que el querer escuchar otra versión de la historia me hubiera sentado bien, pero hasta ahora papá solo ha contestado las preguntas que le hecho y ha escuchado todo lo que le tenía que contar desde la muerte de Isabel Magnolia.

Me ha dicho del accidente a mis cuatro años de edad, el error de no haber tratado desde entonces el fallo con mis mecanismos de defensa, pensando que olvidar los traumas estaba bien, luego de ver que en efecto sufría menos olvidando las desgracias dejaron que todo funcionara de esa manera. Era una extraña y casi efectiva forma de protección. Creo que no los culpo. Yo también lo haría, si eso significa no sufrir.

Me conto que no estuvo de acuerdo luego de enterarse de mi fortuita relación con mi profesor de la preparatoria pero que de alguna forma no pensaba de igual manera que mamá y que incluso intento arreglar ese asunto de otra manera. Por eso se siente culpable, porque de haber tenido otra opción tal vez yo no estaría alejado de ellos y seríamos una familia más "unida." Aunque creo que ese no era el real problema, estaba destinado a irme en algún momento y no volver. Así es como deben ser las cosas ahora.

Le he prometido, esta vez de verdad, que iba a ser el último día que me verían y que recibirían algo de mí, tal vez no he pagado todo lo que les debo pero ya no me siento en deuda con ellos, de alguna forma lo que ella ha hecho equivale bastante. Papá no está de acuerdo pero pienso que es lo correcto.

Ella no acepto venir a esta reunión ni a que yo fuera a la casa a verlos, por eso es que estamos en esta Konfitería, discutiendo y hablando del pasado. Es un poco triste, pero no puedo hacer nada para convencerla. Al final, por mucho que me hubiese esforzado antes, termine por decepcionarla.

Le doy a papá el último regalo de mi parte, las llaves de un coche antiguo, sé que él los ama, es de mil ochocientos y algo, no estoy seguro, pero el modelo le pareció muy bonito a Hanji y a una de sus amigas, así que accedí a comprarlo. Para mamá le entrego los documentos de una casa que Zöe compro en una isla de alguna parte del Pacifico, si no la llega a querer en los siguientes tres años, la casa se pondrá a la venta.

—No debiste. —dice él luego de tomar las llaves y documentos con manos temblorosas.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Crees que la premiación fue solo un cacharro de metal para detener la puerta del baño? En realidad creo que ya tengo lo que quiero, todo lo que siempre desee, no tengo de que quejarme, tengo dinero para gastarlo en helado y en gatos.

Él se ríe.

—De seguro tu casa apesta a orines de gato. —arruga la nariz.

—Eh… Armin tiene su propio baño, no puedo hacer más.

—Te quiero. —se estira y me da un abrazo, dudo un poco pero al final termino por devolvérselo.

Con uno de los dos debo quedar en paz.

—Yo igual. —doy un largo suspiro y susurro. —Dile que… que me perdone por no cumplir sus sueños.

Luego de que el reloj marque las cuatro y media pido un café para llevar y un bote de helado de menta, también una bolsa de gomitas agridulces y una barra de chocolate con burbujas, al final agrego un sándwich de rosbif.

—Creí que no te gustaba el café. —comenta papá al ver mi pedido.

—Oh, no es para mí, yo llevo el helado, las gomas y el chocolate.

—Deberías comer más sano.

—Me lo dicen a menudo.

Salimos del lugar, papá está un poco reacio a la idea de que de verdad desaparezca pero al final solo me desea suerte y vuelve a agradecer por los regalos.

Camino solo un par de calles más hasta encontrar el lugar donde deje el coche estacionado, Zöe, una fanática de los coches, me dijo que el modelo que tenía debía ser actualizado, cuando compramos el de papá también me obligo a comprar uno nuevo para mí, estaba bien con el modelo que tenía, era un poco más cómodo pero admito que este me gusta también.

En cuanto llego, hago un par de maniobras para abrir la puerta principal, aunque antes de poder hacerlo, recibo ayuda.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—No puedo quejarme, vi a papá y hablamos mucho. Me siento más ligero, con un peso extra fuera de mi cuerpo.

Levi me quita las bolsas de las golosinas y abre la puerta. Hace una mueca de disgusto al ver mis compras.

—¿Qué?

—Creí que habíamos hablado sobre tus malos hábitos alimenticios. —comenta.

—Eres psicólogo, no nutriólogo, déjame en paz.

—Entra al auto.

—Te compre café y un sándwich, deja de regañarme.

—Que amable de tu parte. —dice con sarcasmo.

El viaje de regreso a casa es un poco menos atareante y más ligero, le cuento sobre lo que hable con mi padre, sobre lo mal que me sienta el hecho de que mamá no haya querido verme pero que aun así disfrute del día.

Han pasado casi dos años.

El tiempo vuela demasiado rápido. Mucho más de lo que me gustaría pensar.

Para alguien como yo, el tiempo siempre fue solo una palabra, ahora creo que toma un sentido diferente, un poco más serio y más maduro, aunque sin perder el toque de benefactor sobre nosotros.

Levi ha dejado de atenderme, aunque eso no quiere decir que no necesite de una buena terapia, en su lugar me ha enviado con uno de sus colegas a quien más confianza parece tenerle y eso parece tener un buen resultado. Las memorias no han vuelto y por lo que dice el especialista, puede que no tengan intención de regresar, aunque seguiremos intentándolo. No me siento tan confundido y he dejado de medicarme tan seguido, de hecho hace mucho de la última vez que toque el frasco de pastillas, aunque no debo confiarme, puede que en algún momento las necesite. Hablamos un par de horas a la semana, hacemos ejercicios de memoria y trabajamos en otros aspectos en los que parezco flaquear en cuanto a mi salud mental. Al menos aun no necesito ir al psiquiatra. Lo que me alegra bastante. Ja, ja.

Zöe ha hablado conmigo con respecto a salir del anonimato, dejar de lado a Akira Cassie y empezar con Eren Jaeger, le he dicho que no, sigo estando cómodo con mi vida de este modo y que no por estar en terapia debe creer que todo debe cambiar y que soy alguien nuevo. Esto solo estoy haciéndolo porque Levi me lo ha dicho y también porque creo que me hace falta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto al ver que Levi gira hacia una dirección que no reconozco.

—A visitar a alguien. —menciona.

Se detiene frente al cementerio del lugar, es un poco escalofriante y tenebroso, no es el lugar en el que me quisiera perder por accidente.

Él compra un ramo de flores a una mujer y me las entrega, caminamos sin decir nada, tampoco pregunto a quien es a quien venimos a visitar.

Más arriba, junto al conjunto de árboles menos muertos y donde hay un poco más de vegetación que el resto. La tumba de Isabel.

Hace mucho que deseaba venir pero entre tantas cosas no me había dado el lujo de hacerlo, ahora creo que ambos hemos visto la oportunidad para pagar una nueva deuda.

Dejo las flores en el pequeño espacio especial para estas, quito las muertas y limpio un poco con las manos, no está muy deteriorada ni maltratada, al parecer ha sido cuidada en estos años.

—Hola. —digo. —Lamento no haber venido antes, creo que soy una mala persona en ese aspecto, pero han pasado tantas cosas que si te las contara jamás terminaría. Lamento también venir sin recordarte del todo, he visto tus fotos y he leído algunas cartas que me enviaste cuando éramos más jóvenes, siento que en algún momento van a ayudarme. Hanji me cuenta mucho de ti y papá también ha aportado un poco hoy. Te prometo seguir haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo, no creo que sea justo olvidarte del todo. Y también, gracias por todo, creo que sin ti… yo estaría perdido. Prometo venir más seguido y mantenerte al tanto de las cosas.

Doy un largo suspiro y miro la línea de lapidas hacia la derecha, algunas marcan muertes de niños y otras más de adultos. No hay mucha gente visitándolos este día.

—Ah, casi lo olvido, gane un premio por uno de los libros, Hanji dice que estarías molesta por la forma en la que uso el premio pero la verdad, si lo tuviera en un estante con vidrio y esas cosas no me sentiría cómodo, no me sentiría tan yo. —aprieto los labios, casi esperando un regaño de su parte. —Si te digo la verdad, Armin ya lo ha orinado dos veces. Tampoco le gusta mucho.

A mi lado, Levi me mira un poco sorprendido. No le había contado eso. De hecho no planeaba hacerlo.

 **§**

No he dejado de escribir y es algo que planeo nunca hacer, al menos hasta que muera. Aún tengo muchas historias que contarle al mundo y nadie, ni siquiera Levi, me detendrán de hacer eso.

Si te preguntas que paso con nosotros, bueno…

Luego de que me recuperara, solo unos días después de despertar de mi coma mental, decidí volver a casa y seguir con mi vida, Hanji se aseguró de darme trabajo, decirme que teníamos las fechas encima y que necesitábamos que terminara la novela que había comenzado antes.

No salí de casa hasta verla terminada, revisada y publicada.

Necesitaba volver a mi propia vida poco a poco, aunque las pesadillas me siguieran y estuviera a punto de regresar a ese ciclo de "locura."

Tardamos al menos tres meses en volver a vernos y fui yo quien acerco en busca de su ayuda, esta vez sin presentaciones falsas ni mentiras.

Aunque él dijo.

—No puedo atenderte.

Admito que me decepcione un poco por eso, pero de alguna forma lo comprendía, o tal vez no. Creí que luego de todo, tal vez no quisiera saber nada de mí, tendría que recurrir a esa colección de fichas que Zöe se había encargado de regalarme.

—En nuestro código ético dice que no podemos atender a un paciente del cual nos hayamos enamorado, debemos esperar al menos un par de meses y recomendarlo con un colega para seguir su tratamiento.

Como dije, tal vez no lo comprendía del todo.

No hemos dado ningún paso más allá de algo parecido a una amistad extraña, aún hay una tensión sobre nosotros, algo que lo impide, tampoco estamos haciendo algo para dispersarla, no sé si nos sentimos cómodos con ella o qué, pero por el momento nos mantenemos de ese modo. Quizás de ese modo sentimos que no le hacemos daño a nadie.

Pero a pesar de que tengo a mi propio especialista aun le cuento mis cosas y él me da uno que otro consejo. Por ejemplo hoy, cuando le conté que quería ver a mis padres se ofreció a acompañarme y servirme de soporte por si algo salía mal. Aunque se mantuvo lejos de nosotros y nada salió mal, estuvo allí. Siento que solo fue para hacer que no me sintiera solo.

 **§**

Y el tiempo sigue pasando…

Justo al igual que las páginas de un libro olvidado en un parque en un día de viento.

Las memorias vuelven muy lentamente, es demasiado desesperante, algunas veces he intentado echar todo por la borda y darme por vencido, pero me tengo que recordar que no solo lo estoy haciendo por mí, así que me obligo a ser paciente y esperar a que estas se dignen a aparecer.

Hace poco sucedió algo curioso.

Armin tuvo gatitos.

Algo de lo que jamás me di cuenta fue que en realidad era una chica y no un chico, por eso desaparecía tantas veces y por eso era un excelente cazador, bueno, cazadora ahora.

Hanji me llamo idiota luego de que le dijera.

Supongo que tiene razón. ¿Quien no se daría cuenta de eso?

El padre de los mininos es el obeso gato de Levi, me cuesta creerlo, pero lo es.

Otra cosa fue que luego de algunas cosas, Petra se dio cuenta de quién soy, fue trabajoso hacerle prometer que no dijera nada a nadie, que guardara el secreto si a cambio yo le obsequiaba las primeras versiones de los libros y algunos objetos que me llegaba a regalar la editorial. Siento que fue un precio muy alto pero con eso aseguro muchas cosas. Ella y Auro por fin son pareja, al chico le costó bastante poder declarársele. Ahora ambos estudian algo referente a las Ciencias de la Salud.

Algo sorprendente fue cuando Hanji nos presentó a su novio y prometido.

Ella es un poco más joven que yo. Creo que si no me había dado cuenta que mi gato en realidad es chica mucho menos iba a darme cuenta de algo así. La vida no se cansa de sorprenderme ni de hacer que Zöe me llame idiota.

Mikasa, la hermana de Levi, también va a casarse. Su otro hermano no tiene planes de nada de eso, al parecer está contento con viajar por el mundo en libertad.

Las personas que he conocido en esta vida empiezan a cambiar poco a poco, nunca me había detenido a ver eso, salir de casa y apreciar cómo es que esta línea evoluciona dando pasos a nuevas formas de existencia. Nuevos productos, nuevos programas de TV, nuevas celebridades.

Entre más camino, más sorpresas me llevo. Conozco nueva gente, alguna se queda y otra simplemente desaparece para no volver más.

Sin dame cuenta, un día de repente Levi y yo comenzamos por compartir nuevos momentos, nuevos abrazos, nuevas risas, nuevas noches, nuevas caricias,… nuevos besos.

Algunas noches él se encarga de hacerme entrar en el mundo de los sueños, de sacarme del infierno de las pesadillas y de acercarme al paraíso real, se vuelve de nuevo una parte de mi vida y se ciñe ante ella, sin intenciones de alejarse.

Vuelve a amarme y vuelvo a entregarle todo de mí.

Me promete nuevos recuerdos y yo estoy dispuesto a recrearlos una vez más.

Y esta vez, sin temor a equivocarnos.

 **Gracias por leer** ** _"Elastic Heart."_**

 **Parlev.**


	26. Agradecimientos

**『** **Y curiosidades.** **』**

Bueno, con esto doy punto final a otra historia.

Muchas gracias por leerla y seguirla hasta acá, luego de casi un año (El 3 de Julio cumple un año de que salió y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto x'D)

Sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho y algunos me dieron pauta a escribir algunas cosas, también a idear otras. n.n

Y como no se que otra cosa poner pues seguiré con lo siguiente.

Curiosidades.

Tal vez no les interesen pero forman parte de esta cosa llamada Fanfic y me gusta compartirles esto, la forma en que toda esta historia formó lo que terminó siendo.

Creo que de todas mis historias esta en especial tiene muchas cosas extrañas por las que pasó mientras escribía.

1.- Lo más curioso de todo es que esta historia no estaba planeada de este modo, de hecho nada de lo que leyeron era la idea original de lo que tenía en mente.

2.- La historia originalmente se llamaría "Love me, deeper."

3.- Iba a ser un romance Profesor - alumno, esa iba a ser la problemática principal.

4.- Mientras escribía lo que podría llamarse como "El primer boceto" de la historia, termine con la idea de un romance olvidado, un poco diferente a lo que leyeron.

5.- Lo que leyeron es algo muy exagerado a lo que tenía en mente. En realidad sería un olvido casual, como esos que tenemos de no recordar a nuestro primer amigo de preescolar o algo por el estilo.

6.- En realidad la problemática de "Elastic Heart" iba a ser, no recordar, si no volver a enamorarse. Es decir, este par iba a revivir la "pasión" x'D

7.- Iba a haber lemmon. Este iba a ser narrado y llevado a acabo en el consultorio ¬w¬. Pero de repente la historia tomó otro rumbo y heme acá.

8.- Iba a haber dos besos a lo largo de la historia (Principales al menos) El primero iba a ser durante una terapia y un ejercicio. Levi vendaba los ojos de Eren y le daba una terapia Gestaltista* a obscuras y toda la cosa, entonces entre acercamientos, dulces palabras y ese tipo de cosas lo iba a besar. El segundo iba a ser durante la trama que ya leyeron, mientras Eren estaba "inconsciente", es decir, en esa parte donde se comportaba un poco ido. Por una u otra razón ninguno me dio la oportunidad de narrarlo.

9.- "Renace una vez." en realidad fue creado como relleno ya que no podía cumplir con el mínimo de palabras para publicar un capitulo, pero como la idea me gusto segui narrandolo. x'D

10.- Eren se iba a enterar de la verdad leyendo "Renace una vez.", tenía planeado que al final del libro (O de la carpeta de la historia original) estuviera escrito el nombre de Levi y adjunta una foto sin marcador.

11.- La historia de "Renace una vez." o más bien, la idea en realidad si existe, solo que en vez de narrar una historia romántica narra historias de terror. Y tiene otro nombre. Es decir, la idea de escribir historias en páginas de doble uso y guardarlas dentro de un portafolio negro.

12.- Las dos obras que se mencionan a lo largo del fic son ideas que sí existen y que algún día planeo escribir de lleno. x'D (Hide and Seek y Ashes)

13.- El final iba a ser diferente. Siguiendo la línea original de la historia, iba a pasar algo así.

Eren se entera de la verdad, luego de un año de reencontrarse con Levi, pero Levi se va de vacaciones y Eren lo intercepta en el aeropuerto pidiéndole una explicación, Levi le sonríe y le decía : — Nos vemos en la siguiente sesión. Y ZAP se termina.

14.- Tenía la idea de escribir "Renace una vez." algo así como una precuela, pero pensando mucho creo que es innecesario.

15.- Esta es la versión de Eren que me imagine en "Renace una vez."

Y ya... creo.

Esta fue una de las historias que más me gusto y disfrute escribir, no sé, me sentí muy cómoda escribiendo y le tengo mucho aprecio. Creo que de todos, podría ponerle como título de favorito a este fic.

Pero en fin.

Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por leerme y dedicarle su tiempo a esta historia, en realidad lo aprecio mucho y no queda más que decir que espero sigan acompañándome en todas las otras historias que escriba. 3

 **Con mucho cariño.**

 **ParnerLevi**


End file.
